The Deal
by Obsidiana Negra
Summary: Sakura Haruno está prestes a fazer um acordo com o bad boy do colégio, tutoriar o irritante e infantil capitão da equipe de hóquei Sasuke Uchiha, em troca de um encontro falso, para que sua paixão finalmente a note. ... E vai ser, oh tão bom!
1. Capítulo 1

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy e de seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sakura**

Ele não sabe que eu existo. Pela milionésima vez, em 45 minutos, eu dou uma olhadinha na direção de Sasori Akasuna, e ele é tão bonito que faz meu coração parar de bater. Embora eu provavelmente deva usar outro adjetivo, meus amigos masculinos insistem que os homens não gostam de ser chamados de bonitos.

Mas caralho, não há outra maneira de descrever seus traços rudes e seus olhos marrons lindos. Ele está usando um boné de beisebol hoje, mas eu sei o que está abaixo dele: cabelo ruivo grosso, do tipo que é sedoso ao toque e dá vontade de correr os dedos através dele.

Nos cinco anos desde o estupro, o meu coração bateu por apenas dois caras.

O primeiro me largou. Ele era apenas distração.

Na bancada da sala de aula, a professora Anko faz seu Discurso de Decepção. É o terceiro em seis semanas. Surpresa, surpresa, setenta por cento da classe tem um C- ou uma nota inferior na primeira prova bimestral.

Eu? Eu tenho A. E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que o grande A em vermelho circulado em cima da minha prova não me foi uma grande surpresa. Tudo que fiz foi rabiscar um fluxo interminável de besteira para tentar preencher a prova.

Filosofia e Ética deveria ser moleza. O professor que ensinava essa matéria entregava testes de múltipla escolha e, o exame final consistia numa redação para discursar sobre um dilema moral e perguntava como você reagiria á isso.

Mas duas semanas antes do semestre começar, o professor Teuchi faleceu de um ataque cardíaco. Ouvi que sua faxineira o encontrou nu no chão do banheiro. Pobre rapaz.

Felizmente (e sim, isso é sarcasmo) Anko Mitarashi entrou em cena para assumir a turma do professor Teuchi.

Ela é nova professora da Universidade de Konoha, e ela é o tipo de professora que quer que você resolva exercícios e envolva-se com o material. Se isso fosse um filme, ela seria a professora jovem, ambiciosa, que aparece na escola da cidade do interior e inspira os jovens e, de repente, todo mundo está colocando para baixo suas metralhadoras e pegando seus lápis. Nos créditos finais aparece alguém para anunciar como todas as crianças vão para Harvard ou algum outro lugar. E o Oscar vai para Hilary Swank.

Exceto que isso não é um filme, o que significa que a única coisa que Anko inspirou em seus alunos foi o ódio. E ela realmente não consegue entender por que ninguém está interagindo em suas aulas.

Aqui vai uma dica, é porque ela pergunta os tipos de coisas que você poderia estar escrevendo em sua maldita tese de pós-graduação.

\- Estou disposta a oferecer uma prova de recuperação para compensar quem faltou ou recebeu uma nota abaixo de C-. A professora Anko faz uma careta, como se ela não conseguisse entender por que é necessário ela fazer isso.

A palavra que ela apenas usou foi "disposta"? Sim, foi mesmo. Ouvi dizer que toneladas de alunos reclamaram com seus coordenadores de graduação sobre ela, e eu suspeito que o diretor da universidade esteja forçando-a a dar a todos uma chance.

Não é bom para a Universidade Konoha que mais da metade dos seus alunos está sendo reprovando, especialmente quando não são apenas os alunos preguiçosos. Estudantes como Izumi, que está chateada ao meu lado, também se deu mal na prova.

\- Para aqueles de vocês que escolherem fazer de novo, suas duas notas serão somadas e eu vou fazer uma média. Se você for pior na prova de recuperação, a primeira nota vai prevalecer. - Anko termina.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você tem um A - Izumi sussurra para mim.

Ela parece tão chateada que eu sinto uma pontada de simpatia. Izumi e eu não somos melhores amigas ou nem nada similar, mas estive sentada ao lado dela desde setembro, por isso, é razoável que nós começamos a nos conhecer. Ela está fazendo um preparatório para medicina, e eu sei que ela vem de uma família que exige o melhor do melhor e, se eles descobriram sobre sua nota baixa...

\- Eu não posso acreditar também – eu respondo. - Sério. Leia minhas respostas. Eles são divagações.

\- Sério, eu posso?- Ela parece ansiosa agora.

\- Eu vou digitalizar e te mando uma cópia esta noite por email. Eu prometo.

Logo depois que Anko nos dispensa, todo mundo se prepara para cair fora da sala. Laptops são fechados e cadernos deslizados para dentro de mochilas, os alunos saem de seus assentos.

Sasori Akasuna permanece perto da porta para falar com alguém, e meu olhar trava em cima dele como um míssil. Ele é lindo. Já mencionei como ele é bonito?

Minhas mãos ficam úmidas quando eu fico olhando para seu perfil bonito. Ele é novato, mas não tenho certeza de qual faculdade ele foi transferido, e embora ele não tenha perdido tempo em se tornar um grande artilheiro do time de futebol, ele não é como os outros atletas desta escola. Ele não fica se exibindo pela faculdade com aqueles sorrisos "eu sou um belo presente para o mundo", ou sai com uma garota diferente todo dia. Eu o vi rir e brincar com seus companheiros de equipe, ele tem um ar inteligente, que me faz pensar que ele esconde algo. O que só me faz ficar mais desesperada para conhecê-lo.

Eu não curto atletas, mas algo sobre este me deixa maluca.

\- Você está olhando de novo. - A observação de Izumi me faz corar. Ela me pegou babando Sasori em mais de uma ocasião, e ela é uma das poucas pessoas pra quem eu admiti a paixão.

Minha companheira de quarto Tenten também sabe, mas os meus outros amigos? Claro que não. A maioria deles é da música ou teatro, o que nos transforma na galera de artes. Tirando Tenten, que tem um namoro Ioiô com um garoto da fraternidade desde o primeiro ano, meus amigos são os excluídos da elite de Konoha. Eu raramente me envolvo (eu gosto de pensar que a fofoca não me atinge), mas ... vamos encarar a verdade, a maioria dos rapazes populares são totais babaca.

Por exemplo, Sasuke Uchiha, outro atleta popular desta classe. O rapaz anda por aí como se ele fosse dono do mundo. Talvez ele seja. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é estalar os dedos e uma menina surgi ao seu lado. Ou pula no seu colo. Ou lambe seu pescoço.

Entretanto, hoje ele não está se parecendo com o Grande Foda Dos Campus . Quase toda turma já tinha ido embora, incluindo Anko, mas Sasuke continuou sentado no seu lugar, segurando firmemente as bordas de seu livro.

Ele deve ter tirado uma nota baixa também, mas eu não sinto pena dele. Konoha é conhecida por duas coisas, hóquei e futebol, o que não é muito chocante, considerando que Massachusetts é o lar dos clubes Patriots e Bruins. Os atletas que jogam aqui quase sempre se tornam atletas profissionais, e enquanto estão cursando sua graduação, tudo lhe é entregue numa bandeja de prata, inclusive as notas.

Bem, talvez isso me deixe um pouquinho vingativa, me sinto vitoriosa ao saber que ele tirou nota baixa, o capitão da nossa equipe de hóquei, a estrela do campeonato se fodeu na prova, como todo mundo na classe.

\- Quer pegar alguma coisa na lanchonete Hut Coffee?- Izumi pergunta enquanto ela reúne os seus livros.

\- Não posso. Eu tenho aula em vinte minutos. - Levanto-me, mas eu não a sigo até a porta.

-Vá à frente. Eu preciso verificar o horário antes de ir. Não consigo me lembrar de quando é minha próxima monitoria.

\- Ok - diz Izumi. - Eu te vejo mais tarde.

\- Até mais tarde. - eu digo.

Ao escutar minha voz, Sasori faz uma pausa na porta e vira a cabeça. Oh. Meu. Deus.

É impossível conter o rubor que sobe no meu rosto. Esta é a primeira vez que fazemos um contato visual, e eu não sei como responder. Digo oi? Aceno? Dou um sorriso?

No final, eu me contento com um pequeno aceno de saudação. Bem, fria e casual condizente com uma aluna do segundo ano sofisticada Junior.

Meu coração explode quando o canto da boca dele, se curva num leve sorriso. Ele balança a cabeça para trás, e então ele se vai.

Eu fico olhando para a porta vazia. Meu pulso bate acelerado, puta merda! Após seis semanas de respirar o mesmo ar que ele, nesta sala abafada, ele finalmente me notou.

Eu gostaria de ser corajosa suficiente para ir atrás dele. Talvez convidá-lo para tomar um café. Ou jantar. Ou lanche, espera! As pessoas da nossa idade ainda lancham?

Eu fico parada na sala.

Porque eu sou uma covarde. Sim, uma covarde total, uma merda. Estou com medo de que ele diga não, mas fico mais apavorada se ele disser sim.

Eu estava num lugar confortável quando eu comecei a faculdade. Meus problemas ficaram no passado, e eu estava tranquila. Eu estava pronta para namorar de novo, e eu fiz. Eu namorei vários caras, mas diferente do meu ex, Hidan nenhum deles fez meu corpo tremer da maneira que Sasori Akasuna faz, e isso me assustava.

Um passo de cada vez.

Ok. Um passo de cada vez. Esse era o conselho favorito do meu terapeuta, e eu não posso negar que essa estratégia me ajudou muito. Concentre-se nas pequenas vitórias, muito bem.

Então ... A vitória de hoje ... Eu acenei para Sasori e ele sorriu para mim. Na próxima aula, talvez eu retribua o sorriso. E depois disso, talvez eu o chame para tomar café, jantar ou lanchar.

Eu respiro profundamente me dirijo para o corredor, agarrando-me a esse sentimento de vitória, por minúsculo que seja.

Um passo por vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy e de seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Sasuke**

Eu me fodi. Porra eu me fodi na prova. Durante tanto tempo, pagar as disciplinas de Teuchi era moleza. No ano que vou pagar a disciplina, Teuchi morre, e eu fico com a Anko Mitarashi.

É sério. A mulher é minha arqui-inimiga. Só de olhar pra letra redondinha dela... Que cobre todos os espaços livres da prova... Me deixa como o incrível Hulk querendo rasgar tudo em mil pedacinhos.

Eu tenho média A na maioria das disciplinas, mas a partir de agora, recebendo um F em Filosofia Ética. Combinado com o C+ em história da Espanha, a minha média caiu para um C-.

Eu preciso de uma média C+ para jogar hóquei.

Normalmente eu não tenho nenhum problema em manter meu Coeficiente de Rendimento Escolar acima da média. Apesar do que muita gente acredita, eu não sou um atleta burro. Mas sério, eu não me importa que eles pensem assim. As mulheres, em particular. Eu acho que elas querem ficar com o grande homem das cavernas que só é bom para uma coisa, mas desde que eu não estou procurando nada sério, encontros casuais com garotas que só querem foder, está ótimo. Dá-me mais tempo para se concentrar no hóquei.

Mas não poderei praticar hóquei se eu não pagar esta disciplina. A pior coisa sobre Konoha? Nosso reitor exige um ótimo rendimento nas disciplinas e no esporte. Enquanto outras universidades podem ser mais brandas com os atletas, Konoha tem uma política de tolerância zero.

Anko desgraçada. Quando eu falei com ela antes da aula pedindo para fazer um trabalho extra para ajudar na minha nota, ela me disse com aquela voz nasal dela para eu ler as apostilas e reunir-me com o grupo de estudo.

Eu já fiz as duas coisas. Então, sim, ao menos que eu contrate um CDF que faça minhas provas ... eu estou ferrado.

Minha frustração se manifesta sob a forma de um gemido audível, e com o canto do meu olho eu vejo algum idiota, surpresa! Eu sou idiota também, porque eu pensei que estava mergulhado na minha miséria sozinho. Mas a menina que senta na fileira de trás ainda está aqui, e ela está fazendo seu caminho pelo corredor em direção à mesa de Anko.

Sara?

Samy?

Não me lembro do nome dela. Provavelmente porque nunca me preocupei em perguntar para ela. Ela é bonita, apesar de tudo. Muitíssimo mais bonita do que eu imaginava. Rosto bonito, cabelos rosados, corpo foda pra caralho, como eu nunca tinha notado aquele corpo antes?

Mas eu estou percebendo agora. Seus Jeans grudado naquela bunda redonda, empinada que só grita "aperte-me". Um suéter abraça um peito seriamente impressionante. Eu não tenho tempo para admirar qualquer um desses elementos visuais atraentes, porque ela me pega olhando-a e uma carranca toca sua boca.

\- Tudo bem? - Pergunta ela com um olhar aguçado.

Resmungo algo sob a minha respiração. Eu não estou com vontade de falar com ninguém no momento.

Uma sobrancelha clara se levanta em minha direção.

-Desculpe. Você falou o que, em inglês?

Eu rolo minhas mãos até o minha prova e puxo minha cadeira para trás.

-Eu disse que está tudo bem.

\- Ok, então. - Ela encolhe os ombros e continua a descer os degraus.

Enquanto ela pega a prancheta que contém o nosso horário de aula, eu pego minha jaqueta Hockey Konoha, então enfio o minha prova patética em minha mochila e a fecho.

A menina de cabelos rosados volta para o corredor. Sasha? Sallie? O S soa bem, mas o restante é um mistério. Ela tem sua prova em mãos, mas eu não dou uma espiada porque eu suponho que ela tirou nota baixa como todos os outros.

Eu a deixo passar antes de eu entrar no corredor. Acho que posso dizer que sou um cavalheiro, mas isso seria uma mentira. Quero verificar o seu traseiro de novo, porque é uma bunda gostosa pra caralho, e agora que eu vi isso, eu não me importaria em olhar de novo. Eu a sigo até a saída, de repente, percebo como ela é pequena.

Assim quando nós chegamos à porta, ela tropeça em absolutamente nada e os livros em sua mão vão para o chão.

\- Merda. Eu sou tão desastrada.

Ela cai de joelhos e eu também, porque ao contrário do meu relato anterior, eu posso ser um cavalheiro quando eu quero ser, e a coisa cavalheiresca a fazer, é ajudá-la a recolher seus livros.

\- Oh, você não tem que fazer isso. Eu estou bem. - ela insiste.

Mas minha mão já se conectou com sua nota, e meu queixo cai quando eu vejo o sua nota.

\- Puta merda. Você tirou A ? - Eu exijo.

Ela dá um sorriso de deboche.

-Foi? Eu pensei que tinha tirado uma nota baixa.

\- Puta merda. - Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse apenas esbarrado no Stephen Hawking e ele está balançando os segredos do universo debaixo do meu nariz.

-Posso ler suas respostas? - Suas sobrancelhas elevam-se novamente.

-Isso é muita intimidade, não acha? Nós nem sequer nos conhecemos.

Eu faço uma carranca.

-Eu não estou pedindo para você tirar suas roupas, baby. Eu só quero olhar sua prova.

\- Baby? Tchau aproximação, olá presunçoso.

\- Você prefere senhorita? Minha senhora, talvez? Eu usaria o seu nome, mas eu não sei.

\- É claro que não. - Ela suspira. - É Sakura.- Então, ela faz uma pausa significativa.

\- Sasuke.

E eu não perdi a forma como ela enfatiza o meu nome como se dissesse: Ha! Eu sei o seu babaca!

Ela recolhe o resto de seus livros e se levanta, mas eu não entrego sua prova. Em vez disso, corro para folheá-la. Conforme eu olho suas respostas, meu ânimo despenca mais ainda, porque, se este é o tipo de análise que Anko está procurando, eu estou ferrado. Eu sou estudante de história quase formado, pelo amor de Deus, eu lido com fatos. Preto e branco.

As respostas de Sakura se concentram em merdas teóricas e como os filósofos iriam responder aos vários dilemas morais.

\- Obrigado. - Eu devolvo a prova, em seguida, ponho meus polegares no bolso de meus jeans.

\- Ei, ouça. Você... você consideraria ... - Eu dou de ombros. - Você sabe ...

Seus lábios se contorcem como se ela estivesse tentando não rir.

-Na verdade, eu não sei.

Deixei escapar um suspiro. - Você poderia me ensinar?

Seus olhos verdes, a tonalidade mais linda de verde que eu já vi e cercados por grossos cílios pretos, vão de surpresa a ceticismo em questão de segundos.

\- Eu vou te pagar- acrescento apressadamente.

\- Oh. Hum. Bem, sim, é claro que eu espero que você me pague. Mas ... - Ela balança a cabeça. - Sinto muito. Eu não posso.

Eu fico decepcionado.

\- Vamos lá, faça-me um favor. Se eu tirar nota baixa nessa disciplina, meu CRE vai despencar. Por favor? - Eu dou um sorriso, o que faz com que as minhas covinhas saiam e elas nunca deixam de fazer as meninas derreterem.

\- Isso geralmente funciona? - ela pergunta curiosa.

\- O quê?

\- O pequeno sorriso de bom menino... Será que o ajuda a conquistar seus objetivos?

\- Sempre. - eu respondo sem hesitar.

\- Quase sempre. - ela corrige. - Olha, eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo. Eu já estou fazendo malabarismos com a escola e o trabalho, e com o festival de inverno chegando, eu vou ter menos tempo ainda.

\- Festival de Inverno? - Eu digo sem expressão.

\- Certo, eu esqueci. Se não é sobre hóquei, então não esta em sua agenda.

\- Agora, quem está sendo presunçoso? Você nem me conhece.

Há uma pausa, e, em seguida, ela suspira.

-Eu sou uma estudante de música, ok? E a faculdade de artes me coloca em duas apresentações principais todos os anos, o festival de inverno e de primavera. O vencedor recebe uma bolsa de estudos de cinco mil dólares. É uma espécie de um grande negócio, na verdade. Pessoas importantes da indústria vêm de todo o país para vê-lo. Os agentes, produtores musicais, caçadores de talentos ... Então, por mais que quisesse ajudar você...

-Você não faria isso. - eu resmungo. - Você nem mesmo quer falar comigo agora. - Seu gesto de "você está certo", é sexy pra cacete.

-Eu tenho que ir para a aula. Lamento que você esteja se dando mal nessa disciplina, mas se isso te faz se sentir melhor, todo mundo está mal.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

– Você não.

\- Não é minha culpa. Anko parece gostar da forma que eu escrevo.

\- Por favor, mestre, ensine-me o truque.

Eu estou a dois segundos de cair de joelhos e implorar, mas ela anda até a porta.

\- Você sabe que há um grupo de estudo, certo? Posso dar-lhe o número de for...

\- Eu já estou nele. - murmuro.

\- Oh. Bem, então não há muito mais que eu possa fazer por você. Boa sorte no teste de recuperação. Baby.

Ela se encaminha para a porta, deixando-me olhando para ela com frustração. Inacreditável. Toda garota nesta faculdade cortaria seu maldito braço para me ajudar. Mas esta? Foge como se eu tivesse pedido a ela para matar um gato para que pudéssemos sacrificá-lo a Satanás.

E agora eu estou de volta à estaca zero, antes de Sakura, me dar à mínima esperança. Merda.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Se alguém estiver lendo e quiser comentar sobre a historia, ou se está gostando, será um estimulante para continuar postando._

 _Obrigado por lerem._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sasuke**

Meus companheiros de quarto estão bêbados quando entro na sala depois do grupo de estudo. A mesa de café está transbordando com latas de cerveja vazias, juntamente com uma garrafa quase esgotada de Jack, que eu sei que pertence a Naruto, porque ele diz que a cerveja é para bichanos de filosofia. Suas palavras, não minhas.

No momento, Naruto e Sai estão lutando entre si em um jogo aquecido de Ice Pro, seus olhares grudados na tela plana com eles furiosamente dando cliques em seus controles. O olhar de Naruto muda um pouco quando ele me observa na porta, e sua fração de segundo de distração custa caro.

\- Porra, isso! - Sai fala enquanto move seu jogador, um chute passando pelo goleiro de Naruto e o painel de avaliação acende.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus!- Naruto pausa o jogo e lança um olhar enviesado para mim. - Que diabos, Teme? Acabei de tomar um gol por sua causa.

Eu não respondo, porque agora eu estou distraído pela seminua sessão de amasso acontecendo no canto da sala. Gaara está com ela novamente. De peito nu e descalço, ele está esparramado na poltrona enquanto uma loira sem nada além de sutiã e calcinha pretos, rendados, senta montando nele e mói contra sua virilha.

Olhos azuis bem claros espreitam por cima do ombro da garota e Gaara sorri na minha direção. – Uchiha! Onde você esteve, cara? - ele pergunta.

Ele volta beijar à loira antes que eu possa responder a sua pergunta embriagada.

Por alguma razão, Gaara gosta de foder em todos os lugares, menos no seu quarto. Sério. Toda vez que eu me viro, ele está no meio de alguma forma de zombaria. No balcão da cozinha, o sofá da sala, a sala de jantar, cada centímetro da casa fora do campus, nas quatro partes. Ele é um puto total e completamente sem remorso.

Se bem que, eu não sou ninguém para jugar. Eu não sou nenhum monge, e nem Naruto e Sai são. O que posso dizer? Jogadores de hóquei são filhos da puta com tesão. Quando não estamos no gelo, geralmente podemos ser encontrados fodendo com uma coelha diabrete ou duas. Ou três.

\- Eu tenho que passar para você a última hora. - Naruto me informa.

Seus ombros enormes palpitam para frente quando ele pega a garrafa de uísque na mesa de centro. Naruto é um brutamonte de um defensor, um dos melhores que eu já joguei, e também o melhor amigo que eu já tive.

\- Sério, onde diabos você estava?- Naruto resmunga.

\- Estudo em grupo. - Eu pego uma Bud Light da mesa e pego o guia. - Que história de surpresa é essa que você continuou tagarelando?

Eu posso sempre dizer como está Naruto baseado na gramática de seus textos. E hoje à noite, ele deve estar uma merda de cara, porque eu tinha que ser o pleno Sherlock para decifrar suas mensagens.

Surpresas significava surpresa.

De seu lugar no sofá, ele sorri de forma tão abrangente, que é um milagre sua mandíbula não se romper. Ele empurra o polegar para o teto e diz: - Vá lá em cima e veja por si mesmo.

Eu estreito meus olhos. - Por quê? Quem está lá em cima?

Naruto resmunga. - Se eu dissesse a você, então não seria uma surpresa.

\- Por que tenho a sensação de que você está fazendo alguma coisa?

\- Eita,- Sai aumenta a voz. - Você tem alguns dos principais problemas de confiança, Sasuke.

\- Diz o idiota que deixou um guaxinim vivo no meu quarto, no primeiro dia do semestre.

Sai sorri. - Ah, vamos lá, Bandit estava transando adoravelmente. Ele era o seu presente de boas vindas à volta as aulas.

Eu lanço o meu dedo do meio. - Agora eu olho feio para ele, porque eu ainda me lembro de como levou três caras de controle de pragas para tirar o guaxinim do meu quarto.

\- Pelo amor de Deus - Naruto geme. - Basta ir lá em cima. Confie em mim, você vai nos agradecer por isso mais tarde.

O olhar que eles trocam facilita a minha suspeita. Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, eu não vou baixar a minha guarda completamente, não com esses idiotas.

Eu pego mais duas latas de cerveja no meu caminho. Eu não bebo muito durante a temporada, mas o treinador deu-nos a semana de folga para estudar para exames semestrais e ainda temos dois dias livres. Os meus companheiros de equipe, bastardos afortunados, parecem não ter nenhum problema engolindo doze cervejas e jogando como campeões no dia seguinte. Eu? Mesmo um pouco me dá uma dor de cabeça estrondosa de manhã e então eu ando de patins como uma criança com seu primeiro par.

Uma vez que estamos de volta a uma rotina de treino de seis dias por semana, meu consumo de álcool vai cair para o usual de cinco, é o limite. Sem exceções.

Estou pensando em tirar o máximo proveito do tempo que me resta.

Armado com minhas cervejas, eu vou para o meu quarto no andar de cima. O quarto principal. Sim, eu não estava acima de jogar o cartão de "eu sou o capitão" e agarra-lo, e confiem em mim, valeu a pena o argumento que meus companheiros de equipe colocaram. Banheiro privado, baby.

Minha porta está entreaberta, uma visão que me leva de volta para o modo de suspeita. Eu cautelosamente ergo os olhos para o batente da porta, para garantir que não há um balde de sangue lá em cima, em seguida, dou um pequeno empurrão na porta. Ela abre e eu olho através dela, totalmente preparado para uma emboscada.

E eu recebo uma.

Só que é mais uma emboscada visual, porque sério, a garota na minha cama parece que saiu de um catálogo da Victoria Secret's.

Bom, eu sou um cara, então, não sei os nomes de metade da merda que ela está vestindo. Vejo laço rosa e fitas brancas e muita pele. E eu estou feliz.

\- Está apreciando o que vê. - Karin me lança um sorriso sexy que diz que estou prestes a ter sorte, e meu pau reage de acordo, engrossando sob o meu zíper. - Eu estava dando-lhe mais cinco minutos antes de sair.

Meu olhar passa sobre sua roupa, e então eu pergunto - Ah, querida, isso é tudo para mim?

Seus olhos castanhos avermelhados escurecem sedutoramente. - Você sabe que sim.

Estou bem ciente de que soamos como personagens de um filme pornô barato. Mas vamos lá, quando um homem entra em seu quarto e encontra uma mulher que se parece com isso? Ele está disposto a reviver qualquer cena suja que ela quiser, mesmo aquela que envolve ele fingindo ser um cara de pizza entregando tortas para uma leiteira.

Karin e eu tivemos nosso primeiro encontro durante o verão, por conveniência mais do que qualquer outra coisa, uma coisa levou a outra, e a próxima coisa que eu sei, é que estou brincando com uma menina gostosa da fraternidade. Mas fracassei antes dos exames semestrais começarem, e além de alguns textos aqui e ali, eu não tinha visto Karin até agora.

\- Eu achei que você fosse querer ter um pouco de diversão antes de voltar aos treinos. - diz ela, os dedos bem cuidados brincando com o pequeno laço rosa no centro de seu sutiã.

\- Você acertou!

As curvas de um sorriso em seus lábios surgem, enquanto ela se apoia em seus joelhos. Porra, os seios dela estão praticamente derramando dessa coisa rendada que ela está usando. Ela aponta um dedo para mim. - Vem cá.

Eu não perco tempo, e ando a passos largos em direção a ela. Porque ... de novo ... Eu sou um cara.

\- Eu acho que você está com muita roupa - ela comenta, então agarra o cós da minha calça jeans e brinca no botão para abrir. Ela puxa o zíper e um segundo depois meu pau está em sua mão. Eu não lavo minhas roupas em semanas, e da forma como seus olhos incendeiam, posso dizer que ela aprova a coisa toda de não boxers.

Quando ela envolve seus dedos em torno de mim, um gemido escapa da minha garganta. Oh sim. Não há nada melhor do que a sensação da mão de uma mulher em seu pênis.

Não, eu estou errado. A língua de Karin entra em jogo, e puta merda, é muito melhor do que a mão dela.

Uma hora depois, Karin aconchega-se ao meu lado e descansa a cabeça no meu peito. Sua lingerie e minhas roupas estão espalhadas no chão do quarto, junto com dois pacotes de preservativos vazios.

O afago me deixa apreensivo, mas eu não posso exatamente empurrá-la para longe e exigir que ela vá embora, não quando ela claramente coloca um monte de esforço para me seduzir.

Mas isso me preocupa.

Mulheres não se vestem com lingerie caro para uma trepada qualquer, não é? Estou achando que não, e as próximas palavras de Karin validam meus pensamentos.

\- Eu perdi você, baby.

Meu primeiro pensamento, porém, é uma merda.

Meu segundo pensamento é por quê?

Porque em todo o tempo que saímos, Karin não fez um único esforço para me conhecer. Se nós não estamos fazendo sexo, ela só fala sem parar sobre si mesma. Sério, eu não acho que ela me fez uma pergunta sobre mim desde que nos conhecemos.

\- Uh ... - eu me esforço para falar. - Eu estive ocupado. Você sabe exames semestrais.

\- Sim. Eu estava estudando, também. - há uma vantagem para seu tom agora. - Você está com saudades de mim?

Foda-me. O que eu devo dizer agora? Eu não vou mentir, porque isso só vai levá-la adiante. Mas eu não posso ser um idiota e admitir que ela nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça desde a última vez que nos encontramos.

Karin se senta e estreita os olhos. - É uma pergunta, sim ou não, Sasuke?! Você sentiu Minha Falta?

Meu olhar se lança para a janela. Sim, eu estou no segundo andar e, na verdade, contemplando pular pela maldita janela. Isso significa o quanto quero evitar isso.

Mas o meu silêncio fala alto, e de repente Karin voa para fora da cama, ela dá chicotadas com seus cabelos vermelho em todas as direções enquanto ela pega suas roupas. - Meu Deus. Você é um idiota! Você não se importa comigo não é, Sasuke?

Levanto-me e pego meu jeans do chão. - Eu me importo com você, - eu protesto. - Mas ...

Ela com raiva põem sua calcinha.

\- Mas o quê?

\- Mas eu pensei que nossa situação estava clara. Eu não quero nada sério.

Eu dou-lhe um olhar aguçado.

\- Eu lhe disse desde o início.

Sua expressão suaviza quando ela morde o lábio. - Eu sei, mas ... Eu só pensei ...

Eu sei exatamente o que pensou, que eu ia cair loucamente apaixonado por ela, e nossos encontros ocasionais iria transformar-se na porra de um relacionamento.

Honestamente, eu não sei por que me preocupo, em estabelecer as regras básicas. Na minha experiência, nenhuma mulher entra em uma aventura, acreditando que vai ficar em uma aventura. Ela poderia dizer o contrário, talvez até se convencer de que ela é legal, com um sexo casual, mas no fundo, ela espera e reza que role algo mais profundo.

E então eu, o vilão em sua vida, rasgo e explodo essa bolha de esperança, apesar do fato de que eu nunca menti sobre as minhas intenções ou enganei ela, nem mesmo por um segundo.

\- O hóquei é toda a minha vida, - eu digo com a voz rouca. - Eu prático seis dias por semana, jogo vinte jogos por ano, mais se nós formos para a pós-temporada. Eu não vou ter tempo para uma namorada, Karin. E você merece muitíssimo mais do que eu posso te dar.

Infelicidade ofusca seus olhos. - Eu não quero uma aventura casual mais. Eu quero ser sua namorada.

Outra razão pela qual quase voa para fora da minha boca, mas eu mordo minha língua. Se ela tivesse mostrado qualquer interesse em mim fora do sentido carnal, eu poderia acreditar nela, mas o fato de que ela não tem me faz pensar se a única razão pela qual ela quer um relacionamento comigo é porque eu sou algum tipo de símbolo de status para ela.

Eu engulo minha frustração e ofereço outro pedido de desculpas estranho.

-Sinto muito. Mas isso é o que posso oferecer agora.

Quando eu fecho minha calça jeans, ela reorienta sua atenção em pegar suas roupas. Apesar de que suas roupas são de pouca extensão, tudo nela é esportivo, é lingerie e um casaco. O que explica porque Naruto e Sai ficaram sorrindo como idiotas quando cheguei em casa. Porque quando uma menina aparece em sua porta em um casaco, você sabe muito bem que não há muito mais por baixo.

\- Eu não posso mais te ver - ela finalmente diz, seu olhar encontra o meu. - Se continuarmos a fazer ... isso ... Eu vou só ficar mais ligada.

Eu não posso discutir com isso, por isso eu não faço.

-Nós nos divertimos certo?

Depois de um tempo, ela sorri. - Sim, nós nos divertimos.

Ela preenche a distância entre nós e se inclina na ponta dos pés para me beijar. Eu a beijo de volta, mas não com o mesmo grau de paixão como antes. Eu mantenho-o leve. Educado. A folia teve seu curso, e eu não estou a ponto de levá-la novamente.

\- Com o que disse ...- Seus olhos brilham maliciosamente. - Deixe-me saber se você mudar de ideia sobre a coisa de namorada.

\- Você vai ser a primeira pessoa que vou chamar. - Eu prometo.

\- Bom.

Ela dá um beijo na minha bochecha e sai pela porta, deixando-me maravilhado sobre o quão fácil foi. Eu estava me preparando para uma luta, mas além da explosão inicial de raiva, Karin tinha aceitado a situação como uma profissional.

Se todas as mulheres fossem tão agradáveis quanto ela.

Sim, meus pensamentos foram totalmente para Sakura.

Sexo sempre desperta o apetite, então vou ao andar de baixo em busca de alimento, e eu estou feliz por ver que ainda há restos de arroz e frango frito, cortesia de Sai, que é o nosso chef residente, porque o resto de nós não pode ferver a água sem se queimar. Sai, por outro lado, cresceu no Texas com uma mãe solteira que lhe ensinou a cozinhar quando ele ainda estava nas fraldas.

Eu resolvo ir ao balcão comer, empurrando um pedaço de frango na minha boca, em seguida vejo Naruto entrar vestindo nada além de uma toalha.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha quando me vê.

\- Hey. Eu não achei que eu iria vê-lo novamente hoje à noite. Imaginei que estaria PMO.

\- PMO? - pergunto mastigando. Naruto gosta de fazer siglas na esperança de que nós vamos começar a usá-las como gíria, mas metade do tempo eu não tenho ideia do que ele está tagarelando.

Ele sorri. - Porra muito ocupada.

Eu rolo meus olhos e como uma garfada de arroz.

\- Sério, a ruiva já foi?

\- Sim. - Eu mastigo antes de continuar. - Ela sabe o resultado. O sem namoradas e definitivamente, não há festas do pijama.

Naruto repousa seus braços sobre o balcão, seus olhos azuis brilhando quando ele muda de assunto.

\- Eu não posso esperar para foder o jogo do St. Anthony neste fim de semana. Você ouviu? A suspensão de Yahiko acabou.

Isso recebe a minha atenção.

\- Não merda. Ele vai jogar no sábado?

\- Claro que sim. - A expressão de Naruto se transforma completamente em alegria. - Eu vou aproveitar quebrando a cara desse idiota nas placas.

Yahiko é a estrela de Santo Anthony e um ser humano de merda. O cara é um sádico que não tem medo do que pode desencadear sobre o gelo, e quando nossas equipes se enfrentaram na pré-temporada, ele enviou um dos nossos homens, do segundo ano, para a sala de emergência com um braço quebrado. Daí a sua suspensão de três jogos, mas se dependesse de mim, o psicopata já teria sido golpeado com uma proibição vitalícia para o hóquei da faculdade.

\- Você precisa manda-lo para o chão, eu estarei lá com você - eu prometo.

\- Eu estou esperando isso. Oh, e na próxima semana temos Akatsuki vindo em nossa direção.

Eu realmente deveria prestar mais atenção na nossa programação. Akatsuki College é o número dois na nossa conferência (atrás de nós, é claro) e os nossos jogos são sempre difíceis.

E merda, de repente fica claro pra mim que se eu não conseguir refazer Ética, eu não vou estar no gelo para o jogo contra a Akatsuki.

\- Merda - murmuro.

Naruto rouba um pedaço de frango do meu prato e coloca na boca.

-O Quê?

Eu não disse a meus companheiros de equipe sobre a minha situação ainda, porque eu estava esperando que a minha nota de médio prazo não iria me prejudicar muito, mas agora parece que confessar é inevitável.

Então, com um suspiro, eu digo sobre o meu F em Ética e o que isso poderia significar para a equipe.

\- Largue o curso - diz ele instantaneamente.

\- Não é possível. Eu perdi o prazo.

\- Merda.

\- Sim.

Trocamos um olhar triste, e, em seguida, Naruto senta-se no banco ao meu lado e passa a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Então você tem que passar cara. Estude, deixe suas bolas guardadas e tire A nessa filha da puta. Nós precisamos de você, Teme.

-Eu sei. - Agarro meu garfo com frustração, em seguida, o deixo cair sobre o prato, meu apetite desaparece. Este é o meu primeiro ano como capitão, que é uma grande honra, considerando que eu sou apenas um júnior. Eu tenho que seguir os passos de meu antecessor e levar a minha equipe para mais um campeonato nacional, mas como diabos eu posso fazer isso se eu não estiver no gelo com eles?

\- Eu tenho uma tutora à vista - eu asseguro ao meu colega de equipe. – Só que ela tem um gênio maldito.

\- Bom. Dê-lhe tudo o que ela quer. Vou ajudar se quiser.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

\- Uau. Você está oferecendo para participar com todo o seu doce? Você deve realmente querer me ver jogar.

\- Certo. Droga. É tudo sobre nosso sonho, cara. Você e eu no Bruins jerseys, lembra?

Eu tenho que admitir, é um maldito sonho bom. É o que Naruto e eu temos falado desde que fomos designados como companheiros de quarto no nosso ano de calouros. Não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu vou para o profissional depois de me formar. Não há dúvida sobre Naruto ir também. Ele é uma besta maldita no gelo cara, mais rápido que um relâmpago.

\- Conclua essa matéria e foda-se, teme. - ele ordena. - Caso contrário, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro.

\- O treinador vai chutá-la mais forte. - Eu dou um sorriso. - Não se preocupe, eu consigo.

\- Bom. - Naruto rouba outro pedaço de frango antes de sair da cozinha.

Eu devoro o resto da minha comida, então volto ao meu quarto para encontrar meu telefone. É hora de colocar pressão em Sakura.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _A história é um pouco longa, por isso irei postar com frequência. Tentarei não fazer capítulos muito longos, pra leitura não ficar muito cansativa._

 _Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários recebidos de_ _Ana Moreira_ _e_ _Guests! (Se puder colocar o nome pra identificar, melhor que chamar de Guest né. rs)._

 _Muito Obrigada! Isso se torna um grande incentivo._

 _Beijos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Sakura**

\- Eu realmente acho que você deveria cantar essa última nota em Mi maior, - Toneri insiste. Ele é como um disco quebrado, falando a mesma coisa irracional cada vez que termino a execução do nosso dueto.

Eu sou uma pacifista, não acredito em usar os punhos para resolver meus problemas, acho que é muito bárbaro, e a ideia de guerra deixa-me enjoada.

No entanto, eu estou muito perto de socar Toneri Otsutsuki no rosto.

\- Mi maior é muito baixo para mim. - Meu tom é firme, mas é impossível esconder minha irritação.

Toneri passa a mão por seu cabelo claro e despenteado, frustrado, e se vira para Hanabi Hyuga, que está mexendo sem jeito no banco do piano.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, Hanabi - ele implora para ela. – Vai ficar ruim se Sakura e eu acabarmos na mesma nota em vez de fazer a harmonia.

\- Não, vai ter um impacto maior se fizermos a harmonia - argumenta.

Eu estou prestes a arrancar meu próprio cabelo. Eu sei exatamente o que Toneri quer. Ele está fazendo coisas assim desde que decidiu juntar-se para o festival de inferno, fazendo tudo o que pode para destacar sua própria voz enquanto me empurra para o fundo.

Se eu soubesse que porra de traíra que Toneri é, eu teria dito não para a merda de dueto, mas o idiota decidiu mostrar sua verdadeira face depois que nós começamos os ensaios, e agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tenho investido muito tempo neste dueto, e honestamente, eu realmente amo a música. Hanabi escreveu uma peça incrível, e uma parte de mim realmente não quer decepcioná-la. Além disso, eu sei do fato que a faculdade prefere duetos a solos, porque as últimas quatro performances premiadas com bolsa de estudos têm sido duetos. Os juízes vão olhar para harmonias complexas, e esta composição tem muito isso.

\- Hanabi?- Toneri pede.

\- Hun ...

Eu posso ver o derretimento da pequena morena sob seu olhar magnético. Toneri tem esse efeito nas mulheres. Ele é irritantemente bonito, e sua voz pode ser fenomenal. Infelizmente, ele está plenamente consciente de ambos os ativos e não tem escrúpulos de usá-los a seu favor.

\- Talvez Toneri esteja certo. - murmura Hanabi, evitando meus olhos quando ela me trai. - Por que não experimentar o Mi Maior, Sakura? Vamos fazê-lo apenas uma vez e ver qual funciona melhor.

Benedict Arnold! Quero gritar, mas eu mordo minha língua. Como eu, Hanabi foi forçada a lidar com as exigências ultrajantes de Toneri e suas ideias _brilhantes_ por semanas, e eu não posso culpá-la por tentar encontrar um relacionamento.

\- Tudo bem. - eu resmungo. - Vamos tentar.

Triunfo ilumina os olhos de Toneri, mas não fica lá por muito tempo, porque depois de cantar a música mais uma vez, é claro que a sua sugestão fica uma merda. A nota é muito baixa para mim, e em vez de causar um lindo barítono de Toneri para se destacar, a minha parte soa tão desajeitadamente fora que fica totalmente desconexa.

\- Eu acho que a Sakura deve ficar para a chave original. - Hanabi olha para Toneri e morde o lábio, como se ela tivesse medo de sua reação.

Mas, embora o cara seja arrogante, ele não é estúpido.

-Tudo bem. - ele fala. - Nós vamos fazer do seu jeito, Sakura.

Eu cerro os dentes. - Obrigado.

Felizmente, nossa hora termina. Ansiosa para sair de lá, eu rapidamente reúno minha folha de música e ponho meu casaco. Quanto menos tempo eu gastar com Toneri, melhor.

Deus, eu não o suporto.

Ironicamente, nós estamos cantando uma canção de amor profundamente emocional.

\- Mesmo hora amanhã? - ele me olha com expectativa.

\- Não, amanhã é o nosso dia das quatro horas, lembra? Eu trabalho nas terças.

Desgosto endurece o seu rosto. - Você sabe, nós poderíamos ter dominado esta canção há muito tempo se sua agenda não fosse tão ... inconveniente.

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha.

-Diz o cara que se recusa a ensaiar nos fins de semana. Porque eu estou livre no sábado e domingo à noite.

Seus lábios se apertam, e então ele vai embora sem dizer uma palavra.

Imbecil.

Um suspiro ecoa atrás de mim. Eu me viro e percebo que Hanabi ainda está no piano, mordendo o lábio.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. - ela diz baixinho. - Quando perguntei a vocês para cantar minha música, eu não imaginei que Toneri seria tão difícil.

Meu aborrecimento se esgota quando noto quão triste ela está.

-Hey, não é culpa sua. - eu asseguro. - Eu não estava esperando que ele fosse tão idiota assim, mas ele é um cantor incrível, então vamos tentar focar nisso, ok?

\- Você é uma cantora incrível, também. É por isso que eu escolhi vocês dois. Eu não podia imaginar qualquer outra pessoa trazendo vida para a música, sabe?

Eu sorrio para ela. Ela realmente é uma menina doce, para não mencionar uma das compositoras mais talentosas que eu já conheci. Cada peça que é realizada no show tem de ser composta por uma grande composição, e mesmo antes de Hanabi se aproximar de mim, eu já tinha planejado pedir para usar uma de suas canções.

\- Eu prometo a você, vamos cantar sua música, Hanabi. Ignore as birras e as besteiras de Toneri. Eu acho que ele gosta de argumentar em prol da discussão.

Ela ri.

\- Sim, provavelmente. Até amanhã?

\- Sim. Quatro horas em ponto.

Em seguida, deixo a sala do coral.

Uma das minhas coisas favoritas sobre Konoha é o campus. Os prédios, antigos e cobertos com fios de hera, ligados entre si por caminhos de pedras alinhadas com formas arrebatadoras e bancos de ferro forjado. A universidade é uma das mais antigas do país, e sua lista de ex-alunos contém dezenas de pessoas influentes, incluindo mais de um presidente.

Mas a melhor coisa sobre Konoha é como é seguro. Sério, a nossa taxa de criminalidade é próxima à zero, o que provavelmente tem muito a ver com a dedicação de Hiruzen Sarutobi para a segurança de seus alunos. A escola investe uma tonelada de dinheiro em segurança sob a forma de câmeras estrategicamente colocadas e guardas que patrulham o campus 24 horas por dia. Não que seja uma prisão ou qualquer coisa. Os caras da segurança são simpáticos e discretos. Com toda a honestidade, eu quase não os noto quando estou andando pelo campus.

Meu dormitório fica a cinco minutos a pé do edifício de música, e eu dou um suspiro de alívio quando eu passo pelas portas de carvalho maciço do dormitório Bristol. Tem sido um longo dia, e tudo que eu quero fazer é tomar um banho quente e deitar na minha cama.

O quarto que eu compartilho com Tenten, é mais uma suíte do que um quarto do dormitório regular. Temos dois quartos, uma pequena área comum, e uma cozinha ainda menor. A única desvantagem é o banheiro comum que partilhamos com outras quatro meninas no nosso andar, mas felizmente nenhuma de nós é porca, assim os banheiros e chuveiros costumam ficar completamente limpos.

\- Hey. Você voltou mais tarde. - Minha companheira de quarto enfia a cabeça no meu quarto, chupando pelo canudo do copo algo verde e robusto e absolutamente nojento olhando, mas é uma visão que eu tenho me acostumado. Tenten esta consumindo isso pelas duas últimas semanas, o que significa que todas as manhãs eu acordo com o zumbido ensurdecedor de seu liquidificador enquanto ela prepara suas nojentas refeições líquidas para o dia.

\- Eu tive ensaio. - eu chuto meus sapatos e atiro o casaco em cima da cama, em seguida, começo a tirar a roupa, ficando apenas com a minha roupa de baixo, mesmo com Tenten ainda estando na porta.

No começo eu era muito tímida para ficar nua na frente dela. Quando nós compartilhamos um quarto no primeiro ano de faculdade, passei as primeiras semanas mudando debaixo do meu cobertor ou esperando até que Tenten deixa-se o quarto. Mas na faculdade não há tal coisa como a privacidade e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você só tem que aceitar isso. Ainda me lembro de como fiquei envergonhada quando vi pela primeira vez os seus seios nus, mas a menina tem zero de modéstia, e quando ela me pegou olhando, ela apenas piscou e disse.

\- Você não tem isso, hein?

Depois disso, eu não me incomodei com a rotina debaixo do cobertor mais.

\- Então ouça ...

Eu convivo com Tenten há dois anos. Tempo suficiente para saber que, quando ela começa uma frase com "Então ouça" é geralmente seguido por algo que eu não quero ouvir.

\- Hmmm? - eu digo, enquanto eu pego o meu roupão do gancho na porta.

\- Há uma festa na casa Sigma na quarta-feira à noite. - seus olhos castanhos assumem um brilho. - Você vem comigo.

Eu gemo. - A festa da fraternidade? De jeito nenhum.

\- Sim vai. - Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito. - Exames semestrais estão longe, para que você comece a usar isso como desculpa. E você prometeu que ia fazer um esforço para ser mais social este ano.

Eu tinha prometido sim, mas ... aqui está o problema. Eu não gosto de festas.

Eu fui estuprada em uma festa.

Deus, eu odeio essa palavra. Estupro. É uma das poucas palavras no idioma Inglês que tem um efeito visceral quando você ouve. Como um tapa chocante no rosto ou o frio da água gelada sendo despejado sobre sua cabeça. É feio e desmoralizante, e eu me esforço muito para não deixá-lo controlar a minha vida. Eu trabalhei com o que aconteceu comigo. Acredite em mim, eu fiz.

Eu sei que não foi culpa minha. Eu sei que eu não pedi ou fiz alguma coisa para convidá-lo a fazer isso. Ele não roubou a minha capacidade de confiar nas pessoas ou levou-me a temer todo homem que atravessa o meu caminho. Anos de terapia me ajudaram a ver que a culpa recai exclusivamente sobre ele. Havia algo de errado com ele. Não comigo. Nunca comigo. E a lição mais importante que aprendi é que eu não sou uma vítima, sou uma sobrevivente.

Mas isso não quer dizer que o ataque não me mudou. Mudou-me completamente. Há uma razão para eu levar spray de pimenta na minha bolsa e 911 pronto para ligar no meu telefone, se eu estou andando sozinha à noite. Há uma razão para eu não beber em público ou aceitar bebidas de ninguém, nem mesmo de Tenten, porque há sempre uma chance de ela involuntariamente me entregar um copo que foi adulterado.

E há uma razão para eu não ir a muitas festas. Eu acho que é a minha versão do transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Um som ou um cheiro traz as memórias de volta. Ouço música aos berros e conversa alta e gargalhadas. Sinto o cheiro de cerveja velha e suor. Eu estou em uma multidão de pessoas. E de repente eu tenho 15 anos de idade novamente e volto para a festa de Fū Mayer, presa em meu próprio pesadelo pessoal.

Tenten suaviza o tom quando ela vê meu rosto angustiado.

-Nós fizemos isso antes, Sa-Sa. Vai ser como todas as outras vezes. Você nunca vai ficar fora da minha vista, e nenhuma de nós vai beber uma única gota. Eu prometo.

Vergonha me acerta. Vergonha, pesar e um toque de temor, porque a Tenten, é verdadeiramente uma amiga incrível. Ela não tem que ficar sóbria e permanecer vigilante só para me fazer sentir confortável, mas ela faz isso toda vez que saímos, e eu a amo profundamente por isso.

Mas eu odeio que ela tem de fazê-lo.

\- Ok. - eu cedo, não apenas por causa dela, mas por mim também. Eu tinha prometido a ela que eu iria ser mais social, mas eu também prometi que eu iria fazer um esforço para tentar coisas novas este ano. Baixar a guarda e parar de ter o maldito medo do desconhecido. A festa da fraternidade pode não ser a minha ideia de um grande momento, mas quem sabe, talvez eu acabe gostando.

O rosto de Tenten ilumina.

\- Isso! E olha, eu nem sequer tive que jogar o meu trunfo.

\- Trunfo? - pergunto, desconfiada.

Um sorriso levanta os cantos de sua boca.

\- Sasori vai estar lá.

Meu pulso acelera.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Porque Guren e eu encontramos com ele na sala de jantar e ele disse que vai estar lá. Eu acho que um monte dos caras estúpidos já estavam pensando em ir.

Eu olho feio para ela.

\- Ele não é um estúpido.

\- Ah, olha que bonitinho, defendendo um jogador de futebol. Deixe-me ir para fora para ver se os porcos estão voando no céu.

\- Ha ha.

\- Sério, Saky, é estranho. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal, eu sou totalmente a favor de você estar gostando de alguém. Tem sido o que, um ano desde que você e Hidan terminaram? Mas eu simplesmente não entendo como você, de todas as pessoas, está afim de um atleta.

Desconforto sobe minha espinha.

\- Sasori é ... ele não é como o resto deles. Ele é diferente.

\- Diz à menina que nunca trocou uma única palavra com ele.

\- Ele é diferente. - eu insisto. - Ele é calmo e sério e, pelo que eu vi, ele não sai com qualquer coisa que use uma saia do mesmo modo que seus companheiros de equipe fazem. Ah, e ele é inteligente, o vi lendo Hemingway na praça na semana passada.

\- Foi provavelmente uma leitura obrigatória.

\- Não era.

Ela estreita os olhos.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Eu sinto o rubor subindo em minhas bochechas.

\- Uma garota perguntou a ele sobre isso em sala de aula no outro dia, e ele lhe disse que Hemingway é o seu autor favorito.

\- Meu Deus. Você está escutando as conversas dele agora? Você é uma trapaceira. - Tenten solta um suspiro. - Ok, é isso. Quarta-feira você vai falar com o cara.

\- Talvez. - eu digo sem me comprometer. - Se surgir a oportunidade ...

\- Eu vou fazer isso surgir. Sério. Nós não vamos deixar a casa da fraternidade até você falar com Sasori. Eu não me importo se é só pra dizer hey, como você está. Você vai falar com ele. - Ela levanta o dedo pra cima. - Capiche?

Eu dou uma risadinha.

\- Capiche? - ela repete em tom severo.

Depois de um tempo, eu solto uma respiração derrotada.

-Capiche.

\- Bom. Agora se apresse e tome um banho para que possamos assistir um par de episódios de Mad Men antes de dormir.

\- Um episódio. Estou exausta demais para qualquer coisa mais do que isso. - Eu sorrio para ela. - Capiche?

\- Capiche. - ela resmunga saindo do meu quarto.

Eu rio de mim mesma enquanto pego o restante de minhas coisas para o banho, mas mal dou dois passos para a porta quando um gato mia na minha bolsa. O som alto é o toque que eu escolhi para mensagens de texto, porque é o único irritante o suficiente para chamar minha atenção.

Eu deixo os meus produtos de higiene pessoal sobre a cômoda, enfio a mão dentro da minha bolsa até achar meu celular, então, verifico a mensagem na tela.

 **Ele:** _Ei, é o Sasuke. Tô querendo saber os detalhes do nosso programa de monitoria._

Oh, pelo amor de Deus!

Eu não sabia se ria ou gemia de frustração. O cara é persistente. Suspirando, eu rapidamente mando uma mensagem de volta, curta e direta.

 **Eu:** _Como vc conseguiu esse número?_

 **Ele:** _Folha de inscrição do grupo de estudo_.

Porcaria. Eu tinha me inscrito para o grupo no início do semestre, mas isso foi antes que Toneri e eu decidirmos que tínhamos que ensaiar às segundas-feiras e quartas-feiras, no horário exato do grupo de estudo.

Outra mensagem aparece antes que eu possa responder.

 **Ele:** _Se você apenas fosse ao grupo de estudo, eu não teria que enviar msg para você._

 **Eu:** _Você não tem que me mandar msgs. Na verdade, eu preferiria que vc não mandasse._

 **Ele:** _O quanto vai custar para você dizer sim?_

 **Eu:** _Absolutamente nada._

 **Ele:** _Perfeito. Então você vai fazê-lo gratuitamente?_

O gemido que eu tenho segurado sai.

 **Eu:** _Não vai rolar._

 **Ele:** _Que tal amanhã à noite? Estou livre às oito._

 **Eu:** _Não é possível. Eu estou com a gripe espanhola. Altamente contagiosa. Eu só estou salvando a sua vida, cara._

 **Ele:** _Ah, obrigado pela preocupação. Mas eu sou imune a pandemias que dizimaram 40 mil pessoas entre 1918-1919._

 **Eu:** _Como é que é você sabe tanto sobre pandemias?_

 **Ele:** _Eu sou craque em história, baby. Sei toneladas de fatos inúteis._

Ugh, novamente com esse negócio de baby? Todo meloso. É claro que é hora de colocar um fim nisso.

 **Eu:** _Bem, foi agradável conversar com você. Boa sorte no exame de recuperação._

Quando vários segundos vão passando e Sasuke não responde, eu dou um sorriso alegre pelo sucesso em me livrar dele.

Quando estou prestes a sair pela porta uma mensagem de imagem mia no meu telefone. Eu clico para baixar, e um momento depois, um peito nu enche minha tela. Sim. Eu estou falando de pele lisa bronzeada, peitoral esculpido, e o mais trincado tanquinho que eu já vi.

 **Eu:** _PQP. Você me enviou uma foto de seu peitoral?!_

 **Ele:** _Claro. Será que isso funciona?_

 **Eu:** _Me enjoando até colocar tudo para fora? Sim. Sucesso!_

 **Ele:** _Estou tentando derreter você aqui._

 **Eu:** _Eca. Vá derreter outro alguém. PS.: Eu estou postando isso no meu pic-kon._

Refiro-me, é claro, ao MyKonoha, equivalente ao Facebook da escola, que noventa e cinco por cento do corpo estudantil está conectado.

 **Ele:** _Vá em frente. A quantidade de garotas que terá o prazer de tê-lo em suas camas._

 **Eu:** _Perde esse número, cara. Isso que eu quero dizer._

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Obrigada a Ana Moreira e Sayuri Strauss pelo comentário no capítulo passado._

 _Se tiver Reviews ou Favs volto amanhã._

 _Beijos!_

 _Para melhor entendimento._

 _Benedict Arnold =_ _F_ _oi um general norte-americano, que se passou para o lado britânico durante a Guerra da Independência Americana._

 _Hemingway = Escritor norte-americano_

 _Med Men=_ _premiada série de televisão dramática americana_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 5**

 **SAKURA**

A Universidade Konoha é a cinco quilômetros da cidade de Hastings, Massachusetts, que tem uma rua principal e apenas cerca de duas dezenas de lojas e restaurantes. A cidade é tão minúscula que é um milagre eu ter conseguido um emprego de meio período por lá, e eu agradeço a minha estrela da sorte por ele todos os dias, porque a maioria dos alunos é obrigada a percorrer uma longa distância de carro até Boston, se quiserem trabalhar durante o ano letivo. Para mim, ou é uma viagem de ônibus de dez minutos ou uma caminhada de cinco minutos, e então eu estou no Akimichi, o restaurante, onde sou garçonete desde o primeiro ano.

Eu tenho um acordo com Guren, uma das meninas que mora no meu andar. Ela me deixa usar seu carro sempre que não precisa dele, contanto que eu o devolva com um tanque cheio. É um bom negócio, principalmente no inverno, quando toda a estrada se transforma em uma pista de patinação coberta de neve.

Eu não gosto do meu trabalho, mas eu não o odeio. Eu recebo bem e é próximo ao campus, portanto, não posso reclamar.

Exceto essa noite. Que definitivamente estou autorizada a reclamar. Porque 30 minutos antes do meu turno terminar, acho Sasuke Uchiha em um dos meus estandes.

Sério.

Será que esse cara nunca vai desistir?

Eu não tenho vontade de ir até lá e atende-lo, mas eu não tenho muita escolha. Sasami, a outra garçonete de plantão, está ocupada cuidando de um grupo em uma mesa do outro lado da sala, e minha chefa, Karui, está por trás do balcão fatiando torta de nozes com três calouras sentadas no alto das banquetas giratórias.

Ergo o meu queixo e ando até Sasuke, mostrando meu desagrado óbvio quando eu me encontro com seus cintilantes olhos negros. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo escuro e pisca um sorriso torto.

\- Ei, Sakura. Que legal você e eu aqui, reunidos.

\- Sim, fantástico - murmuro, arrancando meu bloco de pedidos do bolso do avental. - O que posso fazer por você?

\- Um tutor.

\- Desculpe isso não está no cardápio. - eu sorrio docemente. - No entanto, servimos uma boa torta de nozes.

\- Você sabe o que eu fiz ontem à noite? - pergunta sem reconhecer o sarcasmo.

\- Sim. Você estava me perseguindo.

Ele revira os olhos. - Antes disso, eu quero dizer.

Eu finjo pensar sobre isso.

\- Hum ... você transou com uma líder de torcida? Não, você ficou com a equipe de hóquei feminina. Não, espere, elas provavelmente não são desmioladas o suficiente para você. Eu fico com o meu primeiro palpite, líder de torcida.

\- Clube de moças, na verdade. - diz ele, satisfeito. - Mas eu estou falando sobre o que eu fiz antes disso. - ele levanta uma sobrancelha escura. - Mas eu estou muito intrigado pelo seu interesse em minha vida sexual. Eu posso lhe dar detalhes sobre isso outra hora, se quiser.

\- Eu não...

Ele cruza as mãos sobre a toalha azul e branca quadriculada, e percebo que ele tem grandes mãos com dedos longos, unhas curtas, e as juntas estão um pouco vermelhas e rachadas. Gostaria de saber se ele esteve em uma briga recentemente, mas então eu percebo que as juntas arrebentadas são, provavelmente, por ser jogador de hóquei.

\- Eu estava no grupo de estudo ontem. - ele me informa. - Havia outras oito pessoas lá, e você sabe qual foi à nota mais alta no grupo? - ele deixa escapar a resposta antes que eu possa arriscar um palpite. - C+. E a nossa média combinada foi um D. Como é que eu vou passar nessa recuperação, se eu estou estudando com pessoas que são tão idiotas quanto eu? Eu preciso de você, Hurans.

Hurans? Isso é um apelido? E como essa criatura sabe que o meu último nome é Hurano? Eu nunca disse argh. Folha de inscrição, droga!

Sasuke nota meu olhar surpreendido e ergue as sobrancelhas novamente.

-Eu aprendi muito sobre você no grupo de estudo. Peguei seu número, seu nome completo, até mesmo descobri onde você trabalha.

-Parabéns, você realmente é um perseguidor.

\- Não, apenas insistente. Eu gostaria de saber o que tem de errado.

\- Jesus Cristo Harold! Eu não vou tutoriar você, ok? Vá moscar outra pessoa. - eu aponto para o cardápio na frente dele. - Você vai pedir alguma coisa? Porque se não, então, por favor, vá embora e deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho em paz.

\- Jesus Cristo Harold? - resmunga Sasuke antes de escolher no menu laminado e dando-lhe um olhar superficial. - Eu vou querer um sanduíche de peru, um cheeseburger duplo com bacon. Apenas o hambúrguer, sem batatas fritas. Na verdade, eu mudei de ideia, põem as batatas fritas. Ah, e uma porção de anéis de cebola.

Meu queixo quase bate no chão. - Você tem certeza que vai comer tudo isso?

Ele sorri. - Claro. Eu sou um menino em fase de crescimento.

Menino? hun-ruh. Só percebo isso agora, provavelmente porque estava muito distraída pela forma de como ele é insuportável, mas Sasuke Uchiha é um homem completo. Não há nada de menino nele, nem seus bons olhares negros ou sua altura ou o peito dele, que de repente vem à mente quando eu me lembro da foto que ele me enviou.

\- Eu também vou querer uma fatia desse bolo de nozes e uma Dr. Pepper para beber. Oh, e algumas aulas.

\- Não está no cardápio. - eu digo alegremente. - Mas o resto estará vindo rapidinho.

Antes que ele possa argumentar, eu abandono sua mesa e vou para o contador e levo seu pedido para Chouji, nosso cozinheiro e marido de Karui. Alguns segundos depois, Sasami corre em minha direção e fala em voz baixa.

\- Meu Deus. Você sabe quem é né?

\- Sim.

\- É Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Eu sei. - eu respondo secamente. - É por isso que eu disse sim.

Sasami me olha indignada.

\- O que tem de errado com você? Por que você não está pirando agora? Sasuke Uchiha está sentado em seu estande. Ele falou com você.

\- Puta merda, ele fez? Quero dizer, seus lábios estavam se movendo, mas eu não sabia que ele estava falando.

Eu rolo meus olhos e caminho até a estação de bebida para pegar a bebida de Sasuke. Eu não olho na sua direção, mas posso sentir aqueles olhos negros esfumaçado seguindo cada movimento meu. Ele provavelmente está enviando ordens telepáticas para mim, para ser tutora dele. Bem, azar o dele. Não há nenhuma possibilidade de eu perder o pouco tempo livre que tenho com um jogador de hóquei da faculdade que pensa que é uma estrela do rock.

Sasami anda atrás de mim, alheia ao meu sarcasmo e ainda fala sobre Sasuke.

-Ele é tão lindo. Incrivelmente lindo. - sua voz diminui para um sussurro. - E eu ouvi que ele é incrível na cama.

Eu gemo.

\- Ele provavelmente começou o próprio rumor.

\- Não, Naori me disse. Ela ficou com ele no ano passado. E disse que foi o melhor sexo de sua vida.

Eu não respondo nada, porque eu não poderia me importar menos sobre a vida sexual de uma garota que eu nem sei quem é. Em vez disso, eu dou de ombros e seguro a Dr. Pepper.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Por que você não toma minha cabine?

Sasami ofega, é como se eu tivesse lhe entregado um cheque de cinco milhões de dólares.

-Você tem certeza?

\- Sim. Ele é todo seu.

\- Oh meu Deus!- Ela dá um passo para frente como se ela fosse me abraçar, mas, em seguida, seus olhos vão para Sasuke e ela parece ter dúvidas sobre transmitir sua alegria terrivelmente injustificada. – Te devo um enorme favor por isso, Saky.

Eu quero dizer a ela que é ela, na verdade, que está me fazendo o favor, mas ela já está correndo em direção à cabine na direção do seu príncipe. Eu presto atenção com diversão na expressão quee Sasuke fica com a abordagem de Sasami. Ele pega o copo que ela coloca em sua frente, em seguida, encontra o meu olhar e inclina a cabeça.

Como se dissesse, você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Obrigada a Ana Moreira e Carol-Chan pelos comentários._

 _Para melhor entendimento._

 _Harold = Filme de comédia norte-americano._


	6. Capítulo 6

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sasuke**

Ela não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

Claramente Sakura Hurano não é a favor dos atletas. Somos muito teimosos, e a principal coisa que todos nós temos em comum? Nós nunca, nunca desistimos.

Deus me ajude, mas eu vou convencer esta menina a me tutorear, mesmo que eu morra tentando.

Mas agora que Sakura mandou outra garçonete pra me atender, vai demorar um tempo antes de eu ter outra oportunidade para defender meu caso. Pelos próximos 20 minutos, eu aguento o flerte descarado e o indisfarçável interesse da menina de cabelos castanhos claros que está me servindo, mas, embora eu seja educado com ela, eu não flerto de volta.

A única pessoa que me interessa esta noite é Sakura, e meu olhar adere a ela como cola enquanto ela trabalha. Eu não iria desistir tão facilmente.

Seu uniforme é meio quente, pra ser honesto. Vestido azul claro com um colarinho branco, grandes botões na frente, e um avental branco curto em torno de sua cintura. Akimichi é um restaurante com temática dos anos 50. Posso facilmente imaginar Sakura Hurano se encaixando nessa época. Seu cabelo rosados na altura dos ombros tem uma leve onda, e sua franja esta fixada de lado com uma tiara azul, dando ao penteado um visual antiquado.

Enquanto observo seu trabalho, fico com vontade de saber qual é sua história. Eu perguntei ao pessoal no grupo de estudo, mas ninguém sabia muito sobre ela. Um cara me disse que ela é de uma pequena cidade no Centro-Oeste. Alguém disse que ela namorou um cara de uma banda por todo segundo ano. Outras duas me deram alguns detalhes, mas ela ainda é um mistério total.

\- Posso pegar mais alguma coisa? - minha garçonete pergunta ansiosamente.

Ela está olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma celebridade ou algo assim, mas eu estou acostumado à atenção. Fato: quando você é o capitão de uma equipe de hóquei que ganhou dois títulos nacionais consecutivos, as pessoas sabem quem você é. E as mulheres querem transar com você.

\- Não, obrigado. Apenas a conta, por favor.

\- Oh! - sua decepção é inconfundível. - Claro. Vou pegar.

Antes que ela possa ir, eu faço uma pergunta.

-Sabe quando o turno da Sakura acaba?

Sua expressão decepcionada se transforma em descrença.

\- Por quê?

\- Ela está em uma de minhas aulas. Eu queria falar com ela sobre uma matéria.

O rosto dela relaxa, mas uma centelha de suspeita perdura em seus olhos.

-Ela está lá fora agora, mas ela não pode sair enquanto não pagarem a ultima mesa dela.

Olho para a outra única mesa ocupada no restaurante, onde um casal de meia-idade está sentado. O homem puxa a carteira, enquanto sua esposa lê alguma revista em mãos, através de seus óculos de aros de tartaruga.

Eu pago a minha comida, dou adeus para a minha garçonete, então vou para fora, esperar por Sakura. Cinco minutos depois, o casal mais velho sai da lanchonete. Um minuto depois, Sakura aparece, mas se ela me vê perto da porta, finge que não. Ela simplesmente abotoa o casaco e sai em direção ao lado do prédio.

Eu não perco tempo e corro atrás dela. - Hurans, espere.

Ela olha por cima do ombro, franzindo a testa profundamente.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou tutorear você.

\- Claro que você vai. - eu dou de ombros. - Eu só preciso descobrir o que você quer em troca.

Sakura gira como um furacão de cabelos rosados.

Eu quero não tutorear você. Isso é o que eu quero.

\- Tudo bem, então é óbvio que você não está interessada em dinheiro. - medito como se ela não tivesse falado. - Tem que ser algo a mais então. - eu penso por um segundo. - Bebida? Roupa?

\- Não e não, e se manda.

Ela começa a andar novamente, seu tênis branco batendo na calçada enquanto caminha em direção ao monte de cascalho ao lado da lanchonete, fazendo um caminho mais curto para a Toyota prata estacionada ao lado do meu Jeep.

\- Ok, então. Eu acho que você não está precisando de favores como carona.

Eu a sigo para o lado do motorista, mas ela me ignora completamente conforme ela abre a porta e joga a bolsa no banco do passageiro.

\- Que tal um encontro? - eu ofereço.

Isso chama a atenção dela. Ela endireita-se como se alguém empurrasse uma haste de metal em sua espinha, em seguida, vira a cabeça com espanto.

-O quê?

\- Ah. Eu tenho a sua atenção...

\- Não, você tem o meu desgosto. Você realmente acha que eu quero sair com você?

\- Todo mundo quer sair comigo.

Ela cai na gargalhada.

Talvez eu devesse me sentir insultado pela resposta, mas eu gosto do som de sua risada. Ele tem uma qualidade musical nela, um som rouco que agrada meus ouvidos.

\- Só por curiosidade. - diz ela - Depois que você acorda de manhã, você admira-se no espelho por uma hora ou duas?

\- Duas. - eu respondo alegremente.

\- Você cumprimenta a si mesmo?

\- Claro que não. - eu sorrio. - Eu beijo cada um dos meus bíceps e, em seguida, aponto para o céu e agradeço ao grande homem lá de cima por criar um perfeito exemplar masculino.

Ela bufa.

-Hun-ruh. Bem, desculpe por estourar sua bolha, Sr. Perfeito, mas eu não estou interessada em sair com você.

\- Eu acho que você não está entendendo, Hurans. Eu não estou tentando criar um vinculo amoroso com você. Eu sei que você não está afim de mim. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu não estou afim de você também.

\- Isso me faz sentir melhor. Eu estava começando a me preocupar em ser realmente o seu tipo, e isso é muito aterrorizante para contemplar.

Quando ela tenta se esquivar no carro, eu coloco meus dedos sobre o batente da porta para mantê-lo aberto.

-Estou falando de imagem. - eu esclareço.

\- Imagem? - ela ecoa.

\- Sim. Você acha que seria a primeira garota que saiu comigo para aumentar a sua popularidade? Acontece o tempo todo.

Ela ri novamente.

-Estou muito contente com o meu grau atual na escala social, mas muito obrigado por se oferecer para aumentar a minha popularidade. Você é um príncipe, Sasuke. Realmente.

Frustração sobe até minha garganta.

-O que devo fazer para mudar sua mente?

\- Nada. Você está desperdiçando seu tempo. - ela balança a cabeça, parecendo tão frustrada como eu me sinto. - Você sabe, se você pegar todo o esforço que você está usando para me assediar e canalizá-los para seus estudos, você terá um A+++ em sua prova.

Ela tira minha mão de seu caminho, desliza para o banco do motorista, e fecha a porta. Um segundo depois, os rugidos dos motores ganham vida, e eu tenho certeza que se eu não tivesse dado um passo para trás em tempo, ela teria passado bem em cima do meu pé.

Gostaria de saber se Sakura Hurano era uma atleta em outra vida, porque ela é uma mulher teimosa.

Suspirando, encaro o piscar das luzes vermelhas traseiras e tento descobrir o meu próximo passo.

Absolutamente nada vem à mente.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Primeiramente gostaria de dizer para terem calma, como eu disse antes, a história é um pouco longa, então, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda._

 _A Sakura é tão teimosa quanto o Sasuke, e eu diria que esse é um dos motivos que a deixa mais encantadora ainda._

 _Espero que estejam apreciando a leitura; garanto que vão ama-la tanto quanto eu._

 _Quem quiser comentar, fique a vontade. Saibam que é muito importante para mim, saber o que acham._

 _Obrigada a Ana Moreira e a Guets que comentou no capítulo passado!_

 _(e a observação da aninha. Que tentarei corrigir =D)_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo grande para compensar a demora._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Sakura**

Tenten mantém-se fiel à sua palavra. Já se passaram vinte minutos que estamos na festa, e ela ainda está do meu lado, apesar de seu namorado estar pedindo para que ela dance com ele desde o segundo em que chegamos.

Eu me sinto uma idiota.

\- Ok, isso é ridículo. Vá dançar com o Neji agora. - eu tenho que gritar para ser ouvida sobre a música, que, surpreendentemente, é bastante decente. Eu esperava batida de merda vulgar hip-hop, mas quem está equipando o sistema de som parece ter uma afinidade para o rock indie e punk Brit.

\- Naah, está tudo bem. - Tenten grita de volta. - Eu só vou relaxar aqui com você.

Certo, porque ficar aqui comigo colada na parede como uma trepadeira e agarrando a garrafa de Evian que eu trouxe do dormitório, é muito mais divertido do que passar o tempo com seu namorado.

A sala está repleta de pessoas. Irmãos de fraternidades e irmandades em abundância, mas hoje a muito mais variedade do que se costuma encontrar em um evento grego. No local há vários majores de teatro perto da mesa de sinuca. Algumas meninas da equipe de hóquei conversando ao lado da lareira. Um grupo de calouro que eu tenho certeza que estão em pé no bar embutido. Todo o mobiliário foi empurrado contra as paredes, com painéis de madeira para criar uma pista de dança improvisada no centro da sala. Em todos os lugares que eu olho, eu vejo as pessoas dançando, rindo e fazendo suas merdas.

E a pobre Tenten está presa a mim como velcro, incapaz de desfrutar um segundo da festa que ela queria vir.

\- Vá! - a enxoto - Realmente. Você ainda não viu o Neji desde que os exames começaram. Você merece passar algum tempo com o seu homem.

Ela hesita.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Moeji e Shizune estão bem ali, vou ficar com elas por um tempo.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Sim. Eu vim aqui para socializar, lembra? - sorrindo, eu dou-lhe um pequeno tapa na bunda. – vai logo, querida.

Ela sorri de volta e começa a se afastar, então levanta seu iPhone e gira no ar.

-SOS se precisar de mim. - ela grita. - E não saia sem me avisar!

A música abafa minha resposta, mas a vejo acenando de volta. Então ela está ao lado do Neji e ele fica feliz em arrasta-la para a multidão de dançarinos.

Olha só? Eu posso ser uma boa amiga também.

Só que agora estou sozinha, e as duas meninas que eu estava pensando em ir conversar, estão conversando com dois rapazes muito bonitos. Eu não quero interromper a paquera, então eu olho a multidão, procurando qualquer outro com quem eu poderia conversar até mesmo Toneri seria um colírio para os olhos neste momento, mas eu não encontro quaisquer rostos familiares. Sufocando um suspiro, eu agacho no meu cantinho e passo os próximos minutos observando as pessoas.

Quando vários caras olham na minha direção, com olhos maliciosos, eu me amaldiçoou por permitir que Tenten tivesse escolhido a minha roupa hoje à noite. Meu vestido não é indecente, na altura do joelho, verde com um decote modesto, mas abraça minhas curvas com mais força do que eu estou acostumada, e os saltos pretos, fazem as minhas pernas parecerem mais longa do que realmente são. Eu não comecei uma discussão sobre a roupa, porque eu queria chamar a atenção do Sasori, mas na minha ânsia de fazer me aparecer em seu radar, eu não pensei em todos os outros radares em que eu poderia ser detectada, e com toda essa atenção, acabo ficando nervosa.

\- Hey.

Eu viro minha cabeça, e vejo um cara bonito, com cabelos castanhos que alcançam os ombros e olhos âmbar claros andando de esguelha até mim. Ele está vestindo uma camisa pólo e segurando um copo de plástico vermelho em sua mão, e ele está sorrindo para mim como se nós nos conhecemos.

\- Uh. Hey. - eu respondo.

Quando ele percebe minha expressão interrogativa, seu sorriso se alarga.

\- Eu sou Utakata. Temos aula de literatura inglesa juntos.

\- Oh. Certo! - eu honestamente não me lembro de vê-lo antes, mas há cerca de duas centenas de estudantes nessa classe, para que eu possa me lembrar de todos os rostos.

\- Você é a Sakura, certo?

Concordo com a cabeça, desconfortavelmente, porque seu olhar já desceu para os meus seios uma dúzia de vezes nos cinco segundo que nós temos falado.

Utakata faz uma pausa como se ele estivesse tentando pensar em algo mais a dizer. Eu não consigo pensar em nada ou porque me irrita conversa fiada. Se ele fosse alguém que em que estivesse interessada, eu iria perguntar-lhe sobre suas aulas, ou se ele tem um emprego, ou que tipo de música ele gosta, mas o único cara que me interessa no momento é o Sasori e ele ainda não apareceu.

O fato de eu estar olhando para a multidão ao invés dele, me trás um sentimento de derrota. Que a verdade seja dita, Tenten não é a única se perguntando qual é o meu problema. Também estou querendo saber, sério, por que eu estou tão obcecada por esse cara? Ele nem sabe que eu existo. E ele é um atleta. Eu também poderia estar interessada em Sasuke Uchiha, pelo amor de Deus. Pelo menos ele se ofereceu para sair comigo.

E como mágica, no segundo seguinte de ter pensado em Sasuke, o próprio diabo entra na sala.

Eu não esperava vê-lo hoje à noite, e eu imediatamente esquivo minha cabeça para ele não me reconhecer. Talvez se eu me concentrar bastante, eu vou me camuflar na parede atrás de mim e ele não fica sabendo que eu estou aqui.

Felizmente, Sasuke está alheio a minha presença. Ele para pra conversar com dois rapazes, então vai em direção ao bar do outro lado da sala, onde ele é imediatamente cercado por meia dúzia de meninas que batem seus cílios e empinam os seios para chamar sua atenção.

Ao meu lado, Utakata revira os olhos.

-Eita. O grande homem no campus chegou, hein?

Eu percebo que ele está olhando para o Uchiha também, e o desgosto em seu rosto é inconfundível.

-Você não é um fã do Uchiha? - eu pergunto secamente.

\- Você quer a verdade ou a linha de casa?

\- Linha de Casa?

\- Ele é um membro dessa fraternidade. - explica. - Então, tecnicamente, nos torna irmãos. - E um homem Sigma ama todos os seus irmãos.

Eu tenho que sorrir. - Ok, então essa é a regra da casa. Qual é a verdade?

O som da música esta alto, então ele se inclina mais perto. Seus lábios estão á centímetros do meu ouvido quando ele confessa:

\- Não suporto o cara. Seu ego é maior do que esta casa.

Olhe só, eu conheci uma alma gêmea. Outra pessoa que não é um membro de carteirinha do Time Uchiha.

Exceto pelo meu sorriso cúmplice estar claramente tomando o caminho errado, porque os olhos de Utakata ficam com as pálpebras pesadas.

-Então ... quer dançar? - ele pergunta.

Eu não. Em tudo. Mas, assim que eu abro minha boca para dizer não, eu vislumbro um lampejo de preto no canto do meu olho. A camisa preta de Sasuke. Porcaria. Ele me viu e agora ele está vindo em nossa direção. A julgar pelo seu passo determinado, ele está pronto para travar uma batalha comigo novamente.

\- Claro. - eu deixo escapar, ansiosamente agarrando a mão do rapaz. - Vamos dançar.

Um sorriso lento se espalha em toda sua boca.

Talvez eu pareça um pouco ansiosa demais, mas já é tarde para mudar minha resposta, porque ele está me levando para a pista de dança. E por sorte, a música muda no segundo que chegamos lá. Os Ramones foram substituídos por uma faixa de Lady Gaga. Não é um rápido, mas a versão lenta de "Poker Face".

Utakata plantas ambas as mãos sobre meus quadris.

Depois de um tempo, eu relutantemente agarro seus ombros, e começamos a balançar ao som da música. É estranho, mas pelo menos eu consegui fugir do Sasuke, que agora está com os olhos em nós com a testa franzida, e as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans azul desbotado.

Quando nossos olhares se encontram, eu dou-lhe um meio sorriso, o que ele poderia fazer? E ele imediatamente aperta os olhos, como se soubesse que eu estou dançando com Utakata apenas para eu não ter que falar com ele. Em seguida, uma linda loira toca seu braço, e ele quebra o contato visual.

Utakata torce a cabeça para ver quem eu estou olhando.

-Você conhece o Sasuke? - ele soa mais do que um pouco desconfiado.

Eu dou de ombros.

\- Ele está em uma de minhas aulas.

\- Vocês são amigos?

\- Não.

\- É bom ouvir isso.

Sasuke e a loira vão para fora da sala naquele momento, e eu dou pulinhos mentalmente comemorando o sucesso da minha tática de evasão.

\- Ele mora aqui com vocês?

Deus, essa musica está durando muito, mas eu estou tentando conversar ao menos quando estivermos dançando.

\- Não. - responde. - Ele tem uma casa fora do campus. Ele sempre fala sobre isso, mas eu aposto que seu pai é quem paga o aluguel.

Eu enrugo a testa.

-Por que você diz isso? A família dele é rica ou algo assim?

Utakata parece surpreso.

\- Você não sabe quem é o pai dele?

\- Não. Eu deveria?

\- É Fugaku Uchiha.- Quando o sulco na minha testa se aprofunda, Utakata elabora.

\- Conhece o New York Rangers? Duas vezes campeão da Stanley Cup? Lenda do hóquei?

A equipe de hóquei de que sei alguma coisa, é o Chicago Blackhawks, e isso é só porque meu pai é um fã fanático e fez-me ver os jogos com ele. Penso, mas, não tenho nenhum conhecimento de um homem que jogou para os Rangers, o que, há vinte anos? Mas eu não estou surpresa em ouvir que Sasuke vem da realeza do hóquei. Ele tem aquele jeito superior.

\- Por que ele não foi para a faculdade em Nova York, então... -, eu digo educadamente.

\- O Sr. Uchiha terminou a sua carreira em Boston. - explica. - Eu acho que a família decidiu ficar em Massachusetts depois que ele se aposentou.

A canção benditamente chega ao fim, e eu rapidamente me desculpo, fingindo que eu preciso usar o banheiro. Utakata me faz prometer dançar com ele de novo, depois pisca e se afasta em direção a mesa de pingue-pongue.

Já que eu não quero que ele saiba que eu menti sobre o banheiro, eu sigo como se fosse à procura de um ao deixar a sala de estar, e demoro na sala da frente um pouco, que é onde Tenten me encontra alguns minutos mais tarde.

\- Hey! Você está curtindo? - seus olhos estão brilhantes e suas bochechas estão rosadas, mas eu sei que ela não bebeu. Ela prometeu ficar sóbria, e Tenten nunca quebra suas promessas.

\- Sim, eu acho. Mas irei embora daqui a pouco.

\- Ah, não, você não pode ir ainda! Acabei de ver você dançando com o Utakata, parecia que você estava se divertindo.

Sério? Eu acho que eu sou uma atriz muito melhor do que pensava.

\- Ele é bonito. - acrescenta ela com um olhar significativo.

\- Naah, ele não é meu tipo. Muito formal.

\- Bem, eu sei quem é o seu tipo. - Tenten mexe as sobrancelhas antes de baixar a voz para um sussurro de provocação. - Não se vire, mas ele entrou pela porta.

Meu coração decola como um papagaio em uma tempestade de vento. Não se vire? As pessoas não percebem que dizer isso é a garantia para fazer alguém fazer exatamente o oposto?

Eu viro a cabeça em direção à porta da frente, em seguida, viro de volta, porque oh meu Deus. Ela está certa. Sasori finalmente apareceu.

E já que o vislumbre que eu roubei era muito fugaz, eu confio em Tenten para preencher os espaços em branco.

\- Ele está sozinho? - murmuro.

\- Ele está com alguns de seus companheiros de equipe. - murmura de volta. - Nenhum deles trouxe companhia.

Eu faço o meu melhor para dar a impressão de ser uma pessoa que está apenas conversando com um amigo e não descaradamente, sobre o indivíduo que está a três metros de distância.

E isso funciona, porque ele e seus amigos acabam passando por mim e Tenten.

\- Você está corando. - ela brinca.

\- Eu sei. - eu gemo baixinho. - Porra. Essa paixão é tão estúpida. Por que você está deixando eu me envergonhar assim?

\- Porque eu não acho que é estúpido em tudo. E não é embaraçoso, é saudável. - ela agarra meu braço e começa a me arrastar de volta para a sala de estar. O volume do som é menor agora, mas a animada conversa continua a zumbir pelo ambiente.

\- Sério, Saky, você é jovem e bonita, e eu quero que você se apaixone. Não me importa que seja por... por que Sasuke Uchiha está olhando para você?

Sigo seu olhar assustado e sufoco outro gemido, quando os olhos negros travam em mim.

\- Porque ele está me perseguindo. - eu resmungo.

Suas sobrancelhas sobem.

\- Sério?

\- Praticamente, sim. Ele está mal em Ética, e ele sabe que eu tirei uma boa nota, então agora ele está exigindo que eu o tutore. O cara não sabe aceitar um não como resposta.

Ela solta uma risada suave.

\- Eu acho que você pode ser a única garota que o recusou.

\- Se apenas o resto da população feminina fosse tão inteligente quanto eu sou.

Eu olho por sobre o ombro de Tenten a procura de Sasori, e meu pulso acelera quando eu o vejo em uma mesa de sinuca. Ele está vestindo calça preta e um suéter de tricô cinza, e seu cabelo está bagunçado, caindo sobre sua forte testa. Deus, eu amo apenas olhar para ele. Ele não está todo desleixado como seus amigos, nem está vestindo a jaqueta de futebol como o resto deles.

\- Tenten, traga seu traseiro bonito aqui! - Neji grita da mesa de pingue-pongue. - Eu preciso da minha parceira de pingue-pong!

\- Quer nos ver chutar alguns traseiros no beer pong? Sem a cerveja é claro. - acrescenta ela rapidamente. – Neji sabe que eu não estou bebendo hoje à noite.

Fui atingida com outro golpe de culpa.

-Isso não é divertido. - eu digo de ânimo leve. - Você tem que beber cerveja para jogar o beer pong.

Ela balança a cabeça com firmeza.

\- Eu prometi a você que eu não iria beber.

\- E eu não estou pensando em ficar por aqui por muito mais tempo. - eu me oponho. - Então, não há nenhuma razão para você não beber.

\- Mas eu quero que você fique. - ela protesta.

\- Que tal isso? Vou ficar por mais meia hora, mas só se você se permitir se divertir de verdade. Eu sei que nós fizemos um acordo no primeiro ano, mas eu não estou te prendendo a ele mais, Tenten.

Eu realmente odeio que ela tenha que tomar conta de mim cada vez que saímos. Não é justo com ela. E depois de dois anos em Konoha, eu sei que já é hora de eu baixar a guarda, pelo menos um pouco.

\- Vamos lá, eu quero ver você mostrar suas habilidades no beer pong.

Eu prendo meu braço ao dela, e ela ri quando eu a arrasto até Neji e seus amigos.

\- Sakura! - Neji diz eufórico. - Você vai jogar?

\- Não. - eu respondo. - Apenas torcer por minha melhor amiga.

Tenten se junta a Neji em uma das extremidades da mesa, e nos próximos 10 minutos, eu assisto o mais intenso jogo de beer pong no planeta. Mas o tempo todo, eu estou totalmente consciente de que Sasori está conversando com seus companheiros de equipe pela sala.

Eventualmente, eu vagueio, porque eu finalmente preciso usar o banheiro. Há um no piso principal perto da cozinha, mas a fila é longa e demora até chegar a sua vez. Eu rapidamente uso o banheiro, e ao sair bato em um peito masculino duro.

\- Você deve olhar por onde anda. - uma voz rouca comenta.

Meu coração trava.

Os olhos marrons de Sasori brilham com humor quando ele coloca a mão no meu braço para me firmar. No momento em que ele me toca um gatilho de calor toma minha carne e desencadeia uma onda de arrepios.

\- Desculpe! - eu gaguejo.

\- Não se preocupe. - sorrindo, ele acaricia do seu peito para baixo. - Eu ainda estou inteiro.

De repente noto que não há ninguém esperando para usar o banheiro mais. Só estamos nos dois no corredor, e Deus, ele está ainda mais bonito olhando de perto. Ele também é muito mais alto do que eu percebi. Tenho que inclinar a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos.

\- Você está em Ética comigo, não é? - ele pergunta em uma voz profunda e sexy.

Concordo com a cabeça.

\- Me chamo Sasori.

Ele se apresenta como se realmente alguém em Konoha pudesse não saber o nome dele. Mas acho sua modéstia adorável.

\- Eu sou Sakura.

\- Quanto você tirou na prova?

\- Eu tirei um A. - eu admito. - E você?

\- B -.

Eu não posso esconder a minha surpresa.

-Sério? Eu acho que nós somos os sortudos então, porque todos levaram bomba.

\- Eu acho que isso nos faz inteligentes, não sortudos.

Seu sorriso me faz derreter. Sério. Virei uma poça de gosma no chão, incapaz de desviar o olhar daqueles olhos magnéticos. E ele tem um cheiro fantástico, como sabonete e loção pós-barba de limão. Seria inadequado se eu pressionasse meu rosto em seu pescoço e inalar o cheiro dele?

Uh ... sim. Seria.

\- Então ... - eu tento pensar em algo inteligente ou interessante para dizer, mas eu estou muito nervosa para ser espirituosa no momento. - Você joga futebol, né?

Ele balança a cabeça.

\- Receptor. Você é uma fã? - a covinha aparece em seu queixo. - Do jogo, eu quero dizer.

Eu não sou, mas eu suponho que eu poderia mentir e fingir que gosto de seu esporte. Só que é uma jogada arriscada, porque então ele poderia tentar falar comigo sobre isso, e eu não sei o suficiente sobre futebol para realizar toda uma conversa com esse assunto.

\- Na verdade não. - eu confesso, com um suspiro. - Eu vi um jogo ou dois, mas, honestamente, é muito lento para o meu gosto. Parece que vocês jogam por cinco segundos, e então alguém sopra um apito e demora horas antes das próximas partidas do jogo.

Sasori ri. Ele tem uma bela gargalhada. Baixa e rouca e eu me sinto derretida da cabeça aos pés.

-Sim, eu já ouvi essa reclamação antes. É diferente quando você está jogando, sabe. Muito mais intenso do que você pensa. E se você está investido em uma equipe ou em certos jogadores, você pega as regras muito mais rápido. - ele inclina a cabeça. - Você deve ir a um dos nossos jogos. Eu aposto que você iria se divertir.

Puta merda. Ele está me convidando para um de seus jogos?

\- Uh, sim, talvez eu vá.

\- Akasuna!- uma voz grossa interrompe. - Estamos indo pra mesa de bilhar!

Nós dois giramos quando um gigante loiro põe a cabeça para fora da sala de estar. É um dos companheiros de equipe dele, e ele está usando uma expressão de extrema impaciência.

\- Já vou. - Sasori grita de volta, então me dá um sorriso triste quando ele dá um passo em direção ao banheiro. - Deidara e eu estamos prestes a chutar alguns traseiros, mas eu tenho que acertar a lata pela primeira vez. Falamos mais tarde?

\- Claro. - eu mantenho meu tom casual, mas não há nada casual sobre a forma como o meu coração está acelerado.

Quando Sasori fecha a porta atrás de si, eu corro de volta para a sala de estar com as pernas trêmulas. Estou morrendo de vontade de dizer para Tenten sobre o que aconteceu, mas eu não tive a chance. No segundo que eu entro na sala, sou bloqueada por 1,90m e 90kg de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Cerejinha. - diz ele, animado. - Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui esta noite.

Enrugo minha testa pelo apelido escroto e ousado do Uchiha.

-É? Por que isso?

Ele dá de ombros.

\- Eu não acho que festas de fraternidades fazem seu tipo.

\- Bem, você não me conhece, lembra? Talvez eu viva festejando em Row grego todas as noites.

\- Mentirosa. Eu não a vi aqui antes.

Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito, uma pose que faz com que seus bíceps flexionem. Vislumbro a parte inferior de uma tatuagem que espreita para fora de sua manga, mas eu não posso dizer o que é, só que é preto e parece complicado. Chamas talvez?

\- Então, sobre essa coisa de monitoria ... Achei que deveríamos ter um momento para estabelecer um cronograma.

Raiva dispara minha espinha.

-Você não desista, não é?

\- Nunca.

\- Então você precisa começar, porque eu não vou monitorar você. - Eu me distraio por um momento, pois Sasori entra na sala, seu corpo longo e flexível em movimento no meio da multidão quando ele faz o seu caminho para a mesa de bilhar. Ele está no meio do caminho quando uma morena bonita intercepta-o. Para meu espanto, ele para, para poder falar com ela.

\- Vamos, Cerejinha, ajude este cara aqui. - Sasuke implora.

Nem me incomodo pelo apelido ao qual Sasuke se refere a mim, pois estou muito concentrada observando Sasori rindo de algo que a menina diz a ele. Do mesmo jeito que ele estava rindo comigo um minuto atrás. E quando ela toca o braço e se inclina para perto, ele não recua.

\- Olha, se você não quer se comprometer com todo o semestre, pelo menos me ajude a passar nesta prova. Eu vou te dever uma.

Eu já não estou dando a Sasuke nem mesmo um pingo de atenção. Sasori se inclina para sussurrar no ouvido da menina. Ela ri, suas bochechas ficam num tom rosado, e meu coração cai para a boca do meu estômago.

Eu estava tão certa de que tínhamos conectado, eu não sei, nos demos bem, mas agora ele está flertando com outra pessoa?

\- Você não está me ouvindo. - Sasuke acusa. - Para quem está olhando, afinal?

Eu tiro meus olhos do Sasori e a morena, mas não rápido o suficiente.

Sasuke sorri quando ele percebe para quem era o meu olhar.

\- Qual deles? - ele exige.

\- Qual o quê?

Ele inclina a cabeça para Sasori, então direciona um pouco mais a direita, onde eu noto Utakata conversando com um de seus irmãos da fraternidade. - Utakata ou Akasuna-qual deles você quer o osso?

\- Osso?- ele tem a minha atenção novamente. - Ugh. Quem diz esse tipo de coisa?

\- Tudo bem, eu deveria reformular? Com qual deles você quer foder ou transar ou fazer sexo ou fazer amor, se é assim que você prefere.

Eu ergo o meu queixo. Esse cara é um idiota.

Quando eu não respondo, ele responde por mim.

-Akasuna. - ele decide. - Eu vi você dançando com Utakata mais cedo e você definitivamente não estava com os olhos arregalados para ele.

Eu não confirmo ou nego. Em vez disso eu dou um passo de distância.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Sasuke.

-Eu odeio ter que dizer isso para você, mas isso não vai acontecer você não é o tipo dele.

A raiva e vergonha me inundam. Nossa. Será que ele realmente disse isso?

\- Obrigado pela dica. - eu digo friamente. - Agora, se você me der licença ...

Ele tenta puxar o meu braço, mas eu estou intimidada por ele e o deixo rapidamente. Eu faço uma busca rápida na sala para encontrar Tenten, parando meus olhos quando eu a vejo indo com Neji para o sofá. Eu não quero interrompê-los, então eu giro meus calcanhares e sigo em direção à porta da frente.

Meus dedos estão trêmulos enquanto eu digito um texto para Tenten, para que ela saiba que eu estou indo embora. Com a contundente afirmação de Sasuke, soando como ecos em minha mente como um mantra deprimente.

Na verdade é exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Então, porque o Sasori falou comigo no corredor? Obviamente que eu não significo nada, pois logo em seguida ele se virou e flertou com outra pessoa. É hora de encarar a realidade. Não vai acontecer nada entre mim e Sasori, não importa o quanto eu queira ele.

Foi idiotice de minha parte vir aqui esta noite.

Onda de arrepios passam através de mim quando eu saio da casa Sigma e passo para a brisa fresca da noite. Arrependo-me de não trazer um casaco, mas eu não queria carregá-lo durante toda a noite e sabia que eu poderia lidar com o frio até a chegada do táxi.

Quando eu passo para a varanda, uma mensagem de Tenten chega ao meu celular, oferecendo-se para vir para fora e me fazer companhia até que o táxi chegue, mas eu pedi a ela para ficar com o namorado. Então eu procuro o número do serviço de táxi do campus, e quando estou prestes a ligar ouço o meu sobrenome. Uma variação enlouquecedora dele, isso sim.

\- Hurans. Espera.

Ando para a varanda com dois passos de cada vez, mas o Uchiha é muito mais alto do que eu, o que significa que seu passo é mais longo, e ele me alcança em um segundo.

\- Ei, espere. - sua mão agarra meu ombro.

Eu minimizo minha expressão e o encaro.

-O quê? Você está com vontade de me insultar um pouco mais?

\- Eu não estava tentando insultá-la. - ele protesta. - Eu estava apenas afirmando um fato.

Que merda.

\- Porra. - ele parece frustrado. - Eu te insultei novamente. Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu não estou tentando ser um idiota, ok?

\- É claro que você não está tentando. Você apenas é.

Ele tem coragem de sorrir, mas seu humor desaparece rapidamente.

-Olha, eu conheço o cara, tudo bem? O Akasuna é amigo de um dos meus companheiros de quarto, por isso ele foi à minha casa algumas vezes.

\- Bom pra você. Você pode sair com ele se quiser, porque eu não estou interessada.

\- Sim, você está. - ele parece muito seguro de si mesmo, e eu o odeio por isso.

-Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que o Akasuna tem um tipo.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou entrar no seu jogo. Qual é o seu tipo, então? E não é porque eu estou interessada nele ou qualquer coisa. - acrescento rapidamente.

Ele sorri.

-Uh-ruh. É claro que você não está. - em seguida, ele dá de ombros. - Ele está aqui no colégio o que, quase dois meses? Até agora eu vi que ele ficou com uma líder de torcida e duas meninas que são membros da Kappa Beta. Sabe o que quer dizer?

\- Não, mas algo me diz que você gasta tempo demais se mantendo a par de casos amorosos de outros caras.

Ele ignora a farpa.

\- Isso significa que o Akasuna está interessado em garotas com certo status social.

Eu rolo meus olhos.

-Se isso é outra oferta para me fazer popular, eu vou ter que recusar.

\- Ei, se você quiser chamar a atenção dele, você tem que fazer algo drástico. - ele faz uma pausa. - Então, sim, eu estou novamente fazendo a oferta.

\- Eu recuso. Agora, se você me der licença, eu preciso chamar um táxi.

\- Não, você não precisa.

Meu telefone tinha bloqueado então eu escrevo mais depressa a minha senha para desbloqueá-lo.

\- Sério, não se preocupe. - diz Sasuke. - Eu posso te levar para casa.

\- Eu não preciso de um carona.

\- Isso é o que os táxis fazem. Eles dão carona.

\- Eu não preciso de uma carona sua. - eu altero.

\- Você prefere pagar dez dólares para chegar a sua casa em vez de aceitar uma carona minha grátis?

Seu comentário sarcástico está no caminho certo. Porque sim, eu certamente confiaria em um taxista trabalhador do campus para me levar para casa, mais do que eu confiaria em Sasuke Uchiha para fazê-lo. Eu não entro em carros de estranhos. Ponto.

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitam como se ele lesse minha mente.

-Eu não vou tentar nada, Sakura. É apenas uma carona.

-Volte lá pra dentro, Sasuke. Seus irmãos da fraternidade provavelmente estão se perguntando onde você está.

-Confie em mim, eles não dão a mínima para onde estou. Eles só estão interessados em encontrar uma garota bêbada para meter seus paus dentro.

Ânsia de vômito me acerta.

\- Deus. Você é nojento, você sabe disso?

\- Não, apenas honesto. Além disso, não é como se eu necessitasse fazer isso. Eu não preciso ter uma mulher bêbada para dormir comigo. Elas vêm para mim sóbrias e dispostas.

\- Parabéns! - eu grito quando ele arranca o telefone da minha mão. - Hey!

Para minha surpresa, ele vira a câmera para seu rosto e tira uma foto.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Sinta-se a vontade para mandar um texto com minha foto para toda a sua lista de contatos e informá-los que eu estou te levando para casa. Dessa forma, se você aparecer morta amanhã todo mundo vai saber quem fez isso. E se você quiser você pode manter o dedo sobre o botão de chamada de emergência durante todo o tempo para o caso de precisar chamar a polícia. - ele solta um suspiro exasperado. - Por favor, posso te levar para casa agora?

Embora eu não esteja nem um pouco animada de ter que esperar em pé lá fora sozinha e sem casaco por um táxi, eu ainda coloco um último protesto. - Quanto você bebeu?

\- Meia cerveja.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas.

\- Meu limite é um. - ele insiste. - Eu tenho treino amanhã de manhã.

Minha resistência se desintegra com sua expressão séria. Eu ouvi um monte de rumores sobre Sasuke, mas nenhum envolvendo álcool ou drogas, e o serviço de táxi do campus é notório por sua demora, portanto, não vou morrer por ficar cinco minutos em um carro com o cara. Eu posso facilmente ficar em silêncio, se ele me irritar.

Ou melhor, quando ele me irritar.

\- Tudo bem. - admito. - Você pode me levar para casa. Mas isso não significa que eu estou tutoreando você.

Seu sorriso é o epítome do presunçoso. - Nós vamos discutir isso no carro.

CONTINUA

...

 _Para melhor compreensão_

 _Major: titulação principal que se recebe ao concluir uma universidade._

 _O beer pong é um jogo bastante conhecido nos Estados Unidos, e jogado em muitas festas. E tecnicamente é um jogo de bebida._

.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Sasuke**

Sakura Hurano está afim de um jogador de futebol. Eu não posso me meter na vida pessoal dela, ainda mais depois de tê-la ofendido esta noite, então eu sei que tenho que ser cuidadoso, se quero conquistar sua confiança.

Eu espero até entrarmos no meu Jeep e por o cinto de segurança antes de abordar a questão cautelosamente.

-Então, há quanto tempo você quer fu... fazer amor com o Akasuna?

Ela não responde, mas eu posso sentir seu olhar mortal direcionado ao meu rosto.

\- Tem que ser uma coisa bastante recente, uma vez que ele foi transferido há dois meses. - eu aperto meus lábios. - Ok, vamos supor que tenha sido há um mês.

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu olho e vejo que ela está carrancuda, ainda mais agora, mas mesmo com essa expressão, ela ainda parece sexy. Ela tem um dos rostos mais interessantes que eu já vi, as bochechas são um pouco rosadas, com a boca um pouco carnuda, mas combinando com sua pele suave, vívidos olhos verdes e a pequena marca sobre o lábio superior, ela parece quase exótica. E esse corpo... oh merda, agora que eu notei isso, eu não posso "desnotar".

Mas eu me lembro de que não estou levando ela para casa na esperança de marcar pontos. Eu preciso demais dela, para estragar tudo por dormir com ela.

Após o treino de hoje, o treinador me puxou e me deu uma palestra de dez minutos sobre a importância de manter minhas notas. Bem, palestra é uma generosa descrição, suas palavras exatas foram, "mantenha a sua média ou eu vou enfiar meu pé tão fundo na sua bunda, que você vai ser capaz de sentir o meu sapato polonês em sua boca nos próximos anos".

Como o belo espertinho que sou, perguntei se as pessoas ainda usam sapato polonês e ele respondeu com uma série de palavrões.

Não estou exagerando quando digo que o hóquei é a minha vida, mas é um saco quando o seu pai é a porra de um superstar. O velho tinha o meu futuro planejado quando eu ainda estava no útero, aprender a andar de skate, aprender a atirar, e me fazer ir para os profissionais. Fugaku Uchiha tem uma reputação a zelar, depois de tudo. Quero dizer, basta pensar sobre o quanto iria pesar sobre ele, se o seu único filho crescesse e não se tornasse um jogador de hóquei profissional.

E aqui vai uma confissão: eu odeio o meu pai. Não, eu o desprezo. O irônico é que o filho da puta acha que tudo que eu fiz foi para ele. O treinamento intenso, as contusões no corpo inteiro, me matando 20 horas por semana, a fim de melhorar meu jogo. Ele é arrogante o suficiente para acreditar que eu me coloquei em tudo isso por ele.

Mas ele está errado. Eu faço isso por mim. E, em menor grau, eu faço isso para vencê-lo. Para ser melhor do que ele.

Não me interpretem mal. Eu amo jogar. Eu vivo para o rugido da multidão, o ar fresco esfriando meu rosto enquanto eu arremesso no gelo, o chiado do disco quando eu libero um tiro de batida que acende a lâmpada. O hóquei é adrenalina. É emoção. É ... calmante, mesmo.

Eu olho para Sakura novamente, querendo saber se vai demorar para que eu conseguir persuadi-la, e, de repente, ocorre-me que eu estive pensando sobre esse lance do Akasuna de forma errado. Porque sim, eu não acho que ela é o tipo dele, mas ele é o tipo dela?

Sasori é do tipo silencioso, mas já sai com ele vezes o suficiente para ver através de seus atos. Ele usa essa besteira de homem misterioso, para chamar atenção das meninas, e uma vez que elas mordem a isca, ele lança seu charme e as atrai diretamente para suas calças.

Então, por que diabos uma garota sensata como Sakura está salivando em cima de um cara como o Akasuna?

\- Isto é apenas atração física ou você realmente quer namorar com ele? - pergunto curioso.

Seu suspiro exasperado ecoa no carro.

-Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre isso?

Eu passo o sinal, viro à direita, indo para a estrada que leva de volta ao campus.

\- Eu estava errado sobre você. - eu digo a ela em um tom franco.

\- O que é que isso quer dizer?

\- Isso significa que eu pensei que você fosse esperta. Corajosa. Não alguém tão covarde para admitir que esta apaixonada por um cara.

Eu escondo um sorriso quando eu a vejo endurecer a mandíbula. Não estou surpreso em acertar seu ponto fraco. Eu sou muito bom em ler as pessoas e eu sei, sem um pingo de dúvida, de que Sakura não é o tipo de mulher que recua diante de um desafio.

\- Bem. Você venceu. - parece que ela está falando com os dentes cerrados. - Talvez eu esteja apaixonada por ele. Um pouquinho.

Meu sorriso se liberta.

-Nossa, foi tão difícil assim? - eu alivio o pé do pedal quando nos aproximamos de uma placa para parar. - Por que você não o convidou para sair, então?

Espanto ondula através de sua voz.

\- Por que eu faria isso?

\- Uh, porque você acabou de dizer que você está apaixonada por ele?

\- Eu nem sequer o conheço.

\- De que outra forma você vai conhecê-lo se você não sair com o cara?

Ela muda em seu assento, parecendo tão desconfortável que eu não posso deixar de rir.

\- Você está com medo. - eu brinco com ela, incapaz de manter o prazer da minha voz.

\- Eu não estou. - diz ela instantaneamente. Então, ela faz uma pausa. - Bem, talvez um pouco. Ele ... ele me deixa nervosa, ok?

É preciso algum esforço para mascarar a minha surpresa. Eu não esperava que fosse tão ... honesta, eu acho. E a vulnerabilidade que ela está irradiando é um pouco inquietante. Eu não a conheço há muito tempo, mas eu me acostumei com seu sarcasmo e confiança. A incerteza em seu rosto parece não se encaixar.

\- Então você vai esperar ele convidar?

Ela fecha a cara para mim.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, você acha que ele não vai.

\- Eu sei que ele não vai. - eu dou de ombros. - Os homens gostão de desafios, Sakura. E você está tornando muito fácil para ele.

\- Dificilmente. - diz ela secamente. - Considerando que eu nem sequer lhe disse que estou interessada.

\- Oh, ele sabe.

Isso a assusta.

-Não, ele não sabe.

\- Um homem sempre sabe quando uma mulher o quer. Acredite em mim, você não tem que dizer isso em voz alta para ele pegar as vibrações que você está enviando para ele. - eu sorrio. - Merda, levou apenas cinco segundo para eu descobrir isso.

\- E você acha que se eu sair com você, ele vai magicamente se interessar em mim? - ela parece cética, mas não mais invasiva o que é um bom sinal.

\- Definitivamente vai te ajudar. Você sabe o que intriga os caras ainda mais do que os desafios?

\- Eu não posso esperar para ouvi-lo.

\- Uma mulher que está fora de alcance. As pessoas querem o que não podem ter. - No caso em questão, você está querendo o Akasuna.

\- Uh-ruh. Bem, se eu não posso tê-lo, então por que me preocupar com um encontro com você?

\- Você não pode tê-lo agora. Não significa que você nunca vai tê-lo.

Eu chego a outro sinal e eu estou irritado ao ver que estamos quase chegando ao campus. Merda. Eu preciso de mais tempo para persuadi-la, então eu dirijo um pouco mais devagar e espero que ela não perceba que eu vou dez quilômetros abaixo do limite.

\- Confie em mim cerejinha, se você aparecer no meu braço, ele vai perceber. - faço uma pausa, fingindo pensar sobre isso. - Diga-lhe que vai à festa do próximo sábado, pois o Loverboy vai estar lá.

\- Primeiro não o chame assim. E segundo, como você sabe onde ele vai estar? - diz ela, desconfiada.

\- Porque será a festa de aniversário do Kakashi Hatake. Você sabe o quarterback? Toda a equipe vai estar lá. - eu dou de ombros. - E nós também.

\- Mmm-hmmm. E o que acontece quando chegarmos lá?

Ela está perguntando casualmente, mas eu sei que eu já a convenci.

\- Nós nos misturamos, tomamos umas cervejas. Vou apresentá-la como meu encontro. Vadias vão querer te matar. Gente vai saber quem você é e por que não te perceberam antes. O Akasuna vai saber também, mas vamos ignorá-lo.

\- E por que faria isso?

\- Porque isso vai deixá-lo louco. Fazer você parecer ainda mais inatingível.

Ela morde o lábio. Eu me pergunto se ela sabe como é fácil de ler suas emoções. Aborrecimento, raiva, vergonha. Seus olhos revelam tudo e ele me fascina. Eu trabalho tão duro para mascarar o que estou sentindo, lição que eu aprendi desde a infância, mas o rosto da Sakura é um livro aberto. É meio confortante.

\- Você tem bastante confiança em si mesmo. - ela finalmente comenta. - Você se acha tão poderoso assim, que o simples fato de ir a uma festa com você vai me transformar em uma celebridade?

\- Sim. - eu não estou sendo arrogante apenas verdadeiro. Depois de dois anos nesta escola, eu sei o tipo de credibilidade que tenho.

Mas honestamente, ás vezes sinto que não sou legal nem a metade do que as pessoas pensam, tenho certeza que se algum deles tivesse interesse de realmente me conhecer, provavelmente mudariam suas opinião. É como a lagoa que patinei quando eu era só um garoto, o gelo parecia tão brilhante e liso, até que cheguei perto o suficiente, e de repente, todas as bordas irregulares e marcas de patins tornaram-se visíveis. Assim sou eu, eu acho. Coberto com marcas de patins, que ninguém parece notar.

Caramba, estou muito filosófico hoje à noite.

Ao meu lado, Sakura estava tranquila, mordendo o lábio enquanto considerava a minha proposta.

Por uma fração de segundo, eu quase lhe disse para esquecer. Parecia errado... que ela se importasse tanto com o que o babaca do Akasuna pense dela. Inteligência e a língua afiada da cerejinha, desperdiçados em um cara como ele.

Mas então eu penso na minha equipe, e em todos os caras que estão contando comigo, e eu me esforço para ignorar minhas dúvidas.

\- Pense nisso. - eu peço. - A recuperação é na próxima sexta-feira, o que nos dá uma semana e meia para estudar. Vou fazer o exame, e no sábado à noite vamos para a festa do Hatake e mostrar ao Loverboy quão sexy e desejável você é. Ele não será capaz de resistir, confie em mim.

\- Um, não o chame assim. Dois, pare de me dizer para confiar em você. Eu não conheço você. - mas, apesar do resmungo, eu posso vê-la cedendo. - Olhe. Não posso me comprometer em te ajudar por todo o semestre. Sinceramente, não tenho tempo.

\- Vai ser só esta semana. - eu prometo.

Ela hesita. Eu não a culpo por duvidar. A verdade é que eu já estou pensando em como posso convencê-la a me ajudar durante todo o curso de Anko, mas ... uma batalha de cada vez.

\- Então nós temos um acordo? - eu pergunto.

Sakura fica quieta, mas só quando eu perco a esperança, ela suspira e diz: - Tudo bem. Nós temos um acordo.

Caramba.

Uma parte de mim está genuinamente chocada por ter conseguido convencê-la. Venho insistindo pelo que parece ser uma eternidade, e agora que eu ganhei, é quase como experimentar um sentimento de perda.

No entanto, eu me dou um tapa mental nas costas e dirijo para a parte detrás dos dormitórios.

-Em que dormitório você está? - eu pergunto quando estaciono o jipe no parque.

\- Bristol House.

\- Eu vou levá-la. - eu começo a desatar o cinto de segurança, mas ela balança a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não preciso de um guarda-costas. - ela levanta o telefone dela. - Tudo preparado para discar 911, lembra?

Um breve silêncio cai sobre nós.

\- Bem. - eu estendo a minha mão. - Foi um prazer fazer negócio com você.

Ela olha para a minha mão como se eu fosse um portador do Ebola. Eu rolo meus olhos e retiro o gesto.

\- Eu trabalho até as oito amanhã. - diz ela. - Nós podemos nos encontrar quando eu terminar. Você não vive nos dormitórios, certo?

\- Não, mas eu posso vim aqui.

Ela empalidece como se eu tivesse me oferecido para raspar sua cabeça.

-E se as pessoas pensarem que somos amigos? De jeito nenhum. Me passa seu endereço. Eu vou para a sua casa.

Eu nunca conheci ninguém tão afugentado por minha popularidade, e eu não tenho ideia de como lidar com isso.

Mas acho que eu poderia gostar.

\- Você vai ser a garota mais popular em seu dormitório, se eu vir, você sabe.

\- Diga-me o seu endereço. - diz ela com firmeza.

\- Sim, senhora. - Respondo para ela. - Vejo você amanhã à noite.

Tudo o que eu recebo em troca é um olhar azedo e um flash de seu perfil quando ela se vira para abrir a porta. Ela sai do carro, sem dizer uma palavra, então, relutantemente, bate na janela do passageiro.

Sufocando um sorriso, eu aperto o botão para descer o vidro da janela. - Esqueceu alguma coisa? - eu zombo.

\- Obrigado pela carona. - diz ela.

E então ela se foi, seu vestido verde esvoaçante na brisa da noite, enquanto ela se apressa em direção aos prédios escurecidos.

CONTINUA

...


	9. Capítulo 9

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Sakura**

Normalmente eu me orgulho de ter a cabeça no lugar e tomar decisões certas, mas aceitar ensinar o Uchiha? Com certeza foi a atitude mais estúpido que já tomei.

Eu ainda estou me xingando por ele me convencer no carro, em ir até sua casa na noite seguinte. Quando ele me encurralou na festa Sigma, eu tinha a intenção de lhe dizer para se foder e me deixar em paz, mas então ele pendurou Sasori debaixo do meu nariz como uma cenoura, e eu cedi como um coelho barato.

Talvez seja a hora de enfrentar a dura realidade: eu não tenho senso algum quando se trata do Sasori. Ontem à noite eu deixei a festa com o único propósito de esquecê-lo, em vez de fazer isso, eu permiti que Sasuke me enchesse com a emoção mais destrutiva conhecida pela humanidade, a esperança.

Esperança de que Sasori possa me notar. Esperança de que ele possa me querer. Esperança de que eu possa finalmente encontrar alguém que me faça sentir algo.

É constrangedor de como estou completamente encantada pelo cara.

Estaciono o carro emprestado na garagem atrás do Jeep do Uchiha e ao lado de uma pick-up negra brilhante. Eu fico me perguntando o que minha terapeuta pensaria se ela soubesse sobre o trato que fiz com Sasuke. Eu quero dizer, ela seria contra, mas Tsunade sempre foi a favor da minha independência. Ela sempre me incentivou a assumir o controle da minha vida e agarrar qualquer oportunidade que me permite colocar os problemas atrás.

Então está minha conclusão: Eu namorei dois caras desde o estupro. Eu dormi com os dois. E nenhum deles me fez sentir tão quente e dolorida como o Sasori faz apenas com o olhar de pálpebras cerradas.

Tsunade me diria que é uma oportunidade que vale a pena explorar.

A casa do Sasuke é de dois andares, com um exterior branco, um alpendre, em vez de uma varanda e um gramado que é surpreendentemente limpo. Apesar da minha relutância, me esforço para sair do carro e caminhar até a porta. Um som de rock sai de dentro da casa. Uma parte de mim espera que ninguém me ouça tocar a campainha, mas passos abafados ecoam atrás da porta e, em seguida, ela se abre e eu encontro-me olhando para um cara alto, com cabelos vermelhos espetados e um rosto esculpido, com direito a ser da capa da GQ.

\- Olá- ele arrasta o olhar de cima para baixo. - Meu aniversário é na próxima semana, mas se este é um presente adiantado, tenha certeza que não vou reclamar boneca.

Claro. Eu deveria saber que Sasuke mora com pessoas tão detestáveis quanto ele.

Seguro firmemente a alça da minha bolsa extragrande, pensando se posso correr de volta para o carro antes do Uchiha saber que estou aqui, mas meu plano covarde é frustrado quando ele aparece na porta. Ele está com os pés descalços, vestido com jeans desbotados e uma camiseta cinza esfarrapado, seu cabelo está úmido como se tivesse acabado de sair do chuveiro.

\- Hey, Cerejinha! - diz ele despreocupadamente. - Você está atrasada.

\- Eu disse oito e quinze. São oito e quinze. - eu fico olhando friamente para o Sr. GQ. - E se você esteve dando a entender que eu sou uma prostituta, obrigado por me insultar.

\- Você pensou que ela era uma prostituta? - Sasuke vira para olhar o amigo. - Essa é a minha tutora, mano. Mostre algum respeito.

\- Eu não achei que ela fosse uma prostituta, eu achei que ela era uma stripper. – ele sobe as sobrancelhas, como se isso fosse melhor. - Ela está vestindo um traje pelo amor de Deus.

Ele tem um desconto. Meu uniforme de garçonete não é exatamente sutil.

\- PS.: Eu quero uma stripper para o meu aniversário. - GQ anuncia. - Pense sobre isso.

\- Eu vou fazer algumas ligações. – Sasuke fala, mas no segundo que seu amigo se afasta, ele confessa: - Ele não vai ganhar uma stripper. Nós todos nos lascamos para comprar um novo iPod. Ele deixou o dele no lago de carpas atrás do Hartford House.

Dou uma risada achando graça.

-Puta merda. Isso foi uma risada? Eu não achava que você fosse capaz de dar risadas. Você pode fazer isso de novo e me deixar filmar?

\- Eu rio o tempo todo. - faço uma pausa. - Principalmente de você, apesar de tudo.

Ele segura seu peito fingindo sentir dor, como se eu tivesse atirado nele.

-Você é terrível para o ego de um cara, sabe disso né?

Reviro os olhos e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

\- Vamos para o meu quarto. - diz ele.

Merda. Ele quer estudar no quarto? Enquanto eu tenho certeza que é, provavelmente, um sonho para toda garota na escola, fico um pouco apreensiva em ficar sozinha com ele.

\- Teme, essa é a sua tutora? - uma voz masculina grita quando passamos pelo que deduzo ser a sala de estar. - Hey, tutora, vem aqui! Precisamos ter uma conversinha.

Meu olhar alarmado voa para Sasuke, mas ele apenas sorri e me orienta para a porta. A sala de estar grita apartamento de solteiro com os seus dois sofás de couro em uma forma de L, um sistema de entretenimento, e uma mesa de café cheia de garrafas de cerveja. Um rapaz de cabelos claros, com olhos azuis vívidos sobe do sofá. Ele é tão bonito quanto Sasuke e o GQ, e pela forma como o seu longo corpo se põem, ele está plenamente consciente disso.

\- Então ouça. – o cara de olhos azuis anuncia com voz severa. - Meu menino precisa de A para este teste. É melhor fazer isso acontecer.

Meus lábios se contorcem.

-Ou o quê?

\- Ou eu vou ficar muito, muito chateado. - seu olhar sensual faz uma varredura lenta e deliberada do meu corpo, demorando-se no meu peito antes de viajar de volta para cima. - Você não quer me perturbar, né linda?

Sasuke bufa.

-Não desperdice o seu tempo, homem. Ela é imune a flerte. Confie em mim, eu tentei. - Ele se vira para mim.

-Este é o Naruto. Naruto, Cerejinha.

\- Sakura. - corrijo.

Naruto pensa sobre isso antes de balançar a cabeça.

-Naah. Eu gosto de Cerejinha.

-Você conheceu Gaara na porta, este é o Sai. - Sasuke acrescenta, apontando para o rapaz de cabelo escuro e pele clara no sofá, que, surpresa, surpresa, é tão bonito quanto o resto deles.

Gostaria de saber se "sexy pra caralho" é um requisito para viver nesta casa.

Não que eu vá perguntar isso ao Sasuke. Seu ego já é grande o suficiente.

\- E aí Cerejinha! - Sai chama.

Abafo um suspiro. Maravilha. Eu acho que sou Cerejinha agora.

\- Sakura é a estrela do recital de Natal. - Sasuke diz a seus amigos.

\- Recital de inverno. - eu resmungo.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse? - Ok, vamos fazer essa merda. Até mais, meninos.

Sigo o Uchiha até a escada estreita para o segundo andar. Seu quarto fica no final do corredor, e pela dimensão do mesmo e o banheiro privativo, este deve ser o quarto principal.

\- Você se importaria se eu mudar de roupa, tirar este uniforme? - eu pergunto, sem jeito. - Eu trouxe minha roupa na bolsa.

Ele pula na beira da cama monstruosa e se inclina para trás nos cotovelos. - Vá em frente. Eu vou sentar aqui e aproveitar o show.

Eu cerro os dentes.

-Eu quis dizer no banheiro.

\- Assim não tem graça.

\- Isso não tem haver com divertimento. - murmuro.

O banheiro é muito mais limpo do que eu esperava, e o cheiro de desinfetante amadeirado paira no ar. Eu rapidamente tiro o uniforme e coloco calças de yoga e um suéter preto, amarro meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e enfio meu uniforme na bolsa.

Sasuke ainda está na cama quando eu volto. Ele está absorto com seu telefone, nem sequer olhar para cima quando eu despejo uma braçada de livros em sua cama.

\- Você está pronto para fazer essa merda? - eu digo sarcasticamente.

Ele fala em um tom distraído.

-Sim. Um segundo. - seus dedos longos envia uma mensagem, e então ele deixa cair o telefone no colchão. - Desculpe. Eu estou prestando atenção agora.

Minhas opções de lugares são limitadas. Há uma mesa sob a janela, mas apenas uma cadeira, que está enterrado sob uma montanha de roupas. O mesmo vale para a poltrona no canto da sala. O piso é de madeira e parece desconfortável. A cama não.

Eu relutantemente sento de pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão.

-Ok, então eu acho melhor estudar toda a parte teórica primeiro. Conhecendo os pontos mais importantes de cada um, e então podemos começar a aplicá-las à lista de conflitos e dilemas morais.

\- Beleza.

\- Vamos começar com Kant. Sua ética é bastante simples.

Eu abro a pasta de leituras que Anko entregou no início do ano e folheio as páginas até encontrar todo o material sobre Immanuel Kant. Sasuke desliza seu corpo grande para cima da cama e descansa a cabeça na moldura de madeira, deixando escapar um suspiro pesado quando coloco as leituras em seu colo.

\- Leia. - eu ordeno.

\- Em voz alta?

\- Sim. E quando você terminar, eu quero que você resuma o que acabou de ler. Você pode fazer isso?

Depois de um segundo, seu lábio inferior treme.

-Este pode ser o momento errado para lhe dizer, mas ... eu não consigo ler.

Meu queixo cai aberto. Puta merda. Ele não pode ser... Sasuke solta uma gargalhada.

-Relaxa, eu estou brincando com você. - em seguida, ele fecha a cara para mim. - Você realmente pensou que eu não sabia ler? Jesus Cristo, Sakura.

Eu ofereço um sorriso doce.

-Não teria me surpreendido muito.

Porém Sasuke acaba me surpreendendo. Pois ele não só lê o material com uma voz suave, articulado, como também resumi o imperativo categórico de Kant quase palavra por palavra.

\- Você tem uma memória fotográfica ou algo assim? - eu exijo.

\- Não. Eu sou bom com os fatos. - ele dá de ombros. – Minha dificuldade é aplicar as teorias nas situações morais.

-É um total absurdo. Como podemos ter certeza de que esses filósofos, que estão mortos há muito tempo, iriam pensar nas hipóteses da Anko? Pelo que sabemos, eles avaliavam em uma base caso-a-caso. Certo e errado. É mais complexo do que...

O telefone do Sasuke vibra.

\- Merda, um segundo. - ele olha para a tela, franze a testa e envia outro texto. – Desculpe.

Nós passamos os próximos 20 minutos estudando os melhores pontos de vista éticos de Kant.

Sasuke enviou cerca de cinco mensagens durante esse tempo.

\- Oh meu Deus! - Eu explodo. - Eu que vou ter que confiscar essa coisa?

\- Desculpe. - ele diz pela milésima vez. - E vou colocar no silêncio.

O que não adianta nada, porque ele deixa o telefone em sua pasta e a maldita coisa acende toda vez que uma nova mensagem chega.

\- Então, basicamente, a lógica é a coluna kantiana na ética... - eu paro quando a tela do telefone pisca novamente. - Isso é ridículo. Quem está mandando as mensagens para você?

\- Ninguém.

Ninguém, minha bunda. Eu pego o telefone e clique no ícone da mensagem. Não há nenhum nome, apenas um número, mas não é preciso ser um cientista para descobrir que as mensagens são de uma garota. A menos que haja um cara lá fora querendo, lamber o Sasuke todinho.

\- Você está trocando mensagens de sexo durante nosso estudo? O que há de errado com você?

Ele suspira.

\- Eu não estou mandando mensagens de sexo. Ela está.

\- Uh-ruh. Vamos culpá-la, não é?

\- Leia minhas respostas. - ele insiste. - Eu apenas digo a ela que estou ocupado. Não é minha culpa se ela não para de enviar as mensagens.

Eu olho a conversa e descubro que ele está dizendo a verdade. Todas as mensagens que ele enviou nos últimos 30 minutos envolvem as palavras ocupado e estudar e conversar mais tarde.

Suspirando, começo a digitar. Sasuke protesta e tenta tirar o telefone da minha mão, mas ele pega tarde demais, pois já enviei a mensagem.

\- Pronto. - eu anuncio. - Tudo resolvido.

\- Eu juro por Deus, Hurans, se você ... - ele diz conforme ele lê a mensagem.

Aqui é o tutor do Sasuke. Você está me irritando. Nós terminaremos em trinta minutos. Acredito que consegue manter suas calças fechadas até lá.

Sasuke olha para mim e ri tão alto que não posso deixar de sorrir.

\- Isso é mais eficiente do que a sua resposta meia-boca de que terminaremos daqui a pouco, você não acha?

Ele ri novamente. – Porque, não é possível discutir contra isso.

\- Esperemos que isso segure a sua namorada por um tempo.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. Ela é uma coelha atrevida com quem transei no ano passado e...

\- Coelha atrevida? - eu ecoo em horror. - Você é um porco. É assim que você chama as mulheres?

-Quando a mulher está apenas interessada em dormir com um jogador de hóquei para que ela possa se gabar para todos os seus amigos de que pegou um jogador de hóquei? Sim, é assim que as chamamos... - diz ele com uma mordida em sua voz. - Se ajuda em alguma coisa, eu sou o único que está sendo objetivo neste cenário.

\- O que te faz dormir com a mente limpa à noite ... - eu alcanço o fichário. - Vamos passar para o utilitarismo. Vamos focar Bentham agora.

Depois de eu questioná-lo sobre os dois filósofos que discutimos hoje à noite, eu fico contente quando ele responde tudo corretamente.

Bem. Então, talvez Sasuke Uchiha não seja tão idiota quanto eu achava que ele era.

No momento em que há nossa hora acaba, fico confiante de que ele não apenas memorizou a informação. Há compreensão genuína lá, como se as ideias éticas tivessem realmente sido gravadas por ele. É uma vergonha o exame de recuperação não ser de múltipla escolha, porque não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que ele passaria com louvor.

\- Amanhã vamos enfrentar o pós-modernismo. - eu suspiro. - O que, na minha humilde opinião, é provavelmente, a parte mais complicado do pensamento da história humana. Eu tenho ensaio até as seis, mas eu estou livre depois.

Sasuke acena.

-Eu estarei livre do treino em torno das sete. Então que me diz sobre oito?

\- Por mim tudo bem. - enfio meus livros de volta na minha bolsa, então vou para o banheiro fazer xixi antes de pegar a estrada. Quando eu saio, eu flagro Sasuke mexendo em meu iPod.

\- Você abriu a minha bolsa! - exclamo. - Sério?

\- O seu iPod estava saindo do bolso da frente. - ele protesta. - Eu estava curioso para ver o que tem nele. - seus olhos negros permanecem grudados na tela quando ele começa a ler os nomes em voz alta.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Espero que tenha pessoas ainda lendo a fanfic ._

 _E pra quem leu, espero que tenha gostado._


	10. Capítulo 10

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Sakura**

Tenten me aguardava, enquanto saio como um furacão pra fora do prédio de música, cuspindo fogo por outro ensaio desastroso com Toneri.

\- Whoo. - diz ela, quando me vê raivosa. - O que meteram na sua bunda?

\- Toneri Otsutsuki - eu respondo com raiva. – O ensaio foi á porra de um pesadelo.

\- Ele está tentando roubar todas as melhores notas de novo?

\- Pior. - Estou muito chateada para relembrar o que aconteceu, então eu não me incomodo. - Eu quero matá-lo enquanto ele dormir, Ah. Não, eu quero matá-lo quando ele estiver acordado para que ele possa ver a alegria no meu rosto quando faço isso.

Sua risada agrada meus ouvidos. - Merda. Ele te chateou de verdade, hein? Quer desabafar sobre o assunto durante o jantar?

\- Não posso. Tenho que ir à casa do Sasuke Uchiha. - Outro assunto que não estou interessada em manter. Tudo que eu quero fazer agora é tomar um banho e assistir TV, mas conhecendo Sasuke, ele vai me caçar e gritar comigo se me atrever a cancelar em cima da hora.

\- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você cedeu em ensina-lo, - Tenten se maravilha. - Ele deve ser muito persuasivo.

\- Algo parecido com isso - eu digo vagamente.

Eu não disse a Tenten sobre meu acordo com o Sasuke, principalmente porque eu quero atrasar a sua inevitável provocação quando ela descobrir quão desesperada estou em relação ao Sasori. Eu sei que não serei capaz de esconder a verdade dela para sempre, ela com certeza fará perguntas quando descobrir que vou a uma festa com o Uchiha. Mas tenho certeza de que até lá, irei arrumar uma boa desculpa.

Algumas coisas são muito embaraçosas de se admitir, mesmo para sua melhor amiga.

\- Quanto ele está te pagando? - ela pergunta curiosa.

Jogo o primeiro número que vem à mente.

-Uh, sessenta.

\- Sessenta dólares por hora? Caramba. Isso é loucura. É melhor você me levar para jantar em uma churrascaria quando terminar!

Merda. Churrascaria é muito caro. Vão uns três turnos do dinheiro da lanchonete.

Veja, é por isso que as pessoas não devem mentir. Porque você sempre se fode.

\- Claro! - eu digo de ânimo leve. - De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Não vou poder usar o carro da Tamaki esta noite, então tenho que pegar um táxi. Vejo você em algumas horas.

O táxi campus me leva para a casa de Sasuke, e o aviso para me buscar em uma hora e meia. Sasuke me avisou a apenas entrar quando eu viesse, porque ninguém nunca ouve a campainha com a TV aos berros, mas a casa está tranquila quando entro.

\- Uchiha? - eu chamo da porta de entrada.

\- Lá em cima. - vem à resposta abafada.

Eu o encontro em seu quarto, vestido com calça de moletom e uma regata branca que mostra seu bíceps perfeitamente formado e antebraços fortes. Eu não posso negar que o seu corpo é ... atraente. Ele é grande, não de uma forma volumoso, mas longo e elegante e esguiamente muscular. Sua camisa sem mangas fornece a visão da tatuagem preta em seu braço direito que vai até o ombro e enrola em torno de seu bíceps.

\- Hey. Onde estão seus companheiros de quarto?

\- É noite de sexta, onde você acha que eles estão? Festejando. - ele soa triste quando puxa seu material da mochila no chão.

\- E você escolheu estudar. - comento. - Eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria ficar impressionada ou sentir pena de você.

\- Eu não me divirto durante a temporada, Cerejinha. Já lhe disse isso.

Ele tinha, mas eu realmente não tinha acreditado. Como é que ele não vai às festas todas as noites? Quero dizer, olhe para a cara. Ele é lindo de morrer e mais popular que o Bieber. Bem, pelo menos antes dele sair dos trilhos e abandonar seu pobre macaco no estrangeiro.

Nós nos acomodamos na cama e vamos direto para o trabalho, mas toda vez que Sasuke se concentra na leitura das teorias, minha mente volta para o ensaio caótico de hoje. Raiva continua a fervilhar em mim e embora eu não admita, meu mau humor vaza para a sessão de estudo. Estou mais ranzinza do que eu quero ser, e muito mais severa do que o necessário quando Sasuke interpreta mal o material.

\- Não é tão complicado. - murmuro quando ele perde completamente o ponto pela terceira vez. - Ele está dizendo...

\- Tudo bem, eu entendi agora. - ele corta, vincando sua testa. - Não há necessidade de me condenar, Sakura.

\- Desculpe. - Eu fecho brevemente os olhos para me acalmar. - Vamos seguir para o próximo filósofo. Vamos voltar para Foucault no final.

Sasuke faz uma cara carrancuda.

-Nós não vamos passar coisa alguma. Não até que você me dizer por que está mordendo minha cabeça desde que você chegou aqui. O que foi em? O Loverboy te ignorou ou algo assim?

Seu sarcasmo só aumenta minha irritação.

-Não.

-Você está no seu período?

\- Meu Deus! Você é um chato. Basta ler isso, você vai?

\- Eu não vou ler porcaria nenhuma. - ele cruza os braços. – Olha, é fácil, é só me dizer por que você está louca desse jeito, e então nós podemos estudar em paz.

Eu subestimei a teimosia dele. Mas eu deveria saber, vendo como eu fui superada por sua tenacidade em mais de uma ocasião. Eu particularmente não quero confiar nele, mas minha discussão com Toneri é como uma nuvem escura sobre minha cabeça, e eu preciso dissipar a energia da tempestade antes que ela me consuma.

\- Ele quer um coro!

Sasuke pisca.

\- Quem quer um coro?

\- Meu parceiro de dueto. - eu digo sombriamente. – Ele é a maldição da minha vida. Juro, se eu não tivesse medo de quebrar a minha mão, eu socaria bem no meio daquela cara estupida.

\- Você quer que eu te ensine a socar?- Sasuke pressiona os lábios como se ele estivesse tentando não rir.

\- Estou tentada a dizer que sim. Sério, é impossível de trabalhar com esse cara. A música é fantástica, mas tudo o que ele faz é procurar defeitos em cada detalhe microscópico. A chave, o ritmo, o arranjo, as roupas loucas que vamos usar...

\- Ok ... então o que é essa coisa de coro?

\- Toneri quer um coro para nos acompanhar no último refrão. A porra de um coro. Estivemos ensaiando essa peça por semanas, Sasuke. Era para ser simples e discreto, apenas nós dois apresentando nossas vozes, e de repente ele quer fazer uma grande produção?

\- Ele quer parecer com uma diva.

\- Definitivamente. Eu estou pronta para rasgar a cabeça dele. - minha raiva é tão visceral, que reveste minha garganta e faz minhas mãos tremerem. - E então, se isso não fosse irritante o suficiente, dois minutos antes de o ensaio terminar, ele decide que deve alterar o arranjo.

\- E o que há de errado com o arranjo?

\- Nada. Não há nada de errado. E a Hanabi, a menina que escreveu a canção, só fica sentada ali sem dizer porra nenhuma, absolutamente nada! Eu não sei se ela está com medo do Toneri ou apaixonada por ele ou quem diabos sabe o quê, mas ela não ajuda em nada. Ela se cala sempre quando a discussão começa, quando o que ela deve fazer é expressar sua opinião e tentar resolver o problema.

Sasuke franze os lábios. Mais ou menos da mesma forma como a minha avó faz quando está imerso em pensamentos. É uma expressão adorável. Mas ele provavelmente me mataria se eu dissesse que ele me faz lembrar a minha avó.

\- O quê? - eu pergunto quando ele não fala.

\- Eu quero ouvir essa música.

Surpresa filtra através de mim. - O Quê? Por quê?

\- Porque você está falando sobre essa musica desde o momento em que te conheci.

\- Esta é a primeira vez que eu trouxe o assunto!

Ele responde daquele jeito, ondulando a mão irreverente, o que eu estou começando a suspeitar que ele faz muitas vezes.

-Bem, eu quero ouvi-la. Se essa garota Hanabi não tem a coragem de oferecer uma crítica verdadeira, então eu vou fazer. – ele dá de ombros. - Talvez o seu parceiro de dueto, qual é o nome dele mesmo?

\- Toneri.

\- Talvez Toneri esteja certo e você é muito teimosa para ver isso.

\- Confie em mim, ele está errado.

\- Tudo bem, então me deixe tirar minha própria conclusão. Cante as duas versões da canção para mim, do jeito que está agora, e da forma como Toneri quer, e eu vou te dizer o que eu penso. Você toca certo?

Eu franzo a testa. - Tocar o quê?

Sasuke revira os olhos. - Instrumentos.

\- Oh. Sim, eu toco. Piano e violão ... por quê?

\- Eu já volto.

Ele sai do quarto, e ouço o baque de passos no corredor, seguido pelo som de uma porta rangendo. Ele retorna com um violão na mão.

\- Sai. - explica ele. - Ele não vai se importar de você tocar.

Eu cerro os dentes.

-Eu não vou tocar pra você.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. - dou-lhe um olhar aguçado. - Como ajudá-lo a passar nessa matéria.

\- Estamos quase terminando com o pós-modernismo. Na próxima aula a gente pega firme nos estudos. - sua voz assume um tom de brincadeira. - Vamos, nós temos tempo. Deixe-me te ouvir.

Em seguida, ele solta aquele sorriso de menino, e dane-se aquilo não me convence. Mas ele realmente tem domínio do olhar de garotinho. Só que ele não é um menino. Ele é um homem feito, com um corpo forte e um queixo que se eleva em determinação. Alheia aos sorrisos de lado, eu sei que ele vai insistir durante toda a noite, se eu não concordar em cantar.

Aceito o violão e coloco no meu colo, dando-lhe algumas batidas. Está afinado, um pouco diferente do que tenho em casa, mas o som é ótimo.

Sasuke sobe na cama e se deita, descansando a cabeça sobre uma montanha de travesseiros. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que dorme com tantos travesseiros assim. Talvez ele precise deles para embalar seu enorme ego.

\- Ok! - digo a ele. - Isto é como nós estamos fazendo agora. Finja que um cara se junta á mim no primeiro refrão, e, em seguida, cantando o segundo verso.

Eu conheço um monte de cantores que são muito tímidos para cantar na frente de estranhos, mas eu nunca tive esse problema. Desde que eu era criança, a música sempre foi um escape para mim. Quando eu canto, o mundo desaparece. Apenas eu e a música e um profundo sentimento de tranquilidade que nunca fui capaz de encontrar em qualquer outro lugar, não importa o quanto eu tente.

Respiro, toco os acordes de abertura e começo a cantar. Eu não olho para Sasuke, porque eu já estou em outro lugar, perdida na melodia e nas palavras, totalmente focada no som da minha voz e a melodia do violão.

Eu amo essa música. Realmente amo. É assustadoramente bela, e mesmo sem o rico barítono de Toneri para complementar a minha voz, ela ainda causa o mesmo impacto, o mesmo de cortar o coração com emoção que a Hanabi deu à letra.

Quase imediatamente, a minha cabeça limpa e meu coração se sente mais leve. Estou inteira novamente, porque a música faz isso comigo, assim como aconteceu depois do estupro. Sempre que as coisas ficam muito pesadas ou dolorosas, eu vou para o piano ou pego meu violão, e eu sei que a alegria não está fora de alcance. Estava sempre ao meu alcance, sempre disponível para mim desde que eu seja capaz de cantar.

Alguns minutos depois, a nota final paira no ar como um traço de perfume doce, e eu flutuo de volta ao presente. Viro-me para o Uchiha, mas seu rosto é inexpressivo. Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando que ele fizesse. Louvar-me? Zombam de mim?

Mas eu não esperava o silêncio.

\- Você quer ouvir a versão do Teneri? - eu pergunto.

Ele balança a cabeça. É isso aí. Um movimento rápido da cabeça e nada mais.

Seu rosto fechado me perturba então desta vez eu fecho meus olhos quando eu canto. Eu proponho a ponte onde Toneri argumentou que deveria ter adicionar um segundo refrão como ele insistiu, e eu sinceramente não acho que sou preconceituosa quando eu digo que eu prefiro o original. Esta segunda versão arrasta, e o coro extra é um exagero.

Para minha surpresa, Sasuke concorda comigo depois de já ter terminado.

\- Faz muito tempo que você faz assim. - diz ele com a voz rouca.

-Eu sei. - Estou feliz por ouvi-lo concordar com minhas preocupações. Deus! Porque Hanabi diz o que pensa para Toneri.

-E esqueça o coro. Você não precisa dele. Porra, eu acho que você não precisa nem desse Toneri. - ele balança a cabeça com espanto. - Sua voz é ... foda, Sakura, é lindo!

Minhas bochechas aquecem.

-Você acha?

Sua expressão apaixonada me diz que ele está falando sério.

-Toque outra coisa. - ele ordena.

-Hum. O que você quer ouvir?

-Qualquer coisa. Eu não me importo. - estou surpresa com a intensidade de sua voz, a emoção agora brilhando em seus olhos ônix. - Eu só preciso ouvi-la cantar de novo.

Uau. Ok. Toda a minha vida ouvi as pessoas dizerem que sou talentosa, mas além dos meus pais, ninguém nunca me implorou para cantar para eles.

\- Por favor! - diz ele em voz baixa.

Então eu canto. Uma canção original desta vez, mas ainda não está concluída, e assim que acaba mudo para outra canção. Eu toco "Stand By Me". É a canção favorita de minha mãe, o que eu canto para ela todos os anos em seu aniversário, e a memória me leva embora para aquele lugar tranquilo novamente.

No meio da canção, os olhos de Sasuke se fecham. Eu assisto a ascensão e queda do seu peito firme, minha voz embargada de emoção por trás das letras. Então meu olhar viaja para o rosto dele, e eu noto uma pequena cicatriz branca no queixo, que atravessa o sombreamento de sua mandíbula. Eu me pergunto como ele conseguiu. Hóquei? Um acidente quando era criança?

Seus olhos permanecem fechados durante toda a música, e quando eu dedilho o último acorde, concluo que ele deve ter dormindo. Eu dou a última nota, então largo o violão.

Os olhos do Uchiha se abrem antes que eu possa levantar da cama.

\- Oh. Você está acordado. - eu engulo. - Eu pensei que você estava dormindo.

Ele desliza para cima em uma posição sentada, seu tom afetado com pura admiração.

-Onde você aprendeu a cantar assim?

Eu dou de ombros, sem jeito. Ao contrário de Toneri, eu sou muito modesta para cantar meus próprios louvores.

-Eu não sei. É apenas algo que eu sempre fui capaz de fazer.

-Você teve aulas?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

-Então você abriu sua boca um dia e saiu tudo isso?

Um riso sai pela minha garganta.

-Você fala como meus pais. Eles costumavam dizer que deve ter havido uma confusão no berçário do hospital e fui trocada. Porque todos da minha família são péssimos. Eles ainda não descobriram de onde veio esse gene da música.

\- Eu preciso pegar um autógrafo. Dessa forma, quando você estiver no Grammy, eu posso vendê-lo no eBay e ganhar muito dinheiro.

Deixei escapar um suspiro.

-O negócio da música é difícil, cara. Pelo que eu sei, eu vou bater e me queimar se eu tentar seguir por esse caminho.

\- Você não vai. - diz com convicção em sua voz. - E por falar nisso? Eu acho que você está cometendo um erro em cantar um dueto. Você deveria estar sozinha no palco. Sério, se você for lá com um único holofote sobre você e cantar como você fez agora? Você vai dar calafrios a todos na audiência.

Eu acho que Sasuke pode estar certo. Não sobre a coisa de calafrios, mas de que eu cometi um erro na parceria com Toneri.

-Bem, é tarde demais. Eu já estou comprometida.

-Você sempre pode voltar atrás. - ele sugere.

-De jeito nenhum. Isso é errado.

-Eu só estou dizendo que, se você voltar atrás agora, você ainda tem tempo para chegar a um solo. Se você esperar muito tempo, você estará ferrada.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. -eu o olho em desafio. - Você deixaria seus companheiros de equipe, se eles estão contando com você?

Ele responde sem hesitar. - Nunca.

-Então o que te faz pensar que eu faria isso?

-Porque Toneri não é o seu companheiro de equipe. - Sasuke diz calmamente. – Pelo que eu percebi, ele tem trabalhado exclusivamente contra você desde o início. - mais uma vez, eu tenho medo de que ele esteja certo, mas realmente é tarde demais para fazer uma mudança. Estou comprometida com o dueto, e agora eu tenho que seguir com ele.

-Eu concordei em cantar com ele. - digo com firmeza. - E a minha palavra significa algo. - eu olho para o despertador de Sasuke e me assusto quando eu noto o tempo.

-Eu tenho que ir. Meu táxi provavelmente está esperando lá fora. - rapidamente deslizo para fora da cama. - Só tenho que fazer xixi primeiro.

Ele resmunga. – Muita informação.

\- As pessoas fazem xixi, Sasuke. Lide com isso.

Quando eu saio do banheiro, alguns minutos depois, Sasuke usa a expressão mais inocente do planeta. Então, é claro, eu fico instantaneamente desconfiada. Eu fico olhando para os livros espalhados sobre o colchão, em seguida, na bolsa que deixei no chão, mas nada parece fora do lugar.

\- O que você fez? - eu exijo.

\- Nada. - diz ele com indiferença. - De qualquer forma, eu tenho jogo amanhã à noite, por isso a nossa próxima sessão terá de ser no domingo. Isso tranquilo? No final da tarde?

\- Claro. - respondo, mas eu ainda suspeito de que ele está tramando algo.

Mas assim que entro em meu quarto, quinze minutos depois, que eu descubro que as minhas suspeitas eram justificadas. Meu queixo cai em indignação quando um texto do Sasuke chega.

 **Ele** : Confissão: eu apaguei todas as músicas de One Direction do seu iPod quando vc estava no banheiro. De nada.

 **Eu** : O QUE? Eu vou beijar vc!

 **Ele** : Com a língua?

Levo um segundo para perceber o que aconteceu, e fico completamente mortificada.

 **Eu** : Matar vc! Eu quis dizer MATAR vc. Autocorretor. Droga.

 **Ele** : Claaaaro. Vamos culpar o autocorretor.

 **Eu** : Cala a boca.

 **Ele** : Eu acho que alguém quer me beijar ...

 **Eu** : Boa noite, Sasuke.

 **Ele:** Vc tem certeza de que não quer voltar aqui? Para nossas línguas fazerem algum exercício?

 **Eu** : Eca. Nunca.

 **Ele** : Uh-ruh. PS.: Verifique seu e-mail. Enviei um arquivo zip de música. Música de verdade.

 **Eu** : O qual estará indo direto para a minha pasta de lixo.

Eu estou sorrindo sozinha quando envio a mensagem, e Tenten escolhe esse exato momento para entrar em meu quarto.

-Com quem você está trocando mensagens? - ela está bebendo um de seus desagradáveis sucos, e o canudo sai de sua boca enquanto ela engasga. - Puta merda! É com Sasori?

-Naah, apenas o Sasuke. Ele está sendo um idiota irritante, como de costume.

-O que? Vocês dois são amigos agora? - ela brinca.

Eu vacilo. Está na ponta da língua minha negação, mas me sinto mal quando me lembro de que passei as últimas duas horas confiando nele para contar sobre meus problemas com Toneri e, em seguida, fazendo uma serenata como uma maldita trovadora. E honestamente, mesmo ele sendo insuportável por vezes, Sasuke Uchiha não é tão mau como eu pensava.

Então, eu ofereço um sorriso triste ao dizer:

\- Sim. Eu acho que nós somos.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Bom, eu devo dizer que dei uma desanimada na fanfic, pois, infelizmente não está tendo comentários. O que me leva a crer que não estão gostando da história._

 _As postagens serão reduzidas a somente uma vez na semana._

 _É isso. Obrigado a quem leu._


	11. Capítulo 11

_Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários do capítulo passado ( que foram todos respondidos nas notas finais), fico imensamente feliz. E gostaria de falar que o atraso não foi proposital, eu tive um problema no pc e somente hoje pude atualizar! Mas para compensar, nessa semana estarei trazendo mais um capítulo. Bom, é isso._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sasuke**

Yahiko é um monstro. Eu estou falando de 1,98m, e quase 100kg de puro músculos, com velocidade e precisão, que vai lhe render um contrato com uma equipe NHL um dia. Bem, se o campeonato estiver disposto a ignorar todo o tempo que ele gasta no banco. Estamos no segundo período e Yahiko já tomou três penalidades, uma das quais resultou no gol de cortesia do Naruto. Os meus patins passam pra área adversária para dar ao Yahiko uma pequena onda presunçosa. Grande erro, porque agora ele volta para o gelo, e ele é um machado moedor.

Ele me bate no peito tão forte, que abala todos os ossos do meu corpo, mas eu felizmente estreito para fora e sacudo minha cabeça desorientada a tempo de ver Sai mover um tiro passando o goleiro de St. Anthony. O placar se acende, e até mesmo os gemidos e vaias da multidão não diminuem a sensação de vitória correndo em minhas veias. Os jogos nunca são tão emocionantes como em casa, mas a gente se alimenta da energia da multidão, mesmo quando é negativo.

Quando a campainha sinaliza o fim do segundo período, nos dirigimos para o vestiário levando 2-0 contra St. Anthony. Todo o time vibra o fechamento positivo de dois períodos, mas mesmo vencendo, o treinador Gai não vai celebrar. Não importa se estamos na frente, ele nunca nos deixa esquecer o que estamos fazendo de errado.

\- Você está deixando o número trinta e quatro atirá-lo como uma boneca de pano! - ele grita com Gaara. - E você... - o treinador olha para um dos nossos homens. - Você deixou duas aberturas! Seu trabalho é ser à sombra daqueles babacas. Você viu aquele North-and-South hit do Naruto no início do período? Espero esse tipo de jogo físico de você, Juugo. Não quero mais Hip Check. Bata-os como se você dependesse disso, garoto.

Marchando, o treinador vai para a outra extremidade do vestiário, a mais crítica, Naruto e eu trocamos sorrisos. Gai é um total pé no saco, mas ele é muito bom no seu trabalho. Ele elogia quando o elogio é merecido, mas na maior parte do tempo, ele nos cobra muito e isso nos torna melhores.

\- Isso foi um sucesso brutal. - Naruto me lança um olhar de simpatia quando eu levanto minha camisa para examinar cuidadosamente o meu lado esquerdo.

Yahiko absolutamente me agrediu, e eu já posso ver uma coloração azulada se formando na minha pele. Vai deixar um hematoma infernal.

-Eu vou viver. - eu respondo com um encolher de ombros.

O treinador bate a mão para sinalizar que é hora de voltar para o gelo. E quando saímos pelo túnel, eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim. Eu não preciso procurá-lo, mas eu sei o que vou encontrar se eu fizer. Meu pai, agachado em seu lugar de sempre no topo das arquibancadas, o boné dos Rangers puxado sobre os olhos, os lábios numa linha apertada.

O Campus de St. Anthony não está muito longe de Konoha, o que significa que o meu pai só teve que dirigir uma hora de Boston para chegar até aqui, mas, mesmo se estivéssemos jogando a quilômetros de distância em um fim de semana durante a maior tempestade de neve do século, ele ainda estaria lá. Meu velho nunca perde um jogo.

Fugaku Uchiha, lenda do hóquei e pai orgulhoso.

Porra!

Eu sei muito bem que ele não vem para os jogos para assistir seu filho jogar. Ele vem para assistir a uma extensão de si mesmo jogar.

Às vezes me pergunto o que teria acontecido se eu o mandasse se ferrar. E se eu não pudesse andar de patins? Se eu tivesse crescido e ficasse fino como um graveto e sem coordenação? Ou se eu tivesse dom em arte, música ou engenharia?

Ele provavelmente teria tido um enfarte. Ou talvez convencesse minha mãe a me dar para a adoção.

Eu engulo o gosto acre de amargura quando me junto aos meus companheiros de equipe.

Tenho que Bloqueá-lo da minha mente. Ele não é importante. Ele não está aqui.

É o que lembro cada vez que eu planto meus patins sobre o gelo. Fugaku Uchiha não é nada para mim. Ele deixou de ser meu pai há muito tempo.

O problema é que meu mantra não é infalível. Eu posso até bloqueá-lo da minha cabeça, e saber que ele não significa nada para mim. Mas ele está aqui. Ele está sempre aqui, maldição.

O terceiro período é intenso. St. Anthony está jogando por suas vidas, desesperados para não serem excluídos. Kiba está sob ataque desde o início, enquanto Naruto e Suigetsu lutam para prender St, Anthony na linha de partida.

Naruto se embaraça com Yahiko por trás da nossa rede e sai vitorioso. Sua passagem se conecta com a de Shikamaru, que é muito rápido, e quando ele se lança em direção à linha azul, vira e manda o disco para Sai e nós três voamos em território inimigo, caindo sobre as defesas desesperadas que não sabem onde bater.

O disco voa em minha direção e o rugido da multidão pulsa no meu sangue. Yahiko vem ferozmente sobre o gelo comigo em sua mira, mas eu não sou idiota. Eu passo o disco para Sai, meu companheiro de equipe engana o goleiro, finge um disparo, então dá um tapa de volta para mim para o one-timer. Meu tiro entra na baliza e o tempo acaba. Vencemos Santo Antônio por 3-0.

Mesmo o treinador estando de bom humor quando vamos para o vestiário. Por termos fechado o outro time, parado o monstro que é Yahiko, e acrescentamos uma segunda vitória ao nosso registro. Ainda está no início da temporada, mas todos nós estamos vendo as estrelas do campeonato em nossos olhos.

Naruto senta no banco ao meu lado e abaixou os braços para desatar seus patins.

-Então, qual é o seu lance com a tutora? - seu tom é informal, mas eu o conheço bem, e não há nada casual sobre a questão.

\- Sakura? O que tem ela?

\- Ela está solteira?

A pergunta me pega de surpresa. Naruto voa para as meninas que são muito magras e mais doces do que açúcar. Com suas curvas infindáveis e o humor sarcástico, Sakura não se enquadra em nenhuma dessas características.

\- Sim. - eu digo com cautela. - Por quê?

Ele dá de ombros. Todo ocasional novamente. E mais uma vez, eu vejo através dele.

-Ela é quente. - ele faz uma pausa. - Você se importa com isso?

-Não. Mas ela está de olho em um babaca.

-Eles estão juntos?

-Naah.

-Isso não faz dela um jogo justo, então?

Eu endureço, apenas um pouco, e eu me incomodo com os avisos de Naruto. Felizmente, Kiba, o nosso assistente de goleiro, divaga e põe fim a conversa.

Eu não sei por que eu estou, de repente, receoso. Eu não estou com Sakura dessa forma, mas a ideia dela e Naruto transando deixa-me inquieto. Talvez porque eu saiba o quanto Naruto pode ser um vagabundo. Eu não posso nem contar o número de vezes que eu vi uma garota fazer a caminhada da vergonha pra fora do seu quarto.

Irrita-me imaginar Sakura esgueirando-se de seu quarto com o cabelo desgrenhado, após o sexo e os lábios inchados. Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse, mas eu meio que gosto dela. Ela me mantém entretido, e ontem à noite, quando a ouvi cantar ... UAU. Foi como ouvi uma música em torno de American Idol, mas eu não sei nada sobre os aspectos técnicos de cantar. O que eu sei é que a voz gutural de Sakura me deu a porra de calafrios.

Eu empurro todos os pensamentos sobre Sakura da minha cabeça enquanto eu vou para o chuveiro. Todos estão comemorando a grande vitória, mas esta é a parte da noite que eu temo. Ganhar ou perder, eu sei que o meu pai estará esperando no estacionamento quando o time seguir para o ônibus.

Deixo a arena com meu cabelo úmido do chuveiro e meu saco de hóquei pendurada no meu ombro. Com certeza, o velho está lá. Está perto de uma fila de carros, sua jaqueta fechada até o colarinho e seu boné protegendo os olhos.

Naruto e Shikamaru rodeiam-me, exultando sobre a nossa vitória, mas o último paralisa no meio do caminho quando ele vê o meu pai.

-Você vai cumprimenta-lo? - ele murmura.

Não perco a nuança ansiosa em sua voz. Meus companheiros de equipe não conseguem entender por que eu não grito para todo o mundo que o meu pai é Fugaku Uchiha. Eles pensam que ele é um deus, o que acham que me faz um semideus por ter a sorte de ser gerado por ele. Quando cheguei a Konoha, eles me usaram para conseguir autógrafos, mas eu disse um pouco de como meu pai é em privado para eles, e, felizmente, eles pararam de me atormentar para apresentá-los.

-Não. - eu continuo andando em direção ao ônibus, virando a cabeça, assim quando eu passo pelo velho.

Nossos olhos se encontram por um momento, e ele balança a cabeça para mim.

Um pequeno aceno de cabeça, e então ele se afasta e vai em direção a sua brilhante SUV prata.

É a mesma velha rotina. Se vencermos, eu recebo um aceno de cabeça. Se perdermos, eu recebo nada.

Quando eu era mais jovem, ele teria, pelo menos, feito um show paterno de apoio após uma perda, um sorriso besta de incentivo ou um tapinha nas costas de consolo se alguém estivesse olhando para nós. Mas no momento em que estávamos sozinhos, os xingamentos viriam.

Subo para o ônibus com os meus colegas de equipe e dou um suspiro de alívio quando o motorista sai do estacionamento, deixando meu pai para trás.

De repente eu percebo que, dependendo de como eu me sair no exame de Ética, eu não poderei jogar na próxima semana. O velho definitivamente não vai ficar feliz com isso.

Ainda bem que eu não dou a mínima para o que ele pensa.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _*Para melhor compreensão*_

 _O hóquei é dos poucos esportes que permite a troca de jogadores (ilimitadamente) enquanto o jogo ainda está em progresso._

 _NHL: National Hockey League (liga nacional do hóquei no gelo)_

 _North-and-South hit: O jogador atinge o adversário com os braços na parte superior do corpo, com isso o manda para o chão._

 _Hip Check: É um hit dado com o quadril_

 _Baliza: É aqui que os jogadores de uma dada equipe devem posicionar o disco para pontuarem._

 _*Respondendo aos comentários*_

Hime: Heey! Como vai você? Leitora nova por aqui, e devo admitir que li toda a fic em uma hora hehehe. Maravilhada! Sua adaptação está ótima, por favooor não largue esse projeto! Sei que tem muita gente que lê e não comenta e que isso desanima, mas por favooor, continue! Estou doida pra saber a desenvoltura dessa estória. Beijos!

R: Oi Hime! Devo admitir que fiquei um pouco desanimada, mas com os comentários maravilhosos que recebi fica impossível de desistir de continuar postando. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, e pretendo não mais demorar a atualizar. Obrigado por comentar, e apareça quando puder. Beijos!

AngieAnnie

Não desamina não autora! Criei uma conta aqui, só por causa dessa Fic!  
Adoro o relacionamento que Sasuke e Sakura tem!  
Essas provocações e o inicio da amizade, o fato de Sakura já não começar apaixonada por Sasuke, a personalidade dos dois também me empolga muito em ler!  
Então porfavor NÃO desanime!  
Estou louca para ler o próximo capitulo!  
Beijinhos da Angie!

R: Angie! Cara fico feliz por saber isso! Sério mesmo, só tenho a agradecer o carinho que vc tem pela fic. Realmente a relação deles é incrível, e vc verá com o decorrer da história que isso ficará ainda mais envolvente e empolgante.

Devo admitir que estou com meus ânimos reestruturados. Kkkkk! Obrigado por comentar, e apareça quando puder. Beijos!

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Ahhhhh não faz isso comigo! :(

Fiquei muito triste que justo agora que eu descobri essa fic maravilhosa você deu uma desanimada com a história. Eu estava lendo super feliz, boba, alegre e quando fui ver não tinhas mais capítulos disponíveis :((

Sério mesmo, eu adorei a história! Estou muito curiosa para ver a continuação e o envolvimento da Sakura e do Sasuke. Acho incrível quando alguém tem a criatividade e dedicação de adaptar um livro para uma fic, deve ser bem difícil encaixar todos os personagens com os originais. Mas sei bem como é, sempre que leio um livro me vem na cabeça "isso é a cara do Sasuke" ou "Esse personagem é igualzinho o Naruto" hahaha É muito amor né? Mas deve dar um trabalhão e entendo que você esteja um pouco decepcionada por não estar recebendo o retorno que gostaria, é péssimo quando você se dedica tanto a uma coisa e fica sem saber se tem pelo menos alguém lendo o que você está escrevendo.

Mas olha, agora que eu descobri essa fic não vou largar mais! Pode ter certeza que vou estar aqui comentando em cada capítulo novo que você lançar haha Fazia muito tempo que eu não lia uma fic que me animasse de verdade! Sei que vai demorar um pouco para os dois se engajarem de verdade, mas é assim mesmo que eu gosto Hahaha Ao contrário da maioria eu adoro quando os personagens ficam nesse "joguinho" e quanto mais demorar para rolar aquele beijo melhor ainda! Adorei essa cena da Sakura cantando para ele, quero muito saber como vai ser quando ele descobrir o que aconteceu com ela e quando ele finalmente se apaixonar. E espero que tenha alguma briga com o pai dele, adoro um barraco hahaha

Estou esperando ansiosamente! Não demore haha

Beijos, adorei a sua história!

R: Oi Huuga! Pois é, eu fiquei um pouquinho triste sim. Kkkk, mas graças aos comentários lindo que recebi meu ânimo foi restaurado.

É realmente dá trabalho kkkk, mas é como vc bem disse muito amor pelos personagens de Naruto ..

Fico muito feliz em saber que vc irá comentar sempre, fico grata por isso flor.

A relação deles vai ser construída aos poucos, algo mais real. Eu tbm gosto dessa forma, é assim que se constroem relações firmes.

E as tretas viram kkkkk, pode aguardar!

Obrigado por comentar. Beeijos!

Ana Moreira

É, acho que pintou um clima ali kkkkk Humm Sakura Foi meio que obrigada a sumir (muito trabalho), desculpe! Posta o próximo logo \0/ Olha só, Sakura está mudando de ideia.

R: Oii Ana! Estava com saudades já! Kkkk, que bom que apareceu novamente. Sim ela não teve muitas escolhas. Sim ela finalmente tá começando a aceitar a amizade com o Uchiha, e esse laço só irá crescer cada vez mais.

Obriigado por comentar, e apareça quando puder. Beijos!

Guest

Por favor não pare de postar! Li todos os capítulos agora de madrugada e estou adorando de verdade. Faz tempo que não acho uma fic que me prenda assim, e você escreve super bem PARABÉNS.

R: Oie! Fico feliz que esteja realmente gostando da história.

E não irei para de postar, pode deixar! Hehe

Obrigado por comentar, não faz ideia de como isso é importante para mim, saber o que pensam! Beijos e até a próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **SAKURA**

Minha mãe liga no domingo de manhã, para o nosso bate-papo semanal, que eu estive esperando por dias. Nós raramente temos tempo para conversar durante a semana, porque eu estou em sala de aula durante todo o dia, ensaiando à noite e dormindo no momento em que ela termina seu turno da noite no supermercado.

A pior coisa sobre a vida em Massachusetts é de estar sendo incapaz de ver meus pais. Eu sinto falta deles, e muito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava estar longe, muito longe de Ransom, Indiana. Eu só fui visita-los uma vez desde a minha graduação na escola, e depois dessa visita, todos nós concordamos que seria melhor se eu não voltasse mais para casa. Minha tia e meu tio moram na Filadélfia, então meus pais e eu vamos para lá na Ação de Graças e Natal. O resto do tempo, eu falo com eles pelo telefone, ou se eu tiver sorte, eles são capazes de juntar dinheiro suficiente para vir me ver.

Não é o mais ideal, mas eles entendem por que não posso voltar para casa, e eu só não entendo por que eles não podem sair, eu sei que eu sou a culpada por toda a situação. Eu também sei que vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando me redimir com eles.

\- Ei, querida. - a voz da minha mãe desliza em meu ouvido como um caloroso abraço.

\- Hey, mãe. - eu ainda estou na cama, embrulhada no cobertor como um casulo e olhando para o teto.

\- Qual foi à nota que você tirou em Ética?

\- Eu tirei um A.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! Viu só, eu disse que não havia nada com que se preocupar.

\- Acredite mamãe, havia. Metade da classe falhou. - eu rolo para o lado e descanso o telefone no meu ombro. - Como está o papai?

\- Ele está bem. - ela faz uma pausa. - Ele pegou turnos extras na fábrica, mas ... - meu corpo fica tenso. - Mas o quê?

\- Mas isso não parece ser o suficiente para ir para a casa da tia Kurenai na Ação de Graças, querida.

A dor e a tristeza em sua voz me cortam como uma faca. Lágrimas surgem em meus olhos, mas eu pisco-os para dissiparem.

\- Você sabe que nós tivemos que consertar o vazamento no telhado, e a poupança foi atingida por isso. - diz minha mãe. - Nós não temos dinheiro para a passagem aérea.

\- Por que não vão de carro? - pergunto fracamente. - Não é tanto tempo ... uhnn, apenas umas quinze horas. Não é tanto tempo assim.

\- Se fizermos isso, seu pai terá de reservar mais tempo fora da fábrica, e ele não pode se dar esse luxo.

Eu mordo meu lábio para evitar as lágrimas.

\- Talvez eu possa ... - eu rapidamente calculo quanto eu tenho na poupança. Definitivamente não é o suficiente para três passagens de avião até a casa dos meus tios. Mas é o suficiente para um bilhete para Ransom.

-Eu posso ir para casa. - eu sussurro.

-Não. - sua resposta é rápida e inequívoca. - Você não tem que fazer isso, Sakura.

-É apenas por um fim de semana. - eu estou tentando me convencer, não a ela. Tentando ignorar o pânico que surge como um agarre em minha garganta com o pensamento de voltar lá. - Nós não temos que ir até a cidade ou ver ninguém. Eu posso simplesmente ficar em casa com você e papai.

Há outra longa pausa.

-É isso que você realmente quer? Porque se for, então vamos recebê-la de braços abertos, você sabe disso, querida. Mas se você não está cem por cento confortável com isso, então eu quero que você fique ai mesmo.

Confortável? Eu não tenho certeza se isso é possível, me sentir confortável em Ransom novamente. A única vez que eu voltei para visitar, meu pai foi para a prisão por agressão. Então, não, voltar é tão atraente quanto cortar meu braço e jogá-lo aos lobos.

Meu silêncio, ainda que breve, é a resposta que minha mãe precisa.

-Você não vai voltar. - diz ela com firmeza. - Seu pai e eu adoraríamos vê-la na Ação de graças, mas eu não vou por minha própria felicidade à frente do sua, Sakura. - sua voz falha. - É ruim o suficiente termos que viver ainda nesta cidade esquecida por Deus. Não há nenhuma razão para que você pise aqui novamente.

Sim, realmente não há razão para eu fazer isso. Exceto por meus pais. Você sabe, as pessoas que me criaram que me amam incondicionalmente, que permaneceram ali, por mim, até na experiência mais terrível da minha vida.

E que agora estão presos em um lugar onde todos os desprezam... por minha causa.

Deus, eu quero que eles fiquem livres daquela cidade. Eu me sinto tão culpada por ter sido capaz de sair de lá, e pior, de tê-los deixado para trás. Eles estão pensando em se mudar na primeira oportunidade, mas o mercado imobiliário tem estado em uma má fase, e com a segunda hipoteca, eles vão à falência se eles tentarem vender a casa agora. E, embora as reformas que meu pai está fazendo, vão aumentar o valor da casa, elas também estão tirando dinheiro do bolso deles.

Eu engulo o nó na minha garganta, desejando pra caralho que a situação fosse diferente.

-Eu vou enviar o dinheiro que eu tenho guardado. - eu sussurro. - Você pode usá-lo para a hipoteca.

O fato de minha mãe não resistir, significa que eles estão em uma situação ainda pior do que me deixam saber.

\- E se eu ganhar a bolsa de estudos. - acrescento, - Vou ser capaz de pagar a minha residência e taxas de refeição para o próximo ano, e você e o papai não terão que se preocupar com isso. - eu sei que vai ajudá-los ainda mais, porque a bolsa integral que eu tenho de Konoha só cobre minha matrícula. Meus pais estavam cuidando das outras despesas.

\- Sakura, eu não quero que você se preocupe com dinheiro. Seu pai e eu vamos ficar bem, eu prometo. Assim que terminarmos os consertos da casa, nós estaremos em uma posição melhor para vendê-la. Nesse meio tempo, eu quero que você aproveite a faculdade, querida. Pare de se preocupar conosco, e comece a se concentrar em você. - seu tom torna-se brincalhão. - Há novos namorados que eu deva saber?

Eu sorrio para mim mesma.

-Não.

\- Oh, vamos lá, tem que haver alguém que você esteja interessada.

Minhas bochechas esquentam quando penso em Sasori.

\- Bem. Há sim. Quero dizer, nós não estamos namorando nem nada, mas eu não seria contra se isso acontecesse. Se ele estivesse interessado.

Mamãe ri.

\- Então, convide-o para sair.

Por que todo mundo acha que é tão fácil para eu fazer isso?

\- Sim, talvez. Você me conhece, eu gosto de levar as coisas devagar. - ou melhor, não em tudo. Eu não fui a um único encontro desde que Hidan e eu terminamos no ano passado.

Eu rapidamente mudo de assunto.

-Diga-me sobre esse novo gerente você estava reclamando na última vez que nos falamos. Parece que ele está te deixando louca.

Nós conversamos sobre o trabalho da mamãe como caixa por um tempo, embora doa pra caralho ouvir sobre isso. Ela era professora da escola primária, mas ela foi demitida após o meu escândalo, e os bastardos no sistema escolar ainda encontraram uma brecha que tornou possível pagar uma indenização de merda. Que tinha ido direto para a montanha de dívida da minha família.

Mamãe me diz sobre papai, me diverte com as travessuras de nosso cão, e me aborrece com detalhes da horta que ela está plantando. Visivelmente ausente da conversa, é qualquer menção de amigos ou jantares na cidade ou os eventos da comunidade, todos em pequenas cidades são conhecidos. Porque como eu, meus pais também são os párias da cidade.

Ao contrário de mim, eles não correram de Indiana.

Em minha defesa, eu precisava desesperadamente de um novo começo.

Eu só queria que eles fossem capazes de obter um, também.

No momento em que desligo, eu estou presa entre alegria e profunda tristeza. Eu adoro falar com a minha mãe, mas sabendo que não vou vê-la e o papai na Ação de Graças me faz querer chorar.

Felizmente, Tenten aparece em meu quarto antes de render-me à tristeza e acabar gastando o resto do dia chorando na cama.

-Hey. - diz ela, alegremente. – Quer ir pegar café da manhã na cidade? Guren disse que pode nos levar de carro.

\- Só se for a qualquer lugar, menos no Akimichi. - não há nada pior do que comer, onde você trabalha, especialmente porque na maioria das vezes, Karui me chama para ficar por um turno.

Tenten revira os olhos. - Não há nenhum outro lugar que sirva café da manhã. Mas tudo bem. Vamos apenas comer na sala de jantar.

Eu pulo para fora da cama, e Tenten pula para ela, alastrando-se no cobertor enquanto eu ando até a cômoda para pegar algumas roupas.

\- Com quem você estava no telefone? Sua mãe?

\- Sim. - eu coloco um suéter azul suave. - Eu não vou vê-los no dia de Ação de Graças.

\- Ah, que pena, querida. - Tenten se senta. - Por que você não vem para Nova York comigo?

É uma oferta tentadora, mas eu prometi a minha mãe que eu ia mandar o dinheiro para ela, e eu não quero esgotar completamente a minha conta poupança em uma passagem de trem e um fim de semana em Nova York. - Eu não posso. - eu respondo com tristeza.

\- Merda. Eu pagaria sua passagem se pudesse, mas eu estou quebrada por causa da viagem ao México que Neji me levou na primavera.

\- De qualquer maneira, eu não deixaria você pagar para mim. - eu sorrio. - Nós vamos morrer de fome, quando nós artistas terminarmos a pós-graduação, lembra-se? Precisamos salvar todas as moedas de um centavo que pudermos.

Ela me mostra a língua.

-De jeito nenhum. Nós vamos ser famosas no mundo inteiro. Você vai assinar um contrato multimilionário, e eu vou ser protagonista em um filme ao lado de Keanu Reeves. Quem, por sinal, vai ficar loucamente apaixonado por mim. E então nós vamos viver juntos em uma casa de praia em Malibu.

\- Você e eu?

\- Não, eu e Keanu. No entanto, você pode vir nos visitar. Você sabe, quando você não estiver saindo com a Beyoncé e Rihanna.

Eu rio.

\- Você sonha alto.

\- Isso vai acontecer, gata. Pode esperar.

Eu sinceramente espero que sim, especialmente por Tenten. Ela está pensando em se mudar para Los Angeles no segundo que ela se formar, e honestamente, eu posso imaginá-la estrelando uma comédia romântica. Ela não é Angelina Jolie, mas ela tem um olhar bonito, fresco e o timing cômico que iria cair bem nesses papéis românticos peculiares. A única coisa que me preocupa é ... bem, ela é muito branda. Tenten Mitsashi é a pessoa mais compassiva que eu já conheci.

Às vezes eu tenho medo que Hollywood vai comê-la viva, mas ela é tão forte quanto doce, e ela é também, a pessoa mais ambiciosa que já conheci, por isso, se existe alguém que pode tornar seus sonhos em realidade, é Tenten.

\- Deixe-me escovar os dentes e tomar um banho, e então podemos ir. - Eu olho por cima do meu ombro quando estou indo para a porta. - Você está ocupada hoje à noite? Estou com aulas até as seis, mas eu pensei que nós poderíamos assistir a alguns episódios de Mad Men depois.

Ela balança a cabeça. - Vou jantar com Neji. Provavelmente vou dormir na casa dele esta noite.

Um sorriso puxa em meus lábios. - Então vocês estão ficando sério de novo, hein? – Tenten e Neji terminaram três vezes desde o primeiro ano, mas os dois parecem sempre acabar nos braços um do outro novamente.

\- Eu acho que sim. - admite, enquanto me segue para a sala. - Nós dois crescemos muito desde o último rompimento. Mas eu realmente não estou pensando no futuro. Nós estamos bem juntos agora, e isso é bom o suficiente para mim. - ela pisca. - E não faz mal porque o sexo é fan-Caralho-tástico.

Eu dou outro sorriso.

Minha vida sexual não foi exatamente a luz do sol, arco-íris e borboletas brilhantes. Tem tido o medo e a raiva e anos de terapia, e quando eu estava finalmente pronta para tentar a coisa toda do sexo, não funcionou do jeito que eu queria. Dois anos após o estupro, eu dormi com um calouro de faculdade. Passamos o verão inteiro juntos, mas o sexo era desajeitado e sem paixão. No começo eu pensei que talvez nós apenas não tivéssemos química... até que a mesma coisa aconteceu com Hidan.

Hidan e eu tínhamos o tipo de química que poderia por um quarto em chamas. Eu fiquei com ele por oito meses, insanamente atraída pelo cara, mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, eu não era capaz de passar minha... bem, eu vou chamar os bois pelos nomes. Minha disfunção sexual.

Eu não conseguia ter um orgasmo com ele.

É tão foda e mortificante sequer pensar nisso. E ainda mais humilhante quando eu me lembro como era frustrante para Hidan. Ele tentou me agradar. Deus, ele tentou. E não é como se eu não pudesse ter orgasmos me masturbando, porque eu posso. Facilmente. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ter isso com ele, e eventualmente ele se cansou de trabalhar tão duro e não ver nenhum resultado.

Então, ele me largou.

Eu não o culpo. Deve ser um grande saco para a masculinidade de um cara, quando sua namorada não consegue ter orgasmos.

\- Ei, você está branca como um lençol. - a voz preocupada de Tenten me trás de volta ao presente. - Você está bem?

\- Eu estou bem. - eu asseguro. - Desculpe, eu estava com a cabeça longe.

Seus olhos castanhos amolecem.

-Você está realmente chateada por não poder ver os seus pais no feriado de Ação de Graças, hein?

Agradeço mentalmente a saída que ela me dá, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

-Como você disse, é uma porcaria. - eu dou um encolher de ombros. - Mas eu vou vê-los no Natal. Pelo menos isso.

\- Isso é tudo! - diz ela com firmeza. - Agora, escove os dentes e fique bonita, querida. Eu vou estar com um café esperando por você quando você voltar.

\- Ah caramba, você é a melhor esposa que existe.

Ela sorri. - Só por isso, vou cuspir no seu café.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _# Para melhor compreensão #_

 _Párias: Excluídos ou colocados à margem da sociedade._

 _# Respondendo aos comentários #_

 **Ana Moreira:** Oie gata! Adorei o capítulo, não deixa de postar não tá eu fico esperando ansiosa todos os dias pelo email "The deal foi atualizada" para largar tudo e ler essa fic maravilhosa. Beijos.

 **R:** Oi Aninhaa! Querida, mais uma vez obrigada por comentar, fico muito feliz por vc dedicar alguns minutinhos do seu tempo para deixar um comentário na fic. E fico mais contente ainda em saber que ela está agradando e que vc aguarda ansiosa pelos capítulos.

Beijoos e até o próximo!

 **...**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Você sempre acaba com a minha alegria! Eu estou lendo super distraída achando que ainda tem toneladas de capítulo pela frente e do nada, ele acaba hahahaha Queria que fossem maiores :(

Mas como sempre, está ótimo! Helloooo Sasuke, o que foi isso? Já estou sentindo um cheiro de interesse por aqui hahaha estou louca para ler a continuação! Ainda bem que você nos prometeu mais um capítulo essa semana ainda!

Pelo que acabei de ver do pai dele, já consegui confirmar as minhas previsões, com certeza vem uma treta cabulosa pela frente hahaha

Eu realmente adoro essa história! Parabéns, é incrível!  
Até a próxima!

 **R:** Hyuga querida! Obrigada mais uma vez por aparecer por aqui deixando seu comentário na fic .

Kkkkkkkkkkk! Desculpe acabar com sua alegria, mas o próximo capítulo, garanto de recompensará os dois últimos.

Que bom que gostou do capítulo. E mesmo "inconscientemente" Sasuke já está meio que despertando algo, digamos assim!

As tretas viram sim, bem cabulosas! Kkkkkk

Beiiijos e até o próximo!

 **...**

 **Guest:** Gosto muito dos POV's do Sasuke. *-*  
Estou sentindo cheiro de ciuminho rolando hahaha. Fico feliz em saber que você não desistiu!

 **R:** Oie querida! Devo confessar que tbm amo os pov's dele! Hehe

Eu tbm senti o cheiro do ciúme, mesmo que inconscientemente da parte dele! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obrigada por comentar, fico imensamente feliz por vc ter dedicado alguns minutinhos do seu tempo para fazer isso. Beijos e até o próximo!


	13. Capítulo 13

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 13**

 **SASUKE**

Sakura chega em torno das cinco horas, com uma parka grossa, capuz de pele e luvas vermelhas brilhantes. A última vez que verifiquei, não havia um grão de neve no chão, mas agora eu estou querendo saber se, de alguma forma, caiu uma tempestade de neve quando eu estava tirando minha soneca.

\- Você acabou de vir do Alasca? - pergunto quando ela abre o zíper da parka.

\- Não. - ela suspira. - Eu estou vestindo meu casaco de inverno porque eu não consegui encontrar o outro. Eu pensei que eu poderia tê-lo deixado aqui. - ela olha ao redor do meu quarto. - Acho que não. Ugh. Eu espero não ter deixado na sala de música. Eu só sei que uma daquelas calouras vai roubá-lo. E eu amo aquele casaco.

Eu dou uma risadinha. - Qual é a sua desculpa para as luvas?

-Minhas mãos estavam frias. - ela ergue a cabeça. - Qual é a sua desculpa para o bloco de gelo?

Percebo que ainda estou segurando uma bolsa de gelo no meu lado, à direita, onde o corpo gigante de Yahiko tinha me atingido. Estou machucado e Sakura engasga quando eu levanto a parte inferior da minha camisa para mostrar a ela o hematoma roxo do tamanho de um punho na minha pele.

\- Meu Deus! Isso aconteceu no seu jogo?

\- Sim. - Vou em direção a minha mesa para pegar meus livros de Ética. - St. Anthony tem o Incrível Hulk em sua equipe. E ele ama chocar-se em nós.

-Eu não acredito que você aceitou colocar seu corpo para isso. - ela diz. - Não pode valer a pena, pode?

\- Vale. Confie em mim, alguns arranhões e contusões não são nada em comparação com a emoção de estar no gelo. - olho para ela. - Você patina?

\- Não. Quer dizer, eu já patinei. Mas eu geralmente ando em círculos na pista. Eu nunca tive que segurar uma vara ou perseguir um disco.

\- É isso que você acha que o hóquei é? - pergunto com um sorriso de canto. - Segurar um pedaço de pau e perseguir um disco?

\- Claro que não. Eu sei que há um monte de habilidade envolvida, e é definitivamente intenso assistindo. - ela admite.

\- É intenso para jogar.

Ela senta na beira da minha cama, inclinando a cabeça com curiosidade.

-Você sempre quis jogar? Ou é algo que seu pai obrigou?

Eu fico tenso.

-O que faz você pensar isso?

Sakura dá de ombros.

-Alguém me disse que seu pai é como um superstar de hóquei. Eu sei que há um monte de pais por aí, que forçam seus filhos a seguir os seus passos.

Meus ombros estão ainda mais duros agora. Estou surpreso dela não ter abordado o meu pai antes, agora eu duvido que haja alguém em Konoha que não sabe que eu sou filho de Fugaku Uchiha. Eu também estou espantado pela forma como ela é perceptiva. Ninguém nunca me perguntou se eu realmente gosto de jogar hóquei. Eles apenas supõem que eu preciso amá-lo, porque o meu pai jogava.

\- Ele me empurrou para o hóquei. - confesso com uma voz rouca. - Eu estava patinando antes mesmo de entrar na primeira série. Mas eu continuei jogando, porque eu amo o esporte.

\- Isso é bom. - ela diz baixinho. - Eu acho que é importante estar fazendo o que se ama.

Eu tenho medo que ela possa fazer mais perguntas sobre o meu pai, então eu limpo a minha garganta e mudo de assunto. - Então, com qual filósofo devemos começar. Hobbes ou Locke?

\- Você escolhe. Ambos são incrivelmente chatos.

Eu rio. – Bela maneira de me deixar entusiasmado, Cerejinha.

Mas ela está certa. A próxima hora é brutal, e não apenas por causa das teorias tediosamente maçantes. Estou morrendo de fome porque eu dormi durante o almoço, mas eu me recuso a terminar a sessão até que eu já tenha dominado o material. Quando eu estudei para a prova, antes, me concentrei apenas nos pontos principais, mas Sakura me fez examinar todos os detalhes. Ela também me obrigou a reformular cada teoria, o que eu tenho que admitir, me dá um melhor controle sobre a porcaria complicada que estamos estudando.

Depois que nós tínhamos terminado com tudo isso, Sakura me questiona sobre tudo o que tenho lido nos últimos dias, e quando ela está satisfeita, eu fecho meus livros.

\- Amanhã vamos começar a aplicar as teorias para os dilemas éticos reais.

\- Parece bom. - Meu estômago resmunga tão alto que praticamente sacode as paredes, e eu estremeço.

Ela bufa.

\- Com fome?

\- Faminto. Sai faz comida em casa, mas ele não está em casa hoje à noite, então eu ia encomendar uma pizza. - eu hesito. - Você quer ficar por aqui? Comer algumas fatias e talvez assistir a alguma coisa?

Ela olha surpresa com o convite. Surpreende-me muito, mas, honestamente, eu não me importaria com a companhia. Naruto e os outros foram para uma festa, mas eu não estava com vontade de ir junto. E isso foi bom, porque eu consegui chegar à frente em todas as minhas leituras do curso, então eu não tenho nada para fazer esta noite.

\- O que você quer assistir? - pergunta ela com cautela.

Faço um gesto para a pilha de Blu-Rays próximos à minha TV.

\- Gaara acabou com cada temporada de Breaking Bad. Eu sempre penso em vê-lo, mas eu nunca tenho tempo.

\- É a série sobre o negociante de heroína?

\- Ouvi dizer que é foda.

Sakura passa os dedos pelo cabelo. Ela parece relutante em ficar, mas igualmente relutante em ir.

\- O que mais você tem que fazer hoje à noite? - eu pergunto.

\- Nada. - ela diz com tristeza. - Minha companheira de quarto vai passar a noite com o namorado, então eu ia só assistir TV mesmo.

\- Então, faça isso aqui. - eu pego meu celular. - O que você gosta na sua pizza?

\- Hum ... champignon. E cebola. E pimentão verde.

\- Então, praticamente todas as coberturas chatas? - eu balanço minha cabeça. – Vou pedir de bacon com queijo extra.

\- Por que se preocupar me perguntando o que eu gosto, se você não vai pedir nada do que falei?

\- Porque eu estava esperando que você tivesse um gosto melhor do que isso.

\- Sinto muito por você não gostar de vegetais, Sasuke. Por que você não me liga quando tiver escorbuto?

\- Escorbuto é uma deficiência de vitamina C. Você não coloca sol ou laranjas em pizza, querida.

No final, eu me peço duas pizzas, uma com a cobertura chata da Sakura, e a outra carregada com carne e queijo. Eu cubro o fone e olho para ela. - Coca-Cola Diet?

\- O que eu pareço, um amor perfeito? Coca-Cola normal, muito obrigado.

Rindo, eu termino o nosso pedido, em seguida, coloco o primeiro disco de Breaking Bad. Estamos em 20 minutos quando a campainha toca.

\- Uau. É o mais rápido entregador de pizza. - comenta Sakura.

Meu estômago chega a doer pela ansiedade em comer as pizzas. Eu desço as escadas e pego a nossa comida, em seguida, vou até a cozinha para pegar toalhas de papel e uma garrafa de Bud Light na geladeira. No último segundo, eu pego uma garrafa extra no caso de Sakura querer um.

Mas quando eu ofereço a ela no andar de cima, ela balança a cabeça com veemência.

-Não, obrigado.

-O que, você é puritana demais para beber uma cerveja?

Desconforto cintila nos olhos dela.

\- Eu não sou uma grande fã de bebida, ok?

Eu dou de ombros e abro a minha cerveja, tomando um gole profundo, quando Sakura tira um pedaço do papel toalha fora do rolo e pega uma fatia coberta de vegetal pegajosa da caixa.

Nós nos acomodamos na cama para comer, nenhum de nós falamos quando eu volto a série novamente. O episódio piloto é incrível, e Sakura não contestou quando eu clico para o próximo.

Há uma mulher no meu quarto e nenhum de nós está nu. É estranho. Mas legal. Nós não falamos muito durante a série, estamos muito absortos com o que está acontecendo na tela, mas uma vez que o segundo episódio termina, Sakura se vira para mim e boceja.

\- Oh meu Deus, imagine não saber que seu marido está cozinhando metanfetamína? Pobre Skylar.

\- Ela vai descobrir.

Sakura suspira.

\- Hey. Sem spoilers!

\- Isso não é um spoiler. - eu protesto. - É uma previsão.

Ela relaxa.

\- Ok.

Ela pega sua lata de Coca-Cola e toma um gole generoso. Eu já acabei com a minha pizza, mas Sakura só comeu metade, então eu roubo um pedaço e dou uma mordida grande.

\- Ohhhh, olha quem está comendo a minha pizza chata. Alguém pode dizer hipócrita?

\- Não é minha culpa que você come como um passarinho, Hurans. Eu não posso deixar os alimentos irem para o lixo.

\- Eu tinha quatro fatias!

Eu tenho que admitir.

\- Sim, isso realmente faz de você um porco total em comparação com as meninas que eu conheço. O máximo que elas sempre comem é metade de uma salada.

\- Isso é porque elas precisam ficar muito magras, para você achá-las atraentes.

\- Não há nada atraente em uma mulher que é só pele e osso.

\- Uh-ruh, eu tenho certeza que você não fica com mulheres magras. – Diz em sarcasmo.

Eu rolo meus olhos.

\- Não. Só estou dizendo que eu prefiro curvas. - eu engulo minha última mordida antes de pegar outra fatia. - Um homem gosta de ter algo para agarrar quando ele está ... você sabe. - eu arqueio minhas sobrancelhas para ela. - no entanto, isso vale para os dois lados. Quero dizer, não seria melhor você dormir com um cara que tem um corpo definido, do que com magricelos?

Ela bufa.

\- Esta é a parte onde eu o elogio pelo seu corpo super gostoso?

\- Você acha que eu sou super gostoso? Obrigado, baby.

\- Não, você acha que você é super gostoso. - ela franze os lábios. - Mas eu acho que você tem razão. Eu não me sinto atraída por caras magros.

\- Então eu acho que é uma coisa boa o Loverboy ser forte, hein?

Ela suspira. - Quer parar de chamá-lo assim?

\- Não. - eu mastigo pensativo. - Eu vou ser honesto. Eu não sei o que você vê nele.

\- Por quê? Porque ele não é o Senhor Grande Foda do Campus? Porque ele é sério e inteligente e não um prostituto furioso?

Merda, eu acho que ela comprou a historinha de Sasori. Se eu tivesse um chapéu, eu provavelmente tiraria para o cara, por criar com sucesso um personagem que leva as mulheres, direto para o atleta nerd.

\- O Akasuna não é o que parece. - eu digo mais ou menos. - Eu sei que ele sai como o inteligente, misterioso atleta, mas há algo ... viscoso sobre ele.

\- Eu não acho que ele é viscoso. - ela objeta.

\- Certo, porque você teve uma infinidade de conversas profundas e significativas com o cara. - eu estalo. - Confie em mim, ele está fazendo um showzinho barato.

\- Concordo em discordar. - ela sorri. - Além disso, você não está em posição de julgar em quem eu estou interessada. Pelo que ouvi você só namora cabeças de vento.

Eu sorrio de volta.

\- Você está errada.

\- Estou?

\- Sim. Eu durmo somente com cabeças de vento. Eu não namoro.

\- Vagabundo! - ela faz uma pausa, a curiosidade grava em seu rosto. - Como é que você não namora? Tenho certeza de que todas as garotas nesta faculdade se matariam para ser sua namorada.

\- Eu não estou à procura de um relacionamento.

Isso a confunde.

\- Por que não? Os relacionamentos podem ser muito gratificantes.

\- Diz à mulher que é sozinha.

\- Eu estou sozinha, porque eu não encontrei ninguém com quem me conectar, não porque eu sou anti-relacionamento. É bom ter alguém para passar o tempo. Você sabe, conversar, trocar carinho, toda essas coisas melosas. Você não quer isso?

\- Eventualmente. Mas não agora. - eu dou um sorriso arrogante. - Se algum dia eu sentir a necessidade de falar com alguém, eu tenho você.

\- Assim, claro! Suas cabeças de vento obtêm o sexo, e eu sou a única que tem que ouvir o que você fala? - ela balança a cabeça. - Eu sinto que estou recebendo a extremidade ruim desse negócio.

Eu mexo minhas sobrancelhas.

\- Ah, você quer ter o sexo também, Cerejinha? Fico feliz em dar a você.

Suas bochechas transformam-se na sombra mais brilhantes de vermelho que eu já vi, e começo a rir.

\- Relaxe. Estou brincando. Eu não sou estúpido o suficiente para transar com a minha tutora. Eu vou acabar quebrando seu coração, e então você vai me alimentar com informações falsas, e eu vou fracassar na prova.

\- Mais uma vez. - diz ela docemente. - Você vai falhar na prova novamente. - eu lanço o meu dedo do meio, mas estou sorrindo enquanto eu faço isso. - Você vai embora agora ou posso colocar no episódio três?

\- Definitivamente Episódio três.

Nós ficamos confortáveis na cama de novo, eu deitado com minha cabeça em três travesseiros, e Sakura permanece sentada, ao pé da cama. O próximo episódio é intenso, e uma vez que termina, nós ficamos ansiosos para assistir o próximo. Antes que percebamos, terminamos com o primeiro disco e passamos para o segundo. Entre episódios, discutimos o que acabamos de ver e fazemos previsões, e honestamente? Eu não estive em um divertido encontro platônico com uma menina em... bem, nunca.

\- Eu acho que o cara está com ele. – Sakura murmura.

\- Você está brincando comigo? Aposto de que vai ser revelado no final. Acho que a Skylar vai descobrir em breve.

\- Espero que ela se divorcie dele. Walter White é o diabo. Sério. Eu o odeio.

Eu rio. - Ele é um anti-herói. Você deveria odiá-lo.

O próximo episódio começa, e nós nos calamos imediatamente, porque este é o tipo de série que exige a sua atenção. A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que nós alcançamos o final da temporada, que termina com uma cena que nos deixa com os olhos arregalados.

\- Puta merda! - exclamo. - Acabamos com a primeira temporada.

Sakura morde o lábio e lança um olhar para o despertador. É quase dez horas. Nós só assistimos sete episódios sem uma parada para o banheiro.

Eu esperava que ela falasse que era hora dela ir, mas ela suspira.

\- Você tem a segunda temporada?

Eu não posso controlar o meu riso.

\- Você quer continuar assistindo?

\- Depois desse final? Como não?

\- Pelo menos a estreia. - diz ela. - Você não quer ver o que acontece?

Estou totalmente curioso, e então eu não reclamo quando ela se levanta para carregar o próximo disco. - Você quer um lanche ou algo assim? - eu ofereço.

\- Claro.

\- Eu vou ver o que temos.

Acho dois sacos de pipoca de micro-ondas no armário da cozinha, estouro ambos os sacos, e volto lá em cima com duas tigelas de pipoca em minhas mãos.

Sakura roubou meu lugar, o cabelo rosado está na pilha de travesseiros, com as pernas esticadas para frente. Suas meias de bolinhas vermelhas e pretas me fazem sorrir. Tenho notado que ela não usa roupas de grife ou como patricinha, como a maioria das mulheres nessa escola, ou as roupas de festa que você vê nos bares do campus nos fins de semana. Sakura se resume em jeans skinny e leggings e blusas apertadas, o que pode parecer elegante se ela não jogasse um flash de cor brilhante. Como as meias, ou as luvas, ou aqueles grampos de cabelo peculiar que ela coloca destacando ainda mais seus cabelos róseos.

\- Um desses é para mim? - ela aponta para as tigelas que estou segurando.

\- Sim.

Eu entrego um, e ela senta e enfia a mão dentro, então ri. - Eu não posso comer pipoca sem pensar em Napoleão.

Eu pisco. - O imperador?

Ela ri mais forte.

\- Não, meu cão. Bem, o cão da minha família. Ele está em Indiana com meus pais.

\- Que tipo de cão?

\- Um enorme vira-lata, cruzou com um zilhão de raças, mas na maioria parece um pastor alemão.

\- Será que Napoleão come pipoca? - pergunto educadamente.

Ela sorri.

\- Ele adora. O temos desde quando era um filhote, e neste tempo eu tinha uns dez anos, meus pais me levaram ao cinema, e ele invadiu os armários quando estávamos fora e conseguiu entrar em uma caixa de pacotes de pipoca de micro-ondas. Havia uns cinquenta deles lá dentro. Minha mãe adora tudo sobre vendas, por isso, se há uma grande promoção de mercadoria, ela vai comprar toda a prateleira de qualquer produto que está à venda. Eu acho que esse mês foi Orville Redenbacher. Eu juro que o cão comeu cada um deles, incluindo a embalagem. Ele ficou fazendo cocô com amêndoas inteiras e pedaços de papel por alguns dias.

Eu dou uma risadinha.

-Meu pai estava pirando. - diz ela. - Ele pensou que Napoleão teria intoxicação alimentar ou algo assim, mas o veterinário disse que não era nada demais e que ele viveria quando tudo acabasse. - ela faz uma pausa. - Você tem algum animal de estimação?

\- Não, mas meus avós tinham uma gata quando eu estava crescendo. O nome dela era Peaches e ela era louca. - eu coloco um punhado de pipoca na minha boca, rindo enquanto eu mastigo. - Ela era doce comigo e com minha mãe, mas ela odiava meu pai. O que não é surpresa alguma, eu acho. Meus avós odiavam também, então ela deve ter seguido o exemplo deles. Ela aterrorizou o velho bastardo.

Sakura sorri.

\- O que ela fazia?

\- Arranhava em qualquer chance que tinha, urinava em seus sapatos, esse tipo de coisa. - de repente começo a rir. - Oh merda, a melhor coisa que ela já fez? Era dia de Ação de Graças e estávamos na casa dos meus avós, em Buffalo, estávamos todos reunidos na mesa para comer quando Peaches entra pela porta de gato. Logo atrás da casa tinha uma ravina, de modo que ela costumava rondar lá. De qualquer forma, ela valsou para dentro e ela tinha alguma coisa em sua boca, mas nenhum de nós pode dizer o que era.

\- Oh Deus. Eu não gosto de onde isso vai dar.

Eu estou rindo tão forte que dói.

\- Peaches pula em cima da mesa, como ela se fosse à rainha do castelo, ou alguma merda do tipo, passeou ao longo da borda da toalha de mesa, e despeja uma ratazana morta no prato do meu pai.

Sakura suspira.

\- Sério? Credo!

\- Vovô estava mijando-se de rir, e vovó estava pirando porque ela achava que toda a comida em cima da mesa estava contaminado agora, e meu pai ... - meu humor desaparece quando me lembro do olhar no rosto do velho. - Vamos apenas dizer que ele não ficou satisfeito.

Um arrepio corre pela minha espinha quando lembro o que aconteceu ao voltarmos para Boston, alguns dias depois. O que ele fez com a minha mãe, como punição por "envergonha-lo", como ele tinha a acusado durante sua raiva.

Mamãe morreu um ano depois. Ela não estava lá para testemunhar quando ele voltou sua raiva em mim, e eu sou grato por isso todos os dias da minha vida.

Ao meu lado, Sakura fica sombria também. - Eu não vou ver meus pais na ação de graças.

Olho para ela, estudando seu rosto. É óbvio que ela está chateada, e sua confissão suave me distrai das memórias que esmagam fortemente contra meu peito. - Você costuma ir para casa?

\- Não, vamos para casa de minha tia nas férias, mas meus pais não podem pagar este ano, e eu ... não posso me dar ao luxo de ir até eles.

Há um tom falso no final, mas não consigo imaginar no que ela pode estar mentindo.

\- Está tudo bem. - murmura quando ela vê a simpatia no meu rosto. - Há sempre o Natal, certo?

Embora para mim, não há férias. Eu prefiro cortar os pulsos a ir para casa e passar as férias com o meu pai.

Eu coloco minha tigela de pipoca na mesa de cabeceira e pego o controle remoto.

-Pronta para a segunda temporada? - pergunto em voz casual. A conversa ficou muito pesada, e eu estou ansioso para encerrar.

\- Pode vir.

Desta vez, eu me sento ao lado dela, mas ainda há dois pés de espaço entre nós. Eu estou confuso com o quanto estou gostando disso. É bom sair com uma garota sem me preocupar como eu vou me livrar dela ou se ela vai começar a fazer exigências sobre mim.

Nós assistimos o episódio de estreia da segunda temporada, seguido pelo próximo, e então a próxima ... e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que são três da manhã.

\- Oh merda, já é essa hora? - Sakura deixa escapar. E solta um enorme bocejo.

Eu esfrego meus olhos cansados, incapaz de entender como chegou essa hora sem que qualquer um de nós perceba. Assistido uma temporada e meia de televisão.

\- Merda. - murmuro.

\- Eu não posso acreditar o quão tarde é. - ela boceja novamente, o que desencadeia um bocejo em mim, e, em seguida, nós dois estamos sentado no meu quarto escuro, eu não me lembro de ter desligado a luz, bocejando como duas pessoas que não dormem em meses.

\- Eu tenho que ir. - ela sai de cima da cama e passa as mãos pelos cabelos. - Onde está o meu telefone? Eu preciso chamar um táxi.

Meu próximo bocejo quase quebra a minha mandíbula.

\- Eu posso te levar. - eu digo, grogue, deslizando para fora do colchão.

\- De jeito nenhum. Você bebeu duas cervejas esta noite.

\- Horas atrás. - eu objeto. - Eu estou legal para dirigir.

\- Não.

Exasperação passa por mim.

-Eu não vou deixar você pegar um táxi e percorrer o campus às três da manhã, porra. Ou eu vou levá-la ou você fica aqui.

Ela parece assustada.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui.

-Então eu vou dirigindo. Nenhum argumento.

Seu olhar viaja para as duas garrafas de Bud na mesa de cabeceira. Eu sinto sua relutância, mas também vejo o esgotamento adornando suas feições. Depois de um momento, com um cair dos ombros ela solta um suspiro. - Bem. Eu vou dormir em seu sofá.

Eu sou rápido para balançar a cabeça. - Não. É melhor se você dormir aqui.

Coisa errada a dizer, porque seu corpo fica mais duro do que uma placa.

\- Eu não vou dormir no seu quarto.

\- Eu vivo com três jogadores de hóquei, Sakura. Que, aliás, ainda não chegaram da festa. Eu não estou dizendo que isso vai acontecer, mas há uma chance de um deles poder tropeçar na sala por estar bêbado e apalpar você ou alguma coisa assim, se eles acharem você no sofá. Eu, por outro lado, não tenho interesse em apalpar você. - eu viro para a minha cama enorme. - Nessa coisa, podem dormir sete. Você não vai nem saber que eu estou aqui.

\- Você sabe, um cavalheiro iria oferecer para dormir no chão.

\- Pareço um cavalheiro pra você?

Ela ri disso.

\- Não. - há um momento de silêncio. - Ok, eu vou ficar aqui. Mas só porque eu mal consigo manter os olhos abertos, e eu realmente não quero esperar por um táxi.

Vou até minha cômoda. - Você quer algo para dormir? Camiseta? moleton?

\- Uma camiseta seria ótima. - mesmo na escuridão, eu posso ver o rubor na sua face. - Você tem uma escova de dente extra?

\- Sim. Armário sob a pia. - dou-lhe uma das minhas velhas camisetas, e ela desaparece no banheiro.

Eu retiro a minha camisa e calça jeans e subo na cama com minha boxers. Quando eu fico confortável, ouço a virada na torneira, e, em seguida, Sakura retorna os pés descalços suavemente batendo na madeira. Ela esteve ao lado da cama por tanto tempo que eu finalmente gemo em irritação.

\- Será que você pode subir na cama? - eu resmungo. - Eu não mordo. E mesmo que eu mordesse, eu estou meio dormindo. Então pare de pairar sobre mim e deita aqui.

O colchão afunda um pouco quando ela sobe na cama. Há um puxão no cobertor, um barulho e um suspiro, e então ela está deitando ao meu lado. Bem, não exatamente. Ela esta do outro lado da cama, sem dúvida, agarrando-se à beira do colchão, para que ela não caia.

Estou cansado demais para fazer uma observação sarcástica, então eu só murmuro - Noite! - e fecho os olhos novamente.

\- Noite! - murmura de volta.

Poucos segundos depois, eu estou morto para o mundo.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **#** Respondendo aos comentários **#**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Muito bom, ótimo capítulo! Tadinha da Sakura :(

Ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo! Haha

Bjs

 **R:** Olá querida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, mesmo ele sendo um pouquinho chato, no meu ponto de vista, mas fazer o que, é necessário para o desenvolver da trama né!

Obrigada por continuar comentando viu *-*

Beijos e até o próximo!

 **Guest:** Esse lance da Sakura ser estuprada é de cortar o coração :(

R: Olá querida! É realmente muito triste, e com o decorrer da história isso será mostrado mais a fundo, assim como a relação do Sasuke com o pai. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

Muito Obrigado por comentar, isso é muito importante para mim!

Beijos e até o próximo.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 14**

 **SASUKE**

Eu sou viciado no momento antes de acordar, quando as teias de aranha na minha lista de discussão cerebral juntam-se para formar uma bola coerente de consciência. Desorientado e nebuloso, com metade do meu cérebro ainda perdido em qualquer sonho que eu estou tendo.

Mas há algo diferente esta manhã. Meu corpo se sente mais quente do que o habitual, e eu me dou conta do cheiro doce. Morangos, talvez? Não, cerejas. Definitivamente cerejas. E algo faz cócegas no meu queixo, algo macio e duro ao mesmo tempo. Uma cabeça? Sim, há uma cabeça aninhada na curva do meu pescoço. E um braço fino envolto em meu estômago. Um pé quente enganchado na minha coxa e um seio macio descansando em meu peito.

Meus olhos abrem gradualmente e vejo que Sakura aconchegou-se contra mim. Eu estou com os meus braços em volta dela, segurando-a com força contra meu corpo. Não admira que os meus músculos estejam tão duros. Será que dormimos assim a noite toda? Eu me lembro de estar em lados opostos da cama quando adormeci. Tão distantes que eu meio que esperava acordar e encontrar Sakura no chão.

Mas agora nós estamos presos nos braços um do outro. É bom.

Estou ficando mais alerta. Alerta o suficiente para registrar esse último pensamento. É bom? Que porra é essa que eu estou pensando? Afago é um ato reservado exclusivamente para as namoradas.

E eu não tenho namorada.

Mas eu não quero soltá-la também. Eu estou totalmente acordado agora, respirando o cheiro dela e desfrutando do calor de seu corpo.

Eu olho para o despertador, que vai tocar em cinco minutos. Eu sempre acordava antes do alarme, como se meu corpo soubesse que é hora de levantar, mas eu ainda deixava como medida de precaução. São sete. Eu só tive quatro horas de sono, mas eu me sinto estranhamente descansado. Em paz. Eu não estou pronto para deixar esse sentimento ainda, então eu simplesmente permaneço lá com Sakura em meus braços e ouço sua respiração estável.

\- Isso é uma ereção?

A voz horrorizada de Sakura corta o silêncio sereno. Ela pula em uma posição sentada, então tropeça e cai de volta para cama. Sim, senhorita graciosa tropeça deitada, porque a perna ainda está pendurada sobre minhas coxas. E sim, há definitivamente uma ereção da manhã acontecendo na minha região sul.

\- Relaxe. - eu digo em voz de sono grave. - É apenas uma ereção matinal.

\- Ereção matinal? - ela ecoa. - Meu Deus. Você é tão ...

\- Macho? - eu forneço secamente. - Sim, eu sou, e isso é o que acontece com os homens no período da manhã. É biologia, Sakura. Nós acordamos como madeira. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu não estou de modo algum ligado no momento.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou aceitar a biologia como desculpa. Agora você pode me explicar por que você decidiu me abraçar no meio da noite?

\- Eu não decidi isso. Eu estava dormindo. Pelo que eu sei você é a única que se arrastou pra cima de mim.

\- Eu nunca faria isso. Nem mesmo dormindo. Meu subconsciente sabe disso melhor do que eu. - ela enfia o dedo no centro do meu peito, em seguida, mergulha para fora da cama em um borrão de movimento.

No momento em que ela se foi, eu sinto uma sensação de perda. Eu já não estou quente e aconchegante, mas frio e sozinho. Quando eu sento e estico os braços sobre a cabeça, os olhos verdes fixam no meu peito nu e ela enruga o nariz em desgosto.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que minha cabeça esteve nessa coisa a noite toda.

\- Meu peito não é uma coisa. - Eu dou-lhe um olhar aguçado. - Outras mulheres parecem gostar bastante.

\- Eu não sou como as outras mulheres.

Não, ela não é. Porque outras mulheres não me entretinham tanto quanto ela fez. De repente eu me pergunto quando já fiz isso em minha vida, sem Sakura Hurano soltando farpas sarcásticas e resmungando irritada.

\- Para de sorrir. - ela exige.

Eu estou sorrindo? Nem sequer percebi isso.

Ela estreita os olhos enquanto ela se atrapalha com suas roupas. Minha camiseta bate em seus joelhos, enfatizando o quão pequena ela é.

\- Não se atreva a contar a ninguém sobre isso. - ela ordena.

\- Por que não? Só vai aumentar a sua credibilidade nas ruas.

\- Eu não quero ser mais um de seus coelhos diabretes, e eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que sou, entendeu?

Seu uso do termo me faz sorrir mais. Eu gosto que ela esteja pegando a gíria do hóquei. Talvez num dia desses, vou até convencê-la a vir para um jogo. Eu tenho um sentimento de que ela seria uma grande desordeira, que é sempre uma vantagem em jogos em casa.

\- Bem, se você realmente não quer que ninguém pense isso, então eu sugiro que você se vista rápido. - eu levanto a sobrancelha. - A menos que você queira que meus companheiros de equipe testemunhem a sua caminhada da vergonha. E eles vão, porque temos treino em 30 minutos.

Pânico ilumina os olhos. - Merda!

Eu tenho que dizer, esta é a primeira vez que uma garota tem se preocupado em ser pega no meu quarto. Normalmente elas saem como se tivessem apenas ensacado Brad Pitt.

Sakura respira.

\- Nós estudamos. Nós assistimos TV. Fui para casa tarde. Foi o que aconteceu. Entendeu?

Eu luto contra o riso. - Como quiser.

\- Eu espero que você se vista e esteja pronto quando eu sair desse banheiro. Você irá me deixar em casa antes de seus companheiros de quarto acordarem.

Solto uma risada divertida, enquanto ela caminha para o banheiro e bate a porta.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **#** Respondendo aos comentários **#**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Sabe quando você lê alguma coisa e acha tão fofinho que fica meio que flutuando? Hahahah li o capítulo no ônibus e não consegui parar de sorrir, melhor coisa voltando para casa depois de um dia tão cansativo haha  
Eu realmente amo essa história! Ficou tão lindinha essa interação dos dois s2

Essa história da Sakura é de partir o coração né? Quero ver com o Sasuke descobrir...  
Achei tão suspeito esse papo sobre o Sasori, por favor não me diga que ele vai machucar a Sakura! Eu não aguentaria :(((

Espero que tenha um novo capito ainda essa semana!

Ótimo capítulo!

Beijos :*

 **R:** Oi baby! Que bom ver vc aqui novamente, eu não me canso de agradecer por continuar comentando a fic. Eu sei como se sente, pois eu fico da mesma forma quando estou escrevendo. Kkkk!

Esse trauma todo envolvendo ela é realmente cruel, mas mesmo assim ela se mostra uma pessoa forte, e isso é admirável.

Não quero dar spoiler kkkkk, mas não se preocupe com o Sasori. logo ... logo será mostrado mais sobre tudo isso.

Beeeijos!

 **Lappistif:** A-DO-REI!

Pfvr continue o bom trabalho 3  
Ansiosa pra ver como eles vão acordar.

Bjs

 **R:** Oi Lappistif! Que bom que gostou do capítulo querida. Fico imensamente feliz que a história esteja te agradando. E pode deixar que eu irei até o final, kkk

Obrigada por comentar, e apareça sempre que puder. Beiijos!

 **Lora Anjos:** Olá, eu simplesmente não consigo logar., mas eu To amando a fic e espero ansiosa os próximos capítulos...

 **R:** Oi Lora! Que bom que está amando a fic. E espero que esse amor só cresce com o decorrer dos capítulo. Obrigado por comentar, é sempre bom saber o que os leitores sentem em relação à história. Espero ver seus comentários aqui sempre viu! Beijos.

 **Ana Moreira:** Olha só, já estão dormindo juntos kkkkk Ótimo capítulo, continue assim. Estou ansiosa para saber a reação do Sasuke ao descobrir a história da Sakura. Beijos

 **R:** Oi Babyy! Obrigada por sempre aparecer aqui nos comentários, isso é muito gratificante. E em breve vc verá isso, pode esperar *-* hehe

Beiijos!

 **Guest:** omg só consigo resumir esse capítulo como: FOFURA AO EXTREMO!

Os dois já estão fazendo programinha de casal e nem percebem *-* aiai mto fofo de se ler. Cada semana adorando mais e mais sua fic 3

 **R:** Oi querida! Sim realmente já estão fazendo isso, e é muito fofo mesmo. Kkkk

Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história, Obrigada por comentar, e espero ver seus comentários sempre por aqui viu! .

Beijos!

 **Guest:** Já imagino o Sasuke resolvendo o problema da distância na cama e acordando grudadinhos... Muito bom!

 **R:** Problema resolvido, mas pela Sakura né, como vc pode ver no capitulo acima.( mesmo que inconscientemente) kkkkkkkkk

Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e espero que continue a dar sua opinião na fic querida. Beijos e Obrigada!


	15. Capítulo 15

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 15**

 **SAKURA**

Eu estou funcionando com quatro horas de sono. O lado positivo foi que ninguém viu Sasuke me deixar no dormitório, de modo que, pelo menos, a minha honra ainda está intacta.

Minhas aulas da manhã se arrastam. Eu tenho uma aula de teoria seguida de uma da história da música, seminários e ambas exigem realmente prestar atenção, o que é difícil de fazer quando eu mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos. Eu já bebi três cafés hoje, mas em vez de me dar um impulso de energia, a cafeína apenas drenou a energia escassa que eu tinha para começar.

Eu pego um almoço tardio em um dos refeitórios do campus, e escolho uma mesa de canto na parte de trás para poder ficar sozinha, porque estou muito cansada para ter uma maldita conversa com alguém. A comida consegue me acordar um pouco, depois que termino, ando através das enormes portas de carvalho do edifício.

Quando estou perto da sala da aula de Ética, paro. Ninguém menos que Sasori está parado no corredor, mexendo as sobrancelhas enquanto ele digita em seu telefone.

Mesmo que eu tenha tomando banho e mudado de roupa no dormitório, acabo me sentindo uma pateta total. Minha roupa é composta por calças de yoga, um moletom verde e botas de chuva vermelhas. A previsão do tempo antecipava chuva, que não veio então agora eu me sinto uma idiota pela minha escolha de calçado.

Sasori, por outro lado, é pura perfeição. Jeans escuro abraçam suas pernas longas e musculosas e sua camiseta preta abraça seus ombros largos em uma deliciosa maneira que me faz tremer.

Meu coração bate mais rápido quanto mais me aproximo. Estou tentando decidir se eu deveria dizer olá ou apenas aceno em cumprimento, mas ele resolve esse dilema, falando primeiro.

\- Hey. - sua boca se curva em um meio sorriso. - Botas legais.

Eu suspiro. - Era suposto que iria chover.

\- Isso não foi sarcasmo. Realmente gostei das botas. Me faz lembrar de casa. - ele percebe o meu olhar interrogativo e rapidamente elabora. - Eu sou de Seattle.

\- Oh. É de lá que você veio transferido?

\- Sim. E confie em mim, se não está chovendo lá, então algo está errado. Botas de chuva é uma necessidade para a sobrevivência quando você vive em Seattle. - ele enfia seu telefone no bolso, sua voz assumindo uma nota casual. - Então, o que aconteceu com você na quarta-feira?

Eu franzo a testa. - O que você quer dizer?

\- Na festa Sigma. Eu olhei para você quando eu estava jogando sinuca, mas você já tinha saído.

Meu Deus. Ele estava olhando para mim?

\- Sai mais cedo. - eu respondo, em um som igualmente casual. - Eu tinha aula ás nove horas na manhã seguinte.

Sasori inclina a cabeça. - Ouvi dizer que você saiu com Sasuke Uchiha.

Isso me pega desprevenida. Eu não tinha pensado que alguém viu Sasuke me deixar no dormitório, mas é evidente que eu estava errada. E, aparentemente, a palavra viaja mais rápido que a velocidade da luz em Konoha.

\- Ele me deu uma carona para casa. - eu respondo com um encolher de ombros.

\- Oh. Eu não sabia que vocês eram amigos.

Eu sorrio maliciosamente.

\- Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim.

Puta merda. Estou flertando com ele.

Ele sorri, e a ondulação mais sexy que eu já vi aparece em seu queixo.

\- Eu acho que você está certa. - ele faz uma pausa significativa. - Talvez devêssemos mudar isso.

Puta merda! Ele está flertando de volta.

E por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, estou começando a achar que a teoria de Sasuke pode realmente ser verídica. Sasori parece curiosamente obcecado com o fato de que eu deixei a festa com Sasuke.

\- Então ... - seus olhos brilham de brincadeira. - O que você vai fazer depois da au...

\- Cerejinha!

Eu engulo um gemido com a interrupção alegre de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Sasuke Uchiha. Uma carranca leve toca os lábios de Sasori quando Sasuke caminha até nós, mas, em seguida, ele sorri e acena para o intruso indesejável.

Sasuke segura dois copos de café em suas mãos, e ele empurra um para mim com um sorriso. – Te trouxe um café. Eu percebi que você poderia precisar de um desses.

Eu não perco o olhar estranho que Sasori atira em nossa direção, ou a cintilação de desagrado em seus olhos, mas aceito com gratidão o copo, soprando sobre o líquido quente antes de tomar um pequeno gole. - Você é um salva-vidas. - eu respiro.

Sasuke acena para Sasori. - Akasuna. - diz ele em saudação.

Os dois trocam um tipo de tapa na mão, mas não é bem uma colisão do punho também.

\- Uchiha. - diz Sasori. - Ouvi dizer que você acabou com os jumentos de St. Antony neste fim de semana. Bela vitória.

\- Obrigado. - Sasuke riu. - Ouvi dizer que você teve sua bunda chutada contra Brown. Vadio.

\- Lá se vai nossa temporada perfeita, né? - Sasori diz com tristeza.

Sasuke dá de ombros.

\- Vocês vão se recuperar.

Eu classificaria a conversa sobre esportes no mesmo nível de chatice como política e jardinagem, então dou um passo em direção à porta.

\- Vou entrando. Obrigado pelo café, Sasuke.

Meu pulso continua acelerado quando eu entro na sala de aula. É engraçado, mas a minha vida de repente parece estar se movendo na velocidade da luz. Antes da festa Sigma, o maior contato que tive com Sasori foi um mísero aceno com de dez metros de distância, e em um período de dois meses. Agora, em menos de uma semana, nós tivemos duas conversas, eu podia estar imaginando, mas acho que ele estava prestes a me convidar para sair antes de Sasuke interromper.

Eu sento em meu lugar habitual ao lado de Izumi, que me cumprimenta com um sorriso. - Hey. - diz ela.

\- Hey. - eu abro a minha bolsa e pego um caderno e caneta. - Como foi o seu fim de semana?

\- Terrível. Eu tinha um teste assombroso, esta manhã, e eu fiquei toda a noite acordada estudando.

\- Como você foi?

\- Oh, eu tirei um A. - ela sorri feliz, mas a alegria desaparece rapidamente. - Agora eu só preciso fazer melhor na prova de sexta-feira, e tudo ficará bem novamente.

\- Você recebeu meu e-mail, certo? - eu tinha enviado a Izumi uma cópia da minha prova no início da semana, mas ela não tinha me confirmado o recibo.

\- Sim. Desculpe por não responder, mas eu estava focada na prova de hoje. Vou ver suas respostas hoje à noite.

Uma sombra cai sobre nós, e a próxima coisa que eu vi foi Sasuke deslizar para o assento ao meu lado. - Cerejinha, você tem uma caneta extra?

As sobrancelhas de Izumi quase batem no teto, e então ela olha para mim como se tivesse brotado um cavanhaque em mim nos últimos três segundos. Eu não a culpo. Temos sido amigas de assento desde que esta aula começou, e nem uma vez eu sequer olhei na direção do Uchiha, muito menos falei com ele.

Izumi não é a única que está fascinada por esta nova disposição dos assentos. Quando eu olho para outro lado do corredor, acho Sasori nos observando com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

\- Hurans? Caneta?

Eu mudo o meu olhar de volta para Sasuke.

\- Você veio para a aula despreparado? - Abro minha bolsa novamente e remexo a procura de uma caneta, em seguida, coloco em sua mão.

\- Obrigado. - ele oferece aquele sorriso arrogante antes de abrir seu caderno. Em seguida, ele se inclina para frente e estende a mão para Izumi. - Sou Sasuke.

Ela engasga pela mão que ele está oferecendo.

\- Izumi. - diz ela. - Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Anko chega bem depois, e conforme Sasuke volta sua atenção para o pódio, Izumi me lança outro olhar, do tipo: Que Porra É Essa. Eu trago meus lábios perto de seu ouvido e sopro.

\- Nós meio que somos amigos agora.

Mas Sasuke ouve. - Não há nenhum 'meio' nisso. Nós somos melhores amigos, Izu. Não deixe a Hurans dizer o contrário.

Izumi ri baixinho.

Eu apenas suspiro.

Nossa palestra hoje se concentra em algumas questões sérias e pesadas. Principalmente, o conflito entre a consciência de um indivíduo em relação à responsabilidade para a sociedade. Anko usa os nazistas como exemplo.

Não é preciso dizer, é uma hora deprimente e muito longa.

Após a aula, eu estou morrendo de vontade de terminar a minha conversa com Sasori, mas Sasuke tem outras ideias. Ao invés de me deixar ficar, ou melhor, deixar-me fazer um caminho mais curto até Sasori, ele firmemente pega meu braço e me arrasta. Eu roubo uma olhada para Sasori, que caminha rapidamente para o corredor como se ele estivesse tentando chegar até nós.

\- Ignore-o. - a voz de Sasuke é quase inaudível, enquanto ele me guia para fora da porta.

\- Mas eu quero falar com ele. - eu protesto. - Eu tenho certeza que ele ia me convidar para sair antes...

Sasuke apenas continua a me arrastar, com a mão firme como ferro em volta do meu antebraço. Eu tenho que correr para manter-me com seus passos largos, e estou irritada pra cacete quando saímos e chocamos contra o ar fresco.

Estou tentada a olhar por cima do ombro para ver se Sasori está atrás de nós, mas sei que Sasuke vai me punir se eu fizer isso, então eu resisto à tentação.

\- Que diabos! - eu exijo, sacudindo a mão.

\- Você deveria ser inatingível, lembra? Você está tornando as coisas muito fáceis para ele.

Isso só agrava os burburinhos dentro de mim.

\- A questão era fazer ele me notar. Bem, ele está me notando. Por que não posso parar de jogar agora?

\- Você despertou seu interesse. - diz Sasuke percorrendo o caminho de paralelepípedos em direção ao pátio. - Mas se você quiser manter o seu interesse, você precisa fazê-lo trabalhar por ele. Os homens gostam de um desafio.

Quero discutir com ele, só que eu acho que ele pode estar certo.

\- Basta jogar com calma até a festa de Kakashi. - aconselha.

\- Sim, senhor! - eu resmungo. - Ah, e por falar nisso, eu estou cancelando nosso estudo de hoje à noite. Estou exausta da nossa maratona de ontem à noite, e se eu não dormir um pouco eu vou virar um zumbi pelo resto da semana.

Sasuke não parece feliz.

\- Mas nós iriamos iniciar o material pesado hoje.

\- Então, mas eu vou te enviar um e-mail, com várias perguntas, algo como Anko faria. Dê a si mesmo duas horas para responder as perguntas, e amanhã vamos corrigir juntos. Dessa forma eu posso ter uma noção no que precisamos trabalhar.

\- Tudo bem. - ele admite. - Eu tenho treino de manhã e, em seguida, de classe. Pode ser ao meio-dia?

\- Claro, mas temos quer terminar por volta das três para o ensaio.

\- Legal. Até amanhã, então. - ele bagunça meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade, então vai embora.

Um sorriso irônico puxa meus lábios quando o vejo passar, camisa de hóquei com revestimento preto grudada em seu peito enquanto ele caminha na direção da brisa. Eu não sou a única a olhar, várias meninas também viram a cabeça em sua direção, e eu posso praticamente ver suas calcinhas molharem quando ele dá aquele sorriso malandro.

Revirando os olhos, eu jogo a cabeça para a direção oposta. Eu não quero chegar atrasada para o ensaio, especialmente porque Toneri e eu ainda não chegamos a um acordo sobre a sua ideia ridícula de coro.

Mas quando eu entro na sala de música, Toneri está longe de ser visto.

\- Hey. - comprimento Hanabi, que está ao piano estudando as folhas de música.

Sua cabeça aparece, um sorriso forçado no rosto. - Oh, hey. - ela faz uma pausa. - Toneri não vem hoje.

Aborrecimento irrompe em mim.

\- Como assim ele não vem?

\- Ele me mandou uma mensagem há poucos minutos. Ele está com enxaqueca.

Certo. Eu sei que ontem ouve uma festa, porque os amigos de quarto de Sasuke estavam nela, e certamente Toneri estava também. É fácil como somar dois mais dois, Toneri está de ressaca e é por isso que ele não vem.

\- Mas, nós ainda podemos ensaiar. - diz Hanabi. Desta vez, seu sorriso atinge os olhos. - Pode ser bom executar a música, sem parar para discutir a cada cinco segundos.

\- Sim, exceto que tudo que fizermos hoje, ele só vai recusar amanhã. - eu sento em uma cadeira junto ao piano e a olho com um olhar duro. - A ideia do coro é besteira, Hanabi. Você sabe que é.

Ela balança a cabeça em derrota.

\- Eu sei.

\- Então por que você não me apoia? - eu exijo. Incapaz de disfarçar meu ressentimento.

Um rubor aparece em seu rosto pálido.

\- Eu ... - ela engole visivelmente. - Você pode guardar um segredo?

Merda. Eu não gosto de onde isso vai dar.

\- Claro ...

\- Toneri me convidou para sair.

\- Oh! - eu tento não parecer surpresa, mas é difícil esconder. Hanabi é uma menina doce, e ela certamente é atraente, mas ela também é a última pessoa que eu considero ser o tipo de Toneri.

Por mais que eu possa detestá-lo, Toneri é de cair morto de tão maravilhoso. Ele tem o tipo de rosto que vai vender um monte de discos, um dia, não há dúvida sobre isso. E olha, eu não estou dizendo que uma garota simples não pode ter o cara gostosão. Tenho certeza de que isso acontece o tempo todo. Mas Toneri é um idiota obcecado com sua imagem e pomposo. Alguém tão superficial nunca seria pego por uma menina simplória como Hanabi, não importa o quão doce ela seja.

\- Está tudo bem. - ela diz com uma risada. - Eu sei que você está surpresa. Eu também fiquei, e muito. Ele me perguntou antes de ensaiar naquele dia. - ela suspira. - Você sabe o dia coro.

E todas as peças do quebra-cabeça rapidamente se encaixam. Eu sei exatamente o que Toneri está fazendo, e é preciso algum esforço para engolir minha raiva. Está usando Hanabi para apoia-lo durante as nossas brigas, outra coisa é levar a pobre moça adiante.

Mas o que é que eu vou dizer a ela? Ele só pediu isso para que você dê suporte a todas as ideias malucas que ele expõe?

Recuso-me a ser tão idiota, então eu coloco um sorriso, o mais educado que eu posso e pergunto:

\- Você quer sair com ele?

Suas bochechas ficam ainda mais vermelhas, e então ela concorda.

\- Sério? - eu pergunto com ceticismo.

\- Sim. - ela parece envergonhada agora. - Ele é realmente um cara legal, quando ele quer ser.

Quando ele quer ser? A forma como eu vejo é que as pessoas devem ser boas porque são, não porque é um movimento calculado da sua parte.

Mas eu mantenho essa opinião para mim, também.

Eu adoto um tom diplomático.

-Você está com medo de que, se você não concordar com suas ideias, ele vai desistir do encontro?

Ela estremece.

\- Parece patético quando você fala assim...

De que outra forma ela quer que eu fale?

\- Eu só não quero fazer qualquer coisa, você sabe? - ela murmura, parecendo desconfortável.

Não, eu realmente não sei.

\- Esta é a sua canção, Hanabi. E você não deve ter que censurar suas opiniões apenas para deixar Toneri feliz. Se você odeia a ideia do coro, tanto quanto eu, então diga a ele. Confie em mim, os homens apreciam uma mulher que fala o que pensa.

No entanto, mesmo quando digo as palavras, eu sei que Hanabi não é esse tipo de mulher. Ela é tímida e desajeitada e passa a maior parte de seu tempo se escondendo atrás de um piano ou enrolada em seu quarto do dormitório escrevendo canções de amor ou sobre os meninos que não desenvolvem o sentimento.

Ah, Merda! Algo de repente me ocorre. A canção que estamos cantando é sobre Toneri?

Estou me dando conta sobre as letras emotivas agora. Eu estive cantando durante meses o que pode realmente ser sobre um cara que eu detesto.

\- Eu não odeio a ideia de coro. - ela fala. – também não amo, mas eu não acho que é terrível.

E nesse momento, eu sei que, não vai ser a porra de um coro que me deixa três níveis atrás de Toneri que vai me tirar da apresentação de inverno.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **#** Respondendo aos comentários **#**

 **Ana Moreira:** Gente, que isso hein kkkkk Adorei o capítulo, mal posso esperar pelo próximo!

 **R:** Ooi Aninha. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico feliz por isso. Obrigado por continuar comentando. Beeijos

 **###**

 **Guets:** O SASUKE NÃO QUERENDO DESGRUDAR DELA EU TO SURTANDO AAAAAAAAAAAAA esses dois ainda vão me matar do coração!

 **R:** É de surtar mesmo! Kkkkkkkk, eu amo isso *-*

E não morra flor, kkkkk, isso é só o começo!

Obrigado por comenta. Beeeijinhos

 **###**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** continua muito fofo! estou amando essa relação dos dois s2

otimo capitulo, continua logo por favooor haha

fiquei ainda mais curiosa em relação ao Sasori kkk

será que tem capítulo ainda essa semana? s2

bjs

 **R:** Ooi Hyuuga! Eu também amo, kkkk, e isso é só o inicio da relação deles *-*

Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico feliz por isso. E ai tá mais um capítulo. Kkkk, acho q fico mais ansiosa em postar do q vcis em lerem .

Obrigado por comentar! Beeijos.

 **###**

 **Ac. Bellandi:** Moça, oi.  
Primeiro de tudo, queria dizer que eu nunca comento qualquer coisa aqui no FF, eu leio em silêncio rs.  
Mas cá estou eu, desesperada, implorando, para essa história continuar hahahaha.  
Criei até perfil pra te dizer isso!

Então, por gentileza, continue 3

 **R:** Ooi Moça! Hehe, Eu fico feliz em ter despertado seu primeiro comentário *-*

E ainda mais por vc ter criado uma conta aqui por está história.

E aqui está mais um capítulo baby! Pode deixar que a história irá até o fim.

Obrigado por comentar, fico feliz por isso. Espero que sempre apareça por aqui. Beiiijos!

 **###**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Esclarecimento:** Recentemente recebi um email de uma leitora da fanfic que já leu os livros da série off campus. E essa pessoa me questionou a respeito dos personagens secundários que tenho usado na fanfic (mais especificamente no uso da Tenten como melhor amiga da Sakura, entre outros.) bom, se eu fosse fazer a adaptação dos outros livros da série, realmente seriam necessárias mudanças na escolha dos personagens, para que houvesse um encaixe. Porém eu não tenho pretensão nenhuma de fazer a adaptação dos outros livros, então minhas escolhas para os personagens secundários não interferem em nada.

O livro é focado somente em um casal, no caso da fic sasu/saku, os outros livros abordam outros casais, então quem quiser ler, leia, porque vale a pena.

Só queria esclarecer, para que se alguém mais tivesse alguma duvida sobre isso, já não terá mais.

Obrigada, e boa leitura!

.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **SASUKE**

Estou trabalhando no balcão da cozinha, esta noite, frustrado com as porcarias que eu li no teste que a Sakura fez para mim. Ela deixou ordem para eu responder as questões, mas eu estou tendo dificuldade em fazê-lo.

A resposta é simples, merda, se alguém te mandar assassinar milhões de pessoas, você diz não obrigado. Mas passando os critérios estabelecidos nessa teoria besta, há prós e contras de ambos os lados, e eu não posso envolver minha opinião nisso.

\- Pergunta: - eu anuncio enquanto Sai vagueia na cozinha.

\- Resposta. - ele responde instantaneamente.

\- Eu não fiz a pergunta ainda, idiota.

Sorrindo, ele lava as mãos na pia e em seguida, amarra um avental rosa neon em volta de sua cintura. Naruto, Gaara e eu lhe damos essa monstruosidade com babados como forma de zombaria no seu aniversário, sob o argumento de que ele ia ser nossa mamãe galinha. Sai rebateu insistindo que ele é homem o suficiente para usar qualquer peça de roupa que aparecesse em seu caminho, e agora ele usa a maldita coisa como um distintivo de honra de macho.

\- Ok, pode fala. - diz ele enquanto abri o freezer. - Qual é a pergunta?

\- Tudo bem, então você é um dos nazistas...

\- Foda-se! - ele exclama.

\- Deixe-me terminar, ok? Você é um nazista, e Hitler acabou de pedir que você cometa um ato que vai contra tudo o que você acredita. Você diz, beleza chefe, eu vou matar todas essas pessoas para você, ou você fala vá se foder, e corre o risco de ficar e ser morto?

\- Eu digo para ele se foder. - Sai faz uma pausa. - Na verdade, não. Eu meto uma bala na cabeça dele. Problema resolvido.

Eu gemo.

\- Mas este idiota... - eu aponto para o livro sobre o balcão. - Acredita que o governo existe por uma razão, e os cidadãos precisam confiar em seu líder e obedecer às suas ordens para o bem da sociedade. Portanto, em teoria, há um argumento a ser feito por genocídio.

Sai puxa uma bandeja de coxinhas de frango.

-Besteira!

-Não estou dizendo que estou de acordo com esse pensamento, mas eu tenho que argumentar o ponto de vista desse cara. - eu passo uma mão frustrada por cima do meu couro cabeludo. - Eu odeio essa matéria cara.

Sai desembrulha a bandeja e coloca no micro-ondas.

-O jogo é na sexta-feira, hein?

\- Sim. - eu digo com tristeza.

Ele hesita.

\- Você vai jogar contra a Akatsuki?

Eu alegro-me, porque esta manhã recebi a palavra oficial do treinador que eu definitivamente vou estar no gelo na sexta-feira. Aparentemente, as notas não são inseridas no sistema até a próxima segunda-feira, por isso, no momento, minha média ainda é o que precisa ser.

Na segunda-feira, se a minha nota de Ética for um D ou menos, eu vou ficar no banco até eu mudar a situação.

Banco. Jesus! Só de pensar nisso, fico enjoado. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é levar a minha equipe para mais uma vitória e levá-los para os profissionais. Não, eu quero destacar nosso time nos profissionais. Eu quero provar a todos que eu cheguei lá por meu próprio mérito e não porque eu sou filho de um famoso jogador de hóquei. É tudo que eu sempre quis, e eu me sinto mal, sabendo que meus objetivos, que tudo que trabalhei tão duro, está em perigo por causa de uma matéria estúpida.

\- O treinador disse que eu vou jogar. - digo ao Sai, que bate na minha mão tão forte que chega a formigar a palma.

\- Claro que sim! - ele exclama.

Naruto entra na cozinha, um cigarro apagado pendurado no canto da boca.

\- É melhor você não fumar aqui dentro. - Sai adverte.

\- Eu estou indo lá para trás. – Diz Naruto. - Só queria avisar vocês que Shikamaru e os caras vão vir hoje à noite para assistir ao jogo do Bruins.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

\- Que caras?

Naruto pisca inocentemente.

\- Você sabe, Shikamaru, Shisui, Suigetsu, Zabuza, Kankuro e Idate. Darui. Oh, Kiba, também, e...

Eu o detenho antes que ele possa nomear cada indivíduo em nossa lista.

\- Então toda a equipe, isso que você quer dizer. - digo secamente.

\- E as namoradas, aqueles que têm. - ele olha para Sai e eu. - Legal, né? Não vai ser uma noite como as outras.

\- Por mim tudo bem. - Sai responde. - E se Idate está chegando, então é melhor trancar o armário de bebidas.

\- Podemos levar o armário de bebidas para o quarto do Teme. - diz Naruto com um bufo. - Deus sabe que ele não vai beber uma gota.

Sai olha para mim com um sorriso.

\- E você bebêzão podre. Quando você vai aprender a beber como um homem?

-Ei, eu lido com a parte de beber muito bem. É na manhã seguinte que me faz mal. - eu sorrio para meus companheiros de equipe. - Além disso, eu sou seu capitão. Alguém tem que ficar sóbrio para manter seus burros loucos na linha.

\- Obrigado, mãe. - Naruto faz uma pausa, depois balança a cabeça. - Na verdade, não, você é a mãe. - diz para Sai, sorrindo para o avental dele antes de se voltar para mim. - Acho que isso faz de você o pai. Vocês dois são positivamente domésticos.

Nós dois mostramos o dedo.

\- Ah, mamãe e papai estão bravos comigo? - ele dá um suspiro de simulação. - Vocês vão pedir o divórcio?

\- Vai se foder! - diz Sai, mas ele está rindo.

O micro-ondas emite um sinal sonoro, e Sai puxa o frango descongelado, então começa a cozinhar o jantar enquanto eu faço o meu dever de casa no balcão. E porra, a cena toda parece doméstica pra caralho.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **#** Respondendo aos comentários **#**

 **Ana Moreira:** Eu torço muito pra que a Sakura quebre a cara do Toneri! Kkkkk

R: Eu também! Kkkkkk... Obrigada por sempre comentar Aninha! E até o próximo. Beijos 3

 **# # #**

 **Lappistif:** Pq, meu Deus? Por queeeeeee?  
15 capítulos e nada de movimentos ousados? Um olhar do Sasuke que seja?! Please?

R: KKKKKKKKK! Querida eu entendo sua aflição, mas infelizmente eu tenho que seguir a historia né, kkkkkk. Maaas não se preocupe que a partir do capítulo 18/19 as coisas iram mudar! *-*

Obrigado por comentar, e apareça sempre Ok! Beijoos 3

 **# # #**

 **AngieAnne:** Oi Autora! Desculpe o sumiço ...  
Não vou parar de comentar e muito menos de ler, adoro sua fic!  
Sakura flertando, que progresso!  
Sasuke sempre me surpreendendo.  
Será que só eu fiquei com vontade de bater no Toneri?!  
Muito ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo! Espero que a Sakura apronte alguma coisa com o Toneri...kkk  
Beijinhos

 **R:** Que bom q voltou, não me abandone mais :'(

Kkkkkkkkk( dramática que só)

Sakura está evoluindo! Hahaha

Sasuke é...bom...a tendência e ama-lo mais e mais! *-*

Acho que a lista de ódio por Toneri só aumenta. Kkkkk

Obrigada por comentar, e até o próximo. Beiijos 3

 **# # #**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Olá! Como sempre, ótimo capítulo!

Amei essa cena do Sasuke impedindo a Sakura de conversar com o Sasori! hahaha Incrível! Ainda arrisco dizer que, ele pode não ter percebido, mas com certeza ele fez isso sentindo SIIM uma pitada de ciúmes do Sasori hahah As coisas estão avançando em um ritmo gostoso, mas não posso negar que estou ansiosa para ver algum avanço romântico entre esse dois. Quero só ver quando chegar o dia dessa tão esperada festa!

Opa, alguém mais aqui gostaria de dar um socão na cara do Toneri? Garoto ridículo.

E sinto muito, mas não posso concordar com você, como certeza nós ficamos um milhão de vezes mais ansiosas para ler do que você para postar hahahah

Eu estava considerando seriamente a ideia de ler esse livro, será que devo seguir em frente? Ao mesmo tempo, não queria estragar a surpresa dessa fic, estou indecisa :( haha

Atualize logo! :D

Beijos!

 **R:** Oii querida! Que bom que continua a aparecer por aqui *-*

Sabe que eu tbm acho isso! Hahahaha

Eu intendo a ansiedade, e não se preocupe que na semana que vem vc já vera um avanço significativo .

Toneri é horrível mesmo, mas fazer o que né, faz parte da vida achar criaturas feito ele por aí! E a tendência é o ódio aumentar. Kkkkkk

O livro realmente vale muito a pena ler. Não só The Deal mais a série toda, mas devo dizer que T.D é o melhor, kkkkk.

E quanto a estragar a surpresa será inevitável, kkkkk, díi vai de vc escolher, só espero q lendo o livro tu não perca o interesse na fanfic .

Obrigado pelo comentário e até o próximo! 3

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha:** como não ser apaixonada por esse Sasuke?! perfeição essa fic, parabéns por sua adaptação viado, estou amando, super ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo

 **R:** Oi baby!

Não amar esse Sasuke será impossível. Kkkkk, ele só despertará sentimentos bons em vc!

Obrigado, fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação *-*

E comente sempre que puder, fico imensamente feliz quando vcis me falam o que estão achando de tudo isso. Obrigado e até o próximo! Beeijos 3


	17. Capítulo 17

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 17**

 **SAKURA**

\- Ei, Sa-Sa.- Tenten me surpreende no trabalho hoje à noite, deslizando em minha cabine com um sorriso radiante. Quando Neji surge ao lado dela, fica difícil lutar contra o sorriso. Eles estão sentados no mesmo lado da cabine? Who! Eles devem estar ficando sério de novo, porque só os casais que estão loucamente apaixonados fazem isso.

\- E aí, Sakura! - Neji diz jogando seu braço em volta dos ombros delgados de Tenten.

\- Hey. - eu tenho lidado com clientes pé no saco toda a noite, então eu estou realmente feliz em ver alguns rostos amigáveis. - Vocês querem algo para beber, enquanto vocês olham o cardápio?

\- Milk shake de chocolate, por favor. - Tenten anuncia.

Neji sustenta seu dedo indicador e médio.

\- Dois canudos. - acrescenta com uma piscadela.

Eu rio.

-Deus, vocês dois estão tão doce, que está me dando dor de dente.

Mas eu estou feliz em vê-los felizes. Para um garoto de fraternidade, Neji é realmente muito decente, e ele nunca traiu a Tenten, pelo que eu sei. Seus rompimentos foram decisão dela, pensando que eles eram jovens demais para ficarem tanto tempo juntos e Neji estava com ela o tempo todo.

Eu preparo o milk shake, em seguida, levo para a cabine. - Senhora, monsieur.

\- Obrigada, querida. Hey, eu ouvi. - diz Tenten enquanto Neji lê o cardápio. - Algumas das meninas em nosso andar farão uma maratona dos filmes do Ryan Gosling amanhã à noite.

Neji geme. - Outra festa Gosling? Eu não sei o que as minas veem nesse cara. Ele é magro pra cacete.

\- Ele é lindo! - Tenten corrige antes de olhar para mim de novo. - Você vai?

\- Depende do tempo.

\- Guren tem uma aula à tarde, mas ela vai estar de volta às nove. Então, vai começar, e então vamos?

\- Merda. Vou tutorear às nove.

A cara de Tenten demonstra decepção. - Não é possível você tentar tutorear antes? - ela mexe as sobrancelhas como se estivesse tentando me seduzir.

Eu tenho que admitir, eu estou sendo seduzida. Já tem um tempo desde que eu sai com as meninas ou consumi algo alcoólico. Não bebo em festas (e por um bom motivo), mas eu não me importo de ficar bêbada em casa.

\- Vou ligar para o Sasuke no meu intervalo, ver se ele está livre mais cedo.

Neji olha para cima, interessado na conversa novamente.

\- Então, você e o Uchiha são amigos agora?

\- Naah. É apenas um relacionamento de monitoria.

\- Huh-ruh. - Tenten brinca. Ela se vira para seu namorado. - Eles são amigos de verdade. Eles trocam mensagem e tudo mais.

\- Bem. Nós somos amigos. - eu digo a contragosto. Quando Neji me dá um sorriso maroto, eu prontamente faço cara feia para ele. - Apenas amigos. Então pode banir todos os pensamentos sujos de sua mente.

\- Oh, vamos lá, você realmente vai me culpar? Ele é o capitão do time de hóquei e ele passa pelas meninas mais rápido do que ele passa por um rolo de papel higiênico. Você sabe que todo mundo vai pensar que você é a nova conquista dele.

\- Eles podem pensar o que quiserem. - eu dou um encolher de ombros. - Mas não é assim com a gente.

Neji parece convencido, que eu acho até ser uma coisa rara. Eu duvido que haja um cara lá fora, que acredita que os homens e as mulheres são capazes de serem puramente amigos platônico.

Deixo Tenten e Neji, e vou atender meus outros clientes. Quando dá a hora do meu intervalo, eu vou ao quarto da equipe na parte de trás para ligar para o Sasuke. O tom de discagem demora horrores, antes dele finalmente atender. - Oi - dominado pela música alta no fundo.

\- Ei, é a Sakura. - eu digo a ele.

\- Eu sei. Tenho identificador de chamada, idiota.

\- Bufo. - Eu estou ligando para ver se podemos mudar o nosso horário dos estudos de amanhã.

Uma onda de explosões de hip-hop toma meu ouvido.

\- Desculpe, o quê?

Eu levanto a minha voz para que ele possa me ouvir melhor.

\- Podemos nos encontrar mais cedo amanhã? Eu tenho planos às nove horas, então eu queria ir por volta das sete. Está bom?

Sua resposta é abafada pelo bater ensurdecedor de Jay-Z.

\- Onde você está? - eu estou praticamente gritando agora.

\- Casa. - vem à resposta dele abafado. - Nós convidamos algumas pessoas para assistir o jogo.

Algumas pessoas? Parece que ele está no meio da Times Square.

\- Então você virá às nove?

Eu engulo meu agravamento. - Não, às sete. Está bem assim?

\- Sasuke, trás cerveja pra mim! - uma voz sobressai na linha. A julgar pelo fraco sotaque do Texas, deve ser Sai.

\- Espere Cerejinha. Um segundo. - um sussurro soa por meu ouvido, seguido de um grito de riso, e, em seguida, Sasuke volta. - Ok, amanhã, as nove, então.

\- Sete!

\- Certo, sete. Desculpe, eu não posso ouvir direito. Vejo você amanhã.

Ele desliga na minha cara, mas eu não me importo. Eu descobri esta semana que Sasuke nunca perde tempo para dizer tchau ao telefone. Incomodava-me no início, mas agora eu meio que aprecio a sua abordagem de economia de tempo.

Enfio meu telefone no meu avental e volto para contar a Tenten.

\- Tudo certo para amanhã à noite. - e ela grita em resposta. - Isso! Eu não posso esperar para começar minha festa do Gosling. O cara mais sexy de hollywood.

\- Eu estou sentado aqui, não sei se você percebeu. - Neji resmunga.

\- Baby, você viu o abdômen daquele homem? - ela exige.

Ele suspira.

Na noite seguinte, eu apareço na casa de Sasuke, às sete horas em ponto e entro como de costume. Antes de subir ao quarto, eu coloco minha cabeça na sala para dizer oi para Naruto e os caras. Naruto não está lá, mas Sai e Gaara estão, e eles olham para cima em confusão quando eles me veem.

\- Hey, Sakura. – Sai franze a testa. - O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim tutorear seu capitão, o que mais? - revirando os olhos, eu começo ir em direção as escadas.

\- Você não vai querer ir lá em cima, boneca. - Gaara avisa.

Eu paro. - Por que não?

Seus olhos brilham de diversões.

\- Uh ... ele pode ter esquecido.

\- Bem, então eu vou subir e lembrá-lo.

Um minuto mais tarde, lamento completamente por essa ação.

\- Ei, Uchiha, vamos acabar com isso para que eu possa... - eu paro no meio da frase, e fico congelada como um cervo diante de faróis após abrir a porta.

Constrangimento bate em mim quando eu registro o que eu estou vendo.

Sasuke está deitado na cama em toda a sua glória com o peito nu ... enquanto uma menina nua está sentada sobre suas coxas.

E ela gira em torno de uma nuvem de cabelos loiros com o som da minha voz. Seios rosados assaltam minha visão, mas eu não tenho tempo para julgá-los de uma forma ou de outra, porque seu grito estridente corta através do ar.

\- Que diabos! – Sasuke fala.

\- Merda! Eu sinto muito. - eu deixo escapar.

Então eu bato a porta e corro lá para embaixo como se eu estivesse sendo perseguida por um assassino em série.

Quando eu tropeço na sala de estar, um momento depois sou recebida por dois rostos sorridentes.

\- Nós te dissemos para não ir lá em cima. - diz Sai com um suspiro.

O sorriso de Gaara se alarga.

\- Como foi o show? Não podemos ouvir muito daqui de baixo, mas tenho a sensação de que ela grita muito.

Estou tão envergonhada que sinto como se meu rosto estivesse queimando de dentro para fora.

\- Você pode dizer ao seu amigo sacana para me chamar quando ele tiver terminado? Na verdade, não. Diga que ele está sem sorte.

Dane-se, meu tempo é precioso. Eu não sou mais a tutora dele, quando ele obviamente não leva a sério a minha agenda.

Com isso, eu marcho para fora da casa, as minhas emoções alternando entre constrangimento e raiva. Inacreditável. Como se transar com uma garota fosse mais importante para ele do que passar na prova de recuperação? E que tipo de idiota faria isso quando ele sabe que estou chegando?

Estou a meio caminho do carro, quando a porta da frente se abre, e Sasuke sai correndo. Ele, pelo menos teve a decência de colocar um par de calças, mas ele ainda não está vestindo uma camisa. Ou sapatos. Ele corre em minha direção, sua expressão é uma mistura de tímido e aborrecido.

-Que diabos foi isso? - ele exige.

\- Você está brincando comigo? - eu retruco. –Sou eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta. Você sabia que eu ia vim!

\- Você disse ás nove!

\- Eu mudei para sete, e você sabe disso. - meus lábios torcem em uma carranca. - Talvez da próxima vez você preste mais atenção em mim quando te ligar.

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, e seus bíceps enrijecem quando ele o faz. O ar frio provoca arrepios, a subir em sua pele suave, levemente dourada, e meu olhar é involuntariamente atraído para a linha fina de cabelo em direção a sua cintura.

Um calor viaja de meus seios para o meu núcleo. Meu corpo de repente se sente apertado e com dores, meus dedos formigam com o desejo de ... oh, pelo amor de Deus. Não. E daí se o cara é totalmente atraente? Isso não significa que eu queira montá-lo como uma vaqueira.

Ele já tem alguém para fazer isso com ele.

\- Sinto muito, está bem? - ele resmunga. - Eu estraguei tudo.

\- Não, não está nada bem. Um, você claramente não respeita o meu tempo e dois, você claramente não quer passar nessa matéria, caso contrário, suas calças iriam estar fechadas e seu livro estaria aberto.

\- Ah, é mesmo? - ele questiona. - Então, você espera que eu acredite que você estuda vinte e quatro horas e nunca fica com ninguém?

Desconforto agita meu estômago, e quando eu não respondo, a suspeita inunda seus olhos.

\- Você transa, não é?

Uma respiração irritável escapa dos meus lábios.

\- É claro que eu faço. Apenas ... não faço há algum tempo.

\- O que é um tempo?

\- Um ano. Não que isso seja da sua conta. - ergo o meu queixo e destravar a porta do motorista. - Volte para a sua mulherzinha, Sasuke. Eu vou para casa.

\- Mulherzinha? - ele ecoa. - Isso é uma suposição rude, você não acha? Ela poderia ser uma estudante de Rhodes College.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

\- Ela é?

\- Bem, não. - ele cede. - Mas Ino...

Eu resmungo. Ino. – Isso não significa porco em japonês?

-...É uma menina muito inteligente. - ele termina sombriamente.

\- Uh-ruh, eu tenho certeza que ela é. Volte para a senhorita inteligente então. Estou caindo fora daqui.

\- Será que podemos reprogramar para amanhã?

Eu abro a porta do carro. - Não.

\- É mesmo? - ele coloca a mão sobre o batente da porta. - Então eu acho que o nosso encontro no sábado está cancelado também?

Ele olha para mim.

Eu olho de volta.

De repente eu lembro da conversa que tive com Sasori no corredor no outro dia. Minhas bochechas aquecem novamente, mas desta vez não tem nada a ver com o fato de que peguei Sasuke com as calças abaixadas. Literalmente. Sasori finalmente reconheceu a minha existência, e se eu não for nesta festa, vou deixar passar a oportunidade de falar com ele fora da escola. Não é como se nós andássemos no mesmo círculo social, e não quero limitar-me a uma interação de uma vez por semana em Ética, eu preciso ser proativa e procurá-lo longe da sala de aula.

\- Tudo bem. - murmuro para Sasuke. - Vejo você amanhã. Às sete horas.

Sua boca curva em um sorriso de satisfação.

\- Isso é o que eu esperava de você cerejinha.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **# Respondendo aos comentários #**_

 _ **NegaUchiha:**_ Teste difícil q vc deixou ein Sakura?! kkkkkk  
Mamae Sai, Papai Sasuke kkkkkkkkkk sorrir muitoooo cara, tinha q ser idéia do Naruto kkkkk  
Super ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo, essa adaptação tá foderosa, parabéns

 **R:** Oi baby! Bom ver vc por aqui novamente.

Sakura é uma tutora exigente né, hehe.

Esses meninos são d+, todos eles são de matar a gente de rir.

Obrigado por comentar, e até o próximo! 3

 **# # #**

 **Guets:** A interação do Sasuke com os amigos é tão boa de se ler. Sempre morro de rir, principalmente quando aparece o Naruto o chamando de teme kkkkkk

 **R:** Realmente a interação entre os meninos são muito boa de se ler ***-***

Naruto não perde a oportunidades de atazanar né, kkkk

Obrigado por comentar, e apareça sempre que puder! Beiijos 3

 **# # #**

 **AngieAnnie:** Concordo com o Sai, mata o líder!kkkkk  
Gargalhei quando li: "vocês vão pedir o divórcio?"  
Adorei o capitulo e ansiosa pelo próximo!

R: Eu particularmente, adoro os momentos dos meninos, me divirto muito com eles.

Eles não perdem a oportunidade de mecher um com o outro né, hehe.

Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Obrigado por comentar e até o próximo.

Beijos! 3


	18. Capítulo 18

_Esse capítulo está composto por dois pov's, um do Sasuke e o outro da Sakura. Resolvi junta-los porque vocês estavam pedindo ação, então, resolvi trazer logo esse "inicio" da ação toda._

 _Quero ver muitooos comentários. 3_

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 18**

 **SASUKE**

Faço questão de estar em casa e sozinho, quando Sakura chega na quinta-feira à noite. Eu achei mais graça da situação do que envergonhado quando ela entrou e me encontrou com a Ino ontem, e ao menos não tinha sido na hora H. O rosto da Sakura teria ficado uma centena de vezes mais vermelho se ela tivesse ouvido os gritos da Ino no orgasmo.

Honestamente, uma parte de mim se pergunta se Ino teria fingindo esses gemidos de estrela pornô. Não tenho a pretensão de ser um garanhão na cama, mas eu sou atento pra cacete e eu nunca tive quaisquer queixas no passado. Mas ontem à noite foi a primeira vez que eu senti como se a garota em minha cama estivesse fazendo um show. Meio que ficou algo incrivelmente... insatisfatório sobre a coisa toda. Eu não sei se ela estava fingindo ou simplesmente exagerando seu prazer, mas de qualquer forma, eu não estou ansioso para repetir a atuação.

Sakura bate na minha porta, mas ela não para em uma batida. Ela faz isso, pelo menos, mais dez vezes, e depois mais três, mesmo depois de eu ter gritado para ela entrar.

A porta se abre e Sakura entra, cobrindo os olhos com força, com as palmas das mãos.

\- Está seguro? - ela pergunta em voz alta. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ela estica os braços para frente como uma pessoa cega sentindo o seu caminho através da escuridão.

\- Você é uma merda de uma pirralha. - eu digo com um suspiro, e o sorriso é inevitável.

Suas pálpebras se abrem, e ela me corrige com um olhar sombrio.

\- Eu só estou sendo cuidadosa. - ela responde em um tom arrogante. - Deus me livre em flagrar outro de seus festivais de sexo.

\- Não se preocupe, nós ainda não tínhamos chegado na parte do sexo. Se você quer saber, ainda estávamos nas preliminares. Segunda e terceira base, para ser exato.

\- Merda. Informação demais.

\- Você perguntou.

\- Eu não. - ela senta de pernas cruzadas na cama e puxa o livro da classe de sua bolsa. - Ok, vamos conversar bastante. Vamos ler sobre o seu teste e depois vamos delinear alguns pontos.

Eu entrego o papel que eu tinha deixado à mão, então me inclino para trás sobre os travesseiros enquanto Sakura lê. Uma vez que ela fez, ela olha para mim, e eu posso dizer que ela está impressionada.

\- Isso está bom. - ela admite.

Eu experimentei uma explosão de orgulho. Eu me escravizei para este papel nazista, e a aprovação de Sakura não só me agrada, mas também confirma que eu estou ficando melhor ao colocar-me no lugar de outra pessoa.

\- Na verdade, está muito bom. - ela altera quando ela olha a conclusão de novo.

Eu zombo um suspiro.

\- Puta merda. Isso foi um elogio?

\- Não. Na verdade, eu retiro o elogio.

\- Tarde demais. - eu aponto o meu dedo para ela. - Você acha que eu sou inteligente.

Ela solta um suspiro pesado.

\- Você é inteligente quando você aplica isso em si mesmo. - ela faz uma pausa. - Ok, então, isso não é certo a se dizer, mas eu sempre achei que a escola era mais fácil para os atletas. Academicamente, quero dizer. Você sabe, distribuindo notas gratuitamente, porque vocês são importantes.

\- Bem que eu gostaria. Eu conheço alguns caras do time da Akatsuki, cujos professores nem sequer leem seus trabalhos, eles só colocam um A, e os devolve. Mas os professores de Konoha não são assim. Idiotas.

\- Como você está fazendo com os outros cursos?

\- Um A ou B e estou dentro da média, e um C em história da Espanha, mas isso vai mudar quando eu entregar meu trabalho final. - eu sorrio. - Acho que eu não sou burro como você pensou que eu era né?

\- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse burro. - ela fala. - Pensei que você fosse um idiota.

\- Pensei que? - eu ataco em seu uso do pretérito. - Isso significa que você já viu o erro que cometeu?

\- Naah, você ainda é um idiota. - ela sorri. - Mas pelo menos você é de alguma forma inteligente.

\- Inteligente o suficiente para tirar A nessa prova? - meu espírito afunda quando expresso a questão. A prova é amanhã. E eu não tenho certeza se estou pronto, mas a confiança de Sakura alivia um pouco minha incerteza.

\- Definitivamente. - ela me assegura. - Contanto que você mantenha o seu próprio preconceito de fora e fique com o que os filósofos fariam, eu acho que você vai se sair bem.

\- Tomara que sim. Eu realmente preciso desta nota, Cerejinha.

Sua voz suaviza.

\- A equipe é tão importante para você?

\- É tudo na minha vida. - eu digo simplesmente.

\- Sua vida? Ei. Você está colocando muita pressão em si mesmo, Sasuke.

\- Você quer falar sobre pressão? - amargura corta meu tom. - A pressão está sendo feita desde os meus sete anos de idade em ser forçado a comer uma dieta de alta proteína para promover o crescimento. A pressão está em ser acordado no início da madrugada, seis dias por semana para andar de patins e executar treinos, enquanto seu pai sopra um apito em seu rosto durante duas horas. A pressão está em ser dito que, se você falhar, você nunca será um homem de verdade.

Seu rosto fica triste.

\- Merda!

\- Sim, isso resume tudo. - eu tento empurrar as memórias para longe, mas elas continuam a piscar na minha mente, apertando minha garganta. - Confie em mim, a pressão que eu coloco em mim mesmo não é nada comparado com o que eu tive que lidar enquanto crescia.

Ela estreita os olhos.

\- Você me disse que ama o hóquei.

\- Eu amo. - minha voz continua rouca. - Quando estou no gelo, é a única vez que eu me sinto ... vivo, eu acho. E acredite em mim, eu vou trabalhar pra caramba para chegar onde eu quero. Eu ... porra, eu não posso falhar.

\- O que acontece se você falhar? - ela contraria. - Qual é o seu plano B?

Eu franzo a testa.

\- Eu não tenho um.

\- Todo mundo precisa de um Plano B. - Sakura insiste. - E se você se machucar e não puder jogar mais?

\- Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu seria um treinador. Ou talvez um esportista.

\- Veja, você tem um plano, então.

\- Acho que sim. - eu olho-a com curiosidade. - Qual é o seu Plano B? Se você não for uma cantora?

\- Honestamente, às vezes eu não sei se eu ainda quero ser uma cantora. Quer dizer, eu amo isso, mas fazê-lo profissionalmente é outra história. Eu não sou doida pela ideia de viver fora com uma mala ou passar todo o meu tempo em um ônibus de turnê. E sim, eu gosto de cantar na frente de uma plateia, mas não tenho certeza se quero estar no palco na frente de milhares de pessoas todas as noites. - ela encolhe os ombros, parecendo pensativa.

\- Às vezes eu acho que eu prefiro ser uma compositora. Gosto de compor música, então eu não me importaria de trabalhar nos bastidores e deixar que outra pessoa faça a coisa toda de estrela.

Se isso não der certo, eu poderia ir para o ensino. - ela dá um sorriso autodepreciativo. - E se isso falhar, eu poderia usar meu corpo.

Eu varro o meu olhar para cima e para baixo em seu corpo, fazendo um grande espetáculo lambendo meus lábios.

\- Bem, você definitivamente tem seios para isso, sem falar na bunda.

Ela revira os olhos. - Pervertido!

\- Hey, eu estou apenas afirmando um fato. Os seus seios são grandes. Eu não sei por que você não os ostenta mais. Você sabe, jogar alguns tops de corte baixo em seu guarda-roupa.

Uma cor rosa pinta suas bochechas. Eu amo o quão rápido ela vai de grave e atrevida á tímido e inocente.

\- A propósito, você não pode fazer isso no sábado. - eu a informo.

\- O que? - ela diz.

\- Ruborizar como um tomate cada vez que faço um comentário obsceno.

Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha.

\- Quantos comentários lascivos você planeja fazer?

Eu sorrio.

\- Depende de quanto eu beber.

Ela solta um suspiro exasperado, e um fio de cabelo rosado se solta do seu rabo de cavalo e cai sobre a testa. Sem pensar, eu alcanço e coloco a mecha atrás da orelha.

O enrijecer instantânea de seus ombros traz um olhar severo para os meus olhos.

\- Você não pode fazer isso. Congelar quando eu te tocar.

Alarme atravessam seus olhos.

\- Por que você iria me tocar?

\- Porque vamos estar em um encontro. Você me conhece né?! Eu sou um cara cheio de mãos.

\- Bem, você pode manter suas mãos para si mesmo no sábado. - diz ela.

\- Bom plano. E então Loverboy vai pensar que somos apenas amigos. Ou inimigos, dependendo de como você agir.

Ela morde o lábio, e sua agitação visível só me faz provocá-la ainda mais.

\- Oh, e eu poderia beijá-la, também.

Agora ela olha pra mim.

\- De jeito nenhum!

\- Você não quer ou você não quer que o Akasuna pense que você está afim de mim? Porque se você fizer isso, você vai precisar pelo menos tentar agir como tal.

\- Isso vai ser difícil. - diz ela com um sorriso.

\- Besteira. Você gosta de mim.

Ela bufa.

\- Seus lábios ficam sexy quando você bufa. - digo-lhe com franqueza. - É uma espécie de sedução?

\- Quer parar com isso? - ela resmunga. - Ele não está no quarto agora. Você pode deixar o flerte para o sábado.

\- Eu estou tentando fazer você se acostumar com isso. - faço uma pausa, como se eu estivesse ponderando sobre algo, mas na verdade, eu estou ficando com uma vontade enorme de provoca-la. - Na verdade, quanto mais penso no assunto, mais eu estou querendo saber se devemos aquecer.

\- Aquecer? O que diabos isso significa?

Eu inclino minha cabeça.

\- O que você acha que eu faço antes de um jogo, Cerejinha? Basta aparecer na pista e jogar? Claro que não. Eu pratico seis dias por semana para ficar pronto. Tempo no gelo, sala de musculação, assistindo fitas de jogos, reuniões de estratégia. Pense em todo o preparo de antemão.

\- Isto não é um jogo. - diz ela, irritada. - É um falso encontro.

\- Mas é preciso parecer real para Loverboy.

\- Quer parar de chamá-lo assim?

Não, eu não pretendo parar. Eu gosto de como ela fica com raiva disso. Na verdade, eu gosto de irrita-la, ponto. Toda vez que Sakura fica irritada, seus olhos verdes acendem e suas bochechas transformam na sombra mais bela de rosa.

\- Certo. - eu digo com um aceno de cabeça. - Se vou ter que tocar e beijar você no sábado, eu acho que é indispensável nós ensaiarmos. - eu lambo meus lábios. - Definitivamente.

\- Eu honestamente não posso decidir se você está brincando comigo. - ela sopra um suspiro irritado. - De qualquer forma, eu não vou deixar você me tocar ou beijar. Por isso, tire todas essas ideias sujas de sua cabeça. Se você quiser alguma ação, chame a Ino.

\- Isso não vai acontecer.

Há uma pausa.

-Por que não? Você parecia bem com ela na noite de ontem.

\- Foi apenas uma foda. E para de tentar mudar de assunto. - eu sorrio para ela. - Por que você não quer me beijar? - eu estreito meus olhos. - Ah Merda! Só há uma explicação para isso. - faço uma pausa. - Você beija mal. - seu queixo cai em indignação.

\- É claro que não.

\- Aé? - eu abaixo a minha voz em um tom sedutor. - Prove.

 **SAKURA**

De alguma forma, eu viajo de volta ao tempo, para os meus dias de recreio da terceira série. A menos que haja outra explicação do por que Sasuke esteja me provocando para beijá-lo.

\- Eu não tenho que provar absolutamente nada. - eu informo. - Acontece que eu sou uma beijadora fantástica. Infelizmente, você nunca vai descobrir.

\- Nunca diga nunca. - ele responde com uma voz melodiosa.

\- Obrigado por isso, Justin Bieber. Mas não vai acontecer cara.

Ele suspira.

\- Eu entendo. Você está intimidada pela minha masculinidade potente. Compreendo, isso acontece o tempo todo.

Ah cara! Ainda me lembro dos dias a uma semana atrás, quando Sasuke Uchiha não era um desafio em minha vida. Quando eu não tinha que ouvir seus comentários arrogantes ou ver seus sorrisos inconvenientes ou me meter em uma batalha.

Mas Sasuke é muito bom em uma coisa especial: lançar um desafio.

\- O medo é um fato da vida. - diz ele solenemente. - Não deixe que isso te derrube, Cerejinha. Todo mundo experimenta. - ele se inclina para trás em seus cotovelos. - Vou te dizer, eu vou te dar um passe livre. Se você está com muito medo de me beijar, eu não vou fazer isso com você.

\- Medo? - eu ressoo. - Eu não tenho medo, idiota. Eu só não quero.

Outro suspiro rola para fora do peito.

\- Então eu acho que estamos de volta ao problema de autoconfiança. Não se preocupe, há um monte de maus beijadores neste mundo, querida. Tenho certeza que com prática e perseverança, você vai um dia ser capaz to...

\- Tudo bem! - eu interrompo. - Vamos fazer isso.

Ele bate sua boca, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Rá. Ele não esperava que eu aceitasse seu blefe.

Nossos olhares se trancam. Ele está esperando que eu recue, mas estou confiante de que posso esperar que ele desista. Talvez seja infantil, mas Sasuke já recebeu sua monitoria. Desta vez eu quero ganhar.

Mas eu o subestimo mais uma vez. Seus olhos negros ganham um brilho incomum, e de repente há calor em seu olhar. Calor e autoconfiança, como se ele estivesse certo que eu não vou ganhar dele.

Ouço o tom de segurança e zombaria quando ele finalmente fala.

\- Tudo bem, me mostre do que você é capaz, então.

Eu vacilo.

Puta que pariu! Ele não pode estar falando sério.

E eu não posso realmente estar considerando responder a este desafio infame. Eu não me sinto atraído por Sasuke, e eu não quero beijá-lo. Fim da história.

Exceto ... que meu corpo está envolvido em chamas, e minhas mãos estão tremendo, não de nervos, mas antecipação. Quando imagino a boca dele pressionado contra o minha, meu coração dispara mais rápido do que tambor.

Qual diabos é o problema comigo?

Sasuke está centímetros mais perto. Nossas coxas estão se tocando agora, e ou eu estou tendo alucinações ou eu posso realmente ver o pulso latejante no centro de sua garganta.

Ele não pode querer isso ... pode?

Minhas palmas umedecem, mas resisto a limpá-los nas minhas leggings, porque eu não quero que ele saiba que estou nervosa. Estou totalmente ciente do calor que irradia de sua coxa, o cheiro fraco de sua loção pós-barba, a ligeira curva de sua boca enquanto ele aguarda o meu próximo passo ...

\- Vamos lá! - ele zomba. - Não temos a noite toda, baby.

Agora eu estou arrepiada. Dane-se! É apenas um beijo, certo? Eu nem sequer tenho que gostar disso. Fechar sua boca inteligente será recompensa suficiente.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, eu o alcanço e toco a sua bochecha.

Sua respiração engata.

Eu arrasto meu polegar sobre sua mandíbula, protelando, esperando para ver se ele vai me parar, e quando ele não faz, eu lentamente levo a minha boca para a dele.

No segundo que nossos lábios se encontram, a coisa mais estranha acontece. Ondas de calor pulsam dentro de mim, a partir de minha boca e, em seguida, percorrendo todo meu corpo, formigando as pontas dos meus seios antes de viajar ainda mais para baixo. Ele tem gosto de menta, da bala que ele esteve mastigando a noite toda e o sabor mentolado agrada meu paladar. Meus lábios têm vontade própria, e Sasuke tira o máximo disso, deslizando sua língua dentro da minha boca. Quando minha língua emaranha com a dele, ele deixa escapar um rosnando do fundo de sua garganta, e o som erótico vibra através do meu corpo.

Imediatamente, eu sou atingida com um golpe de pânico que me faz quebrar o beijo.

Eu chupo uma respiração instável.

-Rá. Como foi isso? - estou tentando soar não afetada pelo que aconteceu, mas a ligeira oscilação na minha voz me trai.

Os olhos de Sasuke estão fundidos.

-Não tenho certeza. Não foi o suficiente para julgar corretamente. Eu vou precisar de mais para ter certeza.

Sua grande mão segura minha bochecha.

Esta deve ser a minha deixa para sair.

Em vez disso, eu me inclino para outro beijo.

E é tão assustadoramente incrível como o primeiro. Como sua língua desliza sobre a minha, eu acaricio seu rosto, e Deus, isso é um grande erro, porque a sensação áspera de sua barba em minha palma intensifica o prazer que já esta causando estragos no meu corpo. Seu rosto é forte, masculino e sexy, e a pura masculinidade dele desencadeia outra explosão de necessidade. Eu preciso de mais. Eu não esperava, mas dane-se, eu preciso de mais.

Com um gemido angustiado, eu viro minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, e minha língua explora ansiosamente sua boca. Não, não ansiosamente, avidamente. Estou com fome dele.

Sasuke enfia os dedos em meus cabelos e me puxa mais perto, um poderoso braço se enrola em volta do meu quadril para me manter no lugar. Meus seios estão agora esmagados contra seu peito, e eu posso sentir o martelar selvagem de seu coração. Sua emoção corresponde a minha própria. O gemido cru, rouco, libera cócegas nos meus lábios e envia eletricidade em meu pulso.

Algo está acontecendo comigo. Eu não consigo parar de beijá-lo. Ele é muito viciante. E mesmo que isso tenha começado com um pouco de mim no comando, eu não estou mais no controle.

A boca de Sasuke se move sobre a minha com habilidade e confiança que rouba o fôlego dos meus pulmões. Quando ele mordisca meu lábio inferior, sinto um puxão em meus seios, e pressiono uma palma em seu peito, para tentar manter-me flutuando em uma nuvem irracional de prazer. Seus lábios quentes deixam o meu e viajam ao longo da minha mandíbula, mergulhando até o meu pescoço, onde ele planta beijos de boca aberta que deixam arrepios em seu rastro.

Ouço um gemido torturado, e eu estou assustada ao perceber que veio de mim. Estou desesperada para sentir sua boca na minha novamente, então empurro uma mão em seu cabelo para trazê-lo de volta para onde o quero, o que provoca uma risada baixa dele.

\- É isso que você quer? - ele pergunta, e então seus lábios encontram os meus, e ele empurra essa língua talentosa na minha boca novamente.

Um gemido deixa minha garganta no momento exato em que a porta do quarto é aberta.

\- Hey, Uchiha, eu precisa pegar emprestado a...

Gaara dá uma parada.

Com um grito de horror, eu tiro minha boca para longe de Sasuke e olho para os meus pés.

\- Oops. Não queria interromper. - o sorriso de Gaara ocupa todo o seu rosto, e seus brilhantes olhos azuis fazem meu rosto queimar.

Eu volto para a realidade rápida e percebo que acabei de cometer o maior erro. Puta merda! Acabei sendo pega beijando Sasuke Uchiha.

E eu estava gostando.

\- Você não está interrompendo. - eu deixo escapar.

Gaara parece estar lutando contra o riso.

-Não? Porque com certeza pareceu que eu estava.

Apesar do nó apertado de constrangimento na minha garganta, me obrigo a olhar para Sasuke, silenciosamente implorando para esclarecer, mas sua expressão me pega desprevenida. Intensidade profunda e um flash de aborrecimento, mas o último é dirigido a Gaara. E jogado nessa mistura, tem algo semelhante à fascinação, como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que eu e ele fizemos.

Eu também não posso acreditar nisso.

\- Então é isso que vocês dois fazem quando você está aqui. - Gaara arrasta. - Tudo o que no fundo, é uma tutoria intensiva. - ele cita a última frase, rindo de alegria.

Sua provocação me irrita. Eu não quero que ele pense que Sasuke e eu estamos ... envolvidos. Que temos brincado durante a última semana pelas costas de todo mundo.

O que significa que eu tenho que cortar suas suspeitas pela raiz. O MAIS CEDO POSSÍVEL.

\- Na verdade, Sasuke está apenas ajudando-me aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades de beijar. - digo a Gaara na voz mais casual que eu posso reunir. Neste ponto, dizer a verdade é menos humilhante do que deixar sua imaginação correr solta, mas a confissão parece loucura quando eu falo em voz alta. Sim, apenas aperfeiçoando minhas habilidades de beijo com o capitão do time de hóquei. Nada demais.

Gaara sorri em silêncio. - Ah, isso?

\- Sim. - eu digo com firmeza. - Eu tenho um encontro chegando e seu amigo aqui acha que eu não levo qualquer jeito com isso. Confie em mim, nós não somos nada um do outro. Em tudo. - eu percebo que Sasuke ainda não disse uma única palavra, e eu olho para ele para confirmação. - Certo, Sasuke? - pergunto incisivamente.

Ele limpa a garganta, mas sua voz ainda é grave pra caralho quando ele fala.

\- Certo!

\- Tudo bem ... - os olhos de Gaara brilham. - Então eu vou aceitar o seu blefe, boneca. Mostre-me seus movimentos.

Eu pisco de surpresa. - O Quê?

\- Se um médico lhe dissesse que você tem 10 dias para viver, você iria para uma segunda opinião, não é? Bem, se você está preocupada em ser uma péssima beijadora, você não pode simplesmente tomar a palavra do Sasuke. Você precisa de uma segunda opinião. - suas sobrancelhas levantam em desafio. - Deixe-me ver o que você tem.

\- Pare de ser um idiota. - murmura Sasuke.

\- Não, ele tem razão. - eu respondo sem jeito, e meu cérebro grita: O quê?

Ele tem razão? Aparentemente, a confusão do corpo após os beijos de Sasuke, me transformam em uma louca. Estou abalada e confusa, e, acima de tudo, eu estou preocupada. Preocupada que Sasuke vá saber que eu ... o quê? Que eu nunca estive tão ligada em um beijo antes? Que eu amei cada segundo disso?

Sim, e sim. Isso é precisamente o que eu não quero que ele saiba.

Então eu olho para Gaara e digo: - Dê-me uma segunda opinião.

Ele parece assustado por um segundo, antes de mostrar outro sorriso. Ele esfrega as mãos, em seguida, estala os nós dos dedos, como se ele estivesse se preparando para uma luta, e o gesto ridículo me faz rir.

Quando eu chego nele, sua fanfarrice vacila.

\- Eu estava apenas brincando, boneca. Você não tem que...

Eu o interrompo, ficando na ponta dos pés e pressionando minha boca na dele.

Sim, sou eu, apenas outra aluna de faculdade beijando um cara após o outro.

Desta vez, não há calor. Nenhum formigamento. Não estou sentido um desespero avassalador. O beijo de Gaara não é nada comparado com a forma como me senti beijando Sasuke, mas Gaara parece gostar, porque ele deixa escapar um gemido quando eu abro meus lábios. Sua língua entra na minha boca, e eu deixo. Apenas por alguns segundos, e então eu vou para trás e coloco no meu rosto o ar mais indiferente.

\- E ai? - eu peço.

Seus olhos estão completamente vidrados.

-Uh. - ele limpa a garganta. - Uh ... sim ... Eu não acho que você tem alguma coisa com que se preocupar.

Ele parece tão atordoado que eu não posso deixar de sorrir, mas meu humor se dissolve quando me viro para ver Sasuke saindo da cama, com o rosto escuro, mais escuro do que uma nuvem de tempestade.

\- Sakura... - ele começa.

Mas eu não posso ouvir o resto. Eu não quero pensar sobre aquele beijo mais. Ou nunca. A simples lembrança faz minha cabeça girar e meu coração bater.

\- Boa sorte na prova amanhã! - as palavras saem em um fluxo rápido de nervosismo.

-Eu tenho que ir agora, mas me avise como foi, ok?

Então eu rapidamente recolho minhas coisas e saio do quarto a passos rápidos.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **# Respondendo aos comentários #**_

 **Lappstift:** Gente! Gaara tarado... desde a primeira cena que ele aparece tarado que eu tenho vontade de comentar. Apenas imaginando a cara dele... HIHIHIHIHHEHEHEHAHAHHAHA

Tá cortando os capítulos muito rápido! Ação, meu bem. Queremos AÇÃO! Bem... teve ação... só não foi o casal que eu queria... No próximo? Promete? Nem que tenha que alongar um pouco? 3

 **R:** Gaara é um assanhado mesmo! Hehehe, adoroo ele *-*

E eu trouxeee o início da ação que vc pediu boneca ( finalmente né, hehe). Espero que goste.

Obrigado pelo comentário! Beijos.

 **# # #**

 **AngieAnne:** To sentindo uma raivinha do Sasuke.  
Ou seria ciúme? kkk  
O legal foi ele deixar a Ino pra correr atrás da Sakura, não pelos motivos que eu queria mas ta valendo! kkk  
Até o próximo...

 **R:** Acho que ciúmes viu! Hehe.

E vc logo verá, depois desse capítulo as coisas começam a andar bem mais rápido.

Obrigado por comentar! Beijooos

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha:** Quee flagraaaa fooiii esse menina? Kkkkkkkkkk morrir nesse episódio de tanto rir, coitado... Será q ele deve ânimo para voltar para a montaria dele? kkkkkkkkk Super hoper megaaaa ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo posta logo please

 **R:** kkkkkkkkk, esse flagra deixa qualquer um constrangido né! Eu já flagrei algo assim, pensa na vergonha da porra. Fiquei meses sem conseguir olhar p cara do meu irmão sem ficar com vergonha! Kkkkk.

Obrigado por comentar viu! E continue...Beijoos 3

 **# # #**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Oi querida! Sinto muito pela falta de review no último capítulo, essa época de provas estava me deixando louca haha

Como sempre, os dois capítulos estavam ótimos. Adoro ver o Sasuke interagindo com os amigos dele, é sempre muito engraçado haha Esse capítulo também foi muito divertido, senti o constrangimento da Sakura e achei muito fofo ver o Sasuke indo atrás dela. Sinto que essa cena vai servir para aumentar mais ainda os rumores haha Poxa Ino. hahahah

Já estou mega ansiosa pelo próximo e principalmente para ler a cena da festa!

Continue, amamos sua historia!  
Beijos!

 **R:** Oi Baby! Sei bem como é isso viu, kkkkk. Sorte minha q já tinha alguns cap. prontos quando resolvi postar a adaptação. Pq, se não, minhas postagens seriam mais demoradas do que eu gostaria.

O Sasuke com os amigos, sempre são um sarro! Adoro eles.

Tadinha da Sakura! Kkkkkkk.

Obrigado por comentar, e apareça toda vez que puder! Beiijos 3

 **# # #**

 **Ana Moreira:** Olha, tô tão chocada quanto a Sakura, que flagrante '0' Eu acho que além do choque houve um ciúmes aí hein, eu acho... Ótimo capítulo linda, posta logo o próximo!

 **R:** Oi Aninha! Esse flagra foi constrangedor mesmo né, kkkkk.

Sabe que eu tbm achei isso! Kkkkkk, ciúmes...ciúmes viu!

Obrigado pelo comentário e apareça quando puder. Beijos 3


	19. capítulo 19

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 19**

 **SAKURA**

\- Você perdeu uma aposta. - diz Tenten na dúvida.

\- Sim. - eu sento na beira da cama e inclino para fechar minha bota esquerda, deliberadamente evitando o olhar da minha companheira de quarto.

\- E agora você vai sair com ele.

\- Uh-ruh. - eu esfrego meu polegar sobre o lado da bota e finjo que estou limpando uma mancha.

\- Você vai sair com Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Mmm-hmmm.

\- Eu acho que ele está de travessuras.

É claro que ela acha. Um encontro com Sasuke Uchiha? Eu poderia muito bem ter anunciado que eu vou casar com Chris Hemsworth.

Então, não, eu não culpo Tenten pelo olhar espantado. Que eu perdi uma aposta foi a melhor desculpa que fui capaz de formular, e é fraca na melhor das hipóteses. Agora eu estou querendo saber se eu deveria apenas confessar e contar a ela sobre Sasori.

Ou melhor, se eu deveria cancelar o encontro definitivamente.

Eu não vi Sasuke desde ... o grande erro ... como estou me referindo ao beijo. Ele me mandou uma mensagem ontem depois que ele fez a prova. _"Foi Fácil tapear kkkkkk."_

Eu não vou mentir, fiquei emocionada ao ouvir que ele tinha ido bem. Mas não emocionada o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa real, então eu simplesmente enviei de volta uma palavra: "legal" e foi o único contato que tivemos até 20 minutos atrás, quando ele enviou uma mensagem para dizer que estava a caminho para me pegar para a festa.

Tanto quanto eu estou preocupada, o beijo não aconteceu. Nossos lábios não se tocaram e meu corpo não doeu. Ele não gemeu quando minha língua encheu a boca dele, e eu não choraminguei quando seus lábios foram para o ponto sensível no meu pescoço.

Isso não aconteceu.

Mas ... bem, se isso não aconteceu, então não há nenhuma razão para me impedir de ir à festa agora não é? Porque não importa o quão confusa o grande erro tenha me deixado, ainda estou ansiosa por uma chance de ver Sasori fora da classe.

No entanto, não posso dizer a verdade á Tenten. Geralmente sou confiante em outras áreas da minha vida. Cantar, escola, amigos, mas quando se trata de relacionamentos, eu volto para o que me traumatizou com quinze anos de idade, o que exigiu anos de terapia antes de ser capaz de me sentir normal de novo. Eu sei que Tenten não aprovaria se soubesse que estou usando Sasuke para chegar a Sasori, e agora, eu não estou com vontade de ouvir sermão.

\- Acredite em mim, travessuras é o nome do meio de Sasuke - digo secamente. - O cara trata a vida como um jogo.

\- E você, Sakura Hurano, está jogando também? - ela balança a cabeça, incrédula. - Tem certeza de que você não sente alguma coisa pelo cara?

\- Sasuke? De jeito nenhum! - digo imediatamente.

Uh-ruh. Porque você seeeeeempre faz com caras que você não gosta.

Eu afasto a provocação interna. Não, eu não fiz com Sasuke. Eu estava simplesmente atendendo um desafio.

A voz de zombaria eleva na minha cabeça novamente. E você não sentiu absolutamente nada, certo?

Argh, porque não existe um botão de desligar para a parte sarcástica do cérebro? Só que eu sei que fazendo isso não vai apagar a verdade. Esses formigamentos que Sasori provocam em mim? Eu os senti na outra noite com Sasuke. No entanto, eles eram diferentes. As borboletas não apenas flutuaram na minha barriga, eles levantaram voo e correram por todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que cada centímetro do meu corpo pulsar de prazer.

Mas isso não significava nada. No espaço de 10 dias, Sasuke deixou de ser um estranho para um incômodo amigo, mas é o máximo que estou disposta a levá-lo. Eu não quero me envolver com ele, não importa o quão bom o beijo dele seja.

Antes que Tenten pergunte mais alguma coisa, a mensagem de Sasuke informa que ele está aqui. Estou prestes a dizer-lhe para esperar no carro, mas eu acho que nós temos diferentes definições, porque uma batida forte soa na porta um segundo depois.

Eu suspiro.

\- É o Sasuke. Você pode deixá-lo entrar? Eu só quero prender meu cabelo.

Tenten sorri e desaparece. Enquanto passo uma escova pelo meu cabelo, eu ouço vozes na sala de estar, seguido de um protesto estridente e passos pesados, em seguida, chegando ao meu quarto.

Sasuke aparece na porta vestindo jeans azul escuro e um suéter preto, e algo terrível acontece. Meu coração se transforma em um golfinho e faz um pequeno salto estúpido de excitação.

Excitação, pelo amor de Deus.

Deus, esse engano realmente mexeu com a minha cabeça.

Ele analisa as minhas roupas antes de levantar uma sobrancelha.

\- É isso que você vai vestir?

\- Sim. - respondo. – Tem algum problema?

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado como se ele fosse Tim Gunn para julgar uma roupa em Project Runway. - Eu gosto do jeans e as botas, mas a camisa tem que sair.

Examino meu suéter azul e branco listrado, mas sinceramente não vejo o problema. - O que há de errado com ele?

\- É muito folgado. Eu pensei que falamos sobre como você precisa mostrar suas tetas de stripper.

Uma tosse estrangulada vem de trás. - Tetas de Stripper? - Tenten ecoa quando entra no quarto.

\- Ignore-o. - digo a ela. - Ele é um machista.

\- Não, eu sou um homem. - ele corrige, então começa a piscar seu sorriso marca registrada. - Eu quero ver algum decote.

\- Eu gosto desse suéter. - eu protesto.

Sasuke olha para Tenten.

\- Oi, eu sou Sasuke. Qual é o seu nome?

\- Tenten. Companheira de quarto e melhor amiga da Sakura.

\- Ótimo. Bem, você pode dizer a sua colega de quarto e melhor amiga que ela se parece com uma rejeição de um programa de vela?

Ela ri, e, em seguida, para meu horror, concorda com ele.

\- Não faria mal vestir algo mais justo. - diz ela com muito tato.

Eu olho feio para ela.

Sasuke troveja. - Está vendo? Estamos todos de acordo. Vá se trocar ou fique em casa, cerejinha.

Tenten olha de mim para Sasuke, e eu sei exatamente o que ela está pensando. Mas ela está errada. Nós não temos nada um com o outro, e nós certamente não estamos namorando. Mas eu suponho que é melhor ela pensar isso, do que saber que vou sair com ele para impressionar alguém.

Sasuke caminha a passos largos para o meu armário. Quando ele enfia a cabeça escura dentro, Tenten me lança um sorriso. Ela parece altamente entretida com tudo isso.

Ele folheia os cabides para examinar meu guarda-roupa, então pega um top preto.

\- Que tal isso?

\- De jeito nenhum. É transparente.

\- Então por que você o possui?

Boa pergunta.

Ele levanta outro cabide, desta vez uma camisa vermelha com um decote em V escancarado.

\- Este aqui. - diz ele com um aceno de cabeça. - Você fica ótima de vermelho.

As sobrancelhas de Tenten batem no teto, e eu amaldiçoo Sasuke por colocar todas essas ideias desnecessárias em sua cabeça. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, meu peito fica quente e pegajosos, porque ... ele acha que eu fico ótima de vermelho? Como, ele realmente notou que usei essa cor alguma vez?

Sasuke me joga a camisa.

\- Ok, se troque. Queremos ser elegantemente atrasado, não babacas atrasados.

Tenten sorri em silêncio.

Eu olho para os dois. - Por favor, posso ter alguma privacidade?

Eles ficam alheios ao meu aborrecimento ou eles estão optando por ignorá-lo, porque eu os ouço conversando facilmente na sala de estar. Suspeito que Tenten vai perguntar sobre o nosso "encontro", e confio em Deus que Sasuke compre a história da aposta. Quando sua risada rouca flutua no meu quarto, um arrepio involuntário corre pela minha espinha.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou perdendo de vista o que eu quero. E o que eu quero é Sasori. Sasori maldito Akasuna. Eu não deveria ficar beijando Sasuke ou Gaara, para não me distrair com a estranha onda de calor que Sasuke desencadeia dentro de mim.

É hora de colocar a minha cabeça no lugar e lembrar por que eu concordei com esta farsa, em primeiro lugar.

Começando agora.

 **CONTINIA**

 **...**

 **# Respondendo aos comentários #**

 **NegaUchiha:** Que calorrr pai amadooo, e que beijo aiaiai, não é à toa q a Sakura ficou qrendo mais e mais e mais, e se ela fosse sincera com ela, para toda vida... e poxa Gaara pq vc foi atrapalhar, as coisas poderiam ter esquentado ainda mais kkkkk  
Continua sua gostosa, estou amando essa adaptação, a melhor adaptação que já li...  
super, hiper, mega ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo e que ele seja grande como esse please!

 **R:** Oi Baby! Bom vê-la por aqui novamente *-*

Cê viu só?! Kkkkkkk, com certeza as coisas iriam esquentar. Vou continuar sim pode dexa, he he, fico feliz em saber que gosta da adaptação. Esse capítulo tá curtinho, mas o próximo vai estar maior já que é a festaaa, finalmente né. Até o próximo.

 **# # #**

 **Lappstif** : EU QUERO PRATICAR COM O SASUKE TAMBÉM! Essa aluna da faculdade apenas arrasou beijando um cara após o outro.  
Aguardando ansiosamente. Bjs

 **R:** Queem não quer praticar né! Kkkkkkkk, Também acho viu.

Obrigado por comentar baby, e até o próximo *-*

 **# # #**

 **AngieAnne:** OH MEU DEUS!  
Sakura não pegava ninguém, e em uma noite só ela pega dois! Detalhes ainda: esses dois são Sasuke (meu eterno preferido! kkk) e Gaara (que vamos combinar é tipo UAL)!  
Ai, agora me deixou mais curiosa ainda pelo próximo capitulo! To maluca pra saber a reação de cada um deles. Inclusive a de Gaara, que me parece ficou meio bobo!kkk  
Ai Sasuke meu bem, por favor, se aproveite desse encontro e ensine muitas técnicas de conquista pra Sakura. Com a própria é claro! kkkk  
Ansiedade é pouco até sair capitulo novo.  
Beijinhos, e por favor não nos torture tanto com a espera! Kkk

 **R:** Oi baby! Sakura arrasou, hehe. E o Gaara pelo visto gostou né! **.**

Sasuke n é nada bobo, ele vai aproveitar, kkkkkk, mas isso vc vai ver somente no próximo, capítulo. Mas n se preocupe pq eu nunca demoro a atualizar. Beijoos e obrigado por comentar.

 **# # #**

 **Giiz:** Estou rolando de rir!  
Meu deus, o que a Sakura tem na cabeça! HAHAHAH  
Algo me diz que Sasuke vai se desconcentrar nessa prova por causa desse beijo "duplo".  
Quando a Sakura contará do seu passado?  
Ah, eu queria ver a Ino com o Gaara. Gosto muito dos dois juntos, sei lá. Acho que combinam.  
Beijos, Giiz.

 **R:** Oi Baby! Devo confessar que rir é o que mais acontece cmg quando estou lendo e adaptando a história, esses dois são simplesmente únicos!

A Sakura irá revelar mais rápido do que vcis pensam. Pode esperar!

Eu tbm gosto de GaaIno, mas esse livro que estou adaptando tem somente foco em um casal, então infelizmente vc n verá outros casais se construindo nesta história

Obrigado por comentar e até o próximo. Beijos!

 **# # #**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Juro que li esse capítulo pelo menos umas 3 vezes HAHAHAH  
Mal posso acreditar que finalmente aconteceu o primeiro beijo, e QUE beijo! Eu não canso de repetir o quando amo essa história. Adorei a pequena aposta dos dois que acabou nesse beijo maravilhoso e amei o fato dela ter tentado de safar beijando o Gaara também hahahahaha Quem me dera eu ter a oportunidade de beijar o Sasuke e um minuto depois o Gaara, sim neste caso eu não me importaria de ser a garota de faculdade que beija um cara depois do outro HAHAHAH  
Deixa eu te perguntar, terá foco em algum outro casal?  
Sinto que grandes emoções estão por vir! O próximo capítulo promete não é mesmo? E que seja longo como esse, gosto quando você coloca mais informações em um capítulo, é delicioso haha  
Perfeito! Até a próxima!  
Beijos.

 **R** : Oi Baby! Tão bom ver vc por aqui, ainda mais saber que vc gostou tanto do capítulo que o leu varia vezes, hehe.

Esses dois são um sarro, o que eu mais faço é rir quando estou lendo e adaptando. Quem não iria querer né?! Até eu! Kkkkkk

E sobre foco em outros casais... Isso não acontecerá, esse livro The Deal tem somente foco em um casal, os outros três livros da série é que abordam os outros personagens, e tem foco em outros casais.

Esse pov foi curtinho, mas foi uma introdução para o próximo, que será a festa, finalmente né. Hehe

Obrigado por comentar, e até o próximo. Beijos!

 **# # #**

 **Guest:** EU TO É BESTA COM ESSE CAPÍTULO QUASE INFARTEI CONFESSO. Finalmente saiu o tão esperado beijo e QUE BEIJO, QUE CALOR hauaahuahauahaua. Sakura arrasou viu, poderosíssima! Deixou um Sasuke vendo tudo vermelho kkkkkkkkk to imaginando o climão que vai ser o Gaara e Sasuke depois desse acontecimento. Ansiosa por mais de vdd, sua fic sempre mto boa!

 **R:** Sakura tá podendo em?! kkkkkkkkk, confesso que fiquei com peninha dele, kkkkkk, mas o Gaara bem que gostou do beijo (safadinho)!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da historia e espero que vc apareça por aqui sempre que puder, adoro ler os comentários que recebo.

Obrigado e até o próximo!

 **# # #**

 **Guest:** Reforçando o comentário da colega-leitora também adoro quando vc posta capítulo longo *-*

 **R:** Oi Baby! Imagino que sim, hehe. Mas esse foi pequeno, Sorry! Mas garanto que o próximo compensa *-*

Obrigado por comentar e até o próximo!

 **# # #**

 **Guest:** Essa festa promete!

 **R:** Tenho certeza que vc irá gostar! Obrigado por comentar e até o próximo.

 **# # #**

 **Ana Moreira** : Menina, q q foi isso? Sabe aquela mistura de emoji de coração com aquele de boca aberta? Eu tô assim kkkkk Geeente como eu esperei por essa cena/parte/capitulo, tô no chão! Quero mais beijos SasuSaku logooo.

 **R:** Oi Baby! Que bom ver vc por aqui novamente. Kkkkk, sei bem como é, o beijo foi realmente...incrível, eu diria.

Fica tranquila, que mais beijos viram, em breve, garanto *-*

Obrigado por comentar, Beijos!


	20. Capítulo 20

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 20**

 **SASUKE**

Kakashi Hatake vive fora do campus com quatro de seus companheiros de equipe. Sua casa fica apenas alguns quarteirões da minha, mas muitíssimo maior, e esta iluminada como uma arena de hóquei na noite de jogo quando Sakura e eu entramos. Explosões de hip-hop ensurdecedores saem do alto-falante, e vários corpos suados nos empurram quando nós vamos mais fundo na casa. Tudo o que posso sentir é o cheiro de álcool, suor e água de colônia.

Eu me dou um tapa mental por convencer Sakura a usar o top vermelho, porque puta que pariu, ficou incrível nela. O material é tão fino que descreve cada curva doce de seu tronco, e o decote ... Doce Jesus. Os seios dela estão praticamente pulando fora dele, como se eles estivessem tentando sair e dizer Olá. Eu não sei se ela está usando um sutiã que aumenta ou se seus seios são realmente tão grandes, mas de qualquer forma, eles estão pulando como louco a cada passo que ela dá.

Várias pessoas caminham para dizer um oi para mim e há uma tonelada de olhares curiosos na direção de Sakura. Ela agita ao meu lado, sentindo-se claramente fora de lugar. Meu peito fica mais mole do que manteiga derretida quando vislumbro o olhar assustado dela.

Pego sua mão, o que leva o seu olhar voar até o meu com surpresa.

Trazendo meus lábios perto de seu ouvido, murmuro:

\- Relaxe.

Inclinar-me é um grande erro, porque ela tem um cheiro fantástico. Doce e familiar fragrância de cereja se mistura com lavanda e algo exclusivamente feminino. É preciso uma séria quantidade de força de vontade para não pressionar o meu nariz em seu pescoço e inalar o cheiro dela. Ou saboreá-la com a minha língua. Lamber e beijar a carne quente de sua garganta até que ela gema.

Oh, cara! Estou com um grande problema. Eu não fui capaz de parar de pensar naquele beijo. Toda vez que a memória flutua na minha cabeça, meu pulso acelera e minhas bolas se contraem, e tudo que eu quero fazer é beijá-la pra cacete novamente.

O desejo avassalador, no entanto, é acompanhado por uma sensação esmagadora de rejeição. Porque, claro, eu fui o único afetado pelo maldito beijo. Se Sakura tivesse sentido alguma coisa, mesmo de leve, ela não teria enfiado a língua na garganta do Gaara dois segundos depois. Gaara. Um dos meus melhores amigos.

Mas ela não está aqui com o Gaara esta noite, não é? Não, ela é o meu encontro, e nós estamos aqui para deixar outro cara com ciúmes, por que não posso ceder à tentação? Esta pode ser a única chance que tenho.

Então eu planto um beijo suave no lado de sua garganta antes de sussurrar:

\- Você vai ser o centro das atenções esta noite, querida. Sorria e finja que está gostando.

Eu roubo outro beijo, desta vez em sua mandíbula, e ela suga a respiração. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ou eu estou imaginando, ou há um lampejo de calor lá.

Antes que eu possa interpretar o que estou vendo, um dos linebackers nos interrompe.

\- Uchiha! É bom ver você, cara! – Killer Bee se aproxima mais e dá um tapa em minhas costas, e o contato abala todo o meu corpo, porque o cara é um monstro em tamanho.

\- Hey, Bee. - digo antes de apresentar Sakura. - Conhece a Sakura?

Ele tem um olhar vazio por um segundo. Então seus olhos mergulham em seu peito, e um sorriso lento se estende por todo o rosto barbudo.

\- Eu conheço agora. - ele destaca. - Ei, eu sou Killer Bee.

Ela desajeitadamente estende a mão.

\- Oi. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Tem alguma coisa para beber neste lugar? - pergunto a ele.

\- Os barris estão na cozinha. Lotes de outras bebidas de festa estão por aí também.

\- Legal! Obrigado, cara. Eu vejo você daqui a pouco.

Eu corro meus dedos por Sakura e a levo para a cozinha, que está repleta de irmãos da fraternidade bêbados. Eu não vi Kakashi ainda, mas eu sei que nós vamos encontrar com ele eventualmente.

No entanto, não estou nem um pouco ansioso com a perspectiva de ver Sasori.

Eu pego dois copos de plástico no balcão de granito e faço o meu caminho para um dos barris. Os garotos de fraternidade protestam, mas quando percebem quem está empurrando-os de lado, se afastam de mim como a porra do Mar Vermelho. Só mais um privilégio de ser o capitão da equipe de hóquei reverenciada de Konoha. Eu sirvo duas cervejas, então estendo um copo para Sakura, que inflexivelmente balança a cabeça.

\- É uma festa, cerejinha. Não vai morrer se tomar uma misera cerveja.

\- Não. - ela diz com firmeza.

Eu dou de ombros e tomo um gole de álcool aguado. A cerveja é barata pra caralho, e isso significa que não há nenhuma chance de ficar bêbado com essa merda.

Como a cozinha esvazia, Sakura se inclina contra o balcão e suspira.

\- Eu odeio festas. - diz ela com tristeza.

\- Talvez seja porque você se recusa a beber. - eu brinco.

\- Vá em frente e faça piadas puritanas. Eu não me importo.

\- Eu sei que você não é uma hipócrita.- Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas. - Uma puritana não beija do jeito que você fez.

Suas bochechas coram.

\- O que diabos isso significa?

\- Isso significa que você tem uma língua sexy e você sabe como usá-la.

Ah, merda, coisa errada a se dizer. Porque agora eu estou excitado. Felizmente, meus jeans estão apertados o suficiente para manter a minha ereção idiota.

\- Às vezes eu acho que você diz coisas só para me fazer corar. - Sakura acusa.

\- Não. Estou apenas sendo honesto. - uma onda de vozes exala passando pela cozinha, e me vejo rezando para que ninguém entre. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho com ela.

E mesmo que não exista nenhuma razão para fazer um teatro quando estamos sozinhos, eu ainda me aproximo e coloco um braço em torno de seu ombro enquanto tomo outro gole de cerveja.

\- Com sinceridade, porque você é tão anti-bebida? - pergunto rispidamente.

\- Eu não sou anti-bebida. - ela faz uma pausa. - Eu realmente gosto. Com moderação, é claro.

\- É claro. - repito, revirando os olhos antes de pegar o segundo copo que deixei no balcão. - Será que você quer uma cerveja?

\- Não.

Eu tenho que rir.

\- Você acabou de dizer que gosta.

\- Eu não me importo de beber no meu quarto com a Tenten, mas eu nunca faço isso em festas.

\- Oh, caramba! Então, quando você está em casa, toma até ficar bêbada?

\- Não. - ela parece exasperado. - Só ... não ria, ok?

\- Eu nunca faço, certo?

Sua exasperação se vira para a derrota.

-Olha, eu fico paranoica sobre o que poderia ter no meu copo, tudo bem?

Insulto formiga minha pele.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, você acha que eu iria drogar você?

\- Não, claro que não.

Sua resposta rápida retira as minhas preocupações, mas quando ela acrescenta:

\- Não é você, de qualquer maneira. - ela dispara.

\- Será que ... - eu franzo a testa profundamente. - Isso aconteceu com você?

O rosto de Sakura fica abalado por um instante, e então ela balança a cabeça lentamente.

\- Foi o que aconteceu a uma amiga na escola. Ela foi drogada.

Meu queixo cai aberto.

\- Sério?

Ela balança a cabeça.

\- Alguém passou o GHB em uma festa ... e, hum ... vamos apenas dizer que não foi uma boa noite para ela.

\- Ah, merda! Isso é todo o tipo de fodido. Ela esta bem?

Sakura parece triste.

-Sim. Ela esta. - ela dá de ombros de uma forma estranha. - Mas isso explica a desconfiança dela de beber em público. Mesmo se eu pegar a bebida eu ... quem sabe o que vai acontecer se eu me afasto, por um segundo. Recuso-me a correr esse risco.

Minha voz engrossa.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca iria deixar isso acontecer com você, certo?

\- Hum, sim. Claro, eu sei. - mas ela não parece totalmente convencida, e eu não posso sentir-me ofendido sobre isso, porque eu suspeito que a experiência do sua amiga realmente ferrou com sua cabeça. E com razão.

Eu já ouvi histórias horríveis sobre isso antes. Até onde eu sei, isso nunca aconteceu em Konoha, mas eu sei que já acontece em outros lugares. Meninas involuntariamente ingerem Ecstasy ou Rohypnol e saem de suas mentes enquanto são arrastadas por imorais para aproveitar-se delas nesse estado. Eu sinceramente não entendo porque caras fariam isso com uma mulher. Tanto quanto eu estou preocupado, todos eles deveriam estar atrás das grades.

Mas agora que eu sei a razão por trás dessa não potável regra, eu paro de incomodar Sakura sobre beber, e voltamos para a sala principal. Os olhos da Sakura varre a multidão, e eu endureço instantaneamente, porque eu sei que ela está à procura de Sasori.

Felizmente, ele está longe de ser visto.

Nós nos misturamos por um tempo. Toda vez que eu apresento a alguém, eles olham surpresos, como se eles não conseguissem entender por que eu estou com ela e não uma garota boba de fraternidade. E mais de um cara olha para os seios dela piscando para mim como se dissesse: bom trabalho.

E mais uma vez desejo que, eu não tivesse convencido Sakura a usar o top. Por alguma razão, os olhares elogiosos que ela está recebendo realmente me irritam. Mas eu engulo o homem das cavernas possessivo e tento aproveitar a festa. A multidão é mais futebol do que hóquei, mas eu ainda conheço quase todos lá, o que faz Sakura murmurar: - Eita. Como você sabe quem são todas essas pessoas?

Eu sorrio para ela. - Eu disse a você que eu sou popular. Hey, avistei o Hatake. Vamos lá, e dizer um oi.

Kakashi Hatake é o típico quarterback de faculdade. Ele tem tudo, os olhares, a arrogância e o mais importante, o talento. Mas, apesar de qualquer outra pessoa em sua posição pode pensar que é o seu direito de ser um babaca total, Kakashi é realmente meio decente. Ele tem uma grande história como eu, e ele parece realmente feliz em me ver hoje à noite.

\- Ei, Uchiha! Vem aqui cara, tome isso. - ele segura uma garrafa de ... alguma coisa. A garrafa é preta e não tem rótulo, então eu não tenho ideia do que ele está oferecendo.

\- O que é isso? - pergunto com um sorriso.

Kakashi sorri de volta.

\- Moonshine cortesia da minha irmã. Esta merda é potente.

\- É? Em seguida, a coloco bem longe de mim. Eu tenho um jogo amanhã à tarde. Não posso ficar com ressaca de moonshine.

\- Tá certo. - ele bate seus olhos escuros em Sakura. - Você quer um pouco, querida?

\- Não, obrigado.

\- Kakashi, Sakura. Sakura, Kakashi. - eu apresento.

\- Por que você me parece tão familiar? - pergunta Kakashi, a olhando de cima a baixo. - Onde é que eu vi você f... oh merda, eu sei. Eu vi que você cantar no festival de primavera no ano passado.

\- Sério? Você estava lá?

Sakura fica simultaneamente surpreendida e satisfeita, e me pergunto se talvez eu estive vivendo em um planeta diferente, ou algo assim, porque como eu sou o único que não sabe sobre esses festivais?

\- Eu estava lá. - Kakashi declara. - E você foi incrível. Você cantou ... o que era mesmo? - Stand By Me, eu acho?

Ela balança a cabeça.

Eu enrugo a testa quando olho para ela.

\- Eu pensei que vocês só fossem autorizados a cantar originais.

\- Essa é uma exigência de nível sênior. - explica ela. - Juniors podem cantar o que quiserem, porque eles não estão na disputa para as bolsas de estudo.

\- Sim, minha irmã teve que cantar um original. - Kakashi nos diz. - Ela estava no grupo sênior. Hinata Hatake? Você a conhece?

Sakura suspira.

\- Hinata é sua irmã? Ouvi dizer que ela conseguiu um papel na Broadway neste verão.

\- Ela conseguiu! - Diz com orgulho. - Minha irmã é uma estrela da Broadway. Que tal isso?

Estamos ganhando ainda mais olhares agora que estamos conversando com o aniversariante, mas Sakura parece alheia á isso. Eu, por outro lado, estou irritantemente consciente da atenção, de uma pessoa em particular. Sasori acaba de entrar na sala de estar, e os seus lábios beliscam quando nossos olhares se encontram. Concordo com a cabeça em olá, em seguida, viro a cabeça e muito deliberadamente dou um beijo na bochecha de Sakura.

Sua cabeça sacode em surpresa, então eu justifico o gesto aleatório, dizendo: - Eu já volto. Vou pegar outra cerveja.

\- Ok. - ela se vira imediatamente de volta para Kakashi e eles continuam conversando sobre a irmã.

Eu não estou sentindo nenhum interesse romântico da parte dela, o que me traz uma pontada estranha de alívio. A verdadeira ameaça está do outro lado da sala, e ele marcha propositadamente em nossa direção no segundo que eu fico longe de Sakura e Kakashi.

Eu intercepto Sasori antes que ele possa alcançar os dois conversando, dando-lhe um tapa casual no braço.

\- Akasuna. Grande festa, hein?

Seu assentimento é distraído, seu olhar ainda está focado além do meu ombro, para Sakura. Porra. Ele pode realmente estar interessado nela? Imaginei que essa grande charada de nosso encontro não resultaria em qualquer coisa que eu precisasse me preocupar, mas, evidentemente, meu plano está funcionando muito bem. Sasori só tem olhos para Sakura, e eu não gosto disso. Nem um pouco.

Eu olho para as mãos e meu sorriso é vazio.

\- Vamos lá, vamos pegar uma bebida.

\- Naah, eu estou bem. - ele já está passando por mim, indo direto onde eu não quero que ele vá.

No momento em que Sakura o percebe, suas bochechas ficam rosa e um olhar assustado cruza seus olhos, mas ela se recupera rapidamente e cumprimenta-o com um sorriso hesitante.

Oh merda! Não. Minhas costas ficam mais retas do que uma vara de hóquei. Eu quero ir até lá e arrancá-la de perto do Akasuna. Ou melhor ainda, coloca-la direto em meus braços e beijá-la.

E só não faço porque desta vez, sou interceptado.

Karin aparece no meu caminho, seu longo cabelo vermelho trançado sobre um ombro, o fim da trança pendurada em seu decote. Ela está vestida com um vestido vermelho pequenininho e impossivelmente saltos altos, mas sua expressão é tormentosa da porra.

\- Oi. - diz ela com firmeza.

\- Hey. - eu limpo minha garganta. - Como tá indo?

Seus lábios se achatam em desagrado.

\- Sério? Você está em um encontro e isso é o que você me diz?

Merda. Metade da minha atenção permanece em Sakura, que agora está rindo de algo que o Akasuna disse. Felizmente Kakashi ainda está lá para servir como vela, mas eu não estou feliz em vê-la com Sasori parecendo tão íntimos.

O resto da minha atenção está em Karin, que estou com medo que de repente possa fazer uma cena.

\- Você disse que não queria uma namorada. - ela sussurra.

\- Eu não... - eu sou rápido para responder.

Ela está tão nervosa que chega a tremer.

\- Então como você explica ela? - um dedo levanta na direção de Sakura.

Ótimo. Agora estou ferrado. Eu não posso insistir que não é um encontro, porque é suposto Sasori pensar que é. Mas se eu digo que é um encontro, Karin pode muito bem me dar um tapa.

Eu abaixo a minha voz.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. É um encontro, sim, mas não é uma coisa séria, ok?

\- Não, não está nada bem. Estou realmente apaixonada por você! E se você não está por mim, então tudo bem. Mas, pelo menos, tenha decência.

\- Por quê? - eu sou incapaz de parar a pergunta que tinha segurado na minha boca, na semana passada, quando ficamos.

Karin pisca em confusão.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que você está apaixonada por mim?

Ela fecha a cara para mim, como se ela estivesse realmente insultada por eu ter perguntado isso.

\- Você não me conhece mesmo. - eu digo baixinho. - Você não tentou me conhecer.

\- Isso não é verdade. - ela objeta. Sua carranca se dissolvendo em uma expressão preocupada.

Deixei escapar um suspiro conturbado.

\- Nós nunca tivemos uma conversa real, Karin, e nós nos vimos dezenas de vezes desde o verão. Você não fez uma única pergunta sobre minha infância, ou a minha família ou meus estudos. Os meus companheiros de equipe, os meus interesses, merda, você não sabe qual a minha cor favorita, e esse é o tipo de coisa que você descobre em um namoro.

\- Sim, eu faço. - ela insiste.

Eu suspiro novamente. - Sim? Qual é então?

Ela hesita por um instante, em seguida, diz: - Azul.

\- Na verdade, é preto. - outra voz diz, e, em seguida, Sakura aparece ao meu lado e eu estou tão aliviado que eu quase lhe dou um abraço de urso.

\- Desculpe interromper. - ela emite um som - Mas ... Cara, cadê a nossa cerveja? Você se perdeu no meio do caminho ou algo assim?

\- Eu me perdi.

Sakura olha para Karin.

\- Oi. Eu sou Sakura. Desculpe, mas eu preciso roubá-lo por um segundo. Chamada da sede.

O fato de Karin não se opor me diz que o que disse a atingiu em ponto, e a expressão dela é uma mistura de vergonha e culpa quando Sakura pega meu braço e me arrasta para o corredor.

Uma vez que estamos fora de vista, eu abaixo a minha voz e digo:

\- Obrigado por me salvar. Ela estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas, ou me chutar nas bolas.

\- Tenho certeza de que este último teria sido merecido. - Sakura responde com um suspiro. - Deixe-me adivinhar, partiu o coração dela.

\- Não. - aborrecimento sobe na minha garganta. - Mas acontece que a nossa separação amigável não foi tão amigável como pensei que era.

\- Ah. Eu percebi.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

\- Então, a minha cor favorita é preto, hein? O que faz você pensar isso?

\- Porque cada maldita camisa que você possui é preta. - ela lança um olhar aguçado em minha camiseta.

\- Talvez seja porque o preto combina com tudo, você já pensou sobre isso? - eu dou um sorriso. - O que não quer dizer que é a minha cor favorita.

\- Tudo bem. Qual é a sua cor favorita, então?

Deixo escapar um suspiro. - É preto.

\- Rá! Eu sabia. - Sakura suspira também. - Então, o que? Temos que nos esconder no corredor para o resto da noite para evitar a menina?

\- Sim. A menos que você queira sair? - eu digo esperançoso. Perdi todo o entusiasmo para esta festa, especialmente agora que Sasori chegou. Antes que ela possa responder, eu fortaleço meu caso, acrescentando: - A propósito, o Akasuna mordeu a isca. Então, se nós sairmos agora, você vai deixá-lo querendo mais, o que era o plano, certo?

Hesitação cava uma linha em sua testa.

\- Sim, eu acho. Mas ...

\- Mas o quê?

\- Eu estava gostando de falar com ele.

Merda! Eu sinto como se uma faca travasse no meu peito. Mas por quê? Eu não estou interessado nela. Ou pelo menos eu não estava antes. Tudo que eu queria era seus serviços de monitoria, mas agora ... agora eu não sei o que eu quero.

\- O que vocês conversaram? - eu pergunto, e espero que ela não perceba a margem na minha voz.

Sakura dá de ombros.

\- Escola. Futebol. Exibição. Ele me perguntou se quero tomar um café qualquer hora e estudar Ética juntos.

Uh, o quê?

\- Você está me zoando? - eu explodo. - Ele está marcando um encontro, com meu encontro, bem na minha frente?

Divertimento dança em seus olhos.

\- Nós não estamos realmente juntos, Sasuke.

\- Ele não sabe disso. - eu não posso controlar a raiva latente no meu corpo. - Não se marca com o encontro de outro homem. Ponto. Isso é errado. - Carranca toca meus lábios.

Eu olho ela.

\- Você gostaria de sair com um cara que fez algo sombrio?

\- Não. - ela admite, após uma longa pausa. - Mas ... - ela parece estar pensando sobre isso. - Não havia nada abertamente sexual sobre o convite. Se ele estivesse dando em cima de mim, ele teria me convidado para jantar. Café e estudar pode ser interpretado como uma coisa de amigo.

Ela podia estar certa, mas eu sei como os homens pensam. Aquele filho da puta estava dando em cima dela à vista do cara com quem ela chegou à festa.

Cara babaca.

\- Sasuke ... - sua voz torna-se cautelosa. - Você sabe que o beijo não significou nada, certo?

A pergunta me pega desprevenido.

-Uh. Sim. É claro que eu sei disso.

-Porque nós somos apenas amigos ... certo?

A nota pontiaguda em seu tom me irrita, mas eu sei que agora não é o momento de discutir sobre isso. Seja o que for.

Então eu aceno e digo:

\- Certo.

Incerteza flutua através de seus olhos.

\- Ok, bem, talvez devêssemos ir.

\- Claro. O que você quiser.

\- Vamos apenas primeiro dar um tchau para o Kakashi. Você sabe, eu realmente gostei desse cara. Ele não é nada do que eu esperava...

Ela continua a falar na minha orelha quando nós voltamos para a sala de estar, mas eu não ouvi uma única palavra. Estou muito ocupado lidando com a bomba de verdade que acabou de cair na minha cabeça.

Sim, Sakura e eu somos amigos. Na verdade, ela é a única amiga que eu já tive. E, sim, eu quero continuar sendo amigo dela.

Mas ...

Eu também quero dormir com ela.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **# Para melhor compreensão #**

 **Linebackers** **:** São defensores que se posicionam logo atrás da linha de defesa.

 **Moonshine:** São bebidas feitas de forma totalmente artesanal.

 **# Respondendo aos comentários #**

 **Lappstif:** É muito bom que a senhora esteja postando o próximo capítulo nos próximos 10min.

COMO ASSIM "Continua..." NO DIA QUE ELES VÃO SAIR? Faça isso não, cara.

Beixos.

 **R:** Oi boneca! Kkkk, bem que eu queria, mas ainda n estava com esse cap. pronto. Sorry!

Espero que tenha gostado do cap. E se prepare pq a próxima festa vai ser bem melhor que essa. Hehe!

Obrigado por comentar. Beijos e até o próximo.

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha:** aaaiii qro ter esse grande erro amandooooo a sua adaptação, está cada fez mais perfeeeitoooo e sensacional... Nem preciso falar o quanto estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo \o/

 **R:** Oi querida! Não imagina o quanto fico feliz que a adaptação lhe esteja agradando, essa é a retribuição da trabalheira toda q fazer isso dá! Kkkk.

Obrigado por comentar! Beijos e até o próximo.

 **# # #**

 **Milady Lovegood:** Oiiii! Leitora novaaa! Até agora tô amando a fanfic moça! Uma pegada bem diferente das que estou acostumadaTá ótima!Sério mesmo!  
Passando aqui pro próximo capítulo

 **R:** Bem vinda baby! Espero que a leitura lhe seja agradável, e q vc apareça por aqui, deixar sua opinião sempre que puder isso incentiva e é gratificante, pode ter certeza.

Obrigado por comentar. Beijos e até o próximo.


	21. Capítulo 21

_Para melhor compreensão_

Latte mocha: É uma variação de bebida a base de café.

Barista: Profissionais especializados em cafés de alta qualidade.

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 21**

 **SAKURA**

Eu tenho negligenciado meus amigos desde que eu comecei a tutoria do Sasuke, mas agora que ele recuperou sua nota, o meu tempo livre pertence a mim novamente. Assim, após a noite da festa do Kakashi, eu encontro com os amigos de costume no café do campus, animada para matar a saudade de todos.

\- Sa-Sa! - Shino salta da cadeira e me puxa para um abraço de urso. E quando eu digo abraço de urso, eu quero dizer isso mesmo, porque Shino é um cara gigante. Eu sempre o provoco que ele se parece exatamente com o garoto de The Blind Side e, portanto, deveria estar jogando como linebacker na equipe de futebol, mas não, ele não tem um osso atlético em seu corpo. Ele é grande para a música como eu, e confie em mim, o cara faz isso perfeitamente.

Rin é a próxima a me cumprimentar, e como de costume, um comentário espertinho sai de sua boca.

\- Você foi abduzida por alienígenas? - ela exige, mesmo quando ela me abraça com tanta força que eu mal posso respirar. - Espero que a resposta seja sim e que eles tenham sondado você por dez horas seguidas, você merece por me ignorar por mais de uma semana.

Eu sorrio da imagem vívida que ela está pintando.

\- Eu sei. Eu sou uma merda total. Mas eu tinha uma monitoria esta semana e me manteve ocupada.

\- Oh, todos nós sabemos que tem ficado ocupada. - Tayuya aumenta a voz de seu assento ao lado de Shino. – Sasuke Uchiha, Han? Sério?

Eu abafo um suspiro.

\- Quem te disse? Tenten?

Tayuya revira os olhos da forma teatral. Eu acho que é por ser estudante de teatro, mas é como se eles não pudessem dizer uma palavra ou fazer um gesto sem exagerá-lo.

\- É claro que ela contou. Ao contrário de você, Tenten não guarda segredos de nós.

\- Oh, por favor. Tenho estado ocupada com aulas e ensaios. E o que quer que a Tenten tenha dito sobre Sasuke, não é verdade. - Eu tiro meu casaco e coloco sobre a cadeira vazia ao lado de Rin. - Estou ajudando-o a passar em Ética. É só isso.

O namorado da Rin, Obito mexe as sobrancelhas para mim por cima da borda de sua caneca de café.

\- Você sabe que isso faz de você o inimigo agora, certo?

\- Ah, vamos lá. - eu protesto. – Foi apenas estudo.

\- Diz a traidora. - brinca Rin. - Como você se atreve a confraternizar com uma pessoa estúpida? Como. Você. Ousa.

Eu posso ver a partir de suas expressões lúdicas que tudo não passa de diversão. Ou pelo menos é antes de Sasuke mandar mensagem.

Miados saem do meu telefone e eu sorrio no segundo que eu puxo para fora da minha bolsa.

 **Sasuke:** Vc deveria ter vindo à festa depois do jogo. Uma garota simplesmente despejou uma caneca de cerveja sobre a cabeça do Gaara.

Eu rio alto e mando de volta uma mensagem, porque eu tenho que saber mais.

 **Eu:** OMG. Por quê? (eu tenho certeza que ele merecia).

 **Ele:** Acho que ele se esqueceu de dizer a ela que não eram exclusivos um do outro.

 **Eu:** Claro. Homens!

 **Ele:** Homens ... termine essa frase ... Homens são incríveis? Obrigado, querida. Aceito este elogio em nome de todos nós.

 **Eu:** O elogio de maior babaca? Sim, você é o porta-voz perfeito.

 **Ele:** Awwww. Estou magoado. Eu não sou um babaca :(

A noção de que eu poderia ter ferido seus sentimentos faz com que culpa corra através de mim.

 **Eu:** Você está certo. Você não é. Sinto muito. :(

 **Ele:** Rá. Você é a maior boneca do planeta. Eu não estava ofendido de verdade.

 **Eu:** Que bom, porque o pedido de desculpas foi para o ralo.

\- Sakura Hurano, por favor, compareça ao escritório do diretor!

Subo minha cabeça, e descubro todos os meus quatro amigos sorrindo para mim de novo.

Shino, que tinha se manifestado, aborda o grupo.

-Oh, olha, ela está prestando atenção em nós.

-Desculpe. - eu digo culpada. - Eu vou deixar meu telefone oficialmente afastado durante nossas conversas.

\- Ei, você nunca vai adivinhar quem vimos na última noite de Ferro. - diz Rin, referindo-se ao restaurante italiano da cidade.

\- Aqui vamos nós. - seu namorado suspira. - Você não pode ficar cinco segundos sem fofocar, gata?

\- Não. - ela pisca-lhe um sorriso jovial antes de se virar para mim. - Toneri Otsutsuki e Hanabi Hyuuga. - ela anuncia. - Eles estavam em um encontro.

\- Você sabia que eles estavam juntos? - Tayuya exige.

\- Eu sei que ele a convidou para sair. - eu admito. - Mas eu estava esperando que ela fosse inteligente o suficiente para dizer não.

Mas eu não estou surpresa em ouvir que Hanabi tinha feito o oposto. E agora eu certamente não estou nem um pouco ansiosa para o ensaio de segunda-feira, porque se Toneri e Hanabi são um casal agora? Eu não vou ganhar uma discussão sobre o dueto nunca mais.

\- Esse palerma ainda causa problemas nos ensaios? - Shino pergunta com uma careta.

\- Sim. É como se sua missão fosse me irritar. Mas nós não ensaiamos nos fins de semana, então eu tive uma pausa de suas idiotices. Como está indo sua peça?

A expressão de Shino fica séria.

\- Na verdade, muito boa. Genma tem sido muito bom em ouvir minhas sugestões. Ele não é um louco possessivo sobre a música, sabe? Mas ele também não tem nenhum problema em dizer não para as minhas ideias, o que eu também aprecio.

Bem, pelo menos um de nós teve sorte neste departamento. Hanabi parece perfeitamente contente em deixar Toneri acender um fósforo sobre sua canção e atear fogo.

\- Ok, eu quero ouvir mais, mas eu preciso tomar um café primeiro. - eu levanto do meu assento e pego minha bolsa. - Alguém quer alguma coisa?

Depois que todos sacodem a cabeça, eu vou até o balcão e fico no final da longa fila. O café está surpreendentemente badalado para um domingo à noite, e eu estou assustada quando várias pessoas na fila acenam ou dizem Olá para mim. Eu não conheço ninguém, mas eu sorrio sem jeito e aceno de volta, então finjo digitar algo no meu celular, porque eu não quero me meter em uma conversa com um estranho. Talvez eu os tenha conhecido na festa do Kakashi? Todas as apresentações que Sasuke fez, é um borrão total na verdade. As únicas pessoas cujos nomes e rostos me lembro, são o do Kakashi e Sasori e alguns dos outros jogadores de futebol.

Há um toque suave no meu ombro, e eu me viro para encontrar os vívidos olhos marrons de Sasori.

Falando no diabo.

\- Oh, oi! - eu digo.

\- Hey. - ele desliza as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta de futebol. - Como tá indo?

Eu tento parecer casual, apesar do meu coração acelerado.

\- Bem. E você?

\- Eu estou bem. Mas ... estou curioso sobre algo. - ele inclina a cabeça da maneira mais adorável, e quando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo cai sobre a testa, eu luto contra a vontade de afasta-lo. - O que exatamente você tem contra as festas? - pergunta ele com um sorriso.

Eu pisco.

\- O Quê?

\- Eu fui atrás de você em duas festas, e ambas às vezes você saiu mais cedo. - ele faz uma pausa. - Na verdade, nas duas vezes você saiu com o Uchiha.

Desconforto gira em torno da minha espinha.

-Uh, sim. Bem, ele tem um carro. Eu não posso deixar passar um passeio livre.

No segundo que digo isso, eu percebo o quão sujo que soou, mas ao contrário de Sasuke, que teria se lançado sobre a observação "passeio" em um piscar de olhos, Sasori nem sequer abriu um sorriso.

Ele fica quieto por um momento antes de abaixar a voz.

\- Quer saber? Eu só vou perguntar se você e o Uchiha são amigos, ou algo mais...

Meu telefone toca no segundo que ele questiona, provando que iPhones têm absolutamente o pior momento para tocar. Quando Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake explode do celular, todos na fila parecem ter o maior sorriso. Por que Sexy Back está saindo do meu telefone? Bem, porque um jogador de hóquei muito desagradável programou como seu ringtone, e eu fiquei com preguiça de mudar isso.

O olhar de Sasori cai para o meu telefone, e uma vez que a tela esta voltada para cima, ele não perde o nome que pisca em toda tela em letras maiúsculas enormes.

SASUKE UCHIHA.

\- Eu acho que isso responde a minha pergunta. - diz ele ironicamente.

Eu rapidamente pressione o botão ignorar.

-Não! Sasuke e eu não estamos juntos. E só pra que você não ache que eu sou uma total estranha, não fui eu quem colocou esse toque. Foi ele.

Sasori ainda parece duvidoso.

\- Então, você não está saindo com ele?

Uma vez que todo o ponto de ir para a festa com Sasuke era fazer me parece desejável, eu fico com a mentira.

\- Estamos casualmente vendo um ao outro, mas não estamos exclusivos ou qualquer coisa. Também vemos outras pessoas.

\- Oh. Ok.

A fila anda para mais perto do balcão, e nós seguimos á direita junto com ele.

\- Isso significa que você tem permissão para jantar comigo qualquer dia? - Sasori pergunta com um leve sorriso.

Uma pontada de alarme me acende. Eu não consigo entender o sentido disso, então eu decido ignorá-lo.

\- Eu tenho permissão para fazer o que quiser. Como eu disse, Sasuke e eu não estamos juntos. Só saímos às vezes.

Deus, isso parece desprezível. Eu sei o que vocês pensam quando ouvem isso. Eu poderia muito bem ter dito, eu só estou dormindo com ele, sem compromisso.

No entanto, Sasori não parece estar afetado por isso. Suas mãos se deslocam de seus bolsos para os de suas calças em uma pose um pouco desajeitada.

-Olhe. Sakura. Eu acho você muito legal. - ele dá de ombros. - Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

Meu coração falha uma batida.

\- Sério?

\- Totalmente. E tudo bem, se você está ficando com outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas ... - sua expressão torna-se intensa. - Se você e eu sairmos algumas vezes e tivermos o tipo de conexão que eu acho que nós vamos ter, então eu vou querer invocar uma cláusula de exclusividade muito, muito em breve.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

\- Eu não sabia que os jogadores de futebol estavam interessados em monogamia. - eu brinco.

Ele ri.

\- Meus companheiros de equipe com certeza não estão, mas eu não sou como eles. Se estou com uma menina, eu quero que ela esteja comigo e só comigo. - eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso, mas felizmente ele continua antes que eu possa responder. - Mas é muito cedo para falar sobre esse tipo de coisa, hein? Que tal começarmos com o jantar?

Meu Deus. Ele está me chamando para sair. Não para um café, não para estudar, mas um encontro real.

Eu deveria estar dando piruetas internos ou algo assim, e eu ainda não posso abalar a apreensão agitada no meu estômago, os pequenos sinos de alarme que estão me dizendo para dizer ... não. Mas isso é loucura. Eu tenho uma obsessão por esse cara desde que ele veio transferido pra cá. Eu quero sair com ele.

Eu exalo uma respiração lenta.

\- Claro, isso parece ótimo. Quando?

\- Bem, eu estou meio cheio esta semana. Tenho dois trabalhos para fazer, e então eu vou ir a Buffalo com a equipe neste fim de semana. Cerca de uma semana a partir de agora? No próximo domingo, talvez?

Meu telefone soa mais uma vez a música Sexy Back.

A carranca toca os lábios de Sasori, mas ela desaparece quando eu apressadamente pressionar ignorar novamente.

\- No próximo domingo está ótimo. - eu digo com firmeza.

\- Ótimo!

Nós chegamos ao balcão, e eu peço um grande latte mocha*, mas antes que eu possa pegar a minha carteira, Sasori vem ao meu lado, e paga por nós dois.

\- Por minha conta.

Sua voz rouca envia uma corrida de arrepios através de mim.

\- Obrigado.

À medida que caminhamos para o outro lado do balcão para esperar pelas nossas bebidas, ele faz essa coisa fofa, inclinando a cabeça novamente.

-Você vai ficar aqui, ou vai volta para seu dormitório? Espera você está nos dormitórios, certo? Ou você mora fora do campus?

\- Eu estou em Bristol.

\- Hey, nós somos vizinhos de porta. Estou em Hartford.

O barista* desliza nossos pedidos no balcão. Sasori pega seu copo, então sorri para mim. - Vamos caminhar juntos, milady?

Ok. Bem, isso foi ... brega. E ele não agradeceu a menina no balcão quando ela lhe entregou o café. Eu não sei por que me incomoda, mas faz.

Ainda assim, eu forço um sorriso, dou um movimento triste com a cabeça.

-Eu iria, mas eu estou aqui com alguns amigos.

Seus olhos brilham.

-Você é uma borboleta social, não é?

Eu rio sem jeito.

\- Realmente não. Eu não os via há algum tempo. Eu estive muito ocupada para sair.

\- Não muito ocupada para ver o Uchiha. - ressalta. Há uma nota de brincadeira em sua voz, mas eu também ouvi algo mais nítido. Ciúmes? Mas então, ele sorri novamente e divertidamente pega meu telefone da minha mão.

\- Estou colocando o meu número aqui. Me mande uma mensagem quando você tiver um tempo, e nós vamos marcar os detalhes para a próxima semana.

Meu coração acelera, mas desta vez é de excitação nervosa. Eu não posso acreditar que estamos realmente marcando um encontro.

Sasori acaba de anotar seu número em minha lista de contatos, e o telefone toca em sua mão.

Surpresa! É o Uchiha novamente.

\- Talvez você devesse simplesmente atendê-lo. - Sasori murmura.

Ele pode estar certo. Três chamadas em dois minutos? Isso definitivamente poderia significar uma emergência.

Ou pode significar que Sasuke está apenas tentando me irritar, como de costume.

\- Até domingo. - Sasori dá o telefone de volta, sorri de novo (mas parece mega estranho neste momento), e depois vai embora.

Eu me afasto do balcão e atendo a chamada antes que vá para o correio de voz.

\- Ei, o que está acontecendo? - digo, irritada.

\- Finalmente! - a voz agravada de Sasuke desliza em meu ouvido. - Por que você ainda tem um telefone, se você não se incomoda em atender quando alguém liga? É melhor ter uma boa razão para ter me ignorando, cerejinha.

\- Talvez eu estivesse no banho. - resmungo. - Ou fazendo xixi. Ou ioga. Ou dançando nua pela praça.

\- Você estava fazendo alguma dessas coisas? - ele questiona.

\- Não, mas eu poderia ter feito. Não é como se eu passasse meus dias sentada esperando para que você ligue, idiota.

Ele ignora a farpa.

\- O que são todas essas vozes? Onde você está?

\- Hut Coffee. Estou me encontrando com alguns amigos. - eu deixo de fora a parte em que Sasori me chamou para um encontro. Por alguma razão, eu não acho que Sasuke vá aprovar, e eu não estou com vontade de discutir com ele. - Então, o que é tão importante para você ligar cinco trilhões de vezes.

\- O aniversário do Gaara é amanhã e a equipe está indo para Suna Pub. Nós provavelmente vamos acabar voltando para nossa casa depois. Você vai?

Eu rio.

\- Você está me perguntando se eu quero ir a um bar e ver um monte de jogadores de hóquei serem carregados? Por que você achou que é algo que eu iria gostar?

\- Você tem que vir. - diz ele com firmeza. - Minha nota sai amanhã, lembra? O que significa que eu vou estar comemorando ou lamentando. De qualquer maneira, eu quero você lá.

\- Eu não sei ...

\- Por Favor?

Uau. Sasuke Uchiha sabe a palavra, por favor? Chocante!

\- Tudo bem. - eu cedo, porque, por algum motivo estúpido, eu não posso dizer não a esse cara. - Eu vou.

\- Porra, isso. Te pego às oito?

\- Claro.

Eu desligo, perguntando-me como no espaço de cinco minutos, eu não tenho um, mas dois encontros. Um com o cara que eu gosto e outro com o cara que eu beijei.

Eu sabiamente mantenho ambos os detalhes para mim quando me reúno aos meus amigos.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **# Respondendo aos comentarios #**

 **NegaUchiha**

Amaaandoooo... Super ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo Torcendo para que esses dois se toquem que tem algo à mais entre eles, e a parte qu a Sakura ajuda ele a se livrar da Karin e o Sasuke com ciúmes da Sakura com o Sasori foram perfeitos kkkkkk ameeeiiii  
Continuaaaaa logoooo!

 **R: Oi Baby! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, fico feliz com isso. Eles meio que já estão percebendo, hehe, logo, logo as coisas começam a andar.**

 **Obrigado por comentar e até o próximo boneca. Beijos**

 **# # #**

 **Milady Lovegood**

Cara,eu tenho que dizer, que fanfic incrível! Eu tô amando!  
Próóóóximo!

Moça, eu tô pirando com essa fanfic! Que maravilhosa! Sério, EU TÔ AMANDO!  
MUUUUUITO Então, por favor, posta logo o próximo!.  
Postaaaaaa Ai, meu coração!  
É tão tão tão incrível mds, tem uma nova fã kkkkk  
Esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo!  
CONTINUAAAAA

 **R: Oi Milady! Kkkkk, devo dizer que amei sua piração na fanfic, isso me deixou imensamente feliz, kkkkk, sério mesmo viu. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *-***

 **E não se preocupe que não demoro nas atualizações, toda semana tem baby .**

 **Obrigado por comentar, espero que apareça por aqui sempre.**

 **Beijos!**

 **# # #**

 **kizzy**

Olá! Sou leitora nova e desde o começo to acompanhando mas só agora criei vergonha na cara pra "dar as caras" kkkkk sorry (  
Por favor, dói no meu coração ver alguem colocado na friendzone... Eu saquei que o Sasuke e a Sakura tão doidinhos um pelo outro mas... FRIENDZONE NÃO pelamor!  
E sério? Sasuke é tão lerdo a ponto de acreditar no papo da "minha amiga passou por isso"? disappointed (

Por favor, Não demore pros próximos capitulos 3

 **R:** **Oi baby! Que bom q resolveu aparecer, fico super feliz com isso, e espero que não suma mais please *-***

 **Eu amo ler os comentários, essa é minha motivação.**

 **Sim...Ele foi colocado na friendzone, kkkk, tadinho, vai ralar um pouquinho. Mas não se preocupe, isso logo vai mudar, e quando isso acontecer quero ler seus comentários em! kkkkk**

 **É ele acreditou no papo dela, kkkk, mas acredito q seja pq ele acredita nela de uma forma inexplicável, então n vê do pq ela mentir. Mas isso muda rapidinho tbm. Kkkk**

 **Obrigado por comentar e até o próximo. Beijos!**

 **# # #**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n**

Essa ultima frase foi a melhor finalização da história hahahaha

Amei o capítulo, finalmente as coisas estão começando a pegar fogo hahaaha Pobre Sasuke, empurrado para a friendzone, mas sei que não por muito tempo kkkk

Não acredito que ele comprou essa história da amiga, quando ele descobrir a verdade vai ser um choque não é mesmo? Estou ansiosa Não demore para atualizar, nós leitoras sofremos muito hahahaha

Fic perfeita! s2

 **R: Hyuuga Baby! Sempre bom te ver por aqui *-***

 **É, Sasuke é super sincero com ele**

 **Tadinho! Kkkkk, mas logo ele sai dessa, garanto.**

 **Pois é...comprou, kkkkk. E quando ele descobrir, realmente será um choque =(**

 **Obrigado por continuar a comentar! Beijos s2**

 **# # #**

 **Guest**

Sasuke quer dormir com ela e nós queremos ler! hauahauahauahaua Coitado foi direto pra friendzone, espero que não por muito tempo.

Desculpa por não da as caras e comentar no capítulo anterior, estava em semana de provas :( mas continuo aqui firme e forte pela sua fanfic!

 **R: Oi Baby!**

 **E vão leeeer, em breve, hehe. Mais cedo do que se imagina, posso acrescentar.**

 **Eu entendo, sei bem como é isso, kkkk.**

 **Obrigado por vim, quando está disponível querida. Os comentários são o meu combustível para continuar.**

 **S2**

 **Beijos e até o próximo!**


	22. Capítulo 22

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 22**

 **SAKURA**

Está se tornando muito óbvio que Sasuke estava certo. Ele é um impulsionador da imagem. Quando percorro o caminho de paralelepípedos em direção ao prédio de Filosofia, pelo menos quinze pessoas me cumprimentam. "Oi, como está você, esta bonita". Eu sou recebida com tantos sorrisos e olás que eu sinto como se eu tivesse acabado em um outro planeta. Um planeta chamado Sakura, porque todo mundo parece me conhecer. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quem eles são, embora eu deva tê-los conhecido na festa do Kakashi.

Desconforto torce meu estômago, juntamente com uma onda de autoconsciência que tem me perseguido. Perturbada por toda a atenção, eu praticamente corro para a aula e deslizo em meu assento ao lado de Izumi. Sasuke e Sasori ainda não chegaram o que me dá um pouco de alívio. Eu não tenho certeza se eu sinto vontade de falar com qualquer um deles agora.

\- Ouvi dizer que você saiu com Sasuke Uchiha neste fim de semana. - é a primeira coisa que Izumi diz para mim.

Senhor Jesus! Eu não posso ir a um único lugar sem ser lembrada do cara?

\- Uh, sim. - eu digo vagamente.

\- Só isso? Um sim? Vamos lá, eu quero todos os detalhes sujos.

\- Não há nenhum. - eu dou de ombros. - Acabamos saindo às vezes. Aparentemente agora esta é minha resposta.

\- E quanto a sua outra paixão? - Izumi acena significativamente em direção ao corredor oposto.

Eu sigo o seu olhar e percebo que Sasori acaba de chegar. Ele instala-se em sua cadeira e puxa um livro pra fora de sua mochila, e como se ele sentisse o meu olhar sobre ele, ele levanta a cabeça e sorri.

Eu sorrio de volta, e em seguida, Anko chega, e eu quebro o contato visual quando me concentro na aula.

Sasuke está atrasado, o que não é o normal dele. Eu sei que ele estava com seus companheiros de equipe ontem à noite e não tinha treino esta manhã, mas não há nenhuma chance dele ter dormido até mais tarde. Eu discretamente tiro meu telefone para mandar uma mensagem pra ele, mas sua mensagem me atinge primeiro.

 **Ele:** Lidando com uma situação de emergência. Vou chegar para a segunda aula. Toma notas para mim até eu chegar?

 **Eu:** Tudo OK ?

 **Ele:** Sim. Limpando a bagunça do Naruto. É uma longa história. Digo à vc mais tarde.

Eu tomo muitas anotações durante a aula, mais por Sasuke do que por mim, pois eu já li essa parte e tenho a última teoria memorizada. Minha mente voa e eu penso sobre o meu iminente jantar com Sasori, e a sensação de desconforto retorna, trazendo uma sensação incômoda para o meu estômago. Por que estou tão nervosa com isso? É apenas um jantar. E isso é tudo o que vai ser. Outras meninas podem até transar no primeiro encontro, mas eu certamente não sou uma delas.

Mas Sasori é um jogador de futebol. As meninas com quem ele sai provavelmente ficam nuas antes do cardápio chegar. Será que ele espera isso de mim?

E se ele ...

Não, eu digo a mim mesma com firmeza. Eu me recuso a acreditar que ele é o tipo de cara que iria pressionar alguém para dormir com ele.

Nos quarenta e cinco minutos da aula, Anko chama para uma pausa, e todos os fumantes na classe saem como se eles estivessem presos em uma mina por duas semanas. Eu vou para fora também, não para fumar, mas procurar pelo Sasuke, que ainda não fez uma aparição.

Sasori me intercepta no corredor.

\- Eu estou indo pegar um café. Quer um?

\- Não, obrigado.

Seus lábios curvam quando ele olha em meus olhos.

\- Ainda estamos combinados para o domingo?

\- Sim.

Ele dá um aceno satisfeito.

\- Bom.

Eu não posso deixar de admirar sua bunda quando ele anda. Sua calça não é super apertada, mas ela abraça sua bunda muito bem. Seu corpo é realmente incrível. Eu só gostaria de ter uma noção melhor de sua personalidade. Eu continuo a achar que é difícil lê-lo, e isso me incomoda.

É por isso que você vai jantar com o cara, para conhecê-lo.

Certo. Eu me forço a lembrar, e quando eu mudo minha atenção de volta para as portas da frente, Sasuke passa através delas. Sua face esta vermelha do frio e sua jaqueta de hóquei está fechado até a gola.

Seus Timberlands negros batem forte no chão brilhante quando ele vem em minha direção.

\- Hey, o que eu perdi? - pergunta ele.

\- Não muito. Anko falou de Rousseau.

Sasuke olha para a entrada da sala.

\- Ela está lá dentro?

Concordo com a cabeça.

\- Ok. Eu vou ver se ela pode me devolver a prova agora em vez de no final da aula. Eu ainda estou lidando com a emergência, então eu não posso ficar.

\- Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou devo começar a adivinhar?

Ele sorri.

\- Naruto perdeu sua identidade falsa. Ele precisa disso para esta noite, por isso vou leva-lo até Boston para encontrar o cara que faz isso. - ele faz uma pausa. - Você tem identidade falsa, certo? O segurança do Suna Pub sabe de mim e dos caras, por isso, não devemos ter problemas para entrar, mas você pode.

\- Sim, eu tenho identidade falsa. E por falar nisso, por que Gaara vai fazer sua festa de aniversário na segunda-feira? Até que horas vocês planejam ficar fora?

\- Provavelmente não muito tarde. Vou me certificar de você chegar em casa, na hora que você quiser ir. E é na segunda-feira porque Kakashi roubou a vez do Gaara por ter a sua festa no sábado. E não temos treino no gelo às terças-feiras. A equipe ficará na sala de musculação, e quando se está de ressaca, é muito mais fácil.

Eu rolo meus olhos.

-Não seria mais fácil simplesmente não ficar de ressaca?

Ele sorri em silêncio.

-Diga isso ao aniversariante. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou beber essa noite. Eu vou ficar como uma pedra sóbria. Oh, e eu queria falar com você sobre algo, mas me espere um segundo, deixe-me falar com Anko primeiro. Volto logo.

Um momento depois de Sasuke desaparecer na sala de aula, Sasori reaparece segurando uma xícara de café com espuma.

-Voltando? - ele pergunta quando ele caminha até a porta.

\- Daqui a pouco. Eu só vou esperar alguém.

Dois minutos depois, Sasuke reaparece, e eu dou uma olhada em sua expressão e sei que ele está prestes a me dar uma boa notícia.

\- Você passou? - eu grito.

Ele levanta a cartilha de exame sobre sua cabeça como se estivesse atuando em uma cena do Rei Leão. – A menos porra!

Eu suspiro.

\- Puta merda! Sério?

\- Sim.

Antes que eu possa piscar, Sasuke me puxa para seus braços e me abraça tirando o ar de meus pulmões. Eu jogo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, em seguida, começo a rir quando ele me levanta e me gira tantas vezes que fico tonta.

Nossa exposição exuberante atrai vários olhares curiosos, mas eu não me importo. A alegria de Sasuke é contagiante. Quando ele finalmente me coloca no chão, eu pego o papel de sua mão. Depois de todas essas horas investidas em sua tutoria, meio que me sinto como se fosse minha nota também, e meu peito transborda com orgulho quando eu folheio sua prova, A- digno.

\- Isso é incrível! - digo a ele. - Isso significa que o seu GPA está de volta onde deveria estar?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Bom. - eu estreito meus olhos. - Agora se certifique que continue assim.

\- Você vai prometer me ajudar a estudar para cada prova.

\- Hey, esse acordo é longo, cara. Eu não prometo nada. Mas ... - como sempre, eu amoleço na presença de Sasuke Uchiha. - Eu vou ajudá-lo a manter a qualidade como um símbolo de minha amizade, mas só quando eu tiver tempo.

Com um sorriso, ele me atrai para outro abraço.

\- Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você, você sabe. - sua voz fica rouca, e eu sinto seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu rosto. Os olhos negros magnéticos com foco em meu rosto, e, em seguida, a cabeça inclina ligeiramente, e por um enervante segunda acho que ele iria me beijar.

Eu saio abruptamente do abraço.

\- Então eu acho que vamos celebrar hoje à noite. - eu digo de ânimo leve.

\- Você ainda vai, certo? - há um acorde de intensidade em sua voz agora.

\- Eu literalmente não posso dizer não - eu resmungo.

Insegurança corta através de sua expressão.

-Escute ... Eu queria falar algo com você.

Eu verifico meu telefone e percebo que só tem apenas três minutos antes da aula começar novamente. - Você pode falar mais tarde? Eu tenho que voltar pra dentro.

\- Só vai demorar um minuto. - seus olhos trancam com o meu. - Você confia em mim?

A desconfiança ondula através de mim, mas quando eu respondo, é com inabalável certeza que me assusta.

\- É claro que eu confio.

Nossa, eu realmente digo isso. Mesmo que eu o conheça há pouco tempo, eu confio nesse cara.

\- Estou feliz. - sua voz engrossa, e ele limpa a garganta antes de continuar. - Eu quero que você tome uma bebida esta noite.

Eu endureço.

\- O Quê? Por quê?

\- Porque eu acho que vai ser bom para você.

\- Então, espere, é por isso que você me convidou para a festa do Gaara hoje à noite? - eu digo sarcasticamente. - Para me embebedar?

\- Não. - Sasuke balança a cabeça, visivelmente cansado. - Para ajudá-la a ver que não há problema em baixar a guarda, às vezes. Olha, eu sou o motorista hoje à noite, mas eu estou oferecendo para ser mais do que apenas o seu motorista. Eu vou ser seu guarda-costas, e seu barman, e mais importante, o seu amigo. Comprometo-me a olhar por você hoje à noite, Sakura.

Estou estranhamente tocada por seu discurso. Mas é completamente injustificada.

\- Eu não sou uma alcoólatra que tem que beber, Sasuke.

\- Eu não acho isso, idiota. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você saiba que, se você decidir tomar uma cerveja ou duas, você não precisa se preocupar. - ele hesita. - Eu sei que a sua amiga teve uma experiência ruim ao beber em público, mas eu prometo, eu nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse com você.

Eu estremeço quando ele diz sua amiga, mas, felizmente, eu não acho que ele percebeu. Uma parte de mim gostaria que nunca tivesse que usar aquela velha desculpa, "isso aconteceu com meu amigo", mas eu não posso me lamentar. Só os meus amigos mais próximos sabem sobre o que aconteceu comigo, e sim, eu poderia confiar em Sasuke, mas eu não me sinto confortável dizendo-lhe sobre o estupro.

\- Então, se você quiser beber esta noite, eu prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer com você. - ele soa tão verdadeiro que o meu coração aperta com emoção. - De qualquer forma, isso é tudo que eu queria dizer. Apenas ... pense nisso, ok?

Minha garganta está tão apertada que mal posso dizer uma palavra.

-Ok. - eu exalo uma respiração instável. - Eu vou pensar sobre isso.

 **SASUKE**

Jogadores de hóquei ocupam cada centímetro de espaço disponível em Suna, um bar que não tem muito espaço para começar. O lugar é tão pequeno que a maior parte do tempo, ficamos todos em pé.

Hoje à noite há apenas espaço suficiente para respirar. Toda a equipe veio para a festa de aniversário do Gaara, e segundas-feiras acontecem de ser noite de karaokê no bar, de modo que está apertado pra caralho e atolado com corpos. O lado positivo, nenhum de nós teve que mostrar nossas identidades falsas na porta.

De repente percebo que, em poucos meses, a minha identidade falsa será inútil. Já que vou chegar aos vinte e um em janeiro, eu vou ser recompensado com mais do que apenas estatuto jurídico adulto, eu vou finalmente ter acesso à herança que meus avós me deixaram, o que significa que eu vou estar a um passo de me libertar de meu velho.

Sakura chega cerca de vinte minutos após os caras e eu. Eu não a busquei porque seu ensaio terminou tarde e ela insistiu que estava bem em tomar um táxi. Ela também insistiu em voltar para seu dormitório primeiro e tomar banho, e quando eu coloco os olhos sobre ela, eu de todo o coração apoio essa decisão. Ela está linda em sua legging, botas de salto alto e com camiseta. Tudo preto, mas quando ela se aproxima, procuro por algum fleche de cor, além de seus cabelos, e quando ela vira, com o rosto corado, para cumprimentar Gaara, eu o encontro. Um enorme prendedor de cabelo amarelo com pequenas estrelas azuis prende o cabelo rosado. Metade do que ainda está solto emoldura o rosto corado.

\- Hey. - diz ela. - É sufocante aqui. Eu estou feliz por não ter me incomodado em trazer um casaco.

\- Hey. - eu me inclino e dou um beijo em sua bochecha. Eu teria adorado alvejar aqueles lábios deliciosos, mas mesmo que eu considere um encontro, eu tenho certeza que Sakura não. - Como foi o ensaio?

\- O de sempre. - ela oferece um olhar triste. - A merda de sempre.

\- O que o idiota do Toneri fez desta vez?

\- Nada grave. Basta agir como idiota. - Sakura suspira. - Eu ganhei o argumento sobre onde colocar a ponte no arranjo, mas ele ganhou sobre o segundo refrão. Você sabe, para quando o coro entra.

Eu gemo alto.

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Você aceitou isso?

-Foi dois contra um. - diz ela sombriamente. - Hanabi decidiu que para sua canção é absolutamente necessário ter um coro para o efeito máximo. Começamos a ensaiar com eles na quarta-feira.

Ela está, obviamente, muito chateada, então eu aperto o braço dela e digo: - Você quer uma bebida?

Vejo como a garganta esbelta dela engole. Ela não responde por um momento. Ela só olha nos meus olhos, como se ela estivesse tentando ler meus pensamentos. Eu acabo prendendo a respiração, porque eu sei que algo importante está prestes a acontecer. Sakura ou vai colocar a sua confiança em minhas mãos, ou ela vai trancá-la, o que seria o equivalente a uma merda do caralho, porque caramba, eu queria que ela confiasse em mim.

Quando ela finalmente responde, sua voz é tão suave que eu não posso ouvi-la por causa da música.

\- O Quê?

A respiração escapa de seus lábios, e então ela levanta a sua voz.

\- Eu disse, com certeza.

Com essa palavra, meu coração infla como um maldito balão de hélio. A confiança dela está em minhas mãos.

Eu luto para manter a minha felicidade, me contentando com um aceno indiferente quando eu a levo em direção ao balcão de bar.

\- O que vai ser? Cerveja? Whisky?

\- Não, eu quero algo saboroso.

\- Eu juro por Deus, se você pedir licor de pêssego ou algo feminino assim, vou oficialmente remover você dos meus amigos.

\- Mas eu sou uma menina. - ela protesta. - Por que não posso tomar uma bebida feminina? Ooh, talvez um piña colada?

Eu dou um suspiro.

\- Bem. Isso é melhor do que a aguardente, pelo menos.

No balcão, eu peço a bebida de Sakura e depois prossigo para examinar cada movimento que o barman faz. Sakura também olha para ele com olhos de águia.

Com dois dos patronos mais vigilantes do planeta acompanhando o processo da piña colada, do início ao fim, não há absolutamente nenhuma dúvida sobre o status de livre de drogas quando eu coloco na mão de Sakura poucos minutos depois.

Ela toma um pequeno gole, então sorri para mim.

\- Mmmm. Gostoso.

A alegria no meu maldito coração transborda.

\- Vamos lá, deixe-me apresentar-lhe alguns dos caras.

Eu pego seu braço novamente e nós vagamos em direção ao grupo turbulento na mesa de bilhar, onde eu a apresento a Shikamaru e Kiba. Naruto e Sai marcham até nós, e ambos cumprimentam Sakura com um abraço. O abraço do Naruto dura um pouco demais, mas quando eu encontro seus olhos, sua expressão é de inocência. Talvez eu esteja apenas sendo paranoico.

Mas porra, eu já estou competindo com o Akasuna pelo afeto da Sakura, e a última coisa que eu quero, é o meu melhor amigo na disputa.

Exceto ... Eu estou competindo? Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que eu mesmo quero dela. Quer dizer, tudo bem, eu quero sexo. Eu quero muito, muito mesmo. Mas se por algum milagre, ela decidir dar para mim, o que então? O que acontece depois? Eu coloco uma bandeira no chão e a tomo como minha namorada?

Isso acabaria sendo uma distração, e eu não posso ter qualquer distração agora, especialmente quando duas semanas atrás, eu estava em perigo de perder o meu lugar na equipe.

Não há muitas coisas que meu pai e eu concordamos, mas quando se trata de se concentrar e ambição, estamos na mesma página. Eu vou para o profissional depois de me formar. Até então, eu preciso me concentrar em manter minhas notas e levar a minha equipe para mais uma vitória. O fracasso não é uma opção.

Mas assistir Sakura transar com outro cara?

Não é uma opção, também.

\- Oh meu Deus, isso é tão bom. - ela anuncia tomando mais um gole profundo. - Eu realmente vou querer outro.

Eu rio.

\- Que tal você terminar este primeiro, e depois podemos falar sobre outra?

\- Tudo bem. - ela bufa. Em seguida, ela drena o resto de sua bebida em um dos feitos mais impressionantes de velocidade que eu já testemunhei, lambe os lábios e sorri para mim. - Ok. Como estamos sobre a segunda rodada?

Não posso lutar contra o sorriso que se estende por todo o meu rosto. Cara... oh, cara. Estou com o pressentimento de que Sakura será uma bêbada muito ... interessante.

E estou absolutamente certo.

Três piña coladas depois, Sakura está em cima do palco fazendo karaoke.

Sim. Karaoke bêbada.

A única graça é que ela é uma cantora fantastica. Todo o bar fica louco com o desempenho dela. Ela está cantando Perfect Illusion e quase todo mundo está cantando junto, inclusive mais do que alguns dos meus companheiros de equipe bêbados. Encontro-me sorrindo como um idiota quando eu olho para o palco. Não há nada de indecente sobre o que ela está fazendo. Ela não esta tímida, mas também não há movimentos sugestivos na sua dança. Sakura joga a cabeça para trás alegremente, as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando enquanto ela canta, e ela fica tão bonita que faz o meu peito doer.

Foda-se, eu quero beijá-la novamente. Eu quero sentir seus lábios nos meus. Eu quero ouvir aquele barulho gutural que ela fez na primeira vez que eu chupei sua língua.

Perfeito. Agora eu estou duro como uma rocha, bem no meio de um bar repleto de amigos.

\- Ela é incrível! - Naruto grita, esgueirando-se para mim. Ele está sorrindo muito quando ele olha para a Sakura, mas há um brilho estranho em seus olhos. Parece um pouco como ... fascinação.

\- Ela é uma grande cantora. - é a resposta idiota que eu dou, porque eu estou muito distraído por sua expressão.

Estrondosos aplausos irrompem quando a canção termina. Um segundo depois, Gaara sobe no palco e sussurra algo em seu ouvido. Pelo que posso perceber, ele está tentando convencê-la a cantar um dueto, mas ele continua tocando seu braço nu, trabalhando o encanto, e não há dúvidas sobre a cintilação de desconforto nos olhos da Sakura.

\- Essa é a minha deixa para resgatá-la. - digo antes de fazer meu caminho através da multidão. Quando eu chego ao fundo do palco, eu coloco minhas mãos em volta da minha boca e a chamo. - Cerejinha, traga a sua bunda sexy aqui!

Sua expressão se ilumina quando ela me vê. Sem perder o ritmo, ela mergulha para fora do palco e com os braços aberto à espero, rindo em delírio quando eu a giro.

\- Oh meu Deus, isso é tão divertido! - ela exclama. - Nós precisamos vir aqui sempre!

Como o riso faz cócegas na minha garganta, eu estudo seu rosto para avaliar se ela caiu na minha escala de bêbados. Um, estar sóbrio e dez eu vou acordar nu em Portland sem nenhuma memória de como cheguei. Desde que seus olhos estão afiados e ela não está enrolando ou tropeçando, eu decido que ela está provavelmente em torno de cinco na escala embriagado mas ainda consciente.

E talvez isso me torne um bastardo arrogante, mas eu amo ser o único que a teve neste ponto. Que ela confiou em mim o suficiente para cuidar dela para que ela pudesse permitir-se divertir.

Com outro sorriso brilhante, ela pega a minha mão e começa a me arrastar para longe da pequena pista de dança.

\- Para onde estamos indo? - pergunto com uma risada.

\- Eu tenho que fazer xixi! E você prometeu ser o meu guarda-costas, o que significa que você tem que esperar do lado de fora da porta e ficar de guarda. - esses hipnotizantes olhos verdes erguem para mim, piscando com a incerteza. - Você não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer comigo, vai, Sasuke?

Um caroço do tamanho de Massachusetts se aloja na minha garganta. Eu engulo em seco e tento falar devagar.

\- Nunca.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **# Respondendo aos comentários #**

 **NegaUchiha:** kkkkkkk amo as mensagens de textos deles é muito Hilário... em pouco tempo essa amizade parece que ja tem anooos amu amu amuuuuu...  
Hum sei não mais qnd o Sasuke souber desse encontro vai dar treta kkkkkkkk Supeeer ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo Posta logo please

 **R:** Realmente, incrível né, como a amizade deles se tornou tão forte em algumas semanas.

Kkkkkkk, as tretas viram baby...aguarde!

Obrigado por continuar comentando. Beijos e até o próximo!

 **# # #**

 **Milady Lovegood:** Que raiva da Saki. Que raiva.  
Como assim sair com o Sasori? Não. Não. Não.  
Genteee, moça. Eu não aguento. Por favor, posta o próximo! Posta logo! Eu não aguento esperar uma semana.  
Logo, logo, logo! Por favor!  
Me corroendo aqui pra não ler a série do livro pra saber logo o que acontece kkkkk  
Mas vou esperar!  
Tá ótimo! Parabéns! Continuaaaaaa

 **R:** Devo confessar q terá outros momentos em q vc irá sentir raivinha da Sakura, kkkkkk, mas não por muito tempo tá! E pelo Sasuke, seu amor só irá aumentar. *-*

Kkkkkk, aguenta mulher! Depois vc se delicia no livro .

Muito obrigado por comentar baby! Beijos e até o próximo.

 **# # #**

 **Animeixon10** : Ahahahahahahaha geeeeeente ele mandou uma foto do peitoral dele ? Ahahahahahahahaha morri de ri! Tô adorando a fic, bem legal msm, só fiquei triste pelo q a Sakura passou.. Ninguém nunca deveria ter de passar por algo assim.. Enfim, obrigada por ela, mal posso esperar p continuar lendo! Nos vemos em outros caps 3 Bjoocas ;**

 **R:** Oi querida, seja bem vinda! .

Kkkkkk, sim. Ele é hilário, morro de rir com esse Sasuke!

Que bom q está gostando da adaptação fico feliz com isso.

Sim é uma pena, mas infelizmente é uma realidade.

 **# # #**

 **Kizzy:** Não é por nada não... Mas o Sasori não me desce com essa pinta de bom moço. Mas como eu sei o quanto uma garota apaixonada é cega eu só espero que no final o Sasuke tenha um punho bom pra bater em quem for necessário kkkkkk  
Sem querer ofender, mas eu ligeiramente lembrei de High School Musical kkkkkkkk Não pergunet o porque... Mas tem certas coisas que lembram muito

To adorando S2 Eu atualizo a pagina dia sim dia não pra ver se já lançou novo capitulo kk

 **R:** kkkk, é bem como o Sasuke disse né, é só uma propaganda enganosa '-'

Bom, eu realmente n sei, n fui adepta a HSM, mas a autora do livro pode ter se inspirado nele né! Hehe.

Fico muito contente em saber q está gostando!

Obrigado por comenta e até o próximo baby.

 **# # #**

 **Animeixon10:** Aaaaaaai q lindinhoooos! Sasuke babando pela Sakura cantando, adorei! Ahahaha queria muito poder ouvir ela cantando tb hehehe Poxa eu entendo ela não querer romper a própria palavra e acabe com o dueto, mas esse Toneri é um malaaa! Tá sabotando ela! Tô amando essa aproximação SasuSaku, se conhecendo melhor e confiando 3 3 Obrigaaaada pela fic!

FOOOOOOFOS Ahahahahha amei amei amei!

Deeeeeus QUE beijo INTENSOOOO! Espero q a Sakura não fique apegada ao Sasori só pq queria ele antes e perceba logo o q vem criando com o Sasuke! E q ele perceba tbb né, claro... 3 Tô amaaaando a fic! *-*

 **R:** Incrivel né, hehe, é bem perceptível que ele se encantou por ela primeiro, e meio que sem ele mesmo perceber, kkkk.

Toneri é realmente um mala, da pior espécie!

Vc logo verá no que isso vai dar. Kkkk, aguarde.

Que bom q está amandooo, kkkk, isso me deixa satisfeita em estar fazendo a adaptação *-*

Obrigada

 **# # #**

 **Animeixon10:** AAAAAAAI QUERO MAAAAAIS! 3 3 ahahahahahahahha eu to amandoooo, mas quero logo que a Sakura desista desse encontro com o Sasori, um falso ridículo e aposto q a Sakura já tem percebido q ele não é tudo isso q ela achava, espero q ela acredite nas coisas q o Sasuke diz sobre ele.. E espero q o Sasuke comce a lutar pela Sakura tbb se ele já percebeu q quer ela, afinal ele nunca foi tímido ou inseguro, e tô roubaaaaaaa o coração dessa mulheeeer Uchiha! Ahahahahha to AMANDOOO a fic! Espero q não me mate de ansiedade q espera de atualização.. . Por favooor *-* Obrigada pelo cap! Bjoocas ;**

 **R:** Baby! Hahahaha se acalme que as coisas entre eles vão evoluir mais rápido do q se imagina. E pelo q se pode ver nesse capitulo, ele n esta disposto a vê-la transar com nenhum cara né, kkkkk.

Muito obrigado pelo carinho e pelos comentários, fico muito grata por isso!

Beijos e até o próximo.


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Atenção:**_ _Para este capítulo é simplesmente necessário escutar_

 _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ _\- Simple Man._

 _ **#**_ _Para melhor compreensão_ _ **#**_

 _Holy Moly_ *: _Eufemismo para "Santa Maria". Pode expressar surpresa._

 _Jukebox_ _*: É_ _um aparelho_ _eletrônico_ _geralmente acionado por moedas, dinheiro ou cartão que tem por função tocar_ _músicas_ _escolhidas pelo cliente._

 _CCR*:_ _Creedence Clearwater Revival._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 23**

 **SAKURA**

Eu não posso acreditar que eu estive nervosa sobre a vinda para o bar hoje à noite, porque Holy Moly*, estou me divertindo muito. No momento, estou apertada em uma cabine ao lado de Sasuke, e estamos envolvidos em um debate acalorado com Sai e Kiba, debatendo sobre a tecnologia de todas as coisas. Sai não vai ceder em sua posição de que crianças e jovens não devem assistir mais de uma hora de TV por dia. Estou totalmente com ele sobre isso, mas Sasuke e Kiba discordam, e nós quatro estamos discutindo sobre isso por mais de vinte minutos. Tenho vergonha de admitir isso, mas eu sinceramente não esperava que todos esses jogadores de hóquei tivessem opiniões articuladas sobre assuntos não relacionados ao hóquei, mas eles são muito mais perspicazes do que eu lhes dei crédito.

\- As crianças precisam andar de bicicletas, pegar rãs e subir em árvores. - Sai insiste, acenando com o copo de cerveja no ar como para pontuar o seu ponto. - Não é saudável que fiquem enfiados dentro de casa olhando para uma tela o dia todo.

\- Eu concordo com tudo, exceto sobre a parte dos sapos. - eu aumento a voz. - Porque as rãs são nojentas e feias.

Os caras caem na gargalhada.

\- Marica! - Kiba brinca.

\- Ah, vamos lá, Sakura, dê uma chance ás rãs. - Sai protesta. - Você sabia que se você lamber o lugar certo você pode conseguir um príncipe?

Eu fico olhando para ele com horror.

\- Eu não tenho o menor interesse em lamber um sapo.

Kiba corneta.

\- Nem mesmo para conseguir o príncipe?

Gemidos bem-humorados saem.

\- Não, não, nem mesmo assim. - eu digo com firmeza.

Sai leva um profundo gole de cerveja antes de piscar para mim.

\- Você não quer lamber algo diferente como um sapo, ou você é anti-lambidas por completo?

Minhas bochechas queimam com a sugestão, mas o brilho malicioso em seus olhos me diz que ele não está tentando ser grosseiro, então eu respondo com a minha própria dose de insinuações.

\- Naah, eu sou a favor de lamber. Enquanto estou lambendo algo saboroso.

Outra rodada de risadas irrompe, mas Sasuke não participa. Quando eu olho para ele, eu noto que seus olhos se inflamaram de calor.

Eu me pergunto se ele está imaginando minha boca em seu ... Não, não pense nisso.

\- Merda, alguém precisa monopolizar aquele cara velho para ele parar de dominar o jukebox*. - declara Sai quando outras músicas de Black Sabbath explodem no bar.

Nós todos olhamos para o culpado com uma barba vermelha espessa e a carranca mais malvada que eu já vi. No momento em que a máquina de karaokê foi desligada, O Red Beard tinha corrido para o jukebox e empurrou dez dólares dentro dela, digitou uma lista de reprodução de rock que, até agora, consistiu de Black Sabbath, Black Sabbath, e mais do Black Sabbath. Ah, e uma canção CCR* que Kiba alegou ter perdido a virgindade com ela.

Finalmente, nosso debate se volta para falar de hóquei, como Kiba tenta me convencer de que o goleiro é o jogador mais importante em uma equipe de hóquei, enquanto Sai vaia o tempo todo. A canção Black Sabbath chega ao fim, substituído por Simple Man de Lynyrd Skynyrd, e quando as notas de abertura ecoam pelo bar, sinto Sasuke enrijecer ao meu lado.

\- O que há de errado? - pergunto.

\- Nada. - ele limpa a garganta, em seguida, sai da cabine e me puxa com ele. - Dança comigo.

\- Isto? - estou perplexa por um momento, até que eu me lembro da enorme excitação que ele tem por Lynyrd Skynyrd. Pensando nisso, eu tenho certeza que essa banda estava nessa lista que ele me mandou no email na semana passada.

Sai esta sorrindo em silêncio na cabine.

\- Desde quando você dança Uchiha?

-Desde agora. - murmura Sasuke.

Ele me leva para a pequena área em frente ao palco, que está completamente vazia porque ninguém mais está dançando. Desconforto desloca dentro de mim, mas quando Sasuke estende a mão, hesito por apenas um segundo antes de tomar. Hey, se ele quer dançar, então vamos dançar. É o mínimo que posso fazer, considerando o quão incrível ele esteve esta noite.

Você pode dizer um monte de coisas sobre Sasuke Uchiha, mas ele é definitivamente um homem de palavra. Ele ficou colado ao meu lado durante toda a noite, guardando minhas bebidas, me esperando do lado de fora do banheiro, certificando-se que eu não seja assediada por seus amigos ou os amigos que já conheci. Ele está totalmente a minha volta, e por causa dele, eu fui capaz de baixar a guarda, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Deus! Eu não posso acreditar que eu sempre achei que ele não era um cara bom.

\- Você sabe que essa música dura uns sete minutos, certo?

\- Eu sei. - seu tom é casual. Não é afetado. Mas eu tenho a estranha sensação de que ele está chateado com alguma coisa.

Sasuke não cola seu corpo ao meu ou tentar se apertar muito contra mim. Em vez disso, nós dançamos a maneira que eu vi meus pais fazerem, com a mão de Sasuke no meu quadril e sua outra enrolada em volta da minha mão direita. Eu descanso minha mão livre em seu ombro, e ele se inclina para mais perto e aperta seu rosto ao meu. Sua barba é um arranhão de provocações contra meu rosto, trazendo arrepios aos meus braços nus. Quando eu tomo um fôlego, seu perfume amadeirado enche meus pulmões, e uma onda de tonturas vertiginosas apodera-se de mim.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu me sinto quente e dolorid álcool, eu me garanto. Tem que ser. Porque Sasuke e eu concordamos que nós somos apenas amigos.

\- Gaara está se divertindo. - comento, principalmente porque eu estou desesperada por uma distração de meus hormônios fora de controle.

Sasuke segue o meu olhar em direção à cabine de trás, onde Gaara está imprensado entre duas loiras que estão muito ansiosas mordiscando seu pescoço.

\- Sim. Acho que sim.

Há um olhar distante em seus olhos negros. Seu tom ausente deixa claro que ele não está interessado em conversar, então eu fico em silêncio e me esforço para não deixar que a sua masculinidade avassaladora me afete.

Mas cada vez que sua bochecha arranha meu rosto, os arrepios pioram. E cada vez que sua respiração toca em meu queixo, uma onda de arrepios escorrega através de mim. O calor de seu corpo queima em mim, seu cheiro me rodeia, e eu sou terrivelmente consciente de sua calorosa mão segurando a minha. Antes que eu possa parar, eu esfrego meu polegar sobre o centro da palma de sua mão.

A respiração de Sasuke engata.

Sim, tem que ser o álcool. Não há outra explicação para as sensações que percorrem meu corpo. A dor em meus seios, o aperto das minhas coxas e o vazio estranho no meu núcleo.

Quando a música termina, eu exalo um suspiro de alívio e dou um passo tão necessário para trás.

\- Obrigado pela dança. - Sasuke murmura.

Eu poderia estar embriagada, mas não bêbada, e eu pego instantaneamente a tristeza que irradiava de seu peito.

\- Hey. - eu digo em preocupação. - O que aconteceu?

\- Nada. - sua garganta mergulha quando ele engole. - É só que... aquela música...

\- O que tem ela?

\- Traz de volta memórias, só isso. - ele faz uma pausa por tanto tempo que eu não acho que ele vá continuar, mas, em seguida, ele faz. - Foi à canção favorita da minha mãe. Eles tocaram em seu funeral.

Minha respiração engata pela surpresa.

\- Oh! Oh, Sasuke, eu sinto muito.

Ele dá de ombros, como se ele não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

\- Sasuke ...

\- Olha, ou era a dança ou arrancar meus olhos fora, ok? Então... obrigado pela dança. - ele me evita quando tento pegar seu braço. - Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. Você vai ficar bem aqui por alguns minutos?

\- Sim, mas...

Ele se vai antes que eu possa terminar.

Eu o vejo passar, lutando contra uma onda de tristeza que aperta minha garganta. Estou dividida em ficar ali olhando para sua fuga. Eu quero ir atrás dele e obrigá-lo a falar sobre isso.

Não, eu deveria ir atrás dele.

Eu movo meus ombros e na pressa em ir para frente, congelo quando eu fico cara a cara com o meu ex-namorado.

\- Hidan! - eu chio.

\- Sakura ... hey. - Hidan está visivelmente desconfortável quando nossos olhares se trancam.

Leva um segundo para registrar que ele não está sozinho. Uma mulher relativamente alta e de cabelos azulados, estava ao seu lado ... e eles estão de mãos dadas.

Meu pulso acelera, porque eu não o via desde que nos separamos. Ele faz ciência política, por isso não estamos em nenhuma das mesmas aulas, e os nossos círculos sociais não costumam se cruzar. Nós provavelmente não teríamos sequer nos conhecidos se Tenten não tivesse me arrastado para o concerto em Boston no ano passado. Era um local pequeno, apenas algumas bandas locais tocando, e Hidan era o baterista de uma das bandas. Passamos a noite inteira conversando, descobrimos que nós dois fomos para Konoha, e ele acabou levando Tenten e a mim de volta ao campus naquela noite.

Depois disso, ele e eu éramos inseparáveis. Ficamos juntos por oito meses, e eu estava loucamente e inequivocamente apaixonada por ele. Ele disse que me amava também, mas depois ele me deixou, e uma parte de mim perguntou se talvez ele só estivesse comigo por pena.

Não pense dessa forma.

A voz severa na minha cabeça pertence à Tsunade, e de repente eu espero ouvi-la pessoalmente. Nossas sessões de terapia terminaram quando fui para a faculdade, e, embora nós tivéssemos algumas conversas telefônicas, aqui e ali, não é o mesmo que sentada naquela poltrona de couro acolhedora no escritório dela, respirando seu perfume de lavanda calmante e ouvindo a voz quente e firme. Já não preciso da Tsunade do jeito que eu costumava precisar, mas agora, enfrentando Hidan e sua linda namorada, todas as velhas inseguranças voltam correndo.

\- Como você está? - pergunta ele.

\- Bem. Não, eu estou muito bem. - eu altero apressadamente. - Como você está?

\- Não posso me queixar. - o sorriso que ele dá, me parece forçado. - Uh ... a banda se separou.

\- Ah, merda! Sinto muito por isso. O que aconteceu?

Ele distraidamente esfrega o aro de prata em sua sobrancelha esquerda, e lembro-me de todas as vezes que eu costumava beijar o piercing quando estávamos deitados juntos na cama.

\- Kakuso aconteceu. - Hidan admite. - Você sabe como ele sempre ameaçou ir para a carreira solo! Bem, ele finalmente decidiu que não precisava mais de nós. Ele conseguiu um contrato com uma gravadora, e quando eles disseram que não queriam a sua banda, ele não lutou por nós.

Eu não estou surpresa em ouvir isso. Eu sempre pensei que Kakuso era o babaca mais pomposo e interesseiro do planeta. Na verdade, ele provavelmente iria se dá esplendidamente bem com o Toneri.

\- Eu sei que é chato, mas eu acho que você esta melhor fora. - eu digo a Hidan. – Kakuzo sempre ferrava com a banda. Pelo menos isso aconteceu agora, antes que você assinasse algo, entende?

\- É isso que eu sempre digo a ele. - a azulada aumenta a voz, então se vira para Hidan. – Viu só, alguém mais concorda comigo.

Alguém mais. É isso o que eu sou? Não a ex-namorada do Hidan, não sua amiga, nem mesmo um conhecido. Eu sou simplesmente ... alguém.

O jeito que ela diminui a minha posição na vida dele faz meu coração apertar dolorosamente.

\- Eu sou Konan, por sinal.

\- É bom conhecer você. - eu respondo sem jeito.

Hidan parece tão estranho como eu me sinto.

\- Então, uh, você tem a apresentação de inverno chegando, hein?

\- Sim. Vou realizar um dueto com o Toneri Otsutsuki. - eu suspiro. - O que está começando a parecer um grande erro.

Hidan acena.

\- Bem, você sempre fez funcionar melhor sozinha.

Meu estômago fica rígido. Por alguma razão, parece que ele está dando um soco em mim. Como se ele estivesse insinuando algo. Como o que ele está realmente dizendo é que você não tem problemas em conseguir se satisfizer sozinha, Sakura! Mas você não pode fazer isso com um parceiro, pode?

Eu sei que são apenas minhas inseguranças falando. Hidan não é tão cruel. E ele tentou. Ele tentou muito.

Mas insinuação ou não, ainda dói.

\- De qualquer forma, foi bom vê-lo, mas eu estou aqui com amigos, então ... - aceno com a cabeça em direção à cabine onde Sai, Kiba e Naruto estão, o que traz um vinco de confusão na testa dele.

\- Desde quando você sai com o time de hóquei?

\- Estou monitorando um dos jogadores, e ... uh, sim, a gente sai às vezes.

\- Oh! Ok, bem ... vejo você por aí.

\- Foi bom conhecer você! - Konan.

Minha garganta se fecha com a visão deles seguindo de mãos dadas. Eu engulo em seco, em seguida, giro no sentido oposto. Eu vou para o corredor que leva ao banheiro, enquanto enxugo as lágrimas quentes que rolam de meus olhos.

Deus, por que eu estou chorando?

Eu rapidamente percorro todas as razões do por que eu não deveria estar chorando.

Hidan e eu não estamos mais juntos. Eu não quero mais nada dele.

Eu estive fantasiando sobre outra pessoa por meses.

Eu vou ir a um encontro com Sasori neste fim de semana.

Mas as lembranças surgem do nada e os meus olhos ardem mais. Por quê? Quem diabos eu quero enganar? Que chance Sasori e eu, teremos? Mesmo saindo, mesmo que chegue perto o suficiente para termos uma relação mais intima. O que acontece quando fizermos sexo? E se todos os problemas que tive com Hidan brotarem de novo, como uma erupção cutânea irritante que você não pode se livrar?

E se realmente há algo de errado comigo e eu nunca, jamais, possa ter uma vida sexual normal como qualquer outra maldita mulher?

Eu pisco rapidamente para tentar parar o fluxo de lágrimas. Recuso-me a chorar em público. Eu me recuso a...

\- Cerejinha?

Sasuke sai do banheiro dos homens e franze a testa no momento em que me vê.

-Hey. - diz ele com urgência, cobrindo meu queixo. - Qual é o problema?

\- Nada. - murmuro.

\- Você está mentindo. - seu aperto permanece no meu queixo enquanto ele varre os polegares debaixo de meus olhos. - Por que você está chorando?

\- Eu não estou chorando.

\- Eu estou enxugando suas lágrimas agora. Então, você está chorando. Agora me diga o que aconteceu. - seu rosto de repente empalidece. - Oh merda, alguém tentou alguma coisa com você ou algo assim? Eu estava apenas há poucos minutos. Eu sinto muito...

\- Não, não é isso. - eu cortei. - Eu prometo.

O rosto do Sasuke relaxa. Mas só um pouco.

\- Então por que você está triste?

Eu engasgo com o nó na garganta.

\- Eu esbarrei em meu ex.

\- Oh! - ele olha assustado. - O cara que você estava namorando no ano passado?

Concordo com a cabeça fracamente.

\- Ele estava com sua nova namorada.

\- Merda. Isso deve ter sido estranho.

\- Eu acho. - hostilidade rasteja através de mim como um exército de formiguinhas. - Ela é linda, por sinal. Realmente linda. - o sentimento amargo intensifica, torcendo meu interior e endurecendo o meu queixo. - Aposto que ela tem orgasmos que duram horas e, provavelmente, grita avisando que está chegando lá, no auge da paixão.

Alarme pisca através dos olhos de Sasuke.

-Uh. Sim. Ok. Eu realmente não entendo isso, mas tudo bem.

Mas não está tudo bem. Não esta.

Por que eu achei que eu poderia ser uma estudante universitária normal? Eu não sou normal. Eu estou quebrada. Eu continuo dizendo que o estupro não me destruiu, mas ele fez. Um desgraçado não apenas roubou a minha virgindade, ele roubou a minha capacidade de fazer sexo e sentir prazer como uma mulher de sangue vermelho saudável.

Depois dessa merda, posso ter um relacionamento real? Com Hidan, com Sasori, com qualquer um, quando eu não posso ...

Eu dou de ombros abruptamente, as mãos de Sasuke caem do meu rosto.

\- Esqueça. Eu estou sendo estúpida. - levantando meu queixo, e dou um passo em direção à porta. - Vamos lá, eu quero outra bebida.

\- Sakura...

\- Eu quero outra bebida. - então eu passo por ele e marcho em direção ao bar.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **#** Respondendo aos comentários **#**

 **Barbfrx:** Adoreeeeeeei esse capítulo! Por mais que eu tenha plena confiança em sasuke, tenho um mal pressentimento com relação a essa festa e a bebedeira de Sakura. espero que seja só impressão e nada de ruim aconteça.  
Parabéns pela fic, está demaaaaais!

 **R: Oi Baby! Quee bom que gostou, fico muito contente com isso *-***

 **Kkkkk, Sasuke é um ótimo vigilante, e como vc pode ver nesse capitulo, as coisas quase saíram do controle dele,kkkk.**

 **Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beiijooos**

 **# # #**

 **Milady Lovegood:** Acho que eu li em 10 minutos tudo. Ou sejaaaa: necessito de mais.  
Mais, mais e mais. Obrigada.  
E não sei se vou aguentar esperar o próximo T_T Eu sou uma leitora viciada, e não consigo me controlar kkkkkk  
Então poste logo kkkk s2  
Tá incrível a fanfic! Amando! Parabéns!  
Continuaaaaa

 **R: Babyy! Vim com mais capitulo pra tí,kkkkk, e n se preocupe pq eu sempre venho com mais e mais. Hehe**

 **Fico feliz com esse entusiasmo todo, vendo que gosta da fanfic.**

 **Obrigado por ler e comentar e até o próximo! Beiijoos.**

 **# # #**

Kizzy: Sasuke ta sendo um boyzinho fofo *-*  
é tão gostoso ver quando as pessoas fazem um Sasuke fofo bem feito. Sem ser forçado.  
Mas ainda quero ver o rala e rola kkkk QUEM NÃO QUER?  
To amando! Por favor, sem rodeios até o próximo capítulo DD

 **R: Oi Baby! Eu, particularmente amo esse jeito dele sabe, ele até pode ser um vadio, mas isso até achar a pessoa certa, e pode ter certeza, a tendência e ama-lo cada vez mais *-***

 **Vai ter esse rala e rola, kkkkk.**

 **Fico feliz por gostar da fanfic, isso é gratificante.**

 **Não se preocupe, eu tento postar toda vez q tenho um tempinho.**

 **Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o próximo! Beijos.**

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha:** Ai apaixonada aqui por esse Sasuke boy magia Tao lindo ver como a Sakura ja confia nele, porque ela nao precebi logo que o q ela senti pelo Sasori só foi uma fascinação passageiro, que com o Sasuke é diferente? ai Sasuke vc tambem ne? abre os olhos rapidooo... vc ja tá caido de quatro pela Sakura E fique de olho até no Naruto Super ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo, sua adaptação é fantástica, obrigada por nos trazer essa obra

 **R: E tem como não amar?! IMPOSSIVEL. Ele é perfeito D+**

 **Eles já estão sacando a situação... e logo, logo isso se resolve, vc vai ver.**

 **Tá preocupado já até com as olhadas do Narutinho, kkkkk.**

 ***-* Muito Obrigada! Mas sou eu q tenho q agradecer, por poder compartilhar isso com vcis.**

 **Beijos e obrigado por ler e comentar.**

 **Até o próximo!**


	24. Capítulo 24

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 24**

 **SASUKE**

Sakura está bêbada!

Não só isso, mas ela se recusa a ir para casa. É uma da manhã e a festa passou do bar para a minha casa, e não importa o quanto eu tente, não consigo convencê-la a encerrar a noite.

Está se tornando crucial levá-la de volta ao seu dormitório. Minha sala está cheia de jogadores de hóquei, todos marcam pelo menos um oito na minha escala de bêbado.

Gaara acaba arrastado uma Sakura rindo para o centro da sala e os dois começam a dançar Ol' Dirty Bastard - Got your money, que sopra dos alto-falantes em volume alto.

Sakura não tinha dançado sugestivamente quando ela cantou Lady Gaga antes, mas ela com certeza, está se movendo sugestivamente agora, merda. Ela passou de Miley Cyrus da época da Disney Channel para o modo Twerk Miley, e é oficialmente hora de eu colocar um fim nisso.

Eu marcho até Sakura e Gaara e tento separá-los, colocando a mão firme no ombro dela.

-Eu preciso falar com você. - eu grito por cima da música.

Ela faz beicinho.

\- Eu estou dançando!

\- Nós estamos dançando! - afronta Gaara.

Eu nivelo um olhar duro no meu companheiro de equipe.

\- Dança com outra pessoa. - eu digo severo.

Como se ouvisse a sugestão, uma parceira disposta aparece como uma aparição e puxa Gaara em seus braços. Ele vai, e esquece Sakura, o que me permite arrastá-la para fora da sala sem quaisquer outras acusações.

Eu enrosco a minha mão em torno de seu braço e a levo lá para cima, e eu não solto até que estejamos na segurança tranquila do meu quarto.

\- A festa acabou! - eu anuncio.

\- Mas eu estou me divertindo! - ela lamenta.

\- Eu sei que você está. - eu cruzo meus braços. - Você está se divertindo muito.

\- Você é mau. - com um suspiro exagerado, Sakura espalha-se na cama e cai de costas. - Estou com sono.

Eu sorrio.

\- Vamos lá, eu vou levá-la de volta para o dormitório.

\- Eu não quero ir. - ela se projeta com seus braços e pernas e passa a fazer anjos de neve na minha cama. - Sua cama é tão grande e confortável.

Em seguida, as pálpebras vibram fechando e outro suspiro profundo escapa de seus lábios.

Eu abafo um gemido quando eu percebo que ela está a segundos de cair no sono, mas depois eu decido que será melhor deixá-la aqui e levá-la para casa de manhã. Porque se eu levá-la para casa agora e ela se animar novamente, eu não vou estar lá para mantê-la longe de problemas.

\- Tudo bem. - eu digo com um aceno de cabeça. - Fique aqui e durma Cinderela.

Ela bufa.

\- Isso faz de você meu príncipe?

\- Dou um sorriso de canto e rumo ao banheiro, remexo no armário de remédios até que eu encontre algum ibuprofeno. Então eu pego um copo de água e volto para a cama, sentando na borda forçando Sakura a se sentar. - Tome dois destes e beba a água. - eu ordeno, batendo os dois comprimidos na palma da mão. - Confie em mim, você vai me agradecer pela manhã.

Empurrar pílulas e água garganta abaixo de alguém não é novidade para mim. Eu faço muito isso com os meus companheiros de equipe. Gaara, em particular, que leva beber a um nível totalmente novo, e não apenas em seu aniversário.

Sakura obedientemente segue minhas instruções antes de cair sobre o colchão novamente.

\- Boa menina!

\- Eu estou com calor. - ela murmura. - Por que está tão quente aqui?

Meu coração para de bater, literalmente, quando ela começa a tirar sua legging.

O material fica preso em seus joelhos, provocando um choramingar dela.

-Sasuke!

Eu tenho que rir. Comovido com a cena, eu me inclino para ajudá-la, tirando as de seus joelhos e fazendo o meu melhor para ignorar a pele lisa, sedosa sob meus dedos.

\- Pronto. - eu digo com voz grossa. - Melhor?

\- Mmm-hmmm. - ela pega a bainha de sua camisa.

Senhor Jesus.

Eu arranco meus olhos de cima dela e tropeço em direção ao meu armário para encontrar algo para ela dormir. Eu pego uma camiseta velha, respiro fundo, e viro para encará-la.

E ela está sem a camisa.

Felizmente, ela está usando um sutiã.

Infelizmente, o sutiã é preto, rendado e transparente, e eu tenho uma visão perfeita de seus mamilos por trás desse tecido transparente.

Não olhe. Ela está bêbada.

Eu dou ouvidos à voz interna e proíbo meu olhar remanescente. E uma vez que não há nenhuma forma que eu possa tirar o sutiã sem querer mergulhar nos seus seios depois, eu enfio a camiseta sobre sua cabeça e espero que ela não seja uma daquelas meninas que odeia dormir com sutiã.

\- Eu me diverti muito hoje à noite. - Sakura balbucia feliz. - Está vendo? Eu posso estar quebrada, mas eu ainda posso me divertir.

Eu congelo.

\- O Quê?

Mas ela não responde. Suas pernas nuas chutam o cobertor e, em seguida, ela desliza sob ele, rolando de lado com um pequeno suspiro.

Ela desmaia dentro de segundos.

Eu combato uma onda de mal-estar, quando desligo a luz. Ela está quebrada? O que diabos isso significa?

Franzindo a testa, eu saio do quarto e silenciosamente fecho a porta atrás de mim. As palavras enigmáticas da Sakura continuam a ecoar na minha cabeça, mas eu não tenho a oportunidade de pensar sobre elas, porque quando eu desço Naruto e Sai não perdem tempo e me arrastam até a cozinha para uma rodada de shots.

\- É o aniversário do Gaara, cara. - Naruto diz quando eu me oponho. - Você tem que tomar um shot.

Eu aceito o copo de shot. Nós três brindamos, bebendo o uísque. O álcool queima minha garganta e aquece meu estômago, e aprecio com o murmurio quente que flutua através do meu corpo. Toda noite, eu estive ... fora. Essa música estúpida. Lágrimas da Sakura no bar. A maneira confusa que ela me faz sentir.

Eu estou no limite, e quando Naruto me serve outra bebida, desta vez, não me oponho.

Após o terceiro shot, não estou mais pensando em como estou confuso.

Após o quarto, não estou pensando em nada.

São duas e meia da manhã, quando eu finalmente arrasto minha bunda bêbada para o andar de cima. A festa teve de tudo, mas acaboi. Somente as coelhas diabretes do Gaara permaneceram, deitadas no sofá com ele em um emaranhado de braços nus e pernas. Eu passo pela cozinha e localizo Sai dormindo no balcão, sua mão ainda enrolado em torno de uma garrafa de cerveja vazia. Naruto tinha desaparecido em seu quarto há um tempo atrás com uma morena, e quando eu passo por seu quarto, eu ouço o tipo de gemidos que definitivamente são causados por sexo oral que a morena está recebendo.

Quando eu entro no meu quarto banhado em sombras. Pisco algumas vezes, e meus olhos se acostumam com a escuridão para encontrar uma Sakura embolada na cama. Eu estou muito cansado para escovar os dentes ou seguir minha própria prevenção de ressaca, eu só tiro a minha boxer e subo ao lado dela.

Eu tento ser o mais silencioso possível, enquanto me ajeito, mas o farfalhar dos lençóis faz Sakura se mexer. Um gemido suave ondula através da escuridão, e então ela rola e coloca uma calorosa mão contra o meu peito nu.

Eu endureço. Ou melhor, meu peito faz. Lá em baixo, eu estou mais suave do que pudim. Isso é o que uísque causa no meu pau, que é malditamente triste considerando que eu só tomei cinco shots. Cara. Eu e álcool realmente não nos misturamos.

Mesmo se eu quisesse tirar proveito da situação agora, seria totalmente inútil. E merda, isso é uma coisa totalmente repugnante de se pensar, porque eu nunca teria capacidade de tirar proveito dela. Eu rasgo meu próprio pau antes de forçar alguém.

Mas, aparentemente, só há uma pessoa com boas intenções nesta cama hoje à noite.

Meu pulso acelera quando os lábios macios tocam meu ombro.

\- Sakura ... - eu digo com cautela.

Há um momento de silêncio. Uma parte de mim reza para que ela esteja dormindo, mas Sakura tira minha esperança murmurando:

\- Uh-huh? - sua voz é rouca e sexy pra caralho.

\- O que você está fazendo? - eu sussurro.

Seus lábios vão do meu ombro para o meu pescoço, e então ela suga a minha carne de repente febril, encontrando um ponto doce que envia uma energia de calor direto para minhas bolas. Jesus! Meu pau pode não estar funcionando corretamente agora, mas isso não significa que eu sou incapaz de sentir a excitação. E inferno, não há nenhuma palavra para descrever como estou excitado em como a boca gulosa de Sakura explora meu pescoço como se ela estivesse na amostragem de um buffet, maldição!

Eu abafo um gemido, tocando seu ombro.

\- Você não quer fazer isso.

\- Você está errado. Eu realmente quero fazer isso.

O gemido que eu tenho aguentado faz burburinhos para fora quando ela sobe em cima de mim. Suas coxas firmes escarrancham em mim. Seu cabelo faz cócegas na minha clavícula quando ela se inclina para frente.

Meu coração batendo em um galope rápido.

\- Pare de ser difícil. - ela diz.

Então, ela me beija.

Oh porra!

Eu deveria impedi-la. Eu realmente, realmente deveria. Mas ela é quente e macia e ela cheira tão bem que eu não consigo pensar direito. Sua boca se move ansiosamente sobre a minha, e eu beijo de volta, com fome, passando os braços em volta dela e acariciando suas costas conforme moldamos nossos lábios. Ela tem gosto de piña colada, e ela faz o mais sexy som que eu já ouvi quando ela entra profundo com sua língua.

\- Sakura. - murmuro contra seus lábios ávidos. - Não podemos...

Ela lambe meu lábio inferior, depois o morde com força suficiente para arrancar um grunhido da minha garganta. Porra! Foda, foda, foda! Eu preciso descarrilhar o trem da luxúria antes que chegue em um ponto sem volta.

\- Eu adoro o seu peitoral. - ela respira, e porra, agora ela está esfregando os seios contra meu peitoral e eu posso sentir seus mamilos entumecidos através da camisa.

Eu quero rasgar essa porra de camisa. Quero colocar os mamilos profundamente em minha boca e sugar. Mas eu não posso. E eu não vou.

\- Não. - Levo minha mão em seu cabelo e coloco-o entre meus dedos. - Nós não podemos fazer isso. Não esta noite.

\- Mas eu quero. - ela sussurra. - Eu te quero tanto.

Ela apenas pronunciou as palavras que todo cara quer ouvir, eu queria que ela não estivesse tão ruim, mas caramba, ela está bêbada e eu não posso deixá-la fazer isso.

Sua língua circunda minha orelha e meus quadris se contraem. Oh Jesus! Eu quero estar dentro dela.

É preciso força sobre-humana da minha parte para empurrá-la de cima do meu corpo. Ela choraminga em protesto, mas quando eu toco suavemente sua bochecha, o gemido se transforma em um suspiro feliz.

\- Nós não podemos fazer isso. - eu digo com a voz rouca. - Você confiou em mim para cuidar de você, lembra? Bem, este é melhor para você.

Eu não consigo ver sua expressão no escuro, mas ela soa surpresa quando ela diz:

\- Oh! - então ela se aninha mais perto e eu instantaneamente fico tenso. Estou preparado para estabelecer a lei novamente, mas ela simplesmente se aconchega contra o meu corpo e descansa a cabeça no meu peito. - Ok. Boa Noite!

Ok? Boa Noite?

Será que ela realmente acha que eu vou ser capaz de dormir depois do que aconteceu?

Mas ela está errada.

Sua respiração estável faz cócegas em meu mamilo, eu engulo outro gemido e fecho os olhos, fazendo o meu melhor para ignorar a luxúria quente pulsando na minha virilha.

Vai levar um longo, longo tempo antes de eu adormecer.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **# Respondendo ao comentário #**

É Sakura pode continuar pensando que essas sensações que vc sentiu foi por causa da bebida kkkkk  
Cara que barra encontra o ex logo com outra, mais se preocupa não Sakura o Sasuke está ai para colocar tudo no seu devido lugar e ele com certeza vai lhe mostra que vc nao tá quebrada Ai amooo essa adaptação, melhor adaptação que ja li, por favor postar logo o próximo capítulo, sindo que vai ser quente

 **R: O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver né!**

 **Com certeza, mesmo não tento mais a paixão entre os dois, é uma sensação no mínimo estranha.**

 **É o que esperamos ver né, hehe.**

 **Que bom que a adaptação te agrada, fico feliz por isso *-***

 **Sentiu certo, kkkk, as fagulhas vieram...agora só esperar pelas chamas.**

 **Muito obrigado por ler e comentar.**

 **Até o próximo. Beijos!**


	25. Caítulo 25

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 25**

 **SAKURA**

Eu acordo nos braços de Sasuke Uchiha, pela segunda vez em duas semanas. Só que desta vez ... Eu quero estar lá.

Ontem à noite, acabou acontecendo uma série de experiências que me fez abrir os olhos. Eu bebi em público sem ter um ataque de pânico. Eu fui forçada a aceitar que o estupro ferrou-me muito mais do que eu queria admitir.

E eu decidi que Sasuke é a resposta para todos os meus problemas.

Minha tentativa de sedução pode ter falhado, mas não foi por causa por falta de vontade da parte dele. Eu sei exatamente o que se passava em sua mente, Sakura esta bêbada e não pensa com clareza.

Mas ele estava errado.

Meu cérebro estava afiado como uma navalha na noite passada. Beijei Sasuke, porque eu queria. Eu teria dormido com ele porque eu queria.

Agora, à luz do dia, eu ainda quero. Ver Hidan me deixou sentindo medo e incerteza. Isso me fez questionar o que aconteceria se eu me envolvesse com Sasori. Fez-me perguntar se eu estou simplesmente convidando mais frustração e decepção para a minha vida.

Quão louco quanto parece, um teste com Sasuke pode ser apenas o que eu preciso para trabalhar com meus problemas. Ele mesmo disse, ele não namora com as meninas, ele apenas faz sexo com elas. Não há risco de ele se apaixonar por mim ou exigir um relacionamento. E não é como se não tivéssemos química. Temos muito, nós poderíamos inspirar toda uma canção R & B.

Seria o arranjo perfeito. Eu poderia ter relações sexuais com um cara sem encalhar na pressão do relacionamento. Com Hidan, meus problemas sexuais foram cem vezes pior por causa dessa pressão, porque a parte de sexo foi enroscada com a parte do amor.

Com Sasuke, pode ser apenas sobre sexo. Tentando colocar os pedaços da minha sexualidade de volta, juntos, sem se preocupar com decepcionar alguém que eu amo.

Mas, primeiro, eu preciso que ele concorde com isso.

\- Sasuke. - murmuro.

Ele não se mexe.

Eu vou mais perto e acaricio seu rosto. Suas pálpebras vibram, mas ele não acorda.

\- Sasuke. - eu digo novamente.

\- Mmmmfhrhghd?

Seu jargão me faz sorrir. Eu me inclino e pressiono meus lábios nos dele.

Seus olhos se abrem.

\- Bom dia! - eu digo, inocentemente.

Ele pisca em rápida sucessão.

\- Estou sonhando ou você realmente me beijou? - pergunta ele, grogue.

\- Você não está sonhando.

Confusão embaça seus olhos, mas ele está ficando cada vez mais alerta.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu senti vontade. - eu sento e tomo um fôlego. - Você está cem por cento acordado? Porque há algo importante que eu preciso falar.

Um enorme bocejo alcança seu rosto enquanto ele desliza em uma posição vertical. O cobertor cai para a sua cintura e seu peito nu é revelado e minha boca fica seca rapidamente. Bordas duras e reluzentes de pele e pura masculinidade.

\- O que foi? - diz ele com uma voz de sono grave.

Não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira de falar isso sem soar desesperado e patético, então eu simplesmente deixo escapar as palavras e deixo-as flutuar no ar.

\- Você vai fazer sexo comigo?

Após a mais longa pausa, Sasuke enruga a testa.

\- Agora?

Apesar do constrangimento apertando minha barriga, eu não posso parar o riso.

-Hum, não. Não agora. - eu me recuso a fazer sexo com qualquer um quando estou com mau hálito matinal e não raspei todas as áreas pertinentes. - Talvez esta noite, que tal?

A expressão de Sasuke é como uma roda da fortuna girando, passando de chocado ao incrédulo para mistificado, avançando em direção ao intrigado antes de finalmente desembarcar em suspeita.

\- Estou achando que isso é uma brincadeira, mas eu não consigo descobrir onde você quer chegar com isso.

\- Não é uma brincadeira. - eu encontro o seu olhar. - Eu quero que você faça sexo comigo. - ok, espere, isso soa mal. - Quero dizer, eu quero fazer sexo com você. Eu quero que nós tenhamos relações sexuais, um com o outro.

Seus lábios se contorcem.

Perfeito. Ele está tentando não rir de mim.

\- Você ainda está bêbada? - pergunta ele. - Porque se você estiver eu prometo esquecer isso e nunca trazer essa conversa.

\- Eu não estou bêbada. Estou falando sério. - dou de ombros. - Você quer ou não?

Sasuke me olha.

\- E ai? - eu peço.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras unem em uma carranca. É bastante óbvio que ele não tem ideia do que fazer com o meu pedido.

\- É um simples sim ou não como resposta, Sasuke.

\- Simples? - ele explode. - Você está brincando comigo? Não há nada de simples nisso. - ele passa a mão pelo cabelo. - Você está esquecendo o que você me disse na festa do Kakashi? O beijo não significou nada, nós somos apenas amigos, blá, blá.

\- Eu não disse blá, blá. - eu resmungo.

\- Mas você disse todo o resto. - sua mandíbula endurece. - Que diabos mudou de lá para cá?

Eu engulo.

\- Eu não sei. Eu só mudei de ideia.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque sim. - agravamento pica meu peito. - O que isso importa? Desde quando caras interrogam uma menina sobre seus motivos para querer ficar nua?

\- Desde que você não é o tipo de garota que fica nua! - ele esbraveja.

Eu cerro os dentes.

-Eu não sou uma virgenzinha, Sasuke.

\- Mas você também não é qualquer coelhinha diabrete.

\- Então, isso significa que eu não estou autorizada a dormir com um cara que eu esteja atraída?

Ele junta as duas mãos sobre o couro cabeludo agora, olhando visivelmente surpreso. Então ele respira, exala lentamente, e atende meus olhos.

\- Ok, aqui está o negócio. Eu acredito que você esteja atraída por mim. Quero dizer, quem não esta? E dois, você geme como uma louca quando minha língua toca a sua boca.

\- Eu não...

\- Concorde em discordar. - ele cruza os braços elegantes e musculosos. - Mas eu não acredito que você passou por alguma transformação mágica, onde de repente você quer saltar em cima de mim. Você sabe, por diversão. - sua cabeça se inclina, pensativa. - O que é, então? Você quer se vingar de seu ex ou algo assim? Fazer ciúmes ao Loverboy de novo?

\- Não! - eu digo com firmeza. - Eu só ... - frustração bate dentro de mim. - Eu só quero fazer isso, ok? Eu quero fazer com você.

Sua expressão é uma combinação peculiar de divertido e irritado.

-Por quê? - ele pergunta novamente.

-Porque eu quero, maldição! Por que é necessário que haja algum significado profundo, filosófico por trás disso? - mas eu posso ver em seu rosto que eu não o convenci, e eu sou inteligente o suficiente para saber quando admitir a derrota. – Quer saber? Esqueça. Esqueça o que eu pedi.

Ele agarra meu braço antes que eu possa sair da cama.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo, Sakura?

A preocupação em seus olhos dói mais do que a sua rejeição. Eu praticamente implorei por sexo e ele parece preocupado comigo.

Deus, eu não posso mesmo propor isso a um cara direito.

\- Esqueça. - murmuro novamente.

\- Não.

Eu gemo quando de repente ele me puxa para o seu colo.

\- Nós não estamos mais tendo essa conversa. - eu protesto quando eu tento escapar dele.

Ele planta as mãos na minha cintura para me prender no lugar.

\- Sim, nós estamos.

Seus olhos negros vão para minha cara, sondando, e eu estou mortificada ao sentir lágrimas picando minhas pálpebras.

\- Que história é essa? - diz ele com a voz rouca. - Diga-me o que tem de errado, e eu vou tentar ajudar.

A risada histérica voa para fora da minha boca.

\- Não, você não vai! Eu pedi sua ajuda e você me negou!

Ele parece ainda mais desnorteado do que antes.

\- Você não me pediu ajuda, Sakura. Você me pediu para te foder.

\- Porcaria é o mesmo. - murmuro.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não tenho nenhuma maldita ideia do que você está falando!

Ele inala devagar, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar.

-Eu juro por Deus, se você não me falar sobre o que você está tagarelando nos próximos dois segundos, eu vou perder minha paciência.

Miséria aloja na minha garganta. Eu desejo que nunca tivesse aberto a boca e falado nada. Eu deveria ter apenas escapado de seu quarto enquanto ele dormia e fingido que eu nunca me joguei nele na noite passada.

Mas então Sasuke toca e afaga meu rosto com ternura infinita, e algo dentro de mim racha.

Deixei escapar um suspiro.

\- Eu estou quebrada, e eu queria que você me corrigisse.

Alarme arregala os olhos.

-Eu ... ainda não entendo.

Muitas pessoas não sabem sobre o que aconteceu comigo. Quero dizer, não é como se eu saísse por aí publicando que eu fui estuprada a todos que encontro. Eu tenho que confiar em alguém implicitamente, a fim de confessar algo tão monumental.

Se algum me falasse a algumas semanas atrás que eu iria confiar em Sasuke Uchiha a experiência mais traumática da minha vida, eu faria xixi nas calças de tanto rir.

E agora aqui estou eu, fazendo exatamente isso.

\- Eu menti para você na festa do Kakashi. - eu admito.

Sua mão cai do meu rosto, mas seu olhar permanece bloqueado no meu.

\- Ok ...

\- Eu não conheço ninguém que ficou drogado no ensino médio. - minha garganta se fecha. - Eu era a única que foi drogada.

O corpo de Sasuke fica rígido.

\- O Quê?

\- Quando eu tinha 15 anos de idade, um cara que foi para a escola comigo me drogou. - eu engulo o ácido revestido em minha traqueia. - E então ele me estuprou.

A respiração chocada sai para fora de sua boca. Embora ele não diga uma palavra, eu posso ver claramente o conjunto tenso de sua mandíbula, a fúria quente em seus olhos.

\- Foi ... é ... bem, merda! Eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar como foi horrível. - eu engulo novamente. - Mas ... Por favor, não sinta pena de mim, ok? Foi horrível e assustador e isso me destruiu no momento, mas eu trabalhei com isso. Não tenho medo de todos os homens, ou sou revoltada com o mundo, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Sasuke não diz nada, mas sua expressão é a mais feroz do que eu já vi.

\- Eu deixei isso no passado. Eu realmente fiz isso. Mas ele quebrou algo dentro de mim, ok? Eu não posso ... eu não posso ... você sabe. - minhas bochechas estão quentes conforme tento falar.

Ele finalmente fala, sua voz saindo baixa e torturada.

\- Não, eu não sei.

Eu já estou na merda, então eu me forço a esclarecer.

\- Eu não consigo ter um orgasmo com um cara.

Sasuke engole.

\- Oh!

Eu pressiono meus lábios, tentando conter o constrangimento subindo em minha garganta.

\- Eu pensei que talvez se você e eu ... se nós ... você sabe, brincarmos um pouco, eu poderia ser capaz de ... eu não sei ... reprogramar o meu corpo para ... hum, responder.

Oh Deus! As palavras são uma gagueira antes que meu cérebro possa editá-las e meu rosto sobe em chamas quando percebo o quão patético eu sou. A constatação de que eu alcancei oficialmente o equivalente ao fundo do poço, trás a humilhação que desencadeia as minhas lágrimas.

Como as lágrimas, um soluço estrangulado sai da minha boca, eu tento uma luta frenética no colo de Sasuke, mas seus braços apertam em torno de mim, uma mão emaranha no meu cabelo para trazer a minha cabeça mais perto. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, tremendo enquanto as lágrimas deslizam pelo meu rosto em ondas salgadas.

\- Ei, vamos lá, não chore. - ele implora. - Quebra a porra do meu coração vê-la chorar.

Mas eu não posso parar. Eu trago o ar e estremeço em seus braços, e ele acaricia meu cabelo, fazendo barulhos suaves que só me fazem chorar mais.

\- Estou quebrada!

Minha voz é abafada contra seu pescoço, mas eu ouço sua voz alta e clara, quando ele diz:

\- Você não está quebrada, baby. Eu prometo.

\- Então me ajuda a provar isso? - eu sussurro. - Por Favor...

Ele puxa suavemente a cabeça para cima. Eu encontro o seu olhar e não encontro nada, além de emoção crua brilhando com sinceridade.

\- Ok. - ele sussurra de volta. Então, ele deixa escapar um suspiro longo e instável.

-Ok. Eu vou ajudar.

 **SASUKE**

Metade dos caras na sala de musculação estão com uma ressaca do inferno, eu, surpreendentemente, não sou um deles. As revelações desta manhã praticamente eletrocutaram qualquer dor de cabeça ou enjoo que eu poderia ter sentido.

Sakura foi estuprada.

Essas três palavras estão passando pela minha cabeça desde que eu a deixei em seu dormitório, e cada vez que aparecem, explosões de fúria passam por mim como um trem de carga. Gostaria que ela me dissesse o nome desse cara, seu número de telefone e o endereço desse merda.

Mas é melhor que ela não diga, caso contrário eu provavelmente estaria no meu carro agora á caminho de cometer um assassinato.

Quem quer que seja eu peço a Deus que pague pelo que fez a ela. Espero, por Deus que ele esteja apodrecendo na prisão no momento. Ou melhor ainda, espero que ele esteja morto.

\- Mais dois. - Naruto paira sobre mim quando deito no supino. - Vamos lá, cara, você está acomodado.

Eu dou um suspiro e enrolo meus dedos em torno da barra. Eu canalizo toda a minha raiva levantando os pesos sobre a minha cabeça, enquanto Naruto me vê de cima. Depois que eu termino o último conjunto de repetições, ele deixa cair a barra no rack e bate a mão. Permito que ele me puxe, me ajudando a ficar de pé, e nós trocamos de lugar.

Cristo! Eu preciso manter minha cabeça no lugar. Porra! Ainda bem que não estamos no gelo hoje, porque eu não tenho certeza se me lembraria de como andar de patins no momento.

Sakura foi estuprada.

E agora ela quer fazer sexo comigo.

Não, ela quer que eu a conserte.

Santa Mãe de Deus! O que eu estava pensando, concordando em fazer isso? Eu a queria nua desde aquele primeiro beijo, mas não desse jeito. Não como algum tipo de experimento de sexualidade. Não quando eu estou sentindo tanta pressão para ... para quê? Tornar sexo bom para ela? Não deixá-la para baixo?

\- Tá dormindo Teme. - vem à voz zombeteira de Naruto.

Eu acordo dos meus pensamentos angustiados e percebo que ele está me esperando para soltar a barra em suas mãos estendidas.

Respirando, obrigo-me a me concentrar em garantir que Naruto não morra no treino, em vez de ficar obcecado com Sakura.

\- Eu estou chateado com você. - ele me diz quando ele dobra os braços e traz a barra para seu peito. Em seguida, ele resmunga um suspiro.

\- O que eu fiz agora? - pergunto com um suspiro.

\- Você me disse que não estava interessado na Cerejinha.

Meu peito fica tenso, mas eu finjo estar imperturbável contando sua serie de barras.

-Eu não estava, pelo menos não quando você e eu conversamos sobre isso antes.

Naruto solta grunhido em cada extensão de seus braços. Nós dois estamos levantando 20 libras a menos do que o habitual, o que significa que nós não estamos funcionando cem por cento hoje, por conta da bebida da noite passada.

\- Então, agora você está interessado?

Eu engulo.

\- Sim. Eu acho que estou.

Naruto não diz mais nada. Meus dedos pairam sob a barra quando ele termina sua série.

Eu fico de olho no relógio acima da porta da sala de peso. É quase cinco. Sakura termina o trabalho as dez, e então ela vai direto pra minha casa.

E iremos transar.

A pressão dentro de mim se reúne com força, formando um enorme nó. Eu não tenho ideia se eu posso fazer isso. Eu tenho pavor de fazer algo errado. Machucando-a.

\- Eu não estou surpreso. - diz Naruto finalmente trocando de lugar novamente. - Ela é muito, muito legal. Eu soube a partir do momento que a conheci.

Sim, Sakura é legal. Ela também é bonita, inteligente e engraçada.

E ela não está quebrada.

O aperto interno se alivia com esse último pensamento. É por isso que eu concordei em dormir com ela, porque não importa o que aconteceu com ela no passado, não importa quantas cicatrizes ela ainda carrega a partir desse calvário, eu sei, sem um pingo de dúvida, de que Sakura Hurano não está quebrada. Ela é forte demais para permitir que qualquer pessoa, especialmente um estuprador desgraçado, a quebre.

Não, o que falta é a capacidade de confiar, e em certa medida, a confiança. Ela só precisa de alguém para guiá-la ... por falta de uma palavra melhor.

Mas merda, esse alguém pode ser realmente eu? Eu não sei nada sobre a etiqueta necessária para dormir com uma vítima de estupro.

\- De qualquer forma, não estou chateado que você chegou antes de mim. - Naruto me diz.

Eu atiro-lhe um leve sorriso.

\- Puxa, obrigado.

Ele sorri de volta.

\- Com isso dito, eu solicito a isenção da parte do código que afirma que eu não posso namorar com alguém depois de você ter terminado com ela.

Meus dedos endurecem no ar. Merda! O pensamento de Naruto junto com a Sakura me faz querer ir de He-Man sobre a barra e atirá-lo em todo o ginásio. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho certeza que não há nenhuma chance da Sakura namorar com o Naruto, especialmente agora que eu sei sobre seu estupro.

Então, eu dou de ombros casualmente e digo:

\- Isenção concedida.

\- Bom. Agora eu vou adicionar 5kg nessa merda, porque, realmente Teme, nós somos melhores do que isso.

Os próximos 30 minutos voam. A sala ficou vazia com os outros caras indo para os chuveiros, mas quando vejo que Shikamaru ainda está na sala, eu faço o meu caminho até ele.

\- Ei, cara, tem um segundo? - eu chamo, enxugando a testa suada com uma toalha.

Ele para e seus tênis pousam na esteira de ginástica azul. Então ele pega sua própria toalha.

\- Claro. O que está acontecendo?

Hesito. Jogadores do hóquei não são conhecidos por ter coração mole com os corações das meninas. Na maioria das vezes, nós entramos em conversa de vestiário ou atiramos insultos.

Shikamaru Nara é a exceção a essa regra. O alto e sênior é quem você procura para conselho, o que você chama quando você está em um congestionamento, o que para tudo o que ele estava fazendo apenas para ajudá-lo. Na última temporada, após a metade de nossos sêniores se formaram e a nomeação para o novo capitão da equipe estava sendo lançado, eu disse a Shikamaru que se ele quisesse a vaga, eu iria apoiá-lo cem por cento. Ele riu de mim e disse que prefere conversas estimulantes e andar de patins como chumbo, mas honestamente, no fundo eu sei que ele é o nosso líder real. Você nunca vai encontrar um homem melhor do que ele. Não é brincadeira.

Eu olho para a porta aberta, em seguida, abaixe a minha voz.

\- Isso tem que ficar entre nós, ok?

Um sorriso irônico levanta seus lábios.

\- Cara, se você soubesse como muitos segredos estão flutuando neste crânio grosso, você iria pirar. Confie em mim, eu sei como manter minha boca fechada.

Eu afundo no banco de madeira longo contra a parede e descanso as mãos sobre os joelhos. Eu não sei por onde começar, mas eu sei que eu não posso dizer-lhe a verdade. Isso é algo que só Sakura tem o direito de compartilhar.

\- Alguma vez você já dormiu com uma virgem? - eu digo baixo.

Ele pisca.

-Uh. Ok. Bem, sim. Eu dormi sim. - Shikamaru senta-se ao meu lado. - Entre você e eu certo? - diz ele.

\- Claro.

\- Temari era virgem quando transamos pela primeira vez. – Temari é a namorada do Nara desde o primeiro ano. Os dois são um daqueles casais que todo mundo tira o sarro por serem tão nauseantemente perfeitos juntos enquanto secretamente invejam seu relacionamento.

Eu tenho que perguntar:

\- E você?

Ele sorri.

\- Naah. Eu dei um soco no meu cartão de virgem aos quinze anos.

Quinze. Isso é a idade que Sakura tinha quando ela ... de repente eu me pergunto se teria sido sua primeira vez, e horror passa por todo meu corpo. Jesus! Perder a virgindade é um grande passo para algumas garotas, eu não posso nem imaginar o que se sente em tê-la tirado de você.

\- Por quê? Você tem um encontro com uma virgem quente? - Shikamaru brinca.

\- Algo assim. - considerando que ele já conheceu a Sakura, tenho certeza que ele vai somar dois mais dois e perceber quem é, mas eu sei que ele não vai alardear sobre isso para ninguém.

E eu acho que essa história de virgem é mais segura do que proferir as palavras, vítima de estupro. Porque realmente, a abordagem para dormir com uma virgem não pode ser muito diferente de fazê-lo com uma pessoa que passou pela situação da Sakura. Em ambos os casos, você precisa ser paciente, respeitoso e cuidadoso, certo?

\- Então, o que você fez para a primeira vez da Temari? - eu pergunto, sem jeito.

\- Honestamente? Eu apenas tentei deixá-la confortável. - Shikamaru dá de ombros. - Ela não está ligada nessa merda toda de flores e velas e pétalas de rosa sobre a cama. Ela não queria que fosse um grande espetáculo. - Outro dar de ombros. - Algumas meninas querem fazer uma grande produção, no entanto. Assim, no seu caso, acho que a primeira coisa que você precisa fazer é descobrir que tipo de garota que ela é, pouco ou mega-romântica.

Eu penso sobre Sakura e toda a pressão sobre ser normal, é provavelmente um milhão de vezes pior do que a pressão que eu estou sentindo no momento, e eu sei a resposta imediatamente.

\- Pouco, definitivamente. Acho que velas e pétalas de rosa iriam deixá-la nervosa.

Shikamaru inclina sua cabeça.

\- Depois é só ir devagar e certifique-se de que ela esteja confortável. Esse é o único conselho que posso te dar. - ele faz uma pausa. - E incluir lotes de preliminares, cara. Garotas precisam dessa merda. Entendido?

Eu rio.

\- Sim, senhor!

\- Mais alguma pergunta? Porque eu estou fedendo e eu preciso desesperadamente de um banho.

\- Naah, é isso. Obrigado, cara.

Shikamaru me dá um tapa no ombro e se levanta.

\- Não se estresse muito sobre isso, Uchiha. Sexo é pra ser divertido, lembra? - em seguida, ele pisca e se arrasta para fora da sala de musculação.

Não se estresse? Eita, como eu não vou?

Eu gemo em voz alta, grato que ninguém está por perto para ouvir o meu som de pânico.

Deixá-la confortável. Vá devagar. Lotes de preliminares. Não se estresse.

Ok. Eu posso fazer isso.

Ou pelo menos eu espero muito poder fazer isso.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

 **# Respondendo aos comentários #**

 **Giiz:** Eita que ta pegando fogo!  
Hahahaha  
To adorando essa Sakura. E ela acabou de plantar a semente da desconfiança em sasuke.  
Quero só ver quando ele descobrir.  
To louca pra continuar lendo.  
Beijinhos!

 **R:** Oi baby! Eles são perfeito juntos né *-*

Realmente ela fez isso, e como vc pode ler no cap de hoje, ele ficou Puto da Vida.

( isso ainda vai dar treta,kkkk)

Obrigado por ler e comentar, isso me motiva muito a continuar.

Beijos!

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha:** Amo amo amo esse Sasuke Todo cuidadoso com a Sakura, um verdadeiro príncipe E a Sakura atacando o Sasuke?! CALOOOOR Ai Sakura ta vendo o Sasuke te respeita, se fosse o Sasori sei nao viu! Abri o olho mulher kkkkkkk  
Ai autora posta logo o próximo capítulo pq nao sei se vou aguentar de tanta curiosidade kkkkkk  
Parabéns pela adaptação está cada vez melhor!

 **R:** Só amor por este Sasuke né, kkkkk, Um verdadeiro homem.

Desculpe pela demora em postar, mas essa semana foi mais corrida que o normal pra mim, e acabei ficando sem tempo de adaptar este capitulo, mas finalmente saiu,kkk.

Fico muito feliz por estar gostando bastante da adaptação, isso é gratificante a qualquer um que se disponibiliza a fazer isso.

Obrigado por ler e comentar baby! Até o próximo. Beijos!

 **# # #**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n:** Querida Obsidiana,

Você de estar se perguntando como eu tenho coragem de dar as caras por aqui depois de tanto tempo, não é mesmo? HAHA Do fundo do meu coração te peço desculpas, minha querida. Eu estive ausente do ff essas ultimas semanas porque encontrei A MELHOR SÉRIE DA HISTORIA, ou seja, todos os segundos livres da minha vida eu estive dedicando ao Netflix nessas ultimas semanas HAHA Mas agora acabou e prinpal(e infeliz)mente, as provas finais se aproximam e me obriguei a voltar para o mundo real ):

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.

Acabei de ler todos os capítulos que perdi e CARAMBA. Não sei se posso me perdoar por ter sumido logo na melhor parte da historia. Que tremendo avanço tivemos, meus queridos. Estou enlouquecida com esse Sasuke tão, mas TÃO prestativo e cuidadoso com a Sakura. Que coisa mais fofa meu Jesus. HAHA É sério, estou amando essa interação dos dois, é muito fofinho e achei hilário ele resistindo a ela. Fiquei preocupada quando ele se rendeu aqueles shots, mas ainda bem que ele é um Homem de verdade e conseguiu se controlar mesmo com a doida da Sakura se esforçando hahaha

"Ok, boa noite." foi épico HAHHA

Mas uma vez, sinto muito pelo sumiço. Mas fiquei muito feliz de ver o quanto a história avançou e de saber que você nunca deixa a desejar. Sei que já falei isso mil vezes, mas a sua adaptação está incrivel! Estou louca para ver outro beijo desses dois, dessa vez sóbrios e conscientes do que estão fazendo hahahaha Está tão na cara que o Sasuke está caidinho por ela... aiai Sinto que grandes revelações vem por ai!

História perfeita! s2

Até a proxima!

 **R:** kkkkkkkkkk, eu intendo perfeitamente, eu tbm sou uma devoradora de séries, e, por favor, me diga qual é essa que vc está completamente viciada *-*

Vai que, eu ainda não acompanho né! Hehe

Sim, o avanço foi tremendo, e finalmente estamos chegando onde todos querem, não de um jeito tão tradicional, como geralmente seria, mas garanto que vai ser tão incrível quanto se fosse.

Pois é, ele aguentou firme, kkkkkkk. Realmente ele é um homem de verdade.

Fico muito feliz por vc gostar da adaptação, são essas palavras que me fazem fazer postagens constantemente, ver que tem pessoas que leem e realmente gostam da fanfic a ponto de deixar suas opiniões e alegrar meu dia,kkkkkk.

Muito Obrigado por ler e comentar, e fica tranquila que n precisa fazer isso sempre, aparecendo de vez em quando tá ótimo! Kkk

E se prepare, porque tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, afinal, as tretas nem vieram ainda .

Beeijos Baby!

 **# # #**

 **Sasus2saku:** Oláaa, estou seguindo a fic, vou começar a comentar a partir de agora porque eu simplesmente estou viciada na história. Gente, SasuSaku é vida né?! Eles são tão fofinhosss 3 E eu adoro que o Sasuke adore a Sakura ser toda expressiva ( eu tbm sou assim, nunca sei esconder minhas emoções, então sei como é, Sakura hahahaah ). Estou no cap 15 e vou terminar. Aliás, enquanto leio a fic eu sempre vou fazendo as mesmas expressões que eles "reviro os olhos", ta eu revirando os olhos aqui kkkkkkkk Sua adaptação está maravilhosa, vou continuar!

...

wtff, que beijo foi esse e como assim essa Sakura ta safadona beijando dois caras na cara um do outro, haha, adoreei! Isso aí Sakura! Se o Sasuke pode, pq vc não? uhuhuhu proximooo

...

aaaah posta pelo amor de Deus! Estou amando, fascinada pela história!

 **R:** Oi Baby! Seja bem vinda a fanfic *-*

Amoooo, tomara que eu mantenha esse vicio até o final, hehe. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro, fazem um casal perfeito.

Kkkkkkk, ela realmente é assim, eu tbm conheço pessoas que demostram o que sentem e como são só pelas expressões. Bom eu não sou assim,kkkk, nem um pouco na vdd. Mas isso sem duvida é uma qualidade de poucos, parabéns por tê-lo.

Fico muito contente que a adaptação esteja lhe agradando *-*

...

Beiiiijaaaa, kkkkkkkkkk, tem que aproveitar né, tá que era mais pra esconder as reações que o beijo causou nela...mas tá vaendo né. hehehe

Desculpe pela demora em atualizar, fiquei sem tempo essa semana, e p piorar meus capitulo prontos tinham se acabado, então tive que adaptar esse hoje, revisar e postar, kkkkk, e isso leva temp! Mas tá ai, e semana que vem tem mais.

Obrigado por ler e comentar, Beijos!

 **# # #**

 **B:** T o! Posta logo o próximo!

 **R:** Tá ai o próximo boneca, dois pov's pra compensar,hehe.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	26. Capítulo 26

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 26**

 **SAKURA**

Eu quase vomitei três vezes no caminho até a casa do Sasuke, mas eu sufoco os nervos, porque eu estou dirigindo o carro da Guren, e a última coisa que eu quero é ter que pagar para ter o meu vômito retirado de seu estofado.

Honestamente não me lembro de nenhum segundo do meu turno de cinco horas no Akimichi. Ou meu ensaio de uma hora com o Toneri. Ou como eu fui de um lugar para o outro hoje. Eu estive no piloto automático desde que saí do quarto do Sasuke de manhã, cada pensamento consciente focado no que estou prestes a fazer hoje à noite.

Eu mencionei que eu estou nervosa?

No entanto, não deveria estar. É apenas sexo. É sexo com um cara por quem estou atraída, um cara que eu realmente gosto e confio.

Minhas mãos não deveriam tremer, e meu coração não devia estar batendo tão rápido. E ainda entrelaçando com o nervosismo esta um sentimento de emoção. Antecipação. Estou mesmo vestindo sutiã e calcinha combinando debaixo do meu uniforme de garçonete. Sim, você sabe que está prestes a ter relações sexuais quando se está usando um conjunto de renda preto, e sua pele esta suave e sedosa e pronta para ser tocada.

Os companheiros do Sasuke não estão em casa quando entro. A menos que eles estejam escondidos em seus quartos, mas eu não acho que eles estão, porque não há nada além de silêncio no corredor no andar de cima, quando eu vou para o quarto do Uchiha.

Gostaria de saber se ele mandou eles desaparecerem. Espero que ele não tenha feito, porque ... bem, isso é como segurar um sinal de néon anunciando que ele e eu vamos transar hoje a noite.

\- Hey. - diz ele, quando eu entro.

Meu coração faz simultaneamente uma cambalhota nervosa. Posso dizer que ele tomou tempo para se preparar, porque seu cabelo ainda está levemente úmido do chuveiro, e seu rosto completamente barbeado. Eu olho para as calças de faixa preta e camiseta cinzenta apertada, então olho para meu uniforme berrante. Graças ao estado nervoso que estive por todo o dia, eu esqueci de trazer uma muda de roupa.

De qualquer forma, provavelmente não vamos ficar vestidos por muito mais tempo.

\- Hey. - engoli. - Então ... como é que você quer fazer isso? Devo tirar a roupa? - faço uma pausa quando algo me ocorre. - Não se atreva a pedir para fazer um strip-tease, porque eu estou nervosa e não há nenhuma hipótese que eu possa dançar, mesmo que remotamente sexy agora.

Sasuke cai na gargalhada.

\- Você não tem ideia de como definir um estado de espírito, não é, Cerejinha?

Eu gemo miseravelmente.

\- Eu sei. Eu estou apenas ... nervosa. - reitero. Respirando, eu limpo as palmas das mãos suadas na frente da minha saia. - Nós podemos apenas começar? Você está em pé e olhando para mim, e isso está me assustando.

Ele se aproxima com uma risada tranquila, colocando sua mão no meu queixo.

\- Em primeiro lugar, relaxe, não há nada para ficar nervosa. Em segundo lugar, eu não esperava, ou particularmente quero, um strip-tease. - ele pisca. - Pelo menos não hoje à noite. E em terceiro lugar, não vamos começar coisa alguma agora. - eu combato uma pontada de decepção. – Não vamos?

Sasuke joga-me a mesma camiseta que dormi na noite passada.

\- Vá mudar de roupa e coloque isso. Vou pegar o próximo disco. - ele divaga sobre a TV e pega o DVD de Breaking Bad.

\- Você quer assistir TV? - eu digo, incrédula.

\- Sim.

Minha boca se abre. Em seguida, fecha. Mas permanece fechada, porque de repente eu percebo o que ele está fazendo, e eu de todo o coração agradeço.

Ele está tentando me deixar à vontade.

Ele está trabalhando.

Eu vou para o banheiro me trocar, volto um segundo depois me juntando á Sasuke sobre a cama. Ele coloca imediatamente o braço em volta de mim e me puxa mais perto, e seu familiar perfume masculino me relaxa.

\- Pronta? - diz ele levemente, segurando o controle remoto.

Encontro-me sorrindo. - Sim.

O episódio preenche a tela, e eu inclino a minha cabeça contra seu ombro enquanto me concentro na TV. Tal como as outras vezes que assistimos juntos, nenhum de nós diz muito além do suspiro ocasional por mim ou uma previsão dele, mas ao contrário dos outros tempos, eu estou prestando atenção pela metade . Sasuke fricciona a palma da mão sobre o meu ombro, provocando uma carícia que torna incrivelmente difícil se concentrar na TV.

No meio do episódio, ele se inclina e beija o meu pescoço.

Eu não digo uma palavra, mas um suspiro involuntário desliza para fora. Arrepios no local onde seus lábios tocaram, e quando ele repousa uma mão na minha coxa nua, um choque de calor chamusca minha pele.

\- O que você está fazendo? - murmuro.

Seus lábios viajam ao longo do comprimento do meu pescoço.

\- Definindo o humor. - ele morde minha orelha. - Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, acontece que eu sei como fazer isso.

Eu mostro a minha língua para ele, embora ele não possa ver. Ele está muito ocupado me atormentando com a boca, plantando beijos molhadas, de boca aberta no lado da minha garganta.

Excitação começa no fundo do meu núcleo e se espalha para fora, dançando pelo meu corpo e formigando em todas as minhas zonas erógenas. Toda vez que seus lábios beijam um novo pedaço de pele, eu tremo com prazer. Quando sua língua faz cócegas no meu queixo, eu viro a cabeça em direção a ele e nossas bocas se encontram no beijo mais quente do planeta.

Eu amo os beijos do Sasuke. Não é desleixado ou apressado, mas hábil, lento e absolutamente incrível. Seus lábios são preguiçosos e provocantes, enquanto sua língua entra na minha boca de vez em quando para um gosto fugaz antes de sedutoramente recuar. Eu inclino minha cabeça e conduzo um beijo mais profundo, e eu gemo quando o sabor mentolado dele infunde minha língua. Um estrondo masculino vem da parte de trás de sua garganta, e minha barriga aperta em resposta.

Sua boca permanece na minha enquanto ele gentilmente me empurra para as minhas costas, fixando-se ao meu lado. Uma mão quente segura meu peito sobre o material fino da camiseta, e o prazer me faz ranger.

\- Diga-me se eu estiver indo rápido demais. - sua voz profunda faz cócegas em meus lábios, e então sua língua lança através deles para encontrar os meus novamente.

Eu estou em sobrecarga sensorial. Ele está me beijando, apertando meus seios, esfregando levemente meu mamilo com o polegar, e tudo o que ele está fazendo é tão bom que eu não sei qual sensação focar.

Meu pulso dá errado quando ele desliza a mão pelo meu corpo. Ele hesita, quando ele atinge a orla da camiseta, em seguida, faz um som rouco e desliza os dedos por baixo.

Quando a mão se move entre as minhas pernas, eu paro de respirar.

Quando os seus dedos tocam meu clitóris sobre minha calcinha, eu choramingo.

\- Devo parar?

\- Deus! Não! Continue.

A risada rouca deixa sua boca, e então sua mão começa a se mover novamente. Só quando eu acho que não pode melhorar, ele me prova que estou errada, movendo de lado o pedaço de tecido que cobre o meu sexo e pressionando o dedo indicador diretamente no meu clitóris.

Meus quadris atiram-se como se tivessem sido atingidos por um raio.

-Oooh. Não pare.

Ele esfrega pequenos círculos ao redor da minha carne sensível, gentil, mas firme, antes de deslizar o dedo menor para provocar a umidade no meu núcleo.

O gemido que ele solta corre pela minha espinha.

\- Nossa! Oh! Você está tão molhada.

Eu estou. Eu realmente estou. E a dor entre as minhas pernas está piorando, pulsando mais difícil com ondulações de prazer dentro de mim. Estou atordoada para sentir os sinais reveladores do orgasmo iminente. Este é o mais próximo que eu já tive de me sentir assim, mas eu me distraio quando eu registro o cume duro pressionando meu quadril. A sensação da excitação do Sasuke esfregando-se contra mim é tão erótica que eu não consigo pensar direito.

Estou desesperada para tocá-lo, e minhas mãos se movem como se estivessem possuída, deslizando sob sua cintura e em seus boxers.

O segundo que me deparo com sua ereção, meu queixo cai.

\- Oh meu Deus, você está brincando comigo?

Ele olha assustado. - O que aconteceu?

\- Você está tomando hormônios de crescimento humano ou algo assim? - pego minha mão de volta, lutando contra outra onda de nervosismo. - Não há nenhuma forma de um homem enorme e monstro caber dentro de mim!

A cabeça de Sasuke cai abruptamente na dobra do seu braço com um estremecimento de seu corpo. No começo, eu acho que ele está chateado. Ou talvez até mesmo chorando. Demora alguns segundos antes de eu perceber o que está acontecendo. Ele está rindo.

Ele ri em histeria.

Seus grandes tremores nas costas de tanto rir, fazendo o colchão vibrar abaixo de nós. Quando ele finalmente fala, sua voz é ofegante e quebrada por gargalhadas.

\- Homem monstro?

\- Pare de rir de mim. Estou falando sério. - eu insisto. - Eu até posso ter seios de um bom tamanho e uma bunda farta e arredondada, mas você já viu meus quadris? Minúsculo e apertados! Qual a lógica do meu Canal de senhora...

Um uivo rasga fora de sua boca.

\- Canal de senhora?

\- É estreito demais. Você vai me rasgar ao meio.

Ele levanta a cabeça e seus olhos estão até lagrimejando.

-Eu acho que é a coisa mais bonita que uma menina já disse para mim. - ele diz abafado.

-Não é engraçado, ok?

Ele ainda está ofegante como um louco.

\- É, totalmente engraçado.

\- Quer saber? Não vai dar pra nós fazermos isso. Você matou o estado de espírito.

\- Eu? - ele exige entre risos. - Você fez isso tudo, baby.

Sento-me com um resmungo irritado.

\- Sério, isso foi uma ideia estúpida.

Suspirando, procuro o controle remoto sobre o colchão.

\- Vamos apenas assistir.

\- De jeito nenhum. Nós já estamos nessa profundidade. - sua voz se torna rouca. - Dê-me sua mão.

Eu olho para ele com desconfiança. - Por quê?

\- Porque eu acho que se você conhecer melhor o meu homem monstro, você vai ver que você não tem que ter medo.

Eu ronco, mas o humor morre quando Sasuke pega a minha mão e coloca-o diretamente dentro de sua cueca.

O estado de espírito que eu matei? Ruge de volta à vida quando cautelosamente envolvo meus dedos em torno de seu eixo. Ele é longo, grosso e pulsante sob meus dedos, e isso é tudo que preciso para o meu corpo formigar novamente.

Dou-lhe um golpe experimental, e ele geme baixinho.

\- Está vendo? É apenas um pênis de idade regular, Sakura.

Minha garganta fecha-se com o riso.

\- Há tantas coisas erradas com essa frase que eu nem sei por onde começar. - faço uma pausa. - Exatamente quão velho é o seu pênis?

\- Ele tem vinte, como eu. - Sasuke responde sério. - Mas ele é muito mais maduro do que eu. E sobre o seu canal senhorita? Ela é mais sábia do...

Eu o calo com um beijo.

Não muito antes de eu estar tremendo de prazer novamente. A mão de Sasuke retorna para onde eu quero que esteja. De alguma forma, minha calcinha desaparece, e um longo dedo desliza para dentro de mim, me fazendo ofegar. Meus músculos internos abraçam ao redor dele, e um raio de calor ferve na minha espinha.

Sua língua enche minha boca, sua ereção balançando na minha mão. Eu nunca me senti mais no controle, mais desejável, porque eu sei que eu sou a única responsável por aqueles sons áspero que ele está fazendo. Ele quebra o beijo para morder meu ombro, e a centelha no meu corpo queima mais, tão perto de detonar que estou gemendo mais alto agora.

Mas a excitação extingue quando eu abro meus olhos para encontrá-lo me observando.

Os formigamentos desaparecem, e eu endureço sob seu toque.

\- O que há de errado? - ele murmura.

\- Nada. - eu engulo. - Só ... me beija de novo. - eu movo a cabeça para baixo e abro os meus lábios para acolher a sua língua.

Sasuke acaricia meu clitóris com uma destreza que me apavora. É como se ele soubesse exatamente quanta pressão exercer, quando esfregar mais rápido, quando desacelerar. Eu mecho em sua mão talentosa, mas quando ele geme novamente, a excitação desaparece mais uma vez.

Eu gemo também, frustrada.

\- O que está acontecendo? - seus dedos roçam sobre o meu sexo. - Eu sei que você está gostando disso. Eu posso sentir isso.

\- Eu estou, eu ... - minha garganta contrai quando desamparo sobe dentro dela. - Eu chego perto, e então ... ele vai embora. - estou mortificada ao sentir a picada de lágrimas. - Isso é o que sempre acontece.

\- Como posso chegar lá? - diz ele atentamente.

\- Eu não sei. Basta manter me tocando. Por Favor.

Ele faz, e oh meu Deus, ele é tão bom no que faz. Como mover dois dedos dentro de mim em um deslizamento lento, eu fecho os olhos novamente, mas isso não importa. Eu ainda posso sentir ele me observando.

Assim como Kimimaro fez quando pegou o que eu não queria dar. Eu estava completamente consciente durante o estupro. Às vezes, quando estou deprimida, eu amaldiçoo as drogas pelo que fizeram comigo. Maldição, eu não tenho que lembrar o que aconteceu comigo. Desejo não me lembrar.

Mas eu faço. As memórias são mais do que as memórias normais, mas a visão dos olhos selvagens do Kimimaro estão marcados em meu cérebro. Lembro-me de estar deitada na cama dos pais da Fū, sentindo o peso em cima de mim, sentindo-o empurrando dentro de mim, duro, profundo e doloroso. Mas era como se eu estivesse paralisada. Meus braços e pernas não pareciam funcionar, não importa o quanto eu queria bater ou chutá-lo. Minhas cordas vocais congelaram, então eu não pude dar um único grito. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar para cima, para aqueles olhos verdes vivos e soberbos que foram atados com prazer e intermitentes com a luxúria.

As lembranças cruéis enchem minha mente como um ataque de abelha, roubando os últimos vestígios de desejo dentro de mim. Eu sei que Sasuke sente a mudança no meu corpo, que eu não estou mais quente, úmida e flexível. Que eu estou mais dura do que uma placa e mais fria do que gelo.

\- Isso não está funcionando. - diz ele com a voz rouca.

Sento-me, lutando arduamente para não chorar.

-Eu sei. Sinto muito. É só que ... você está ... você está olhando para mim ... e ...

Ele oferece um sorriso torto. - Ajudaria se eu fechar meus olhos?

\- Não. - eu digo miseravelmente. - Porque eu vou saber que você ainda está me imaginando na sua cabeça.

Com um suspiro, ele desliza para cima e repousa a cabeça sobre a estrutura da cama. Ele ainda está duro, eu posso ver sua ereção lutando sob suas calças, mas ele parece alheio ao seu próprio estado de excitação quando ele lentamente olha em meus olhos.

\- Você não confia em mim.

Eu sou rápida em negá-lo.

\- Eu confio em você. Eu não estaria aqui se eu não o fizesse.

\- Tudo bem, vou alterar isso. Você não confia em mim o suficiente para deixar você se deixar entregar totalmente.

Meus dentes afundam em meu lábio inferior. Eu quero dizer que ele está errado, mas uma parte de mim não acha que ele esta.

\- Sexo é uma questão de confiança. - diz ele. - Mesmo se você não ama a outra pessoa, mesmo que seja apenas uma transa, ele ainda tem uma séria quantidade de confiança para abrir-se e deixar-se ir para aquele lugar vulnerável, sabe? E não há nada mais vulneráveis do que ir. - sua boca levanta em um sorriso seco. - Pelo menos isso é o que a minha pesquisa no Google me ensinou.

\- Você pesquisou isso? - eu grito.

Constrangimento avermelha suas bochechas.

-Eu precisei. Eu nunca dormi com alguém que foi... você sabe...

\- Eu sei. - mordo meu lábio ainda mais para me impedir de irromper em lágrimas.

\- Depois do que aconteceu com você, não é de surpreender que você está com medo de deixar-se ser vulnerável. - ele hesita. - Você era virgem?

Eu pressiono meus lábios e aceno de cabeça.

\- Sim, eu imaginei que sim. - Sasuke fica em silêncio por um tempo. - Eu tenho uma ideia, se você estiver disposta a ouvi-lo.

Eu não posso falar porque eu estou muito perto de arrancar meus olhos, então eu contento com outro aceno.

\- Em vez de me dar-lhe um orgasmo, por que não tenta dar um para si mesma?

Eu pensei que eu tinha atingido meu limite de embaraço hoje à noite, mas é evidente que não.

-Eu faço isso o tempo todo. - minhas bochechas estão ardendo, eu evito os seus olhos.

\- Na minha frente. - ele corrige. - Faça-se vir diante de mim. - ele faz uma pausa. - E eu vou gozar na sua frente.

Meu Deus!

Eu não posso acreditar que estamos falando isso. Que ele está sugerindo que tenhamos prazer, um na frente um do outro.

\- Por favor, aguarde um minuto, enquanto eu vou me enforcar ali. - murmuro. - Porque eu estou tão mortificada agora.

\- Você não deveria estar. - seus olhos negros endurecem com intensidade. - Vai ser um exercício de confiança. Sério, eu acho que vai ser bom. Nós dois estaremos fazendo-nos vulneráveis, e você verá que não há nada a temer.

Antes que eu possa responder, ele pula para fora da cama e tira a camiseta. Então, sem perder tempo, ele puxa as calças para fora de seus quadris.

Minha respiração para. Eu estava tocando sua ereção antes, mas eu realmente não tinha visto isso. E agora eu estou vendo ele, e ele é longo e duro e perfeito. Meu corpo formiga com a visão de seu corpo nu, e quando meu olhar desliza para cima para encontrar seus olhos, vislumbro nada além de puro desejo e doce incentivo nessas profundidades negras e brilhantes. Não desejo sujo, sem brilho, nenhuma selvageria ou malevolência.

Ele não é Kimimaro. Ele é o Sasuke, e ele está se colocando em exposição para mim, me mostrando que não há problema em baixar a guarda.

\- Tire a camisa, Sakura. Deixe-me ver você. - ele sorri. - Eu prometo não olhar muito em suas tetas de stripper.

Um sorriso involuntário salta aos meus lábios. Mas eu ainda não me movo.

\- Mostre-me o que você faz para si mesma quando você está sozinha. - ele persuade.

\- Eu ... - o nó na garganta é muito grande para falar.

Sua voz rouca e sedutora cresce.

-Mostre-me, e eu vou te mostrar.

Ele envolve sua mão em torno de seu pênis, e um gemido treme em minha boca.

Eu encontro o seu olhar, e algo sobre a certeza da sua expressão me impele à ação. Meus dedos tremem incontrolavelmente enquanto eu chego na barra da camiseta e arrasto sobre a minha cabeça, deixando-me sem nada, apenas com o sutiã.

Então puxo uma respiração profunda e tiro o sutiã também.

CONTINUA

...

 **Barbfrx**

AAMO quando recebo notificação de novo capítulo da sua fic! adorei esse capítulo! fiquei surpresa da Sakura estar consciente do ataque ao Sasuke na noite anterior, e mais surpresa ainda pelo pedido dela! hahaha to amando. Nem preciso dizer que ja estou SUPER ANSIOSA pra saber como será essa noite! veeeem próximo capítulo! D

 **R:** Oi querida! Bom te ver por aqui .

Que bom,hehe, fico feliz por isso. Pois é guria, kkk, tava super consciente do que estava fazendo.

Obrigado por ler e comentar, fica d boa q o próximo vem essa semana ainda. Beijoos

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha**

Sasuke tbm estou quebrada, vem me concerta Ai que lindo o Sasuke todo preocupado com a Sakura, pq se fosse outro diria sim sem quer saber o motivo e tenho para mim que o Sasori seria desse tipo Sakura kkkkkkk  
Amooooo essa adaptação, não demora a postar o próximo capítulo please

 **R:** Oi querida! Bom te ver por aqui novamente!

Kkkkkkk, todas querem ser concertada por esse boy Divoso né. Ele realmente é um fofo com ela, admirável.

Fico contente que a adaptação lhe agrade. Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beeijos

 **# # #**

 **Milady Lovegood**

QUE CAPÍTULO! MEU DEUS MELHOR CAPÍTULO!  
Gente, Saki finalmente admitindo que quer está nos braços do nosso Boy maravilha ahauahau  
E wooow, eles vão transar!?  
Tá perfeito moça, perfeito! Continuaaaaaa

 **R:** Oi Baby! Bom te ver por aqui *-*

Que bom que o capitulo te agradou, mas ainda viram capítulos memoráveis, vc verá,kkkkk.

Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o próximo! Beijoos.

 **# # #**

 **Guest**

Nem acredito que realmente vai rolar! Sasuke cada capítulo me surpreendendo mais e mais com seu lado atencioso e carinhoso, aiai ta caidinho pela Sakura *-*

 **R:** Sasuke é um fofo *-*

Pior que tá em...caidinho...caidinho!

Obrigado por ler e comentar, beijooos!

 **# # #**

 **Kizzy**

NÃO NÃO NÃO  
NÃO PARA AGORA  
EU QUERO VER RALA E ROLA  
os dois então ficando in love... na minha cabeça pelo menos '-'  
mas estão no caminho perfeito  
e principalmente... o rala e rola S2  
É sério, ultimamente poucas são as fanfics feitas com qualidade. E mesmo que a sua seja uma adaptação ela ta nota 1000 no ENEM kkkkkk  
Eu fico que nem uma louca todo dia atualizando pra ver se foi colocado capitulo novo... Você tem uma fã aqui kk

 **R:** kkkkkkk, espero que não me mate por ter parado justo nesse momento no cap 26, ma continuação sera com o pov do Sasuke, e eu n tive tempo de preparar ainda. Mas fica d boa q arrumo ainda nessa semana e posto p vcis *-*

Cara, que bom que tá agradando tanto, eu n espera que ela se desenvolvesse tanto, superou minhas expectativas.

E quanto a fata de fanfics que realmente prendem, eu, como leitora tbm, tenho passado por isso, infelizmente, maaas...faz parte né!

Kkkkkkkk, fico feliiiz com isso, hehehe, sinal de que vai estar sempre por aqui né!

Obrigado por ler e comentar baby! Beijos.

 **# # #**

 **Guest**

Eu fico que nem uma louca todo dia atualizando pra ver se foi colocado capitulo novo 1

R: eu entendo, hehe, tbm já fiquei assim por outras fanfics! Isso é mania de leitor, e eu a entendo perfeitamente, pq tbm sou uma.

Obrigado por ler e comentar querida! Até o próximo.

 **# # #**

 **sasus2saku**

OK *esfrego as mãos, empolgada* agora o negócio vai ficar bom hein, interessante kkkkkkk to amando muito, só fico atualizando meu email para ver se vc postou mais. Mas sei como é coincidir atualizar fic com nossa vida profissional/pessoal. Estou no aguardoo! 3

 **R:** Devo imaginar sua empolgação, hehehe.

É...o negocio tá indo...devagar mais tá chegando. Só ter um pouquinho de paciência que a gente chega lá.kkkk

Pois é...meio complicado, mas eu sempre mecho nisso quando tenho um tempinho, e posto em qualquer horário que dá depois q ela tá pronta, kkkkkk.

Por isso n tenho data nem horário certo p postagens! Vai quando dá tempo.

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijos e até o próximo!


	27. Capítulo 27

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 27**

 **SASUKE**

Eu nunca me masturbei na frente de uma menina antes. Quero dizer, eu dei um golpe ou dois antes de colocar meu pau em um lugar mais desejável do que o meu punho, mas bater do início ao fim? É a primeira vez. E eu estou nervoso.

Mas eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que também não foi transformado em algo feroz.

Eu não posso acreditar que Sakura está deitada nua na minha cama. Ela está muito bonita. Seu corpo é macio e cheio de curvas em todos os lugares certos. Os seios são a perfeição absoluta, redondos e firmes e com mamilos rosados. Meu olhar baixa para a estreita faixa de pelos entre as pernas dela e eu estou morrendo para separá-los. Eu quero ver cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Mas eu não quero sair como um pervertido, e eu não quero assustá-la, então eu mantenho minha boca fechada. Eu estou duro como uma rocha, meu pau latejando na minha mão e eu tento não cobiçar a menina nua e sexy na minha cama.

\- Você não está falando. - ela acusa, seu tom é tanto de provocação como nervosismo.

\- Eu não quero assustá-la. - digo com a voz rouca.

\- Cara, você está parado ai, pelado na minha frente com o seu pau em sua mão. Se isso não me assusta, eu duvido que qualquer coisa que você disser vai.

Bom ponto. E porra! meu pau chega a formigar quando ela me chama de cara. Na verdade, toda a palavra que sai de sua boca me deixa quente.

\- Abra suas pernas. - eu digo a ela. - Eu quero ver você.

Ela hesita.

E então ela faz isso, e minha respiração trava. Perfeição do caralho. Ela é rosa e bonita e brilhante e perfeita.

Eu vou gozar muito rápido. É um fato. Mas eu faço o impossível para prolongar o inevitável. Eu golpeio-me em um ritmo dolorosamente lento, evitando colocar pressão sobre a ponta do meu pau, ignorando o ponto doce dela.

\- Mostre-me o que você faria se eu não estivesse aqui. - murmuro. - Mostre-me como você se toca.

Suas bochechas transformam-se na sombra mais linda de rosa. Seus lábios estão entreabertos, apenas um pouco, mas grande o suficiente para que se eu pressionasse minha boca na dela, eu poderia deslizar minha língua entre seu beicinho e saboreá-la. Eu quero beijá-la, mas eu resisto à tentação. Este momento é delicado demais para arriscar o pânico nela novamente.

Muito lentamente, Sakura traz sua mão entre suas pernas.

Uma onda de choque e prazer estremece através de mim.

-É isso aí. Toque-se.

Um dedo escova seu clitóris. Ela esfrega. Seu toque é medido, exploratório, como ela estivesse tomando um tempo para descobrir que se sente bem.

Eu combino com seu ritmo lento. Meu corpo anseia por libertar-se, mas isso é muito importante para explodir agora. Literalmente explodir, porque eu estou tão perto que eu tenho que respirar pelo nariz e apertar minha bunda para não gozar agora.

\- Isso é bom? - minha voz soa baixa e estrangulada para os meus ouvidos.

Sakura acena com a cabeça, seus olhos verdes arregalados como pires. Um barulho ofegante desliza para fora de sua boca, e de repente eu imagino sua boca em volta do meu pau, e eu estou perigosamente perto de perder o controle. Eu encaixo no modo de emergência para não gozar, apertando meu eixo o suficiente para levar um choque de dor.

Sakura esfrega-se ainda mais rápido, a outra mão deslizando por seu corpo para seu seio firme. Ela brinca com o mamilo entre os dedos e eu mordo de volta um rosnado. Eu quero chupar o mamilo entumecido mais do que eu quero a minha próxima respiração.

\- No que você está pensando, Sakura? - eu expresso a questão não só por causa dela, mas por mim. Eu preciso de uma distração. O MAIS CEDO POSSÍVEL.

Seu olhar fica colado ao movimento preguiçoso da minha mão.

\- Eu estou pensando em você.

Oh porra! Não esse tipo de distração.

Meus golpes ficam mais rápidos quando a minha mão assume vida própria. Há uma mulher nua na minha cama e eu não posso transar com ela. Eu não posso, porque esta noite não é sobre mim. Trata-se dela...da Sakura.

\- Estou pensando em como você é sexy. - ela sussurra. - Eu estou pensando sobre o quanto eu quero te beijar de novo.

Eu quase vou até ela, dar-lhe o que ela quer, mas eu estou apavorado que o feitiço seja quebrado se eu o fizer.

\- O que mais? - eu digo com voz grossa.

Sua mão deixa o seio e viaja sobre sua barriga plana e depois sobre sua cintura. Deus, ela é pequena. Eu provavelmente poderia abranger toda a largura da sua cintura com as duas mãos.

\- Estou pensando em seus dedos dentro de mim.

Eu estou pensando sobre a mesma coisa, maldição, mas eu me satisfaço em assistir seus dedos. Ela empurra dois deles em sua vagina, enquanto a outra mão continua a atendendo seu clitóris. Suas bochechas estão ainda mais coradas agora. Seus seios também.

Eu percebo que ela está chegando perto, e a satisfação que passa através de mim é diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei. Estou fazendo isso para ela. Eu não vou tocá-la, mas a minha presença é transformada.

Eu bombeio meu pau, apertando a cabeça em cada movimento ascendente.

-Eu estou perto. - eu aviso.

\- Sim?

\- Sim, porra, tão perto. Eu não acho que eu posso adiar por mais tempo.

Então eu amaldiçoo sob a minha respiração, porque eu posso ver a umidade revestindo os dedos cada vez que ela os retira. Eu estou morrendo aqui.

\- Eu também. - os olhos dela estão nebulosos com prazer, e ela está balançando inquieta na minha cama.

Nós dois estamos fazendo barulho. Eu estou gemendo, ela está gemendo, suspirando. O ar é elétrico e meu corpo está em chamas.

\- Oh ... Deus ... - ela está ofegando agora.

\- Olhe pra mim. - murmuro. - Veja o que você está fazendo comigo.

Eu bato mais rápido, e ela geme.

\- Sasuke.

Ela goza com o meu nome em seus lábios, e eu sigo o som. Prazer se precipita através de mim, cobrindo minha mão e meu abdômen. A força da minha libertação quase me desequilibra, e eu descontroladamente agarro o lado da minha mesa, segurando firme quando ondas pulsantes rugem pelo meu corpo.

Quando eu volta à Terra, vejo Sakura me assistindo. Ela olha confusa e fascinada, e seus seios se movem quando ela suga oxigênio.

\- Oh meu Deus! - admiração aparece em flashes em seu rosto. - Eu não acredito ...

Eu pisco, e de repente há uma garota nua em meus braços. Ela lança-se em mim, não se incomodando com a umidade na minha barriga, que agora adere a sua pele.

Ela envolve seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e esconde o rosto no centro do meu peito.

-Eu gozei.

Eu engulo uma risada.

\- Eu vi.

\- Eu gozei, e você estava aqui, e ...

Ela olha para mim com admiração. Eu sempre esqueço o quão pequena ela é até que estamos cara a cara e ela tem de torcer o pescoço para encontrar meus olhos.

\- Vamos fazer sexo. - ela anuncia.

Dane-se se meu pau endurece novamente. Ela sente, e com os olhos arregalados, olha minha ereção pesada pressionando sua barriga.

Mas é evidente que eu sou um masoquista, porque eu digo:

\- Não.

Não?

É oficial. Eu estou louco.

\- O que você quer dizer com não? - ela exige.

Eu seguro seu olhar, em seu rosto a decepção é visível.

\- Hoje foi um grande passo para você, mas eu acho que é assim que precisamos lidar com isso de agora em diante. Em passos. - engulo, e forço-me a acrescentar:- Passos de bebê.

Um brilho estranho cruza seus olhos.

\- O quê? - eu pergunto.

\- Nada. Isso é só o que minha terapeuta costumava aconselhar. Passos de bebê.

Ela fica em silêncio por um longo momento, e depois o sorriso mais brilhante preenche seu rosto e ilumina o quarto. É a primeira vez que Sakura sorri assim para mim, um sorriso que realmente atinge os olhos, e isso faz meu coração apertar da forma mais estranha.

\- Você é um cara muito bom, Sasuke. Você sabia disso?

Um bom rapaz? Eu gostaria. Porra, se ela pudesse ler minha mente e ver todas as imagens sujas piscando dentro dela, se ela soubesse todas as coisas que eu quero fazer com ela, ela provavelmente se retrataria dessa afirmação.

\- Eu tenho meus momentos. - eu respondo com um encolher de ombros.

Seu sorriso se alarga, e meu peito se abre.

E eu sei nesse momento que estou em apuros.

Eu concordei em ajudá-la não só porque sou seu amigo, mas porque eu sou um homem. E quando uma mulher lhe pede para fazer sexo com ela e dar-lhe um orgasmo, você não pensa nisso. Você diz sim, caralho.

Bem, ela teve o orgasmo. Ela teve. E eu sei que vou obter o sexo. Eu vou.

Mas agora, tudo o que eu quero é que esta menina sorria para mim novamente.

CONTINUA

...

# Respondendo aos comentários #

 **sasus2saku**

aiinnn, parou na melhor partee, que maldade! kkkkk Continuaa please 33

 **R:** Oi querida. Pois é, n tive tempo de arrumar o pov seguinte p postar junto. Mas vim o mais rápido possível pra postar a continuação. E se der certo essa semana venho com mais capitulo p vcis.

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijooos!

 **# # #**

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n**

Caramba, que capítulo! HAHAHAH

Fiquei até tímida de ler, principalmente com essa solução de confiança que o Sasuke arrumou. Achei ousado KKKKK

Brincadeira, está maravilhoso como sempre! Muito bem escrito e engraçado. É hilário como esses dois conseguem fazer gracinhas até nas horas mais tensas. Mas achei muito fofinho o Sasuke conseguir fazer ela rir em um momento tão crucial. haha

Ótimo capítulo! Atualize logo rs

PS: A série que me deixou tão obcecada é The 100. Conhece? Se não conhece, deveria. Menina. É demais haha A começar pelo meu personagem favorito, Bellamy Blake. Interpretado pelo cara mais sensacional, possuidor do SORRISO MAIS LINDO DO MUNDO, Bob Morley. Estou apaixonada desde então HAHA  
Recomendo.

 **R:** Acho que essas gracinhas dos dois é o ponto forte de tudo isso, e é o que torna a historia tão envolvente, ao menos no meu ponto de vista.

The 100, conheço sim, mas nunca tinha tirado tempo de assistir, mesmo sendo do meu tema favorito que é pós-apocalíptico, tanto pra séries, filmes e livros *-*

Mas vou começar a ver, sem sombras de duvidas! Hehe

Obrigado por ler e comentar baby! Beijos.

 **# # #**

 **NegaUchiha**

Sem palavras para esse capitulo, tao lindo ver o Sasuke preocupado sempre na Sakura, se esquecendo ate de si mesmo 3 não tem como nao querer um Sasuke desse em sua vida . ai menina que calor, agora deixa eu ir ali me banhar pq vou ti contar kkkkkkkkkk  
Ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo por favor minha delicia posta logo pq vou te contar agora to mais ainda ansiosa .e me derretendo por essa fic (em todos os sentidos) kkkkk  
Beijooooo

 **R:** não tem como n querer né. Até ! Ele é muito fofo e dedicado com ela, incrível isso. Toma sim, pq eu tbm tomo depois de escrever,kkkkkkkk.

E ai tá o próximo...não foi a tão sonhada transa, mas como ele disse, era o momento dela, isso só foi uma preparação. Era algo necessário pra alguém com os problemas que ela tem. Maaas o sexo dos sonhos virá, rapidinho viu,kkkk.

Beiiijos e obrigado por ler e comentar!

 **# # #**

 **Lappstiff**

Apenas que tive uma crise de riso junto com Sasuke!  
E outra coisa, não comece uma cena dessas e pare no meio. \

Bjjjs

 **R:** É, realmente a risada com esses dois é inevitável, eu sempre dou quando estou adaptando isso.

Pois é , eu sei q foi sacanagem, mas eu n tive tempo de preparar esse pov pra poder postar junto, por isso me aprecei em fazer logo p atualizar o mais rápido possível, e aqui to eu, já com a continuação. Hehe

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Até o próximo!


	28. Capítulo 28

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 28**

 **SAKURA**

\- Pare aí! - ressoa uma voz aguda quando eu passo depressa em direção ao meu quarto. - Onde você pensa que vai, mocinha?

Eu paro surpresa ao encontrar Tenten deitada no sofá da sala, equilibrando um de seus copos de suco nojento em seu joelho. Na minha pressa, eu nem a tinha notado.

\- O que você está fazendo em casa? - pergunto surpresa. - Eu pensei que você tivesse ensaio às quartas-feiras.

\- Ele foi cancelado porque o professor contraiu Ebola.

Eu suspiro.

\- Puta merda! Você está falando sério?

Ela sorri em silêncio.

\- Bem, não. Quero dizer, talvez. Ele enviou um e-mail dizendo que ele está com uma doença. - ela usa aspas no ar - Mas ele não disse qual é a doença. Mas gosto de imaginar que é algo ruim. Porque ai, ele não será capaz de ensinar pelo resto do semestre.

\- Você é uma pessoa má. - eu informo. - E um dia a magia negra vai voltar para assombrá-la. Sério, não venha rastejando para mim quando pegar Ebola. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Eu só apareci para deixar minhas coisas antes de ir para o ensaio.

\- De jeito nenhum, Sa-Sa. Você vai sentar essa sua bunda bonita e empinada neste sofá, porque precisamos ter uma pequena conversa.

\- Não posso chegar tarde para o ensaio.

\- Quantas vezes o Toneri já chegou atrasado para o ensaio? - ela questiona.

Tá certo.

Com um suspiro, eu ando até o sofá e sento.

\- Ok. O que está acontecendo? E faço isso mal-humorada.

\- O que, no planeta verde de Deus, está acontecendo com você e o Sasuke?

Minha boca se trava. Porcaria. Quer dizer, eu tinha mandado uma mensagem para ela ontem à noite dizendo que estaria na casa dele e chegaria tarde em casa, mas Tenten vive em sua própria bolha com o Neji, e eu estava esperando que ela não tocasse no assunto.

\- Não tem nada acontecendo. - eu respondo.

Se por nada eu quero dizer, "Eu fui até a casa dele e nós dois ficamos nus e nos masturbamos um na frente do outro e então eu tive um orgasmo e ele teve um orgasmo e foi a melhor sensação da minha vida".

Tenten vê através de minha fraca tentativa de mentir.

\- Eu vou te perguntar isso mais uma vez, Sakura Hurano, você está namorando com Sasuke Uchiha?

\- Não.

Ela estreita os olhos.

\- Bem. Eu vou reformular isso. Vocês estão tendo encontros?

\- Eu não estou saindo com ele. - eu suspiro. - Mas estamos... brincando.

Seu queixo cai. Um segundo depois, seus olhos castanhos acendem em vitória.

\- Rá! Eu sabia que você estava com ele! Meu Deus! Segure a minha mão, eu acho que preciso de uma dança feliz! Você sabe como conquistar um homem em! Você pode me ensinar isso agora?

Eu rio.

\- Oh, Deus, por favor, não faça essa dancinha feliz. E não é uma grande coisa, ok? Provavelmente vai fracassar em breve.

Sim, quando eu sair com Sasori.

Porcaria, esta é a primeira vez desde o aniversário do Gaara que Sasori passou pela minha cabeça. Estive totalmente focada no Sasuke, no quanto ele me excita, nas coisas que eu quero fazer com ele. Mas agora que me lembrei do meu encontro, sinto um puxão de culpa.

Posso realmente sair com outra pessoa depois do que Sasuke e eu fizemos ontem à noite?

Mas ... Não é como se eu estivesse namorando o Sasuke. Ele não é meu namorado, e não há nenhuma maneira que ele me considera sua namorada, então ... por que não?

Ainda assim, o desejo de cancelar com Sasori se recusa a ir embora, mas eu empurro isso dos meus pensamentos, quando Tenten continua a tagarelar sobre a grandiosidade deste acontecimento.

\- Você dormiu com ele? Oh, por favor, diga que sim! E por favor, diga que foi bom! Eu sei que você e o Hidan não tinham um nível de química tão elevado, mas pelo que eu ouvi, Sasuke Uchiha tem alguns movimentos dos bons.

Sim. Ele certamente tem.

\- Eu não dormi com ele.

Ela parece decepcionada.

\- Por que não?

-Porque ... eu não sei porque isso não aconteceu. Fizemos outras coisas. - meu rosto queima. - E isso é tudo que vou dizer sobre o assunto, ok?

\- Não. Melhores amigas dizem tudo uma a outra. Quero dizer, você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida sexual. Você sabe sobre o tempo que o Neji leva para chegar ao orgasmo e que eu tentei anal, e você sabe como pau dele é grande...

\- E que isso tudo é muita informação. - eu digo. - Eu te amo até a morte, mas eu nunca, nunca quis saber sobre seu sexo anal, e eu definitivamente poderia ter vivido sem você ter trazido uma régua para demonstrar o tamanho do pênis do seu namorado!

Tenten faz beicinho.

\- Você é a pior. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou pegar todos os detalhes sujos logo, logo. Eu sou muito boa em conseguir os detalhes.

É verdade. Ela é. Mas ela não irá receber isso agora.

Revirando os olhos, eu me levanto.

\- Tudo bem, terminamos aqui? Porque eu realmente preciso ir.

\- Tudo bem, vá. E não, não terminamos. - ela sorri para mim. - Nós não iremos terminamos até que você traga uma régua e coloque um fim à velha pergunta, o quão grande é Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Adeus, pervertida.

A primeira coisa que eu vejo quando eu entro na sala do coro quinze minutos mais tarde é um violoncelista.

Pergunta: Como você sabe quando as coisas saíram do seu controle?

Resposta: Quando você encontrar um violoncelista no seu espaço de ensaio.

Desde que Hanabi apoiou o coro do Toneri, eu desisti de discutir com qualquer um deles. Neste ponto, eles podem fazer o que diabos eles quiserem, o que diabos Toneri quiser, porque eu simplesmente não tenho energia mental para jogar o seu jogo.

\- Você está atrasada. - Toneri fala com desaprovação enquanto eu tiro o meu casaco.

\- Eu sei.

Ele espera que eu peça desculpas.

Eu não me desculpo.

\- Sakura, este é o Konohamaru. - Hanabi diz com um sorriso hesitante. - Ele vai acompanhar vocês durante o segundo verso.

Uh-huh. É claro que ele vai.

Eu não me incomodo em perguntar quando esta decisão foi tomada. Eu apenas aceno e murmuro: - Parece bom.

Durante a hora seguinte, nós nos concentramos apenas na parte do meio da canção. Normalmente Toneri iria parar-nos a cada dois segundos para criticar algo que eu fiz, mas hoje o peso de sua crítica aterrissa no pobre garoto. O calouro me lança um olhar de pânico toda vez que Toneri o critica, mas tudo o que posso fazer é oferecer um encolher de ombros e um sorriso simpático.

É triste. Perdi todo o entusiasmo para essa música. A única coisa que traz conforto agora é o conhecimento que se não ganhar a bolsas de estudo graças à teatralidade do Toneri, eu vou ter uma segunda chance em abril durante a exibição de primavera.

Depois de duas horas, termina o ensaio, e eu respiro um suspiro de alívio quando coloco meu casaco. Quando eu entro no hall, me assusto ao encontrar Sasuke parado lá. Ele está usando a jaqueta do seu time de hóquei e segurando dois copos de café, e ele me cumprimenta com um sorriso torto que faz meu pulso acelerar.

\- Hey! - eu enrugo a testa. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu passei pelo seu quarto, mas a Tenten disse que estava ensaiando, então eu pensei que poderia passar por aqui e esperar até que você tivesse terminado.

\- Você estava aqui o tempo todo?

\- Naah, peguei um pouco de café. Acabei de voltar. - ele olha além de meu ombro para a sala de música. - O ensaio acabou?

\- Sim. - eu tomo o copo que ele me entrega e tiro a tampa de plástico. - Nós temos um violoncelista agora.

Os lábios de Sasuke se contorcem.

\- Mmm-hmmm. E eu aposto que você está emocionada com isso.

\- Eu diria indiferente.

Uma voz aguda encaixa por trás de mim.

\- Você está bloqueando a porta, Sakura. Algumas pessoas têm lugares para ir.

Revirando os olhos, eu me afasto da porta e permito que Toneri e Hanabi possam sair. Toneri não joga sequer um olhar para mim, mas quando ele percebe com quem eu estou falando, seus olhos voam em minha direção.

\- Toneri, você já conhece o Sasuke? - pergunto educadamente.

Ele cautelosamente se volta para o jogador de hóquei alto ao meu lado.

\- Naah, eu não conheço. Prazer em conhecê-lo, cara.

\- Você também, _Tonteri_.

Meu parceiro de dueto enrijece. - É Toneri.

Sasuke pisca inocentemente.

\- Oh, desculpe, não foi isso o que eu disse?

As narinas de Toneri incendeiam.

\- Então, eu soube que você está fazendo um dueto com a minha garota. - Sasuke acrescenta. - Eu espero que você não esteja dando a ela qualquer problema. Eu não tenho certeza se você sabe disso, mas minha Sa-Sa tem um mau hábito de deixar as pessoas andarem em cima dela. - ele arqueia uma sobrancelha escura. - Mas você não faria isso, certo, _Tonteri_?

Apesar da pontada de constrangimento que suas palavras evocam em mim, eu também estou lutando para não rir.

\- É Toneri.

\- Isso é o que eu disse, não?

Há um longo tempo com os dois caras olhando um para o outro, com postura machista. Como eu esperava, Toneri é o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual.

\- Vamos lá, Hanabi, nós vamos chegar atrasados.

Quando ele arrasta a inocente menina como uma peça de bagagem, dirijo-me a Sasuke com um suspiro.

\- Isso era necessário?

\- Foda-se! Era sim.

\- Ok, então.

Nossos olhos trancam, e uma explosão de calor se acende dentro de mim. Oh cara! Eu sei exatamente o que ele está pensando agora. Ou melhor, o que ele está pensando em fazer. Comigo. Eu estou pensando a mesma maldita coisa.

Eu até posso ter dito a Tenten que essa coisa entre nós iria fracassar, mas, no momento, está em chamas, ainda mais quente do que na noite passada.

\- Minha casa? - ele murmura.

Essas duas palavras, baixas e roucas, fazem minhas coxas se apertarem tão forte que eu fico surpresa por não ter distendido um músculo.

Ao invés de responder, minha garganta está obstruída com desejo. Eu tomo o café de sua mão e avanço para despejar os nossos dois copos na lixeira atrás dele.

Sasuke ri.

\- Vou levar isso como um sim.

CONTINUA

...

Lappstiff: Oh... Acho que Sasori nunca teve chances de verdade.

R: Hn...Quem sabe né?! Hehe

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijos


	29. Capítulo 29

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 29**

 **SAKURA**

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que foi dito durante o caminho de carro até a casa do Sasuke. Eu tenho certeza que nós conversamos. Eu tenho certeza que eu vi a paisagem voando pela janela. Tenho certeza de que ainda respirava oxigênio dentro e fora de meus pulmões como uma pessoa normal. Eu só não me lembro de nenhuma dessas coisas.

No segundo em que nós entramos em seu quarto, eu lanço minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijo. Esqueça os passos de bebê. Eu o quero muito para estar indo devagar, e minhas mãos tateiam sua fivela antes que sua língua entre na minha boca.

Sua risada rouca faz cócegas nos meus lábios, em seguida, mãos fortes cobrem as minhas para me impedir de desfazer seu cinto.

\- Por mais que eu aprecie o entusiasmo, eu vou ter que te atrapalhar, Cerejinha.

\- Mas eu não quero ir devagar. - eu protesto.

\- Sou um biscoito difícil.

\- Biscoito difícil? Quem é você, minha avó?

\- Será que ela dizia biscoitos difíceis?

\- Bem, não. - eu confesso – Mas ela é um amor de pessoa, e diz várias coisinhas estranhas.

\- Uh-huh.- ele inclina a cabeça. - Agora podemos parar de falar sobre a sua avó, senhorita assassina de humor?

\- Você que o matou primeiro. - eu indico.

\- Naah, eu só mudei o ritmo. - seus olhos negros derretem. - Agora deite na cama para que eu possa fazer você gozar.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Eu deito sobre o colchão tão rápido que Sasuke ri outra vez, mas eu não me importo com quão ansiosa estou. Os nervos que eu senti ontem à noite estão causando estragos no meu estômago hoje, porque todo o meu corpo está tremendo com a necessidade. No fundo da minha mente, ocorre-me que talvez isso não vá acontecer de novo, pelo menos não ao toque do Sasuke, mas oh cara, eu estou morrendo de vontade de descobrir.

Ele se instala ao meu lado e leva sua mão ao meu cabelo quando me beija. Eu nunca estive com um cara que é abrasivo comigo. Hidan me tratou como se eu pudesse quebrar, mas Sasuke não. Eu não sou uma peça frágil para ele. Eu sou apenas ... eu. E eu amo o quão animado ele parece, a maneira como ele puxa meu cabelo se minha cabeça não está exatamente onde ele quer que esteja, ou como ele morde o lábio quando eu tento provocá-lo, privando-o da minha língua.

Sento-me apenas para que ele possa tirar minha camisa, e, em seguida, ele usa uma mão para abrir meu sutiã, com o tipo de destreza que eu esperava. Depois ele tira sua própria camisa, em seguida, eu pressiono meus lábios em seu peito. Eu não cheguei a tocá-lo ontem, e eu estou morrendo de vontade para toca-lo, saber o que ele sente, e o gosto que ele tem. Sua carne é quente debaixo dos meus lábios, e quando minha língua passa timidamente sobre um mamilo, um gemido rouco escapa de seus lábios. Antes que eu possa piscar, eu estou de volta em seus lábios, e estamos nos beijando novamente.

Sasuke segura meu seio, brincando com meu mamilo entre os dedos. Minhas pálpebras vibram e, neste momento, eu não me importo se ele está olhando para mim. Eu só me importo sobre o prazer que ele está me fazendo sentir.

\- Sua pele parece seda. - ele murmura.

Seus dedos roçam a parte inferior dos meus seios. - Você é macia e suave é perfeita. – ele levanta a cabeça para me dar um olhar irônico. - Os meus calos provavelmente estão coçando sua pele, hein?

Eles estão, mas é o tipo de raspagem erótica que faz meu coração bater.

\- Se você parar de me tocar, eu vou socá-lo.

\- Naah, você só vai quebrar sua mão se você fizer isso. E acontece que eu gosto de suas mãos. - com um sorriso malicioso, ele pega a minha mão direita e coloca diretamente sobre sua virilha.

A protuberância dura debaixo da minha palma é tão tentadora que não posso deixar de acariciá-lo. As calças de Sasuke esticam ainda mais. Um segundo depois, ele remove rapidamente minha mão.

\- Oh porra. Má ideia. Eu não estou pronto para que isso termine ainda.

Eu rosno.

\- Ah, alguém é rápido no gatilho?

\- Cala a boca, mulher. Eu posso ir à noite toda.

\- Uh-huh. Claro que você pode...

Ele me interrompe com um beijo escaldante que termina com falta de ar. Em seguida, um brilho travesso ilumina seus olhos de novo, e ele inclina a cabeça para beijar meu mamilo.

Uma onda de choque e prazer vai do meu peito para o meu núcleo. Quando a língua dele se lança e gira em torno do meu mamilo, eu flutuo. Meus seios sempre foram sensíveis e, agora, eles são um feixe apertado, com terminações nervosas. Quando ele suga meu mamilo profundamente, eu vejo estrelas. Ele se desloca para o meu outro seio, dando-lhe a mesma atenção minuciosa, os mesmos beijos preguiçosos e lambidas.

Então ele começa a beijar o caminho para minha região sul.

Apesar do entusiasmo de afluência através do meu sangue, eu experimento uma onda de ansiedade. Me lembro de todas as vezes que Hidan fez a mesma coisa, beijando seu caminho pelo meu corpo. Ou quanto tempo passou entre minhas pernas quando a relação sexual não...

Mas pensar no meu ex agora não é o que eu deveria fazer, então eu tiro todos os pensamentos do Hidan da minha mente.

A respiração do Sasuke faz cócegas no meu umbigo quando sua língua roça minha barriga. Eu posso sentir os dedos tremendo enquanto ele desfaz o botão da minha calça jeans. Gosto de saber que ele está nervoso, ou no mínimo, que ele está tão animado quanto eu estou. Ele sempre sai como o autoconfiante e dominador da situação, mas agora, aqui, parece que ele está lutando para segurar o último fio de seu controle.

\- Está tudo bem? - ele sussurra, deslizando meus jeans e calcinha até meus quadris. Em seguida, sua respiração engata, e estou consciente de seu olhar faminto fixa entre minhas pernas.

Eu inspiro lentamente e digo:

\- Sim.

O primeiro contato de sua língua contra as minha pele mais sensível é como uma corrente elétrica que corre pela minha espinha. Eu gemo tão alto que sua cabeça levanta abruptamente.

\- Sai está em Casa. - adverte ele, humor dançando em seus olhos. - Por isso, sugiro que use voz baixa.

Eu tenho que morder o lábio para parar de fazer barulho, porque o que ele está fazendo comigo ... santa mãe de Deus. Tão. Bom. Ele circunda o meu clitóris com a língua, em seguida, lambe-o em traços suaves e lentos que me impulsionam para ficar absolutamente louca de desejo.

De repente eu me lembro de quando Tenten confessou que ela tinha que treinar o Neji para fazer isso, porque ele costumava ir todo rápido no clitóris dela. Mas Sasuke não precisa de treinamento. Ele permite que o meu prazer se construa, indo devagar e me deixando louca, me fazendo implorar.

\- Por favor! - eu choramingo quando o tempo mais uma vez torna-se dolorosamente vagaroso. - Mais.

Ele levanta a cabeça, e eu tenho certeza que eu nunca vislumbrei nada mais sexy do que a vista dos seus lábios brilhantes e ardentes olhos negros.

\- Você acha que você pode gozar assim?

Eu me surpreendo com meu aceno de cabeça. No entanto, não acho que estou mentindo. Estou tão apertada que eu sou como uma bomba dos desenhos animados a ponto de detonar.

Com um rosnado baixo de aprovação, ele se inclina e envolve os lábios em volta do meu clitóris. Ele suga com força, empurrando simultaneamente um dedo dentro de mim, e eu gozo como um lançador de foguetes.

O orgasmo é mil vezes mais intenso do que os orgasmos que eu me dei, talvez porque o meu corpo sabe que eu não era a pessoa que fez isso acontecer. Sasuke Uchiha fez isso. Ele fez meus membros virarem geleia e enviou esta onda doce, pulsando satisfação através de mim.

Quando as sensações incríveis, finalmente, diminuem, elas deixam para trás uma corrida morna de paz e uma sensação estranhamente agridoce. O que acontece em seguida é algo que eu só vi acontecer no cinema e que me deixa totalmente envergonha.

Eu começo a chorar.

Num piscar de olhos, Sasuke sobe no meu corpo e procura meu rosto com preocupação.

\- O que aconteceu de errado? - sua expressão fica ferida. - Ah, Merda! Eu machuquei você?

Eu balanço minha cabeça e pisco através do ataque de lágrimas.

-Eu estou... chorando... porque... - eu respiro profundamente. - Porque eu estou feliz.

Seus traços relaxam, e agora parece que ele está tentando não rir. Sua mandíbula se contorce conforme ele olha em meus olhos. - Diga. - ele ordena.

\- Dizer o quê? - eu uso o canto do cobertor para enxugar a umidade manchando minhas bochechas.

\- Diga: Sasuke Uchiha, você é um deus do sexo. Você conseguiu o que nenhum outro homem jamais fez. Você...

Eu o soco no ombro.

\- Oh meu Deus, você é um idiota. Eu nunca, nunca vou dizer essas palavras.

\- Claro que vai. - ele sorri para mim. – Quando eu estiver completamente dentro de você, você estará gritando essas palavras.

\- Sabe o que eu acho?

\- As mulheres não devem pensar, baby. É por isso que seus cérebros são menores. A ciência comprova isso.

Eu o soco novamente, e um uivo de riso voa para fora de sua boca.

\- Eita. Eu estou brincando. Você sabe que eu realmente não acredito nisso. Adoro o santuário de feminilidade. - ele veste um rosto solene. - Ok, me diga o que você pensa.

\- Eu acho que é hora de eu te calar.

Ele sorri em silêncio.

\- E como você planeja isso? - ele assobia quando coloco a mão sobre seu pênis e dou-lhe um aperto caloroso. - Você é O mal.

\- E você é um idiota arrogante, então eu acho que nós dois apenas temos que lidar com isso.

\- Ah, obrigado por perceber como eu sou arrogante. - ele sorri inocentemente, mas não há nada de inocente sobre a maneira como ele empurra sua ereção na minha mão.

De repente, eu não me sinto provocando mais. Eu só quero vê-lo gozar. Eu não paro de pensar sobre a maneira como ele olhou na noite passada, quando ele ...

Meu sexo aperta com a lembrança.

Eu enfrento a fivela do cinto e, desta vez, ele deixa eu me desfazer dele. Na verdade, ele cai de costas e me permite fazer o que diabos eu quiser.

Eu estou despindo-o como se eu estivesse desembrulhando um presente, e uma vez que eu o tenho nu, eu tomo um momento para admirar o meu prêmio. Seu corpo é longo e elegante, apresentando um tom levemente dourado na pele, em vez do branco pastoso que você vê em muitos rapazes de Konoha. Eu corro meus dedos sobre seu abdômen, sorrindo quando os músculos tremem sob o meu toque. Então eu traço a tatuagem em seu braço esquerdo e pergunto: - Por que chamas?

Ele dá de ombros.

\- Eu gosto de fogo. E eu acho que as chamas são frescas.

A resposta me diverte, mas também me impressiona.

\- Eu estava esperando ouvir um monte de besteiras de significado por trás dele. Eu juro, cada vez que você pergunta a alguém sobre sua tatuagem, sempre dizem que significa coragem em Taiwan ou algo assim, quando nós dois sabemos que isso provavelmente significa batata ou sapato ou qualquer outra merda. Ou eles dão-lhe um discurso sobre como eles estiveram no fundo do poço, muitos anos atrás, mas trabalharam duro para superar a situação e é por isso que têm uma Fênix renascendo das cinzas tatuado em suas costas.

Sasuke ri antes de ficar sério.

\- Eu acho que este não é o momento para falar sobre a tatuagem tribal na minha canela que significa eterno otimista .

\- Oh Deus! Sério?

\- Não. Estou mentindo. Mas se encaixaria perfeitamente nesse assunto sobre a tatuagem das pessoas.

\- Hey, às vezes é bom ouvir que alguém tem uma tatuagem só porque eles gostam. Eu estava elogiando você, idiota. - eu me inclino para frente e beijo as chamas que circundam seus bíceps, o que, eu tenho que admitir, parece muito legal.

\- Claro que sim, continue elogiando. - ele arrasta. - Mas não se esqueça de usar a sua língua quando você faz isso.

Eu rolo meus olhos, mas eu não paro o que estou fazendo. Eu arrasto minha língua sobre as chamas negras, então beijo o caminho para seu peito. Ele tem gosto de sabão e sal e homem, e eu adoro isso. Tanto que eu não consigo parar de lamber cada centímetro dele.

Eu sei que ele está gostando de minha exploração minuciosa, tanto quanto eu estou, porque sua respiração torna-se irregular, e eu posso sentir a tensão ondulando através de seus músculos. Quando minha boca conclui sua jornada roçando a ponta do seu pênis, o corpo inteiro do Sasuke fica rígido.

Eu olho para cima e encontro os olhos negros como obsidiana espreitando de volta para mim.

\- Você não tem que fazer isso ... se você não quiser. - diz ele com a voz rouca.

\- Huh. E bom, porque eu não iria querer?

\- Algumas meninas não gostam de...

\- Algumas meninas são idiotas.

Minha língua toca sua carne dura, e seus quadris atiram para fora da cama. Eu lambo sua lisa cabeça inchada, saboreando o gosto dele, aprendendo a sua textura com a minha língua. Quando eu coloco a ponta em minha boca e sugo delicadamente, ele faz um barulho torturado no fundo da garganta.

\- Jesus, Sakura. Que sensa ...

\- É uma sensação que? - eu provoco, olhando para ele.

\- Uma porra de sensação incrível. - ele diz. - Não pare nunca. Quero dizer. Eu quero que você mantenha sua boca ai para o resto de sua vida.

E o seu pedido rosnado é bom para o meu ego?

Naah.

É ótimo para o meu ego.

Desde que ele é grande demais para caber todo em minha boca, e eu não sou um expert em levar profundo na garganta, eu coloco meus dedos em torno da base dele, sugo e bombeio em uníssono, o meu ritmo alternado entre lento e provocante e rápido e urgente. A respiração do Sasuke fica mais e mais difícil, seus gemidos crescendo cada vez mais desesperados.

\- Sakura. - ele geme, e eu sinto suas coxas apertarem e sei que ele está prestes a atingir o clímax.

Eu nunca engoli antes, e eu não sou corajosa o suficiente para experimentá-lo agora, então minha mão toma posse quando eu o acaricio para se libertar. Com um grunhido rouco, Sasuke arqueia sua espinha, e umidade jorra em meus dedos e seu abdômen. Seu rosto é fascinante e eu não posso tirar meus olhos dele. As bochechas tensas e lábios separados. Seus olhos são um redemoinho obscuro, como uma massa espessa de nuvens antes de uma tempestade.

Alguns segundos depois, seu corpo relaxa, praticamente afundando no colchão com um suspiro saciado e burburinhos saindo de sua boca. Adoro vê-lo assim. Com dificuldade antes e, continuando a ter dificuldade para respirar.

Eu pego alguns lenços da caixa na mesa de cabeceira e limpo tudo, mas quando eu tento me levantar para jogar fora, ele me puxa e me beija intensamente.

\- Jesus ... foi incrível.

\- Isso significa que nós vamos fazer sexo agora?

\- Rá. - ele aponta o dedo para mim. - Passos de bebê. Lembre-se?

Eu faço beicinho como uma criança de seis anos de idade.

\- Mas sabemos que eu posso ter um orgasmo. Você acabou de ver isso.

\- Na verdade, eu o senti na minha língua.

Meu coração salta uma batida com sua descrição bruta. Eu fico em silêncio por um momento, e então eu deixo escapar um suspiro derrotado.

\- Será que isto vai te ajudar a mudar de ideia? - eu olho feio para ele, em seguida, começar a recitação relutante. – Sasuke Uchiha, você é um deus do sexo. Você conseguiu o que nenhum outro homem jamais fez. - eu levanto uma sobrancelha. - Agora podemos fazer sexo?

\- Absolutamente não! - diz ele, animado.

Então, para meu espanto puro e total ele pula da cama e pega seu jeans do chão.

\- O que você está fazendo? - eu exijo.

\- Me vestindo. Eu tenho treino em 30 minutos.

Como se para confirmar, alguém bate ruidosamente contra a porta do quarto.

-Ei, Uchiha, nós temos que ir! - Sai chama.

Eu arrebato o cobertor em pânico, desesperada para me cobrir, mas os passos de Sai já estão recuando.

\- Se você quiser, pode ficar aqui até voltarmos. - Sasuke oferece enquanto ele veste sua camisa. - Eu só vou ficar fora por algumas horas.

Hesito.

\- Vamos lá, fique. - implora. - Tenho certeza que Sai irá cozinhar algo de bom para o jantar, para que você possa ficar por aqui e eu vou te levar para casa depois.

A ideia de estar sozinha em sua casa é ... estranha. Mas a ideia de comer um bom jantar caseiro em vez de ir ao refeitório da faculdade é bastante tentadora.

\- Tudo bem. - eu finalmente cedo. - Eu acho que posso fazer isso. Vou assistir um filme ou alguma série enquanto você estiver fora. Ou talvez tirar uma soneca.

\- Eu permito qualquer uma dessas opções. - ele olha para mim. - Mas você não está, em hipótese alguma, permitida a assistir Breaking Bad sem mim.

\- Tudo bem, eu não vou.

\- Promete ...

Eu rolo meus olhos.

\- Eu prometo.

\- Uchiha! Mova seu traseiro!

Em um piscar de olhos, Sasuke se aproxima e planta um rápido beijo nos meus lábios.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Até logo.

Em seguida, ele se vai, e eu estou sozinha no quarto do Sasuke, o que é, bem, eu vou apenas dizer que é surreal para caralho. Eu nunca sequer falei com o cara antes dos exames semestrais, e agora eu estou sentada nua em sua cama.

Estou surpresa que ele não está preocupado comigo bisbilhotando e encontrando seu esconderijo pornô, mas quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso, eu percebo que não é de se estranhar. Sasuke é a pessoa mais honesta e direta que eu já conheci. Se ele tem pornô, ele provavelmente não se incomoda em escondê-lo. Aposto que é tudo bem organizado em uma pasta e claramente identificado na área de trabalho do computador.

Eu ouço vozes e passos no andar de baixo, e em seguida o ranger da porta da frente aberta e fechada. Depois de alguns segundos, eu me levanto e coloco as minhas roupas, porque eu não vou ficar nua em um quarto que não é meu.

Eu descarto tirar uma soneca, porque eu me sinto estranhamente energizado depois do orgasmo. E isso é mais surreal do que todo o resto, o conhecimento de que eu realmente tive um orgasmo com um cara.

Hidan e eu tentamos fazer isso acontecer por oito longos meses.

Sasuke fez isso depois de duas sessões de amassos.

Será que isso significa que eu estou apaixonada?

Essa pergunta é demasiadamente filosófica para estar ponderando no meio da tarde, então eu empurro de lado e desço para pegar uma bebida. Mas quando entro na cozinha, inspiração surge. Sasuke e seus companheiros de equipe, provavelmente vão estar esgotados quando chegarem. Por que deixar o Sai ser escravo sobre o fogão quando eu já estou na cozinha com nada além de tempo em minhas mãos?

Uma exploração rápida no freezer, despensa e armários revela que Sasuke não estava brincando sobre cozinhar aqui, porque a cozinha é abastecida com ingredientes. A única receita que eu sei de cabeça é a lasanha de três queijo da minha avó, então eu junto todos os itens necessários e empilho-os no balcão de granito. Estou prestes a começar a cozinhar quando algo me ocorre.

Franzindo os lábios, eu pego meu telefone no meu bolso de trás e disco o número da minha mãe. É apenas quatro horas, então ela não deve ter saído para o trabalho ainda.

Felizmente, ela atende no primeiro toque.

-Ei, querida! Que surpresa boa.

\- Hey. Tem um segundo?

\- Eu tenho cinco minutos, na verdade. - ela responde com uma risada. - Seu pai está me levando para o trabalho hoje à noite, então ele tem a honra de limpar toda a neve sobre o carro.

\- Vocês já estão recebendo muita neve? - Eu digo em horror.

\- É claro que estamos. É o aq...

\- Eu juro por Deus, mamãe, se você disser que é o aquecimento global, eu vou desligar. - eu advirto, porque tanto quanto eu amo meus pais, suas palestras sobre aquecimento global me enlouquecem. - E por que o papai vai te levar? O que aconteceu com o seu carro?

\- Está na oficina. As pastilhas de freio precisam ser trocadas.

\- Oh! - eu distraidamente abro uma caixa de folhas de lasanha. - De qualquer forma, eu queria perguntar-lhe sobre a receita de lasanha da vovó. Serve oito, certo?

\- Dez. - ela corrige.

Franzindo a testa, eu lembro do quanto de pizza Sasuke no jantar na semana passada, depois de multiplicar por quatro jogadores de hóquei e ...

\- Merda! - murmuro. - Eu ainda não acho que isso é o suficiente. Se eu quisesse servir vinte, eu só dobro os ingredientes, ou existe uma maneira diferente para calculá-lo?

Mamãe faz uma pausa.

-Por que exatamente você está cozinhando uma lasanha para vinte pessoas?

\- Eu não estou. Mas vou cozinhar para quatro jogadores de hóquei que eu imagino ter o apetite de vinte pessoas.

\- Hn. - há outra pausa e posso praticamente vê-la sorrindo. - E um desses quatro jogadores de hóquei ... alguém especial?

\- Você só pode me perguntar se ele é meu namorado, mãe. Você não tem que ser exagerada sobre isso.

\- Bem. Ele é seu namorado?

\- Não. Quer dizer, nós estamos meio que nos vendo eu acho... - meio isso? Ele só fez você gozar! - Mas nós somos amigos mais do que qualquer coisa.

Amigos que fazem um ao outro gozarem.

Eu calo a voz irritante na minha mente e rapidamente mudo de assunto.

\- Você tem tempo para me falar rapidamente como é a receita?

\- Claro.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, eu desligo o telefone e começo a preparar o jantar para o cara que me fez gozar hoje.

CONTINUA

...

# Comentários Guest #

Guest: "Minha garota" WOW!  
Sakura nem percebeu mas nós sim hehehehe sinto que o Sasori virou passado

R: Será que ele já virou passado? Sei não em...kkkkkk.

Logo, logo veremos.

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beeijos!

# # #

B: GURIA, O QUE FORAM ESSES ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS? :O tô chocada e pegando fogo junto com eles hsuahsuahsuahs tô amando a fic, espero ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos!  
Bjbjbjbj e boa escrita hehe

R: Tu viu só?! Hehe, progresso né.

Que bom que está, fico feliz .

Obrigado viu!

E até o próximo. Beijos

# # #

Guest :Posta mais

R: Postado Baby! Hehe. Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijos

# # #

Guest: Por favor posta muitos mais

R: Postadooo, e logo venho com mais capítulo.

Beijooos e até o próximo.


	30. Capítulo 30

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 30**

 **SASUKE**

A casa cheira a um restaurante italiano quando eu caminho através da porta. Viro-me para Naruto, que me lança um olhar do tipo "Que porra é essa?", dou de ombros, como se dissesse não sei porra, porque sinceramente não sei. Eu me abaixo para desatar minhas botas pretas, então sigo o aroma apetitoso para a cozinha. Quando eu chego à porta, eu pisco como se eu tivesse me deparadocom uma miragem no deserto.

A bunda sexy da Sakura cumprimenta meus olhos. Ela está inclinada sobre a porta do forno, usando as luvas rosa de forno do Sai puxando uma travessa fumegante de lasanha. Ao som dos meus passos, ela olha por cima do ombro e sorri.

-Oh, hey. Chegaram na hora.

Tudo o que posso fazer é engasgar.

\- Sasuke? Oi?

\- Você fez o jantar? - Eu engasgo.

Sua expressão alegre vacila um pouco.

-Sim. Tudo bem?

Estou muito chocado e realmente não consigo responder.

Felizmente, Gaara aparece na porta e responde para mim.

\- Boneca, que cheiro fantástico.

Sai entra depois do Gaara.

\- Eu vou pôr a mesa. - ele aumenta a voz.

Os meus três companheiros de quarto vão para a cozinha, Sai e Gaara vão ajudar Sakura, enquanto Naruto fica ao meu lado, olhando espantado.

\- Ela também cozinha? - ele suspira.

Algo sobre seu tom de voz, bem, não algo, já que é a nota inconfundível de fascínio que faz com que minha guarda dispare 10 pés. Porra! Ele não pode realmente estar apaixonado por ela, pode? Eu imaginei que ele só quisesse dormir com ela, mas a maneira como ele está olhando para ela agora ...

Eu não vou me foder como ele.

\- Cara, aquiete suas calças. - murmuro, o que convoca uma risada do Naruto, que, obviamente, sabe o que eu estava pensando e minha opinião sobre os pensamentos.

\- Caralho, isso parece incrível. - diz Sai quando ele fica sobre o prato de lasanha com uma faca e espátula.

Sentamo-nos à mesa, que Sakura realmente tomou o tempo para não só limpar, mas cobrir com uma toalha de mesa azul e branca. Além de minha mãe, nenhuma mulher jamais preparou jantar para mim antes. Eu meio que ... gostei.

\- Então, o que você vai vestir amanhã? - Sai pergunta á Sakura quando ele pega um quadrado de tamanho modesto de lasanha e coloca no seu prato.

\- Pra quê?

Sai sorri.

\- Halloween, idiota.

Sakura solta um gemido.

\- Oh merda! Isso é amanhã? Eu juro, não tenho noção do tempo.

\- Quer minha sugestão de um traje para você? - Gaara entra na conversa. - Enfermeira sexy. Oooh, ou marinheira sexy.

\- Eu não vou vestir nada sexy, muito obrigado. Já é ruim o suficiente ficar presa distribuindo bebidas no dormitório.

Eu rio.

\- Merda, você foi obrigada a fazer isso?

O Halloween no dormitório envolve pessoas aparecendo em um dormitório, recebendo bebidas gratuitas, e depois passando para o prédio ao lado. Eu ouvi dizer que é, na verdade, muito mais divertido do que parece.

Ela destaca o queixo melancolicamente.

\- Eu fiz isso no ano passado também. É melhor vocês pararem em Bristol, se vocês estão pensando em ir.

\- Eu adoraria linda! - diz Naruto em um tom sedutor que me faz endurecer. – Mas não espere o Teme aqui.

Ela olha para mim.

\- Você não vai sair no Dia das Bruxas?

\- Não. - eu respondo.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque ele odeia o Dia das Bruxas. – Gaara a informa. - Ele tem medo de fantasmas.

Eu lanço lhe um olhar fulminante. Mas ao invés de dizer a verdadeira razão do porque eu odeio o 31 de outubro, com cada fibra do meu ser, eu simplesmente dou de ombros e digo:

\- É um feriado inútil com tradições tolas.

Naruto sorri em silêncio.

Sai acaba servindo a todos, em seguida, senta-se e enfia um garfo em sua lasanha.

\- Filho da puta! Isso é bom! - ele murmura entre bocados.

Depois disso, toda a conversa deixa de existir, porque os caras e eu somos vorazes após três horas de treino, o que significa que já nos transformamos em homens das cavernas. Nós não perdemos tempo demolindo a lasanha, pão de alho e a salada que a Sakura fez para nós.

\- Eu sabia que deveria ter triplicado a receita. - Sakura diz tristemente, olhando para os pratos vazios maravilhada. Em seguida, ela tenta se levantar para limpar a mesa, mas Sai a para.

\- Minha mãe me ensinou boas maneiras, Cerejinha. - Ele dá-lhe um olhar severo. - Alguém cozinha para você, você limpa. Ponto. - sua cabeça gira para a porta, enquanto Naruto e Gaara tentam sair de fininho da cozinha. - Onde vocês estão indo senhoras? Podem pegar os pratos, babacas. Uchiha, você recebe um passe livre para conduzir a nossa linda chef para casa.

No corredor, eu planto minhas mãos na cintura de Sakura e pego seu pescoço para beijá-la.

\- Porque você não pode ser mais alta? - eu resmungo.

\- Por que você não pode ser mais baixo? - ela contraria.

Eu roço meus lábios nos dela.

\- Obrigado por fazer o jantar. Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Um rubor tinge suas bochechas.

\- Eu percebi que te devia ... você sabe ... - a coloração rosada escurece para vermelho. - Porque você é um deus do sexo e tudo mais.

Eu rio.

\- Isso significa que toda vez que eu te der um orgasmo você vai me preparar uma refeição?

\- Não. Esta noite foi um negócio único. Não há mais refeições caseiras para você. - ela fica na ponta dos pés e traz sua boca na minha orelha. - Mas eu ainda quero os orgasmos.

Como eu poderia dizer não a isso?

\- Vamos lá, eu vou levá-la de volta. Você tem uma aula cedo amanhã, certo? - estou surpreso ao perceber que eu realmente sei de sua agenda.

Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo entre nós. Quero dizer, eu concordei em ajudá-la com seu problema sexual, mas ... problema resolvido, certo? Ela conseguiu o que queria de mim, e nós nem sequer precisamos ter relações sexuais para que isso acontecesse. Então, tecnicamente, não há nenhuma razão para ela dormir comigo. Ou até mesmo me ver, para esse assunto.

E eu ... bem, eu não quero uma namorada. Minha atenção está e sempre foi focada exclusivamente no hóquei, graduar-se, bem como o projeto que estou pensando depois da graduação. Para não falar em impressionar os olheiros que já estão começando a aparecer em nossos jogos. Agora que a temporada está em pleno andamento, isso significa mais treinos e jogos e menos tempo para se dedicar a qualquer coisa ou pessoa que não seja o hóquei.

Então, por que o pensamento de não passar mais tempo com a Sakura aperta o meu peito?

Ela tenta dar um passo, mas eu dou um puxão em sua mão e a beijo novamente, e desta vez não é um beijinho. Eu beijo firme, me perdendo em seu gosto e seu calor e cada coisa sobre ela. Às vezes as pessoas aparecem de repente em sua vida, que você não sabe como viveu sem elas. Como foi que um dia você saiu com seus amigos e fodeu outras pessoas sem ter essa pessoa importante em sua vida.

Sakura quebra o beijo com uma risada suave.

\- Arrume um quarto. - ela brinca.

Então decido que talvez seja hora de reavaliar a minha posição sobre namoradas.

 **CONTINUA**

 **...**

# Respondendo ao comentário Guest #

 **Serenity**

Olá, moça!

Fazia muito, muito tempo desde que eu não vinha aqui ler fanfics...  
Eu tô amando tanto a história que li todos os capítulos durante essa madrugada!  
Não vejo a hora de ver o próximo. E você escreve super bem, por sinal  
Eu sei por experiência própria o quão difícil é fazer adaptações.  
Não demore pra postar por favor, pelo bem da minha sanidade! hehe~

 **R:** Oi baby! Seja bem vinda .

Pois é, infelizmente o site não é tão frequentado pelos leitores brasileiros. Eu na verdade era uma pessoa que não buscava o site para leituras de fanfics, mas quando resolvi postar essa adaptação vim parar por aqui, já que sites com Spirit e Nyah não aceitam adaptações.

E devo confessar que me surpreendi, pois a estória esta tendo muitas visualizações e comentários, o que me deixa muito feliz, hehe.

Realmente é mais complicado que eu imaginei inicialmente, requer muita dedicação e tempo. Mas essa historia vale muito a pena todo o tempo dedicado.

Obrigado por ler e comentar!


	31. Capítulo 31

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 31**

 **SAKURA**

\- Bwahahahahaha! Feliz Halloweeeeen!

Eu me afasto do armário onde eu estava no processo de tentar encontrar uma roupa de Halloween, não uma fantasia, porque eu odeio vestir-me e me embasbacar com uma criatura de enfeite. Eu não posso fazer cara ou coroa do que Tenten está vestindo. Tudo o que vejo é uma roupa azul colado ao corpo, lotes de penas, e ... são orelhas de gato?

Eu roubo a frase marca registrada dela, exigindo:

\- O que no planeta verde de Deus, você deveria ser?

\- Eu sou um gato pássaro.

\- Um gato pássaro? O que é ... bem ... por quê?

\- Porque eu não conseguia decidir se eu queria ser um gato ou um pássaro, e o Neji disse, seja apenas os dois, ai eu disse,quer saber? Brilhante ideia. - ela sorri para mim. - Tenho certeza de que ele estava apenas brincando, mas eu decidi levar a sugestão a sério.

Eu tenho que rir.

\- Ele vai desejar que tivesse sugerisse algo menos ridículo, como enfermeira sexy, bruxa sexy, ou...

\- Fantasma sexy, árvore sexy, caixa de lenços de papel sexy. - Tenten suspira. - Pô, vamos apenas jogar a palavra sexy na frente de qualquer substantivo mundano e pronto! cara, se você quer se vestir como um saco, porque não basta ir como um saco?

Eu suspiro.

\- Então por que você vai distribuir bebidas nos dormitórios? Você devia sair com o Uchiha.

\- Ele está de mau-humor em sua casa hoje à noite.

\- Sério?

\- Ele é anti-Halloween. - eu explico, mas ao dizer isso em voz alta não me sinto bem.

Eu tenho a estranha sensação de que ele tem um motivo mais sério para odiar o Dia das Bruxas, em vez de apenas "é um feriado sem sentido". Talvez algo terrível aconteceu com ele há tempos atrás na noite de Halloween, talvez ele assistiu Halloween e foi tão atormentado com pesadelos que duraram semanas, é o que aconteceu comigo quando eu assisti meu primeiro e único filme de Michael Myers com a idade de doze anos.

\- De qualquer forma, Neji está esperando por mim lá embaixo, então eu estou saindo agora. – Tenten chega até mim e da um enorme beijo na minha bochecha. - Divirta-se distribuindo bebidas com a Guren.

Certo. Eu já estou arrependida de concordar em ajuda-la com o dormitório. Eu não estou com vontade de esperar a noite toda por jovens universitários bêbados passearem em Bristol para que eu possa entregar-lhes bebidas. Na verdade, quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais eu estou tentada a desistir, especialmente quando eu imagino Sasuke em casa sozinho, de cara feia olhando seu reflexo no espelho ou jogando uma bola de tênis contra a parede como fazem na prisão.

Em vez de continuar a minha busca por um traje não traje, eu saio do meu dormitório e atravesso o corredor para bater na porta da Guren.

\- Já vou! - ela parece quase um minuto mais tarde, executando um pente nos cabelos roxo azulado com uma mão e aplicando o pó branco em suas bochechas com a outra.

\- Hey. - ela diz. - Feliz Dia das Bruxas!

\- Feliz Dia das Bruxas! - faço uma pausa. - Então ouça ... o quanto você vai me odiar se eu sair do dormitório? E quanto vai adicionar de insulto à injúria se eu pedir para emprestar o seu carro?

Decepção inunda seus olhos.

-Você não vem? Pooooor que?

Merda, eu realmente espero que ela não comece a chorar. Guren é o tipo de garota que berra por qualquer coisa, mas com toda a honestidade, eu acho que as lágrimas são de crocodilo, porque elas sempre secam muito rápido.

\- Um amigo meu está tendo uma noite ruim. - eu digo sem jeito. - Ele pode estar precisando de companhia.

Ela me dá um olhar desconfiado.

\- E esse amigo atende pelo nome Sasuke Uchiha?

Eu abafo um suspiro.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Porque Tenten disse que vocês estão namorando.

É claro que ela disse.

\- Nós não estamos namorando, mas sim, ele é o amigo que eu estou falando. - eu admito.

Para minha surpresa, Guren irrompe em um enorme sorriso.

\- Bem, então é claro que eu vou deixar você sair, se isso significa que você vai ir foder com Sasuke Uchiha! E eu vou estar vivendo através de você, porque Oh. Meu. Deus. Se esse gostoso apenas sorrir para mim, minha calcinha provavelmente vai derreter.

Eu não toco sequer uma única palavra sobre o que ela disse, então eu ignoro completamente.

-Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?

\- Sim, eu vou ficar bem. - ela acena a mão. - Minha prima está aqui, então eu vou recrutá-la.

\- Eu ouvi isso! - uma voz feminina grita de dentro do quarto.

\- Obrigado por ser tão legal. - eu digo, agradecido.

\- Sem problema. Espere um segundo. - Ela desaparece, depois volta um momento mais tarde, com as chaves do carro penduradas em seu dedo indicador. - Hey, filme cada coisa que você fizer com o menino esta noite.

\- Definitivamente não. - eu tomo as chaves e sorrio para ela. - Divirta-se hoje à noite, querida.

De volta ao meu quarto, eu pego meu telefone no sofá da sala e mando uma mensagem para Sasuke.

 **Eu:** _Vc está em casa?_

 **Ele:** _Sim._

 **Eu:** _Posso passar aí?_

 **Ele:** _Traga o seu traseiro aqui, baby._

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _Responderei todos os comentários por aqui, pois n tive tempo de manda-las aos que possuem conta no site._

 **# # #**

 **B:** Guria, tô apaixonada *-* tô amando tanto a fic, obrigada pela dedicação e pelas atualizações frequentes hahahaha tô amando, fico muito feliz quando chega capítulo novo :)

 **R:** Oi boneca, hehe, que bom que está amando, sinal de que vai estar sempre por aqui e isso me agrada muito .

Eu tento postar sempre que tenho tempo, eu sou uma leitora ansiosa, então, sei bem como é ruim ficar esperando,kkkkkk.

Obrigado por ler e comentar! Beijoos.

 **# # #**

 **Mysterious Enchantress**

Oie, aqui é a Serenity. Tomei vergonha na cara e recuperei essa conta, limpei tudo de antigo e atualizei as coisas auehuheuhe

Oooh, esse capítulo foi curtinho... e mesmo assim tão mágico 3

Adoro as POVs do Sasuke, acho um charme quando ele começa a pensar na Sakura todo derretido... Os pensamentos dele falam muito sobre a sensibilidade que ele tem, apesar de agir como um bobo egocêntrico 90% do tempo aiuehuaehuhe

Tô acompanhando sua outra adaptação tbm, viu? 3

Quero maisssss! To esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo já 3

 **R:** Oi querida! Bem melhor né?! Hehe, mais pratico ter uma conta aqui.

Os pov's do Sasuke tbm são os meus favoritos, ele é muita perfeição nesta historia, amooo.

Kkkkkkkkk

Eu vo *-*, obrigado por acompalha-la tbm, e espero que a história tbm lhe agrade, pq o livro...nossa, eu amo de paixão!

Obrigado por ler e comentar sempre querida! Até o próximo, beijos.

 _ **# # #**_

 **NegaUchiha**

É Sasuke melhor vc reavaliar msm essa questão de namoro pq o Naruto já tá de olho amei capítulo e esse Gaara Posta logo outro capítulo Sou viciada nessa adaptação!  
SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

 **R:** Minhaaa Negaaa!kkkkk

Tá vendo né, pretendente tá tendo um monte...ele que durma no ponto pra ver o que acontece,kkkkkkkk.

Tá aqui mais um amor, espero que goste viu.

Obrigado por sempre comentar, bejuuus e até o próximo.


	32. Capítulo 32

_Capítulo enorme e recheado de coisas..._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 32**

 **SASUKE**

Rangidos da porta da frente soam, mostrando que ela foi aberta, estou um pouco apreensivo, porque eu meio que esperava Sakura aparecer em algum traje ridículo na tentativa de espalhar a alegria do Dia das Bruxas e tentar me levar para a festa no dormitório. Felizmente, ela parece normal, quando a vejo entrando pela sala. Dou um olhar nela e porra, que linda, e meu pau imediatamente a saúda. Seu cabelo está preso em um coque frouxo e sua franja meio desordenada para o lado, e ela está vestindo um suéter vermelho solto e calças de yoga preta. Suas meias, é claro, são rosa neon. Para ela não bastava ter o cabelo chamativo, sempre tinha que ter algo a mais.

\- Hey. - ela pula ao meu lado no sofá.

\- Hey. - eu giro meu braço em torno dela e dou um beijo em sua bochecha, e isso parece a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eu não tenho ideia se eu sou o único que sente isso, mas Sakura não se afasta, nem me diz como estou atuando como a porra de um namorado. Eu tomo isso como um sinal positivo.

\- Então por que você caiu fora da festa?

\- Eu não estava de bom humor. Ficava imaginando se você estava chorando aqui sozinho e piedade venceu.

\- Eu não estou chorando, idiota. - eu aponto para o documentário piscando na tela da TV. - Eu estou aprendendo sobre a pasteurização.

Ela olha para mim.

\- Vocês gastam dinheiro para se inscrever em uma zilhão de canais e é isso que você escolhe para assistir?

\- Bem, eu estava passando de canais e vi um monte de úberes da vaca, e, bem, você sabe, me chamou a atenção, então...

\- Eca!

Comecei a rir.

\- Estou brincando, baby. Na verdade as pilhas do controle remoto acabaram e eu estava com preguiça de levantar e mudar de canal. Eu estava assistindo a uma série impressionantes antes dos ubres da vaca aparecerem.

\- Você está realmente focado na história, hein?

\- É interessante.

Ela descansa a cabeça no meu ombro e eu distraidamente brinco com uma mecha de cabelo que está solta do coque. - Minha mãe me deu uma péssima notícia esta manhã. - ela confessa.

\- Aé? O que foi?

\- Ela me ligou para dizer que eles não serão capazes de deixar Ransom para o Natal.

\- Ransom? - eu digo sem expressão.

\- É de onde eu sou. Ransom, Indiana. - a nota amarga se arrasta em sua voz. - Também conhecido como meu próprio inferno pessoal.

O meu estado de espírito fica imediatamente sombrio.

-Por causa do ...?

-Do estupro? - ela sorri ironicamente. - Você pode dizer a palavra, você sabe. Não é contagiosa.

\- Eu sei. - eu engulo. - Eu só não gosto de dizer, porque ela faz sentir ... real, eu acho. E eu não posso tolerar o pensamento de que isso aconteceu com você.

\- Mas aconteceu. - ela diz baixinho. - Você não pode fingir o contrário.

Um breve silêncio cai entre nós.

\- Então, por que os seus pais não podem vim vê-la? - pergunto.

\- Dinheiro. - ela suspira. - Apenas no caso de você estar se aproximando de mim, porque você pensou que eu era uma herdeira, você deve saber que eu estou em Konoha com uma bolsa integral, e eu recebo uma ajuda financeira para as despesas. Minha família está quebrada.

\- Saia. - eu aponto para a porta. - Sério! Saia.

Sakura tira sua língua pra mim.

\- Engraçadinho.

\- Eu não me importo quanto dinheiro sua família tem, cerejinha.

\- Diz o milionário.

Meu peito se enrijece.

\- Eu não sou um milionário, meu pai é. Há uma grande diferença.

\- Acho que sim. - ela encolhe os ombros. - Mas sim, meus pais estão enterrados sob montanhas de dívidas. É ... - ela se distrai, e eu vislumbro um lampejo de dor em seus olhos verdes.

\- É o quê?

\- A culpa é minha. - ela admite.

\- Eu duvido que seja.

\- Não, realmente é. - agora ela parece triste. - Eles tiveram que fazer uma segunda hipoteca para pagar os meus honorários advocatícios. O processo contra Kimimaru, o cara que...

\- Que é melhor estar na cadeia. - eu termino, porque eu sinceramente não consigo ouvi-la dizer a palavra estupro novamente. Eu simplesmente não posso. Toda vez que eu penso sobre o que aquele bastardo fez com ela, raiva incandescente inunda meu estômago, e meus punhos formigam com a vontade de bater em alguma coisa.

A verdade é que eu sempre trabalhei minha vida toda, para manter o meu temperamento sob controle. Raiva foi uma emoção constante que eu senti crescendo, mas por sorte, eu encontrei uma saída saudável para ela, hóquei, um esporte que me permite bater em jogadores adversários em um ambiente seguro, regulamentado.

\- Ele não foi para a cadeia. - Sakura diz calmamente.

Meu olhar flagela para ela.

\- Você está brincando comigo?

\- Não. - os olhos dela assumem uma luz distante. - Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite ... na noite que aconteceu ... meus pais me viram e souberam que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Eu nem lembro o que eu disse a eles. Tudo o que eu me lembro é que eles chamaram a polícia e me levaram para o hospital, e eu tive um teste de estupro feito, fui entrevistada, interrogada. Eu estava tão envergonhada. Eu não queria falar com os policiais, mas minha mãe me disse que eu tinha que ser corajosa e dizer-lhes tudo, para que eles pudessem impedi-lo de fazer isso para mais alguém.

\- Sua mãe soa como uma mulher muito inteligente. - eu digo com a voz rouca.

\- Ela é.- A voz de Sakura treme. - De qualquer forma, Kimimaru foi preso e depois libertado sob fiança, então eu tive que ver o rosto daquele desgraçado na cidade e na escola.

\- Eles deixaram ele voltar para a escola? - pergunto.

\- Ele deveria ficar a cem metros de distância de mim em todos os momentos, mas, sim, ele voltou. - ela oferece um olhar sombrio. - Eu mencionei que sua mãe é a prefeita?

Choque passa através de mim.

\- Porra!

\- E seu pai é o líder da paróquia. - ela ri sem graça. - A família dele praticamente manda na cidade, então sim, eu fiquei surpresa que os policiais ainda o prenderam. Ouvi que sua mãe fez o inferno quando eles apareceram em sua casa. Desculpe, sua mansão. - ela faz uma pausa. - Para encurtar a história, houve um monte de audiências e depoimentos preliminares, e eu tive que sentar-me em frente a ele no tribunal e olhar para o rosto do cretino. Após um mês de investigação, o juiz finalmente decidiu que não havia provas suficientes para levá-lo a julgamento, e ele rejeitou o caso.

Terror bate dentro de mim, mais do que qualquer soco que Yahiko poderia me dar.

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Sim – Ela suspira.

\- Mas eles tinham o teste de estupro, e seu testemunho ... - eu engasgo.

\- Tudo o que exame médico mostrou foi que havia sangue. - ela cora. - Mas eu era virgem, então o advogado dele alegou que o ato de perder minha virgindade poderia ter causado isso. Depois disso, foi a palavra dele contra a minha. - ela ri novamente, desta vez com espanto. - Na verdade, era a minha palavra contra a dele e três de seus amigos.

Eu franzo a testa. – O que Significa?

\- Significa que seus amigos mentiram sob juramento e disseram ao juiz que eu voluntariamente tomei drogas naquela noite. Ah, e que eu tinha me jogando em cima do Kimimaru por meses, então é claro que ele não poderia resistir e tomar o que eu estava oferecendo. A forma como eles foram falando, você pensaria que eu era a maior prostituta drogada do planeta. Foi humilhante.

Eu não sabia o significado da raiva cega até este momento. Porque o simples pensamento da Sakura sendo forçada a sofrer com tudo isso, me faz querer matar todos nesse pequeno buraco da cidade dela.

\- E fica ainda pior. - ela avisa quando ela percebe minha expressão.

Eu gemo.

\- Oh Deus. Eu não posso ouvir mais nada.

\- Oh! - ela desajeitadamente desvia os olhos. - Sinto muito. Esqueça.

Eu capto rapidamente o queixo e forço a olhar para mim.

\- Figura de linguagem. Eu preciso ouvir isso.

\- Ok. Bem, depois que as acusações foram retiradas, a cidade inteira se voltou contra mim e os meus pais. Todo mundo começou a dizer coisas horríveis sobre mim. Que eu era uma vagabunda, que eu o seduzi, eu o enquadrei, todas essas coisas. Acabei sendo educada em casa pelo resto do semestre. E então a mamãe prefeita e seu marido pastor processaram a minha família.

Meu queixo endurece.

\- Porra!

\- Sim. Eles alegaram que causei ao seu filho sofrimento emocional, calúnia, um monte de outras besteiras que eu não me lembro. O juiz não concedeu tudo o que eles queriam, mas ele decidiu que os meus pais tinham que pagar os honorários advocatícios da família do Kimimaru. O que significa que eles tiveram que pagar por dois conjuntos de taxas legais. - Sakura visivelmente engole.

\- Você sabe quanto o nosso advogado cobrou por cada dia que passou em tribunal?

Estou com medo de ouvi-la.

\- Dois mil. - seus lábios torcem em um sorriso amargo. - E o nosso advogado era barato. Então, imagine quanto o advogado da mamãe Prefeita cobrou por dia. Meus pais tiveram que obter essa segunda hipoteca e tomar um empréstimo para cobrir os custos.

\- Merda! - eu posso literalmente sentir meu coração quebrar no meu peito. - Sinto muito.

\- Eles estão presos nessa porra de cidade por minha causa. - Sakura diz categoricamente. - Papai não pode deixar o emprego na serraria, porque é um trabalho estável e ele precisa do dinheiro. Mas pelo menos ele está trabalhando na cidade mais próxima. Ele e minha mãe não podem ir para Ransom sem lidar com os olhares de reprovação ou sussurros desagradáveis. Eles não podem vender a casa porque eles vão perder dinheiro com isso. Eles não podem se dar ao luxo de me ver neste ano. E eu sou muito idiota para voltar e vê-los. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, Sasuke. Eu não posso voltar para lá.

Eu não a culpo. Porra, eu me sinto da mesma forma sobre a casa de meu pai, em Boston.

\- Os pais de Kimimaru ainda vivem lá. Ele ainda visita-os no verão. - ela olha para mim com uma expressão impotente. - Como é que eu vou voltar para lá?

\- Você alguma vez voltou desde que você a deixou para ir para a faculdade?

Ela balança a cabeça.

\- Uma vez. E no meio dessa visita, meu pai e eu fomos à loja de ferragens, e encontramos dois dos pais dos amigos de Kimimaru, os desgraçados mentiram por ele. Um dos pais fez um comentário rude, algo como, _oh olha, a puta e seu pai foram comprar pregos, porque com certeza ela gosta de ser pregada._ Ou algo estúpido assim. E meu pai retrucou.

Eu chupo uma respiração.

\- Ele foi atrás do homem que disse isso, quebrou seu rosto em uma boa luta. E, claro, um delegado deu uma curta passado na loja naquele momento, e ele prendeu meu pai por agressão. - Os lábios de Sakura apertam. - As acusações foram retiradas quando o dono da loja de ferragens entrou e disse que meu pai foi provocado. Eu acho que há pelo menos um par de pessoas honestas que ficaram em Ransom. Mas sim, eu não tenho ido desde então. Estou com medo de que se eu fizer isso, eu possa topar com Kimimaru e então ... eu não sei. Matá-lo pelo que ele fez com a mim e minha família.

Sakura repousa o queixo no meu ombro, e eu posso sentir as ondas de tristeza irradiando fora de seu corpo.

Não tenho a menor ideia do que dizer. Tudo o que ela descreveu é tão brutal, e ainda ... eu entendo. Eu sei como é odiar alguém, fugir, porque você está com medo do que você pode fazer se ver o rosto da pessoa. O que você pode ser capaz de fazer.

Minha voz é rouca pra caralho, quando eu deixo escapar:

\- A primeira vez que meu pai me bateu foi no Dia das Bruxas.

A cabeça da Sakura levanta-se em estado de choque.

\- O Quê?

Eu quase não continuo, mas depois da história que ela me disse, eu não posso segurar. Eu preciso dela sabendo que ela não é a única que experimentou esse tipo de raiva e desespero. - Eu tinha doze anos quando isso aconteceu. Foi um ano após a minha mãe morrer.

\- Oh meu Deus! Eu não fazia ideia. - Seus olhos baixos, não com pena, mas com simpatia. - Eu tinha a sensação de que você não gostava do seu pai, ouvindo a sua forma de falar sobre ele, mas eu não percebi que era porque ...

\- Porque ele me batia para cacete? - eu preencho, o meu tom com ressentimento. - Meu pai não é o homem que fingia ser. Sr. Estrela do Hóquei, homem de família, que faz trabalhos de caridade. Ele é perfeito no papel, né? Mas em casa, ele era um monstro.

Os dedos de Sakura são quentes quando ela entrelaça-os nos meus. Eu os espremo, precisando de uma distração física da dor apertada no meu peito.

\- Eu nem sei o que fiz para irritá-lo naquela noite. Tudo que eu lembro é o olho roxo e o nariz quebrado, e estar tão atordoado que ele realmente colocou a mão em mim. - Eu rio insensivelmente. - Depois disso, aconteceu regularmente. No entanto, Ele nunca quebrou nenhum osso. Não, porque isso iria me tirar a chance de jogar, e ele precisava de mim para ser capaz de jogar hóquei.

\- Quanto tempo durou? - ela sussurra.

\- Até que eu fosse grande o suficiente para revidar. Eu tenho sorte, eu só fiquei nisso por três, talvez quatro anos? Minha mãe viveu com ele durante quinze. Bem, supondo que ele começou a bater nela no dia que se conheceram. Ela nunca me disse quanto tempo realmente passou. Honestamente, Sakura? - me encontro com seus olhos, envergonhado do que eu estou prestes a dizer. - Quando ela morreu de câncer de pulmão ... - estou mal do estômago agora. - Fiquei aliviado. Porque isso significava que ela não teria que sofrer mais.

\- Ela poderia tê-lo deixado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

\- Ele a teria matado antes de deixar isso acontecer. Ninguém deixa Fugaku Uchiha. Ninguém se divorcia dele, porque isso iria deixar uma mancha negra em sua reputação, e ele não poderia ter isso. - Eu suspiro. - Ele não bebe ou têm problemas com abuso de substâncias, se é isso que você está pensando. Ele é apenas ... doente, eu acho. Ele perde a paciência por qualquer merda, e a única maneira que sabe como resolver os problemas é com os punhos. Ele também é um baita narcisista. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que é tão cheio de si, tão arrogante. Minha mãe e eu erámos apenas adereços para ele. Esposa troféu, filho troféu. Ele não dá a mínima para ninguém, além de si mesmo.

Eu nunca disse a ninguém sobre isso antes. Nem ao Naruto ou Sai. Nem mesmo ao Nara, o mestre de guardar segredos. Qualquer coisa relacionada ao meu pai, eu guardo para mim. Porque a triste verdade é que muitas pessoas lá fora, seriam tentados a vender a história para fazer alguns dólares. Não é que eu não confie em meus amigos, eu confio, mas quando você já foi desapontado pela única pessoa que você deveria realmente confiar em sua vida, não se tem exatamente interess3 em dar às pessoas qualquer tipo de munição sobre você.

Mas eu confio na Sakura. Tenho fé de que ela não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso, e conforme a minha confissão paira no ar, é como se uma carga tivesse sido tirada do meu peito.

\- Então, sim. - eu digo mais ou menos. - A última vez que comemorei Hallo-Caralho-Ween, eu fui espancado pelo meu próprio pai. Não é uma memória feliz, né?

\- Não, não é. - Sua mão livre sobe para acariciar minha mandíbula, que está coberta com barba, porque eu estava com preguiça de fazer a barba hoje. - Mas você sabe o que minha terapeuta costumava me dizer? A melhor maneira de esquecer uma má recordação é substituí-la por uma boa.

\- Eu tenho certeza que é mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

\- Talvez, mas não há nenhum mal em tentar, não é?

Minha respiração se aloja na garganta quando ela sobe no meu colo. Você acharia que seria impossível para mim ficar duro quando tivemos a conversa mais deprimente da vida, mas meu pau engrossa no momento em que sua bunda firme cai sobre ele. O beijo que ela me dá é suave e doce, e eu gemo em decepção quando a boca de repente deixa a minha.

No entanto, não fico desapontado por muito tempo, porque a próxima coisa que eu sei, é que ela está ajoelhada no chão na minha frente e liberando meu pau do meu moletom.

Eu recebi um monte de boquetes. Isso não é me gabar, é apenas a verdade. Mas quando a boca da Sakura me encontra, minhas bolas apertam e meu pau lateja com entusiasmo, pulsando como se fosse a primeira vez que a língua de uma menina o toca.

A ponta do meu maldito pau dói de uma maneira maravilhosa quando o calor úmido de sua boca me rodeia. Uma mão pequena e delicada acaricia minha coxa enquanto ela trabalha em cima de mim com a sua boca. A outra mão está enrolada firmemente em torno de meu eixo, seu polegar esfregando o ponto sensível sob a cabeça do meu pau, e cada longa chupada me empurra no mais profundo e puro esquecimento feliz.

Meus quadris começam a se movimentar. Eu não posso impedi-los. Não consigo parar de ir mais profundo em sua boca e enredando os dedos em seu cabelo para guiá-la. Ela não parece se importar. Meus golpes frenéticos trazem um gemido em seus lábios, e o som sexy vibra através do meu pau e sobe pela minha espinha.

A sucção quente me deixa louco. Não me lembro de uma época em que eu não queria essa garota. Quando eu não estava desesperado por ela.

E só quando eu abro meus olhos, que registro onde estamos. Meus companheiros de quarto estão em uma festa, mas nós temos um treino manhã cedo e o jogo, o que significa que não ficarão fora até tarde hoje. Portanto eles poderiam entrar na sala de estar, a qualquer segundo.

Eu toco o rosto da Sakura para detê-la.

\- Vamos lá para cima. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quando os caras vão voltar.

Ela se levanta sem dizer uma palavra e estende a mão para mim.

Eu a levo lá em cima.

 **SAKURA**

Sasuke deixa a luz apagada.

Ele fecha a porta atrás de nós, e eu posso ver seus olhos brilhando na escuridão. Ele tira a roupa tão rápido que me faz rir, e então ele está nu na minha frente, seu corpo musculoso um borrão sombrio quando ele dá um passo em minha direção.

\- Por que você ainda está vestida? - ele resmunga.

\- Porque nem todo mundo é tão pró-eficiente em ficar nu como você é.

\- Não é tão difícil, querida. Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la.

Eu tremo quando ele serpenteia ambas as mãos debaixo da minha camisa e lentamente arrasta até minha clavícula. Ele planta um beijo suave entre as taças dos meus seios antes de puxar a camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Pontas de dedos ásperos roçam meus quadris e agradam o topo do meu monte quando ele cai de joelhos, puxando o tecido de algodão das minhas calças de ioga com ele.

Tudo o que eu posso ver é a cabeça escura pairando sobre minhas coxas, e é uma visão tão erótica, tão gostosa, que eu mal posso respirar. Quando sua boca vai ao cerne sensível que já está inchado de desejo, um parafuso de prazer quase me tira o equilibrio, e eu aperto o topo de sua cabeça para me equilibrar.

\- Ok, não... - eu anuncio. - Eu nunca vou ser capaz de ficar de pé se você está fazendo isso comigo.

Com uma risada, Sasuke se levanta e me leva em seus braços como se eu pesasse absolutamente nada.

Pousamos na cama com um baque. Estamos ambos nus e me sinto como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

Quando ele fala, é tão absurdo que eu sou realmente pega de surpresa.

\- Eu pensei que o seu nome fosse Sara ou Sasha, Sallie, algo assim .

\- Sério isso?

Sasuke sorri em silêncio.

Eu não sei se era para ser insultante ou divertido.

\- Ok ...

\- Por quase dois meses, Sakura. Fiquei dois meses sem saber o seu nome.

\- Bem, nós não conhecíamos um ao outro.

\- Você sabia o meu nome.

Eu suspiro.

\- Todo mundo sabe o seu nome.

\- Como é que eu fiquei tanto tempo sem perceber você, caramba? Por que demorou uma estúpida nota baixa para me fazer te notar?

Ele soa tão genuinamente chateado que eu chego mais perto e o beijo.

\- Não importa. Você me conhece agora.

\- Eu conheço. - diz ele com firmeza, e então ele desliza para baixo e captura um dos meus mamilos em sua boca. - Eu sei que quando eu faço isso ... - ele suga com força, um gemido voa para fora da minha boca, e ele libera meu mamilo com um som molhado. - ... Você geme alto o suficiente para acordar os mortos. E eu sei que quando eu faço isso, seus quadris começam a balançar, como se estivessem à procura de meu pau. - ele lambe meu outro mamilo, sacudindo a língua sobre ele, e com certeza, meus quadris involuntariamente e meu sexo ficam em torno do dolorido vazio.

Sasuke sobe em um cotovelo, flexionando seus bíceps contra o meu ombro.

\- Eu também sei que eu gosto de você. - diz ele com a voz rouca.

Um riso estremece fora.

\- Eu também gosto de você.

\- Estou falando sério. Eu realmente estou fodido com você.

Eu não tenho certeza de como responder, então eu simplesmente pego a parte de trás de sua cabeça e trago para baixo para mais um beijo. Depois disso, tudo se torna um borrão. Suas mãos e os lábios estão em toda parte, e uma onda de prazer me varre a um belo lugar onde só existem Sasuke e eu. Ele me deixa, só para alcançar a gaveta ao lado de sua cama, e meu pulso aumenta, porque eu sei o que ele está pegando, o que está prestes a acontecer. O rasgo de luz quebra a escuridão e eu vislumbro um flash dele rolando um preservativo, mas ao invés de ficar em cima de mim e assumir o controle, ele move-se de costas e me entrega as rédeas.

\- Monte em mim. - sua voz é rouca, tremendo de necessidade.

Engolindo, eu subo para o seu colo e pego seu pênis com uma mão. Ele é longo, grosso e imponente, mas esta posição me permite controlar o quanto dele tomar. Meu pulso bate como um cavalo de corrida quando eu afundo nele, experimentando a mais deliciosa sensação de alongamento quando me abaixo centímetro por centímetro, até que ele esteja todo dentro, e de repente eu estou cheia. Estou malditamente completa. Meus músculos internos abraçam sua ereção, ondulando em torno dele, e ele solta um som que soa desesperado pelo meu corpo.

\- Oh merda! - os dedos de Sasuke afundam em meus quadris antes que eu possa mover. - Conte-me sobre a sua avó.

\- Agora?

Sua voz sai tensa.

\- Sim, agora, porque eu não sei se alguém já te disse isso antes, mas você é muito apertada, não, não vou pensar sobre o quão apertado você é. Qual o nome dela?

\- Mito. - eu faço um grande esforço para não rir.

Sua respiração cresce de forma audível. - Onde ela mora?

\- Flórida. Casa de repouso. - Gotas de suor brotam na minha testa, porque Sasuke não é o único perto de perde-se aqui. A pressão entre as minhas pernas é insuportável. Meus quadris desejam se mover. Meu corpo anseia por alívio.

Sasuke lança um suspiro longo e irregular.

\- Ok. Eu estou bem. - Os dentes brancos brilham nas sombras quando ele sorri para mim. - Permissão para continuar.

\- Obrigado Deus!

Eu levanto e bato com tanta força que ambos gememos.

Este tipo de necessidade ofuscante é nova para mim. Eu o monto em um ritmo furioso, rápido, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Preciso de mais e mais e mais, e, depois, eu começo a me moer contra ele, porque eu descobri que quando eu me inclino para frente e faça isso, meu clitóris roçam seu osso púbico e intensifica o prazer.

Meus seios são esmagados contra o peito dele. Ele é tão masculino, tão viciante. Eu beijo seu pescoço, e encontro sua pele quente debaixo dos meus lábios. Ele está queimando, seu batimento cardíaco martelando descontroladamente contra meus seios, e quando eu levanto a cabeça um pouco e vejo o rosto dele, eu sou mantida em cativeiro por sua expressão, o trecho tenso de suas características e o prazer intenso brilhando em seus olhos. Estou tão focada nele que, quando o orgasmo me bate, me pega de surpresa.

\- Ohhh! - eu grito, caio contra ele quando uma onda doce de felicidade passa pelo meu corpo.

Sasuke esfrega minhas costas enquanto eu suspiro de prazer. Meu sexo contrai, prensando seu eixo rígido, e seus dedos afundam entre meus ombros quando ele diz arrastado. - Sakura ... oh baby, você é tão quente.

Eu ainda estou recuperando o fôlego quando ele começa a empurrar para cima, rápido e profundo, seus quadris abocanhando enquanto ele me enche, uma e outra vez, até que finalmente ele dá um impulso final e geme. Seus traços apertam, suas sobrancelhas escuras elaborado em conjunto, como se ele estivesse com dor, mas eu sei que ele não está. Eu beijo seu pescoço novamente, chupando sua carne febril quando ele treme debaixo de mim, me segurando tão apertado que ele retém todo o ar em meus pulmões.

Depois que nós dois nos recuperamos e o preservativo é descartado, Sasuke rasteja ao meu lado e me abraça de conchinha por trás. O peso do braço dele me faz sentir segura, aquecida e valorizada. O mesmo acontece com a maneira como ele achata a palma da mão na minha barriga e distraidamente acaricia minha pele nua. Seus lábios na minha nuca, e eu posso dizer honestamente que eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida.

\- Fique hoje à noite? - ele murmura.

\- Não posso. - murmuro de volta. - Eu tenho que voltar e entregar o carro da Guren.

\- Diga a ela que foi roubado. - ele oferece. - Eu vou garantir para você.

Eu rio baixinho.

\- De jeito nenhum. Ela vai me matar.

Sasuke repousa seu rosto no meu ombro, girando os quadris para que seu pênis semirrígido esfregue contra a minha bunda. Ele suspira feliz.

\- Você tem a bunda mais gostosa do planeta.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como chegamos a este ponto. Um dia eu estava dizendo para ele se perder, e agora, eu estou aconchegada na cama com ele. A vida é tão malditamente estranha às vezes.

\- Hey. - diz ele um pouco depois. - Você não trabalha nas noites de sexta, certo?

\- Não. Por quê?

\- Vamos joga contra Harvard amanhã. - ele hesita. - Talvez você possa ir ao jogo?

Hesito também. Eu sinto que estou ficando um pouco confusa. Eu disse a ele coisas que eu nunca disse a ninguém, e eu tenho certeza que a sua confissão sobre seu pai não é algo que muitas pessoas saibam também. No entanto, não quero perguntar a ele o que isso significa. Estou com medo de que eu estou lendo nisso.

E tenho pavor de torná-lo real.

\- Você pode ir com o meu jipe. - acrescenta ele, com a voz rouca. - Eu vou ir no ônibus com a equipe, por isso o carro vai ficar parado de qualquer maneira.

\- Posso levar a Tenten?

\- Claro. - Ele beija meu ombro, e um arrepio percorre-me. - Traga quem você quiser. Nós poderíamos usar como apoio, na verdade. Jogos fora de casa são desgastantes porque ninguém nunca está torcendo por nós.

Eu engulo o pequeno caroço estranho na minha garganta.

\- Ok. Sim ... Eu acho que eu posso ir.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo, e de repente eu me dou conta do cume duro contra minha bunda. Sua ereção óbvia me faz rir.

\- Realmente, cara? Mais uma vez?

Ele ri.

\- O que foi que você disse sobre minha resistência no outro dia?

Ainda rindo, eu rolo e sento-me em seu corpo quente, duro.

\- De novo? Murmuro.

Seus lábios encontram os meus. - Foda-se, sim.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _ **ATENÇÃO**_

 _Irei postar uma nova adaptação, estilo essa aqui, mas estou com uma dificuldade em escolher o personagem masc. Principal, então gostaria de saber a opinião de vcis sobre isso. Estou em duvida entre Itachi ou Sasuke, que obviamente, fara par romântico com a Sakura. (ela é minha crush, então é insubstituível para )_

 _POR FAVOR, deixem suas opiniões nos comentários, afinal vcis são os leitores, e meu interesse, obviamente é agrada-los. Também quero saber o q acharam deste capítulo, hehehehe._


	33. Capítulo 33

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 31**

 **SAKURA**

\- Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. - Shino anuncia pela milionésimo vez no banco de trás do jipe do Sasuke.

Ao lado do Shino, Tayuya suspira e exprime que esta de acordo também, pela milionésima vez.

\- Eu disse isso? Estamos no carro de Sasuke Uchiha. Parte de mim está tentada a dar uma de Carrie Underwood e esculpir o meu nome em seus assentos de couro.

\- Não se atreva! - ordeno do banco de motorista.

\- Relaxa, eu não vou. Mas eu me sinto como se eu fosse deixar a minha marca neste carro, ninguém nunca vai acreditar que eu estive nele.

Eu não fiquei surpresa quando Tenten topou a possibilidade de vir a Harvard comigo, já que ela ainda está na busca de detalhes sobre Sasuke, mas fiquei surpresa quando Tayuya e Shino insistiram em vir junto.

Até agora, durante este passeio de carro, ambos perguntaram, pelo menos, duas vezes se Sasuke e eu estamos namorando. Eu dei minha resposta padrão de que saímos às vezes. Mas está ficando mais difícil de convencer, até mesmo a mim.

Nós ouvimos música alta pelo resto do caminho. Shino e eu cantamos juntos, e as nossas harmonias são impressionantes, por que eu não pedi para fazer o dueto com ele, caramba? Tenten e Tayuya não podem permanecer cantando nem para salvar suas vidas, mas elas juntam-se para o refrão, e estamos todos em alto astral quando eu paro no estacionamento.

Eu nunca fui para Harvard antes, e eu gostaria de ter mais tempo para explorar o campus, mas estamos atrasados, então eu levo meus amigos para dentro, porque eu não quero perder a chance de encontrar bons lugares . Estou chocada com o quão grande e moderna a arena é, e quantas pessoas estão aqui esta noite. Felizmente, encontramos quatro lugares vazios próximos ao lado da equipe de Konoha. Não nos importamos de pegar algo para comer no estádio, pois comemos uma tonelada de batata chips no carro.

\- Ok, então como é que isto funciona novamente? - Shino me pede.

Eu sorrio.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, é sério. Eu sou cara de Biloxi, Sa-Sa. Que porra eu sei sobre o hóquei?

\- Justo.

Como Tenten e Tayuya conversam sobre uma de suas aulas de teatro, eu dou ao Shino um rápido resumo do que ele pode esperar. E, no entanto, quando os jogadores entram no gelo, percebo que a minha explicação não fez justiça aos caras. Este é o primeiro jogo de hóquei que já vi em pessoalmente, e eu não espero o rugido da multidão, o clamor ensurdecedor do sistema de PA, e a velocidade rápida dos jogadores.

O colete de Sasuke é _# 44_ , mas eu não preciso olhar para o número e saber qual jogador vestido em preto e prata ele é. Ele é o centro da linha de partida, e no segundo que o árbitro solta o disco, Sasuke ganha à discrepância de abertura e encaixa o disco de volta para Gaara.

Estou muito ocupada assistindo Sasuke para me concentrar em qualquer um dos outros jogadores. Ele é ... hipnotizante. Ele já é alto sem patins, então a altura que eles acrescentaram o faz parecer maciço. E ele é tão rápido que eu tenho dificuldade em manter o meu olhar sobre ele. Ele voa baixo no gelo, perseguindo os jogadores de Harvard e verificando o adversário como um profissional. Konoha leva uma vantagem inicial, graças a um gol do Shikamaru Nara, o sênior de cabelos escuros que eu conheci no Suna pub.

O relógio no placar esta mostrando o fim, mas apenas quando eu penso que Konoha vai calar Harvard no primeiro período, um dos extremos da frente oposta recebe um instantâneo rápido passando por Kiba para empatar o jogo.

Com o fim do período os jogadores desaparecem em seus respectivos túneis, Shino me cutuca nas costelas e diz: - Você sabe o que? Isso não é de todo ruim. Talvez eu devesse começar a jogar hóquei.

\- Você sabe de patins? - pergunto-lhe.

\- Naah. Mas não pode ser assim tão difícil certo?

Nós rimos.

\- Escolha a música. - Eu aconselho. - Ou se você está realmente determinado a entrar em algum esporte, jogue futebol. Konoha poderia usá-lo.

Pelo que tenho ouvido, a nossa equipe de futebol está passando pela pior faze dos últimos anos, ganhando apenas três dos oito jogos que jogou até agora. Mas Neji disse que eles ainda têm a chance de se reerguerem para a pós-temporada. Isso me faz pensar que Kakashi deve estar passando por momentos estressantes.

No momento em que eu penso sobre Kakashi, a cara de Sasori flui na minha cabeça como uma rajada de vento.

Merda.

Nós temos um jantar na noite de domingo.

Como diabos eu esqueci isso?

Porque você estava muito ocupado fazendo sexo com o Sasuke?

Sim, é isso.

Eu mordo meu lábio quando eu debato o que fazer. Eu não pensei no Sasori toda a semana, mas isso não significa que eu não estive pensando sobre ele por todo o semestre. Algo me atraiu para ele em primeiro lugar, e eu não posso simplesmente ignorar isso. Além disso, eu nem sei o que está acontecendo entre mim e Sasuke. Ele não trouxe à tona toda essa coisa de namorado/namorada. E eu não sei se eu quero ser sua namorada.

Eu tenho um tipo quando se trata de rapazes. Silencioso, sério. Criativo, se eu tiver sorte. Tocar música é sempre bom. Inteligente. Sarcástico, mas não de uma forma maliciosa. Sem medo de mostrar suas emoções. Alguém que me faz sentir ... em paz.

Sasuke tem algumas destas qualidades, mas não todas elas. E eu não tenho certeza se pacífica é a palavra exata para descrever como me sinto quando estou com ele. Quando estamos discutindo ou falando piadas, é como se todo o meu corpo estivesse conectado com eletricidade. E quando estamos nus ... é como se fogos de artifício saíssem de dentro de mim.

Pode ser uma coisa boa?

Porra, eu não sei. Meu histórico com rapazes não é exatamente uma série de sucessos. O que eu sei sobre relacionamentos? E como eu posso ter certeza de que Sasori não é o cara com que eu deveria estar se eu não sair com ele pelo menos uma vez?

\- Meu Deus, porque eles tem que se xingar tanto assim? – Shino fala após o segundo período começar. – Isso parece tão sujo.

No meu outro lado, Tenten se inclina e sorri para Shino.

\- Baby, tudo sobre hóquei é sujo. - Ela suspira. - Venha comigo para casa uma vez e ouça meu pai gritar uma e outra vez quando ele assiste hóquei, e então você pode falar comigo sobre sujo. Sem mencionar desconfortável.

Shino e eu rimos tanto que quase caimos de nossas cadeiras.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

Comentários que faltaram ser respondidos.

 _ **lappstiff**_

Estou em débito com as reviews, mas aqui estou agora. Fiquei tão triste pela Sakura e pelo Sasuke. Tomara que haja um capítulo com o Kimimaru e com o Fugaku levando uma baita rebordosa do universo.

Sim, mas e aquele encontro com Sasori? Não parta o coraçãozinho do Sasuke, por favor.

Sobre a votação: Se for pra ficar com a Sakura no final, então o Sasuke.

 _ **R:**_ Oi baby! Bom vê-la por aqui novamente.

Realmente, é uma situação horrível para os dois. Passar por experiências tão negativas e traumatizantes com certeza não é fácil.

Sobre o encontro...Será esclarecido tudo no próximo capitulo.

É... Será o Sasuke! Mulherada n abre mão dele. kkkkkkkk

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijos

# # #

 _ **Kiizy**_

Hellooooooo my friend!  
Desculpa mesmo a ausência... eu fiquei quase 1 mês longe das minhas fanfic e agora quando venho aqui vejo que tudo que eu queria ver eu acabei de veeer! Meu coração ficou exausto de ler tanta coisa kkkk  
Tô amando  
Sério  
Tô amando mesmo o rumo que tá tomando essa história  
Mesmo com os "machucados da vida" que ambos têm e ainda dividir isso um com o outro... cara, acima de tudo a amizade deles me cativa muito. Porque é isso que se deve à base de um relacionamento, a amizade e o companheirismo.

Mas agora lendo as notas finais eu notei que tá querendo colocará uma fanfic nova  
ItaSaku por favor S2  
Sou apaixonada por esse casal  
Mas se eu pudesse sugerir algo, coloca o Sasuke no enredo não (é que shippar ItaSaku e ter o Sasuke na história gera conflito pra mim kkkkkkkk)

Tô amando  
Espero voltar a ler todas as atualizações daqui pra frente  
Beijão S2

 _ **R:**_ Oi Baby! Bom vê-la por aqui novamente.

Quanto a ausência, eu entendo. Faz parte da vida né,hehe. Mas espero que não me abandone .

Que bom que o rumo da história está te agradando.

E sim, vc está coberta de razão, a amizade e confiança deles é a base de tudo, acho que por isso sou tão encantada por esta obra, pela raízes que vem esse amor.

Bom, o Sasuke ! Mas n se preocupe, já tenho outra prevista para adaptar e com certeza irei usar o Itachi Divo,kkkkk.

Obrigado por ler e comentar. Beijos!


	34. Capítulo 34

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 34**

 **SASUKE**

Enquanto os caras e eu saímos do vestiário de visitantes após o jogo, ainda em alta por ter vencido o time da casa. Mesmo que seja um dos nossos alunos do segundo ano que marcou essa última beleza de gol que garantiu a nossa vitória, eu decidi que Sakura é o meu amuleto de sorte e agora deve participar de todos os nossos jogos, porque as últimas três vezes que jogamos contra Harvard, nós tivemos nossas bundas chutadas.

Combinamos de nos encontrar fora da arena após o jogo, e com certeza, ela está esperando por mim. Ela está com Tenten, junto com uma garota de cabelos vermelhos que eu não reconheço e um cara enorme que estou surpreso de não estar no time de futebol. Porque ele deveria estar. Kakashi salvaria a temporada se ele tivesse um monstro como esse em sua linha.

No momento em que Sakura me vê, ela se afasta de seus amigos e caminha até mim. - Hey. - ela parece surpreendentemente tímida e ela hesita, como se não tivesse certeza se ela deve me abraçar ou beijar.

Eu resolvo seu dilema fazendo ambos, e quando eu roço meus lábios nos dela, eu ouço um vitorioso - Eu sabia! - vindo da direção de seus amigos. A exclamação vem da menina ruiva.

Eu levanto o rosto para trás para sorrir para Sakura.

\- Mantendo-nos em segredo de seus amigos, hein?

\- Nós? - ela levanta as sobrancelhas. - Eu não sabia que tinha um nós.

Agora não é definitivamente o momento para discutir a situação do nosso relacionamento, se ele ainda é um, então eu simplesmente dou de ombros e digo:

\- Você gostou do jogo?

\- Foi intenso. - ela sorri para mim. - Mas você não marcou um gol.

Meu sorriso se alarga.

\- Eu sinceramente peço desculpas por isso. Eu prometo fazer melhor da próxima vez.

\- É bom.

\- Vou marcar um hat-trick só para você, que tal?

Meus companheiros de equipe embaralham passando por nós e seguem para o ônibus esperando a seis metros de distância, mas eu não estou pronto para deixar Sakura ainda. - Estou feliz que você veio.

\- Eu também. - ela parece realmente sentir isso.

\- Você estará ocupada amanhã à noite? - a equipe tem um outro jogo amanhã, mas é à tardinha, e eu estou morrendo de vontade de vê-la sozinha novamente para que possamos ... - Eu pensei se nós poderíamos sair depois de eu voltar de... - eu paro de falar quando uma sombra aparece na minha visão periférica, e meus ombros definem em uma linha apertada quando eu vejo meu pai descendo os degraus da frente do edifício.

Este é o ponto de partida da noite que eu detesto. Momento para o grande aceno, seguido pelo silêncio do afastamento.

Como se na sugestão, eu obtenho o assentimento.

Mas não o afastamento.

Meu pai me assusta pra caralho, dizendo:

\- Sasuke. Uma palavra.

Sua voz profunda envia um frio na minha espinha. Eu odeio o som de sua voz. Eu odeio a visão de seu rosto.

Eu odeio cada coisa maldita sobre ele.

A expressão de Sakura vinca com preocupação quando vê meu rosto.

\- É que ...?

Em vez de responder, eu dou um passo relutante à distância.

\- Volto em um minuto. - murmuro.

Meu pai já está a meio caminho do estacionamento. Ele nem sequer se vira para verificar se estou seguindo-o. Porque ele é Fugaku Uchiha, e ele não pode imaginar que alguém não queira estar perto dele.

De alguma forma, minhas pernas rígidas levam-me em sua direção. Eu observo vários dos meus companheiros de equipe na porta do ônibus, nos observando com curiosidade. Alguns deles são visivelmente invejosos. Jesus! Se eles soubessem do que eles têm inveja.

Quando eu o alcanço, eu não me incomodo com gentilezas. Eu só olho e falo com uma voz lacônica.

\- O que você quer?

Como eu, ele vai direto ao ponto.

\- Espero que você volte para casa na Ação de Graças deste ano.

Meu choque se manifesta sob a forma de uma risada aguda.

\- Não, obrigado. Vou passar essa.

\- Não, o que você vai fazer é voltar para casa. - um olhar escuro endurece suas feições. - Ou eu vou arrastá-lo para casa.

Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo agora. Desde quando ele dá à mínima se eu vou para casa ou não? Eu não fui nenhuma vez desde que fui para Konoha. Eu passo meus verões trabalhando sessenta horas por semana para uma empresa de construção em Boston e salvando até o último centavo, o que eu uso para pagar aluguel e mantimentos, porque eu não quero tomar mais dinheiro do meu pai do que o necessário.

\- Por que diabos você se importa com o que eu faço nas férias? - resmungo.

\- Você é necessário em casa este ano. - Ele está falando com os dentes cerrados, como se ele estivesse gostando disso ainda menos do que eu. - Minha namorada irá fazer o jantar, e ela pediu a sua presença.

Sua namorada? Eu nem sabia que ele tinha uma namorada.

\- Eu não vou. - eu digo friamente. - Lide com isso.

Ele se move para mais perto, seus olhos brilhando sob a aba do boné Bruins como sua voz baixa para um silvo.

\- Escute, seu merdinha ingrato. Eu não peço muito de você. Na verdade, eu não peço nada de você. Eu deixo você fazer o que diabos você quer, eu pago a sua taxa de matrícula, seus livros, seus equipamentos.

O lembrete faz meu estômago ferver de raiva. Eu mantenho uma planilha no meu computador que documenta tudo o que ele já pagou de modo que quando eu ganhar acesso a minha herança, eu vou saber a quantidade precisa para escrever no cheque.

Mas as mensalidades para o próximo semestre devem ser pagas em dezembro, um mês antes de minha herança. E eu não tenho o suficiente na minha conta poupança para cobrir o valor total.

O que significa que eu estou preso a ser grato a ele por um pouco mais de tempo.

\- Tudo o que espero em troca, - completa-...é que você jogue como o campeão que é. O campeão eu te fiz. - um sorriso de escárnio torce sua boca. - Bem, é hora de pagar, filho. Você vai voltar para casa na Ação de Graças. Entendido?

Nossos olhos se fixam.

Eu poderia matar esse homem. Eu gostaria realmente matá-lo.

\- Entendido? - ele repete.

Eu dou um breve aceno de cabeça, e então eu vou embora sem olhar para trás.

Sakura espera por mim perto do carro, preocupação nublando seus olhos verdes.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela pergunta em voz baixa.

Chamo a uma respiração irregular.

\- Sim. Está tudo bem.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Está tudo bem, baby. Eu prometo.

\- Uchiha, traga a sua bunda para ônibus! - o treinador grita atrás de mim. - Você está atrapalhando todo mundo.

De alguma forma eu consigo forçar um sorriso.

-Eu tenho que ir. Podemos sair amanhã depois do meu jogo?

\- Chame-me quando você estiver em casa. Vou ver onde eu estou.

\- Parece bom. - eu deixo cair um beijo em sua bochecha, então vou para o ônibus, onde o técnico está impaciente batendo o pé.

Ele observa Sakura quando ela faz o seu caminho de volta para seus amigos, em seguida, e me lança um sorriso irônico.

\- Ela é bonita. Namorada?

\- Não tenho ideia. - eu confesso.

\- Entendo, geralmente é assim com as mulheres. Elas têm todas as cartas e nós estamos apenas à mercê. - O treinador me dá um tapa no braço. - Vamos lá, garoto. Hora de se apressar.

Eu vou para o meu lugar habitual ao lado de Naruto, e ele me dá um olhar estranho quando eu tiro o meu casaco e inclino a cabeça para trás.

\- O quê? - murmuro.

\- Nada. - diz ele levemente.

Eu conheço o cara tempo suficiente para perceber que um nada do Naruto significa algo completamente diferente, mas ele coloca seus fones de ouvido do iPod e passa a me ignorar a maior parte do caminho. Não é até que estamos a dez minutos de Konoha que ele puxa abruptamente seus fones de ouvido e se vira para olhar para mim.

\- Foda-se! - ele anuncia. - Eu só vou ter que dizer uma coisa.

A desconfiança dá círculos em minhas entranhas como um abutre. Espero, sinceramente, que ele não esteja prestes a confessar que ele sente alguma coisa pela Sakura, porque merda, as coisas vão ficar estranhas entre a gente, se ele fizer isso. Eu olho em volta, mas a maioria dos meus colegas estão dormindo ou ouvindo música. Os idosos na parte de trás estão rindo de algo que o Nara acabou de dizer. Ninguém está prestando atenção em nós.

Eu abaixo a minha voz.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Ele deixa escapar um suspiro cansado.

\- Eu pensei em dizer absolutamente nada, mas porra, Teme, eu não gosto de ver ninguém ser feito de idiota, especialmente o meu melhor amigo. Eu percebi que eu deveria esperar até depois do jogo, apesar de tudo. - ele dá de ombros. - Eu não quero que você se distraia no gelo.

\- O que diabos você está falando, cara?

\- Gaara e eu acabamos na casa do Kakashi ontem à noite para a sua festa de Halloween. - Naruto confessa. – O Akasuna estava lá, e ...

Eu estreito meus olhos.

\- E o quê?

Naruto parece tão desconfortável que o minha guarda sobe mais vinte pés. Ele nunca faz rodeio, o que significa que a merda deve ser séria.

\- Ele disse que vai sair com a Hurano neste fim de semana.

Meu coração para.

\- Besteira.

\- Isso foi o que pensei, mas ... - outro dar de ombros. - Ele insistiu que era verdade. Eu percebi que eu deveria falar sobre isso, você sabe.

Eu engulo, minha mente correndo a um milhão de quilômetros por segundo. Besteira continua a ser o meu pensamento de escolha, mas uma parte de mim não tem tanta certeza. Toda a razão da Sakura ainda estar na minha vida é por causa da porra do Akasuna. Porque ela estava interessada nele.

Mas isso foi antes. Antes de nos beijarmos.

Ela ainda foi à festa para vê-lo depois do beijo.

Certo. Engulo em seco novamente. Bem, foi depois do beijo, mas antes de todo o resto. O sexo. Os segredos que nós compartilhamos um com o outro. Todo o carinho.

Disse-lhe que afago era um erro, cara.

Meu cínico interior causa estragos no meu cérebro, trazendo uma onda de cansaço para o meu peito. Não, o Akasuna só pode estar falando merda. Não há nenhuma chance da Sakura concordar em sair com ele sem me dizer.

Certo?

\- De qualquer forma, apenas pensei que você deveria saber. - diz Naruto.

Está muito difícil falar pela minha garganta apertada, mas, porra, eu consegui dar um murmúrio de uma palavra.

\- Obrigado.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _Obrigada a NagaUchiha minha gostosa das pernocas grossas pelo comentário que, infelizmente n consegui responder._


	35. Capítulo 35

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 35**

 **SAKURA**

Sasuke me manda mensagens, assim que eu estou me preparando para dormir. Tenten e eu literalmente entramos pela porta há cinco minutos, e eu estou surpresa de ouvi-lo novamente hoje à noite. Eu imaginei que ele iria desmaiar no momento em que ele chegasse em sua casa depois do jogo.

 **Ele:** _preciso falar com vc._

 **Eu:** _Agora?_

 **Ele:** _Sim._

Ok. Pode ser apenas uma mensagem, mas é difícil não perceber seu humor nele. E o seu tom é mais que definitivamente chateado.

 **Eu:** _Hum, claro. Me liga?_

 **Ele** _ **:**_ _Na verdade, eu estou aqui._

Minha cabeça se encaixa em direção a minha porta aberta, esperando encontrá-lo lá. Então eu me sinto idiota, porque eu percebo que ele quer dizer a porta do nosso dormitório e não meu quarto. Ainda assim, deve ser sério, porque Sasuke não costuma vir sem avisar.

Turbilhões de enjoos corroem meu estômago enquanto eu ando para atender a porta. Com certeza, Sasuke está de pé atrás dela. Ainda vestindo sua jaqueta de hóquei e calça de moletom, como se ele corresse pra cá em vez de ir para casa para se trocar primeiro.

\- Oi - eu falo, fazendo um gesto para que ele venha para dentro. - O que está acontecendo?

Ele olha por mim na sala de estar vazia.

\- Onde está Tenten?

\- Ela foi para a cama.

\- Podemos conversar no seu quarto?

O mal-estar fica pior. Eu não consigo decifrar sua expressão. Seus olhos estão fechadas, e seu tom é completamente desprovida de emoção. Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu pai? Eu não ouvi sua conversa com ele, mas sua linguagem corporal havia transmitido alguma agressão grave. Eu me pergunto se talvez eles...

\- Você vai sair com o Sasori neste fim de semana?

Sasuke dá voz a demanda no momento que eu fecho a porta do quarto, e eu percebo com desânimo que isso não tem nada a ver com o seu pai.

E tudo a ver comigo.

Surpresa e desculpa entram em guerra dentro de mim quando eu encontro seus olhos.

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- Naruto. Mas ele ouviu isso do Akasuna.

\- Hn.

Sasuke não se move. Ele não abre a jaqueta. Ele nem sequer pisca. Ele apenas mantém o olhar fixo no meu.

\- É verdade?

Engulo em seco.

\- Sim e não.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou aqui, sua expressão de emoção pisca-aborrecimento.

\- O que diabos isso significa?

\- Isso significa que ele me convidou para sair, mas eu ainda não decidi se vou ou não.

\- Você disse que você faria?- Há uma borda sombria em seu tom de voz.

\- Bem, sim, mas...

Os olhos de Sasuke inflamam.

\- Você realmente disse que sim? Quando ele te convidou?

\- Na semana passada- Eu admito. - depois da festa. Seu rosto relaxa. Apenas um pouco.

\- Foi antes de você e eu ...?

Concordo com a cabeça.

\- Ok.- Ele respira. - Ok. Não é tão ruim como eu pensava. - Mas, então, suas feições viram pedra novamente e suas narinas dilatam. – Espere. Você disse que ainda não decidiu se vai ou não?

Eu dou de ombros impotente.

\- Você não vai porra nenhuma Sakura!

Sua voz aguda me faz estremecer.

\- Quem disse? Você? Porque da última vez que verifiquei, você e eu não estamos namorando. Nós estamos apenas brincando.

\- É isso que realmente significa para você? - Ele para, a boca torcendo em uma carranca. – Quer saber? Eu acho que você está certa. Eu acho que nós estamos apenas brincando.

Eu mal posso manter-me com os pensamentos confusos que competem pelo meu cérebro.

\- Você disse que não namora - eu digo fracamente.

\- Eu disse que eu não tenho tempo para uma namorada - ele atira de volta. - Mas adivinhe? As prioridades mudam.

Eu vacilo.

\- Então você está dizendo que você quer que eu seja sua namorada?

\- Sim, talvez seja isso que eu esteja dizendo.

Meus dentes afundam em meu lábio inferior.

\- Por quê?

\- Por quê?

\- Por que você iria querer isso?- Eu mordo meu lábio com mais força. - Você só tem tempo para hóquei, lembra? E, além disso, discutimos muito.

\- Nós não discutimos. Nós brigamos.

\- É a mesma coisa.

Ele revira os olhos. - Não, não é. brigar é divertido e bem-humorado. Argumentando é...

\- Oh meu Deus, nós estamos discutindo sobre a nossa forma de discutir!- Eu interrompo, incapaz de parar de rir.

Os ombros de Sasuke relaxam ao som da minha risada. Ele dá um passo em minha direção, procurando o meu rosto.

\- Eu sei que você está dentro de mim, Sakura. E eu estou definitivamente em você. Seria realmente tão ruim se nós tornarmos isso oficial?

Engulo em seco novamente. Eu odeio ser colocada contra a parede, e eu estou muito confusa para pensar qualquer coisa agora. Agir por impulso, não é algo que eu faço. Eu nunca tomo decisões sem lhes dar um pensamento cuidadoso, e apesar de outras meninas poderem ficar em cambalhotas com o pensamento de fazer as coisas - oficial- com Sasuke Uchiha, eu sou mais pragmático do que isso. Eu não esperava gostar desse cara. Ou ter relações sexuais com ele. Ou, estar na posição onde ele poderia ser meu namorado.

\- Eu não sei - eu finalmente digo. - Quer dizer, eu realmente não penso sobre você e eu, em termos de namoro. Eu só queria ... - Minhas bochechas esquentam - ... explorar a atração e ver se ... você sabe. Mas eu não consigo ver um futuro nisso. - Minha confusão triplica, transformando a minha mente em gelatina. - Eu não tenho ideia do que isso mesmo é, ou onde poderia ir, ou ...

Como eu paro, eu noto a expressão de Sasuke, e a dor em seus olhos me corta como uma faca.

\- Você não sabe o que é isso ou onde poderia ir? Jesus, Sakura. Se você ... - Ele deixa escapar um suspiro, seus ombros largos amolecem. - Se você honestamente não sabe, então nós estamos perdendo nosso tempo. Porque eu sei exatamente o que é. Eu- Ele para de forma tão abrupta que me dá chicotada.

\- Você o quê? - Eu sussurro.

\- Eu- Ele para novamente. Seus olhos negros ofuscam. - Esqueça. Eu acho que você está certa. Isso foi tudo sobre a exploração da atração. - Ele soa cada vez mais acido. - Eu sou apenas seu terapeuta sexual, certo? Na verdade, não, eu sou a porra do seu batedor de punheta.

\- Batedor de punheta?- Eu digo sem expressão.

\- Esse era meu trabalho, certo? Para começá-la agradável e quente para o Akasuna? Para prepará-la para o pau dele?

Indignação pica minha pele.

\- Um, isso é nojento. E dois, você não esta sendo justo comigo e você sabe disso.

\- Aparentemente eu não sei absolutamente nada.

\- Ele me pediu para sair antes que eu dormi com você! E eu provavelmente não iria nesse encontro!

Sasuke late uma risada áspera.

\- Você provavelmente não ia? Sim. Obrigado por isso. - Ele dá um passo para a porta. – Quer saber? Vá a esse encontro maldito. Você conseguiu o que queria de mim. Eu acho que o Sasori pode levá-la a partir daqui.

\- Sasuke...

Mas ele já se foi. Não apenas foi, mas fez sua saída conhecida quando bate a porta, que golpeia através do quarto.

Eu fico olhando para o espaço vazio que ele estava um segundo atrás.

Eu sei exatamente o que é.

As palavras roucas do Sasuke ecoam na minha cabeça, e emoção aperta o meu coração, porque eu tenho certeza que eu sei exatamente o que é isso.

E eu estou com medo de que, por causa do meu momento, da fração de segundo de indecisão, eu tenha jogado tudo fora.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _Respondendo aos comentários_

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

 _aí que vontade de pegar esse doado de esperma do Sasuke é pega as bolas dele e dar para os gatos daquiAiiii amei capítulo, meu coração ficou em pedaços qnd o Naruto falou do encontro da Sakye agora Saky, cm vai ser? SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO Aí essa fic é foderosaaaaa *.*_

 _R: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _E quase que ele n conta em. Dificil p o Naruto. Mas a vdd foi dita, e deu no que deu nesse cap né. Maaas cap que vem ..._

 _Obrigado por ler e comentar sempre baby! Bjooos_

# # #

 _ **Susan n.n**_

 _continua continua continua continua_

 _R: Já tá postado baby ._

 _Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o pró_

 _# # #_

 _ **Liel**_

 _Eu adoro essa história!_ _  
_ _Saki e Suke são dois fofos!_ _  
_ _Preciso do próximo capítulo!_

 _R: Que bom, fico muito feliz pela historia lhe agradar *-*_

 _São mesmo,kkkkk. Amooo!_

 _Obrigado por ler e comentar,sempre. Bjooos_


	36. Capítulo 36

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 36**

 **SASUKE**

A temperatura parece ter caído vinte graus de quando eu entrei no Bristol House para quando sai dele. Uma rajada de vento gélido explode no meu rosto e arrepia as pontas dos meus ouvidos enquanto eu marcho em direção ao estacionamento.

Viu? É por isso que eu evito todo o drama de namoro. Eu deveria estar no céu porra, porque esta noite a equipe esmagou Harvard. Em vez disso, eu estou chateado e frustrado e mais chateado do que eu esperava estar. Para Sakura estávamos apenas brincando. Do mesmo jeito que eu estava brincando com Karin, ou a garota antes dela, ou a garota antes disso. Eu nem sequer pisquei um olho quando eu terminei com qualquer uma delas, então por que diabos eu estou tão chateado agora?

Eu fiquei a segundos de fazer de mim um completo idiota. Dizendo coisas que eu não deveria estar dizendo, talvez até mesmo implorando. Jesus. Se isso não é um sinal de merda, então eu não sei o que é, sério.

Estou na metade do caminho para meu jipe quando ouço Sakura chamar o meu nome.

Meu peito aperta. Eu me viro e vejo a sua corrida de Bristol até mim. Ela ainda está com sua calça de pijama xadrez e uma T-shirt preta com notas musicais amarelas descascando na frente.

Estou tentado a manter minha posição, mas a visão de seus braços nus e bochechas coradas do frio me irrita ainda mais do que a nossa briga.

\- Jesus Cristo, Sakura,- murmuro quando ela chega até mim. - Você vai pegar um resfriado.

\- Isso é um mito - ela retruca. - O tempo frio não causa resfriados.

Mas ela está visivelmente tremendo, e quando ela envolve seus braços em torno de si mesma e começa a esfregar sua pele nua para se aquecer, eu ronco em aborrecimento e apressadamente tiro meu casaco.

Rangendo os dentes, eu ponho o casaco sobre seus ombros.

\- Aqui.

\- Obrigado.- Ela parece tão irritada como eu me sinto. - O que diabos têm de errado com você, Sasuke? Você não pode simplesmente cair fora no meio de uma discussão séria!

\- Não havia mais nada a discutir.

\- Besteira.- Ela balança a cabeça com raiva. - Você não me deixou nem falar!

\- Sim, deixei - eu respondo, sem rodeios. - E acredite, você disse muito.

\- Eu mal posso lembrar o que eu disse. Você sabe por quê? Porque você me pegou totalmente de surpresa e nem sequer me deu um segundo para pensar sobre isso.

\- O que há para pensar? Ou você quer ficar comigo, ou não.

Sakura faz um barulho frustrado.

\- Você não está sendo justo novamente. Só porque de repente você decidiu que está pronto para um relacionamento e que devemos ficar juntos, não significa que eu vou gritar como uma menina da fraternidade e dizer: wheee, siim! Você claramente teve tempo para pensar nisso, e absorvê-lo, mas você não me deu qualquer tempo. Você só invadiu o local e fez acusações e correu para fora.

Eu sinto uma pontada de culpa. Ela tem razão. Eu vim para cá sabendo o que eu queria dela.

\- Me desculpe, eu não lhe disse sobre o encontro com Sasori- diz ela em voz baixa. - Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas pela necessidade de mais cinco segundos para pensar sobre a possibilidade de você e eu sermos um casal.

Minha respiração sai em uma nuvem branca que rapidamente se deixa levar pelo vento.

\- Me desculpe, eu sai correndo,- admito. - Mas não tenho duvidas de que quero ficar com você.

Aqueles lindos olhos verdes sondam meu rosto.

\- Você ainda quer isso?

Concordo com a cabeça. Então eu trago.

\- Você?

\- Depende.- Ela inclina a cabeça. - Será que vamos ser exclusivos?

\- Claro que sim!

Eu digo sem hesitação. O pensamento de ela ver outra pessoa é como um facão no meu peito.

\- Você está bem com isso indo devagar?- Ela muda os pés, sem jeito. - Porque com o recital chegando, e as férias, e exames, e sua programação de jogo ... nós dois vamos começar a ficar ocupados e não posso prometer vê-lo a cada segundo do dia.

\- Nós vemos um ao outro quando der. - eu digo simplesmente.

Estou surpreso com o quão calmo eu pareço, quão composto pareço estar, quando há um rebanho de borboletas excitadas batendo no meu estômago e gritando _infernos sim_ no ultimo volume. Eita. Estou prestes a complicar minha vida, convidando uma namorada para ela, mas de alguma forma eu estou cem por cento bem com isso.

\- Então tudo bem. - Sakura sorri para mim. - Vamos tornar isso oficial.

Uma nuvem negra obscurece um pouco da minha felicidade.

\- E Sasori?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Você disse que iria sair com ele - eu digo com os dentes cerrados.

\- Na verdade, eu cancelei o encontro antes de vir para cá.

As borboletas dentro de mim levantam voo novamente.

\- Você cancelou?

Ela balança a cabeça.

\- Então você não está afim dele mais?

Humor dança em seus olhos.

\- Eu estou afim de você, Sasuke. Só você.

Só assim, a minha ansiedade se dissolve em uma explosão de pura alegria que traz um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Minha maldição, isso é o que você é.

Revirando os olhos, ela se move para perto e esfrega o rosto frio contra o meu queixo.

\- Agora, será que podemos ir para dentro? Minha bunda está congelando e eu preciso do meu batedor de punheta para me aquecer.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

\- Como?

Ela pisca inocentemente.

\- Oh, eu sinto muito. Eu disse batedor de punheta? - Seu sorriso ilumina todo o rosto. - Eu quis dizer namorado.

E essas são as palavras mais doces que eu já ouvi na minha vida.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

Comentários

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

 _Aí cara quais choro aqui, tadinho do Sasukeeu sei q ele foi duro, mais pow Sakura vc vacilou (só acho) já lá no apartamento do Sasuke, ele dve tá precisando ser consolado, pq essa doeu.._ _  
_ _Posta logoooo, pleaseee, amoooo essa fic, necessito diariamente dla S2 Melhor adaptação SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_ _  
_ _Vc é fodaaaa!_

 _R: Imagino mesmo!kkkk, ela deu uma pisadinha no côre dele, mesmo sem querer né._

 _Espero que goste do cap, novoooo._

 _Obrigado por sempre ler e comentar baby! Bjooos_

 _ **DINDA CULLEN**_

 _MAISSSSSSSSS_

 _R: Postadooo. Espero que aprecie baby! Obrigado por ler e comentar. Bjos_

 _ **B**_

 _Como faz com o coração? A Sakura precisa fazer algo pra pegar aquele pedaço de mau caminho de volta, antes que uma vaca (tipo a Karin) pegue o lusar dela D: Sabe que eu até gosto da Karin as vezes, mas o Sasuke pertence inteiramente a Sakura 3_ _  
_ _Enfim, vou parar de divagar kkkkkk tô amando a fic, só pra variar *-*_

 _R:Foda né! Vacilou, maaas como pode ver nesse cap. ela concertou as coisas. Menina espertaa!_

 _Eu não tenho nada contra as outras minas, contanto que não tenha um caráter tão baixo._

 _Mas, como tu bem disse, esse boy é da Sakura, e só dela, hehe._

 _Que booom, fico contente por agradá-la._

 _Obrigado por ler e comentar Baby! Bjos_

 _ **Lari – h**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Eu não to acreditando que ela fez isso. Quem em sã consciência faria isso com o amorzinho do Sasuke?! :(

R: Pois é, ela foi pega de surpresa. Mas a falha já foi concertada, hehe.

Obrigado por ler e comentar, Bjos!

 _ **Guest**_

 _OMG por essa não esperava nem tão cedo... Maldito Sasori! To aqui arrasada e ansiosa pro próximo capítulo :-(_

 _R: Imagino, foi tenso a discução deles...de partir o coração._

 _Espero que tenha gostado do novo cap._

 _Obrigado por ler e comentar baby!Bjooos._


	37. Capítulo 37

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 37**

 **SAKURA**

A vida é boa.

A vida é maravilhosa, surpreendente, assustadoramente boa.

Estas duas últimas semanas de namoro tem sido um borrão de risos, de carinhos e sexo quente, misturados com eventos da vida real, como aulas e estudo, ensaios e jogos de hóquei. Sasuke e eu forjamos uma conexão que me pegou de surpresa, mas mesmo que Tenten continue a me provocar sobre a minha súbita reviravolta quando se trata de um cara, eu não me arrependo de minha decisão de sair com ele e ver onde as coisas vão. Até agora, ele tem trabalhado nisso de maneira ampla.

Mas veja, aqui está as questões da vida. Quando tudo é bom?

Algo inevitavelmente vai mal.

\- Eu sei que isso é um inconveniente-, diz Fuka, minha conselheiro artes cênicas. - Mas eu tenho medo de que não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser aconselhar a falar diretamente com Mary Jane e...

\- De jeito nenhum-, eu corto, meus dedos rígidos enrolando em torno dos braços da minha cadeira. Eu fico olhando para a bela mulher com longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos azuis do outro lado da mesa, e me pergunto como ela pode descrever esta bomba atômica como uma inconveniência.

E ela quer que eu fale com a Hanabi?

Foda-se. Isso.

Porque por que diabos eu iria falar com essa estúpida cadela, a lavagem cerebral que Toneri fez nela apenas arruinou qualquer chance que eu tinha de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos.

Eu ainda estou me recuperando do que Fuka me disse. Hanabi e Toneri me largaram. Eles realmente tem permissão para me expulsar do dueto para que Toneri possa cantá-la como um solo.

Que diabos.

No entanto, no fundo da minha mente, eu não estou surpresa. Sasuke tinha me avisado que algo como isso poderia acontecer. Eu tinha me preocupado com isso. Mas nunca, em um milhão de anos eu esperava que eles fizessem isso quatro semanas antes do recital.

Ou que meu orientador aceitaria isso de boa.

Eu cerro os dentes.

\- Eu não vou falar com a Hanabi. É obvio que ela concordou com isso.

Ou melhor, que Toneri tenha feito isso por ela, com certeza ele a conveceu rapidamente apontado que seria desperdiçar uma perfeita música com o dueto, e ele gentilmente se ofereceu para me deixar cantá-la como solo. Nesse ponto, Hanabi insistiu que deveria ser cantada por uma voz masculina.

Quero que Hanabi Foda-se muito.

\- Então, o que eu devo fazer agora? - Pergunto com a voz tensa. - Eu não tenho tempo para aprender uma nova música e trabalhar com um novo compositor.

\- Não, você não tem - Fuka concorda.

Normalmente eu aprecio sua abordagem direta, mas hoje me faz querer mata-la.

\- É por isso que, dadas às circunstâncias, o conselheiro de Toneri e eu concordamos em dobrar as regras para você. Você não vai se unir com uma grande composição. Nós concordamos e todo corpo docente assinou que você pode cantar uma de suas próprias composições. Eu sei que você tem um monte de canções originais em seu repertório, Sakura. E, na verdade, eu acho que essa é uma grande oportunidade para você mostrar não apenas a sua voz, mas suas habilidades de composição.

Minha mente continua a girar como um carrossel. Sim, existem algumas originais que eu posso cantar, mas nenhuma delas está nem perto de estar pronta.

\- Por que não é Toneri a ser penalizado por isso?- Eu exijo.

\- Olha, eu não posso dizer que aprovo o que Toneri e Hanabi fizeram, mas, infelizmente, esta é uma das desvantagens do trabalho em dueto.- Fuka suspira. - Todos os anos há pelo menos uma parceria de dueto que quebra antes da exibição. Você se lembra da Hinata? Ela se formou no ano passado.

A irmã do Kakashi.

Concordo com a cabeça.

\- Bem, seu parceiro de dueto desistiu três dias antes da exibição sênior- Fuka confidencia.

Eu pisco de surpresa.

\- Sério?

\- Oh sim. Vamos apenas dizer que foi puro caos por aqui por esses três dias.

Meu espírito levanta, só um pouco, quando me lembro que Hinata não só ganhou a bolsa de estudos, ela também chamou a atenção de um agente que mais tarde teve sua audição em Nova York.

\- Você não precisa do Toneri, Sakura.- A voz de Fuka é firme, porém com tranquilidade. – Você vai prosperar como um artista solo. Essa é a sua força. - Ela me dá um olhar aguçado. - Pelo que me lembro, isso é exatamente o que eu informei no início do prazo.

Culpa aquece minhas bochechas. Sim. Eu não posso negar. Ela tinha me dito suas preocupações sobre o projeto desde o início, mas permiti que Toneri me convencesse de que seriamos uma potência juntos.

\- Você vai ter tudo o que você precisa para se preparar-, acrescenta ela. - Vamos reorganizar o calendário, assim você terá acesso ao espaço de ensaio sempre que você precisar, e se você precisar de acompanhamento, qualquer número de alunos da orquestra pode ajudá-la. Existe alguma coisa que você acha que pode precisar? - Um pequeno sorriso puxa em seus lábios. - Confie em mim, o conselheiro de Toneri não está feliz com isso, também, por isso, se há algo que você quer, me diga agora e eu provavelmente posso fazer isso acontecer para você.

Estou prestes a sacudir a cabeça, mas então algo me ocorre.

\- Na verdade, há algo que eu quero. Quero o Sarutobi. Quero dizer, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Fuka franze a testa.

\- Quem?

\- O violoncelista. - Eu aperto o meu queixo. - Eu quero o violoncelista.

 **SASUKE**

\- Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso! - Tenten soa lívida de seu lado da cabine, seus olhos em chamas quando ela olha para Sakura.

Minha namorada usa essa expressão estou-tentando-realmente-não-mostrar-quão-furiosa-estou-agora-mesmo, mas eu posso sentir as emoções voláteis que irradiam de seu corpo. Ela suaviza o fundo do seu avental.

\- Sério? Porque eu posso realmente crer - responde Sakura. - Eu aposto que esse era o seu plano o tempo todo. Me deixar louca por dois meses e depois ferra-me antes do show.

\- Maldito Toneri – Shino, amigo da Sakura murmura do seu lugar ao lado de Tenten. - Alguém precisa dar nesse menino uma boa surra. Shino olha para Naruto e eu. - Não é possível para um de vocês, jogadores de hóquei fazê-lo? Só um pouco?

\- Com prazer - Naruto diz alegremente. - Qual é o endereço do cara?

Eu espeto meu amigo do lado.

\- Nós não vamos bater em ninguém, idiota. A não ser que você queira enfrentar a ira e uma suspensão do treinador. - Eu me viro para Sakura com um olhar triste. - Não se preocupe, eu vou bater nele na minha cabeça, baby. Isso conta, certo?

Ela ri.

\- Claro. Eu vou permitir isso. - Ela enfia o bloco de pedidos no bolso do avental. - Eu já volto.

Como Sakura vai para o balcão, eu admiro sua bunda por tanto tempo que recebo três sorriso em silêncio dos meus companheiros. E não me fale sobre o quão estranho é estar compartilhando um estande com o meu melhor amigo e melhores amigos da Sakura.

Eu tinha certeza de que os amigos artísticos dela seriam todos condescendentes e frígidos em torno de mim, especialmente depois que ela me contou o que eles pensam sobre atletas, mas eu acho que o meu charme natural os conquistou. Tenten e Shino já me tratam como nós estivemos juntos por anos. Tayuya, que descobriu sua paixão pelo hóquei durante o jogo em Harvard, agora me manda mensagens todos os dias para fazer perguntas sobre hóquei. E embora Obito ainda seja um pouco sarcástico sempre que me vê, sua namorada Rin é muito legal, então eu estou disposto a dar-lhe mais algumas chances de não ser um pau no cú.

\- Ela está chateada- Naruto comenta quando ele vê Sakura conversando com o cozinheiro atrás do balcão.

\- Ela deve estar - responde Shino. - Sério, que tipo de retardado egoísta despeja seu parceiro de dueto pouco antes de um show?

Naruto sorri em silêncio.

\- Retardado? Estou roubando totalmente essa frase.

\- Ela vai ficar bem - Tenten diz confiante. – As composições originais da Sakura são impressionantes. Ela não precisa do Toneri.

\- Ninguém precisa de Toneri - Shino concorda. - Ele é equivalente a um humano de merda.

Enquanto todo mundo ri, foco minha atenção em Sakura. Eu não posso ajudar, mas me lembro da primeira vez que vim ao seu trabalho, com o único propósito de persuadi-la a me tutorear. Foi apenas um pouco mais de um mês atrás, mas eu sinto como se a tivesse conhecido desde sempre.

Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando tomando a posição anti-namorada. Porque ter uma namorada é o melhor do caralho. Sério. Eu tenho relações sexuais sempre que eu quiser sem ter que trabalhar para isso. Eu tenho alguém para desabafar depois de um dia de merda ou uma perda devastadora sobre o gelo. Eu posso fazer as piores piadas no planeta e as chances são de que Sakura vai rir delas.

Oh, e eu amo estar com ela, pura e simplesmente.

Sakura retorna ao nosso estande transportando nossos pedidos de bebida. Ou melhor, para Tenten e Shino. Naruto e eu pedimos refrigerantes, mas o que temos é água.

\- Onde está o meu Dr. Pepper, cerejinha? - choraminga Naruto.

Ela lhe da um olhar severo.

\- Você sabe quanto açúcar tem em um refrigerante?

\- A quantidade perfeitamente aceitável e, portanto, eu deveria beber? - Fornece Naruto.

\- Errado. A resposta é muito caramba. Você irá jogar em uma hora, você não pode consumir muito açúcar antes de um jogo. Você vai ter um impulso de energia de cinco minutos e, em seguida, cair no meio do primeiro período.

Naruto suspira.

\- Teme, por que a sua garota é nossa nutricionista agora?

Eu pego o meu copo de água e tomo um gole em derrota.

\- Você quer discutir com ela?

Naruto olha para Sakura, cuja expressão transmite claramente: você vai pegar um refrigerante sobre o meu cadáver. Então ele olha para mim.

\- Não - ele diz com tristeza.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Comentários**_

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

Aeeeeww Sakura, muito bem diva é isso msm, não tem como preferir o Sasori tendo esse batedor d punheta poderoso, gostoso, delicioso e o principal amoroso, pq msm zangado cedeu o casaco p não sentir frio S2 aí esse Sasuke é maravilhoso *.*  
SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
POSTAAAA LOGOOOOOOOO OUTROOOO CAPÍTULO

 **R:** Bixa esperta,kkkkkk. Esse cara é foda, simples assim!

Obrigada por sempre ler e comentar baby, até o proximoooo!

 **# # #**

 **Guest**

*,*

 **R:** Gostou né! Hehehe.

.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **B**_

E o dia ficou lindo de novo *-* por causa do novo cpt e pelo casal amor que se reconciliou 3

 **R:** Que bom né, ninguém aguenta tanto drama por muito tempo,kkkk.

Obrigado por ler e comentar, até o proximooo!


	38. Capítulo 38

_Pra quem ainda não viu, comecei a postagem da adaptação que havia falado nas notas finais há alguns dias. Quem tiver interesse em ler, fique a vontade_

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 38**

 **SAKURA**

Meu telefone mia logo após a meia-noite, mas eu não estou dormindo. Na verdade, não estou nem usando pijama ainda. No segundo que cheguei em casa depois do trabalho, peguei meu violão e fui trabalhar novamente. Agora que Toneri tem jogado como um egoísta vingativo fodendo minha vida, coisas como - s _ono_ \- e - _relaxar_ \- e - _não entrar em pânico_ -, não existem mais. Pelo próximo mês, eu estou praticamente tendo um treco, a menos que eu magicamente encontre uma maneira de conciliar a escola, trabalho, Sasuke, e cantar, sem ter um colapso nervoso.

Largo o violão e verifico meu celular. É Sasuke.

 **Ele:** _Não consigo dormir. Você esta acordada?_

 **Eu:** _Este é um chamado de sexo?_

 **Ele:** _Não. vc quer que seja?_

 **Eu:** _Não. Eu estou ensaiando. Totalmente estressada_.

 **Ele:** _Mais uma razão para que este seja um chamado de sexo._

 **Eu:** _Mantenha-o em suas calças, cara. Por que vc não consegue dormir?_

 **Ele:** _Todo o corpo dói._

Simpatia vibra com a minha barriga. Sasuke tinha ligado mais cedo para dizer que tinha perdido o jogo, e, aparentemente, ele tinha tomado alguns golpes brutais esta noite. Da última vez que conversamos, ele ainda estava congelando todo seu torso.

Estou com muita preguiçosa, então eu disco o número dele e ele atende ao primeiro toque.

Sua voz rouca desliza em meu ouvido.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.- Eu me inclino para trás contra o meu travesseiro. - Me desculpe, eu não posso ir e beijar todo o seu corpo dodói porque estou trabalhando na canção.

\- Está tudo bem. Há apenas um dodói que quero que você beije, e você parece muito ocupada para isso. - Ele faz uma pausa. - Eu estou falando do meu pau, você sabe né.

Eu engulo uma risada.

\- Sim. Eu sei disso. Não há necessidade de esclarecer.

\- Já decidiu qual música você vai cantar?

\- Acho que sim. É a que eu cantei para você no mês passado, quando estávamos estudando. Você se lembra dela?

\- Sim. Foi triste.

\- Triste é bom. Drama emocional. - Eu hesito. - Eu esqueci de perguntar-lhe mais cedo, seu pai estava no jogo?

Uma pausa.

\- Ele nunca perde um.

\- Ele falou da Ação de Graças de novo?

\- Não. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando perdemos, então eu não estava esperando que ele fosse tagarela. - A voz de Sasuke é grossa com amargura, e então eu o ouço limpar a garganta. – Coloque no viva voz. Eu quero ouvi-la cantar.

Meu coração aperta com emoção, mas eu tento esconder a resposta, colocando um tom casual.

\- Você quer que eu cante uma canção de ninar? Você não é um bebê.

Ele ri.

\- Meu peito se sente como se fosse atropelado por um caminhão. Eu preciso de uma distração.

\- Tudo bem.- Aperto o botão do alto-falante e pego meu violão. - Sinta-se livre para desligar se você ficar entediado.

\- Baby, eu poderia assistir você ver tinta secar, e eu ainda não ficaria entediado.

Sasuke Uchiha, meu doce-falante pessoal.

Começo o acústico desde seu inicio. Minha porta está fechada, e, embora as paredes do dormitório sejam finas, eu não estou preocupado com acordar Tenten. A primeira coisa que fiz depois da Fuka me contar sobre o dueto foi dar Tenten um par de tampões de ouvido e avisá-la que eu vou estar cantando até tarde da noite até a recital.

Estranhamente, eu não estou mais com raiva. Estou aliviada. Toneri tinha transformado nosso dueto em algo escandaloso, algo que eu desprezo, de modo irritante, pois se é para levar um fora, melhor não sendo cantando com ele.

Eu corro através da música três vezes, até que minha voz esta rouca e eu finalmente tenho que pegar a garrafa de água na minha mesa de cabeceira.

\- Ainda aqui, você sabe.

A voz de Sasuke me assusta. Então eu rio, porque eu sinceramente esqueci que ele estava na linha. - Eu não consegui faze-lo dormir, hein? Eu não sei se eu devo estar lisonjeada ou insultada.

\- Lisonjeada. Sua voz me dá calafrios. Torna impossível adormecer.

Eu sorrio, mesmo que ele não possa me ver.

\- Eu preciso descobrir o que fazer com esse último refrão. Fim alto ou baixo na última nota? Oooh, e talvez eu devesse mudar a parte do meio também. Você sabe o que? Eu tenho uma ideia. Eu vou desligar agora para que eu possa arrumar isso, e você precisa ir dormir. Noite, cara.

\- Sakura, espere-, diz ele antes que eu possa desligar.

Eu tiro o telefone do alto-falante e trago-o para o meu ouvido.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Eu sou cumprimentada pela pausa mais longa.

\- Sasuke? Você esta aí?

\- Uh, sim. Desculpe. Ainda aqui. - A respiração pesada reverbera através da linha. - Você pode ir para casa comigo na Ação de Graças?

Eu congelo.

\- Você está falando sério?

Outra pausa, mais longa que a primeira. Eu quase esperava que ele rescindisse o convite. E eu não acho que eu ficaria chateada se ele fizesse. Sabendo o que sei sobre o pai dele, eu não tenho certeza se eu posso sentar em uma mesa de jantar com o homem sem atingi-lo e estrangulá-lo.

Que tipo de homem bate em seu próprio filho? Seu filho de doze anos de idade.

\- Eu não posso voltar para lá sozinho. Vem comigo?

Suas rachaduras de voz sobre essas últimas palavras fazem meu coração parar. Deixo escapar um suspiro e digo:

\- É claro que eu vou.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Comentários**_

 _ **sasus2saku**_

Aleluia consegui tempo menina de vir aqui ler o restante dos capítulos que perdi.. Greve da faculdade e trabalho me impediram! Mas agora estou felizzz! Ah estou curtindo como sempre, essa história é cheia das reviravoltas ne, agora a Sakura que vai ser a pegadora, será? kkkk Proximoo

R: Que boooom. Amoooo ler e responder aos comentários, eles são os alimentos da historia, e isso é gratificante.

Mas eu entendo perfeitamente, as coisas da vida, tomam conta da gente, e muitas vezes as distrações tem que ficar de lado.

Eu, particularmente amo está historia por isso, ela é cheia de reviravoltas, definitivamente,kkk.

Ai Jesus, quantas emoções a flor da pele desse Uchiha. E Sakura está experimentando aquele velho ditado de só dar valor depois que perde. Proximoooo ;))

R: Sasuke é intenso demais, em tudo. Adoro isso nele.

A vida da muito nisso né, valorizar depois que perde.

Oinnnn, amei, finalmente oficialmente são um casal, ai que lindo! Proximooo

R: SIIIIIIM, finalmente, depois de tanta enrolação,kkkkkk

Awwww só tenho a concordar com Sasuke ne, namorar é bom demais quando se tem uma relação saudável né, pelo amorrr! Uhuuul continuaa que está maravilhoso 3

R: Verdade, é maravilhoso *-*

Muito Obrigada pelos comentários, adorei lê-los, fico muito contente que goste da adaptação.

Beeijos baby!

# # #

 _ **NegaUchiha**_

Aí pode me passar o endereço do Toneri e da Hanabi?! Mandar minha gangue dar uma lição nessas merdasMais a Sakura arrasou escolhendo Konohamaru p ajudar ela kkkkkk os dois vão arrasar \o/ E o Sasuke todo apaixonado *.* que lindooooo  
Melhor adaptação . SUPER HIPER MEGA ANSIOSA PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO POSTA LOGOOOO PRÓXIMO PLEASE.

R: Minha gataaaaa!

Bora se juntar e esmurrar esse cretino, que teve a cara de pau de aprontar pro lado da nossa deusa delicia, isso n se faz!

É um amor né, chega escorrer babinha de arco ires da gente,kkkkkk

Obrigado por sempre estar por aqui minha linda, Ti love!

# # #

 _ **Susan n.n**_

continua continua continuaaaaa

R: Suuuuuu, aparecendo sempre por aqui! Obrigada bonecaaa!

Logo venho com o próximo *-*


	39. Capítulo 39

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 39**

 **SAKURA**

A casa do pai de Sasuke não é a mansão que eu esperava que fosse, mas um triplex em Beacon Hill, que suponho ser o equivalente a uma mansão em Boston. E a área é linda. Já estive em Boston várias vezes, mas nunca nesta parte pomposa dele, e eu não posso deixar de admirar as belas casas geminadas do século XIX, calçadas de tijolos e lâmpadas a gás pitorescas ao longo das ruas estreitas.

Sasuke mal disse uma palavra durante as duas horas de carro para a cidade. A tensão foi saindo de seu corpo revestido em um terno em ondas palpáveis, o que só conseguiu deixar-me ainda mais nervosa. E sim, eu disse terno, porque ele está vestindo calças pretas, uma camisa branca engomada, um casaco preto e gravata. O material caro se encaixa no seu corpo musculoso perfeitamente, e até mesmo a carranca em seu rosto não tira sua pura gostosura.

Aparentemente, seu pai exigiu que ele usasse um terno. E quando Fugaku Uchiha descobriu que seu filho estava levando uma namorada, ele pediu que eu também me vestisse formalmente, daí o meu vestido azul marinho, que usei na apresentação de primavera ano passado. O material sedoso cai até meus joelhos, e eu coloquei saltos prata de quatro polegadas que fizeram Sasuke sorrir quando ele apareceu na minha porta, conforme ele me informou que agora poderia ser capaz de beija-me de pé sem ter uma torcicolo em seu pescoço.

Somos recebidos na porta da frente não pelo pai de Sasuke, mas por uma mulher de cabelos castanhos amarronzados e muito bela em um vestido de cocktail dress vermelho que vibra em torno de seus tornozelos. Ela também está usando uma sobreposição rendada preta com mangas compridas, o que eu acho estranho, porque esta bem quente no interior da casa.

\- Sasuke - a mulher diz calorosamente. - É maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-lo.

Ela parece estar em seus trinta e poucos anos, mas é difícil julgar porque ela tem o que eu gosto de chamar de "velhos olhos." Aqueles olhos profundos e sábios que revelam que uma pessoa já viveu várias vidas. Eu não sei por que eu percebo esse sentido. Nada sobre sua roupa elegante ou sorriso perfeito sugere que ela viu tempos difíceis, mas a sobrevivente de um trauma em mim imediatamente sente um estranho parentesco com ela.

Sasuke responde em uma voz brusca, mas educada.

\- É bom conhecer você também ...?

Ele deixa parecer que não lembra seu nome, e seus olhos verdes piscam com infelicidade, como se ela percebesse que o pai de Sasuke não tinha dito a seu filho o nome da mulher que ele estava namorando.

Seu sorriso vacila por um instante antes de firmar. – Mei -, ela preenche. - E você deve ser a namorada do Sasuke.

\- Sakura - eu digo, inclinando-me para apertar a mão dela.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. Seu pai está na sala de estar - ela diz a Sasuke. - Ele está muito animado para vê-lo.

Nem Mei nem eu perdemos o bufar sardônico que soa de Sasuke. Eu aperto sua mão em um aviso silencioso para ser agradável, o tempo todo querendo saber o que ela quer dizer com - sala de estar. - Eu sempre assumi que salas de estar eram onde as pessoas ricas se reuniam para beber seu xerez ou conhaque antes de ir para seus assentos nas salas de jantar.

Mas o interior de arenito é muito maior do que parece do lado de fora. Passamos por dois cômodos e outra sala antes de chegamos a sala de estar. Que se parece com ... outra sala. Eu penso sobre o nível da casa dos meus pais em Ransom e como aquele mísero três cômodos quase os faliu, e isso me traz uma onda de tristeza. Não parece justo que um homem como Fugaku Uchiha tem todos estes cômodos e o dinheiro para mantê-los, enquanto as pessoas de bem como meus pais estão trabalhando duro para manter um teto sobre suas cabeças.

Quando entramos, o pai de Sasuke está em uma cadeira de espaldar marrom, equilibrando um copo de líquido âmbar em seu joelho. Como Sasuke, ele está vestindo um terno, e a semelhança entre eles é chocante. Eles têm os mesmos olhos negros, o mesmo queixo forte e rosto esculpido, mas as características de Fugaku parecem mais nítidas, e ele tem rugas ao redor da boca, como se ele fizesse uma careta muitas vezes e seus músculos congelaram nessa posição.

\- Fugaku, este é Sakura- Mei diz alegremente enquanto ela se instala no sofá de pelúcia ao lado da cadeira de Fugaku.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Uchiha,- eu digo educadamente.

Ele balança a cabeça para mim.

É isso aí. Um aceno de cabeça.

Não tenho a menor ideia do que dizer depois disso, e minha mão fica úmida na mão de Sasuke.

\- Sentem-se, vocês dois.- Mei faz gestos para o sofá de couro perto da lareira elétrica.

Sento-me.

Sasuke permanece de pé. Ele não diz uma palavra a seu pai. Ou para Mei. Ou para mim.

Oh merda. Se ele está pensando em manter esta rotina de silêncio durante toda a noite, então podemos nos preparar para uma longa e difícil Ação de Graças.

Silêncio absoluto se estende entre nós quatro.

Eu esfrego as mãos úmidas nos joelhos e tento sorrir, mas eu sinto que pode realmente ser uma careta.

\- Então ... nada de futebol?- Eu digo levemente, olhando para a tela plana na parede. - Eu pensei que era uma tradição da Ação de Graças. - Deus sabe que é o que toda a minha família faz quando vamos para a tia Kurenai no feriado. Meu tio Asuma é um fã fanático de futebol, e mesmo que o resto de nós prefira hóquei, ainda tiramos um bom tempo assistindo o jogo durante o dia da festa na TV.

Sasuke, no entanto, recusou-se a vir mais cedo, por isso, os jogos da tarde já foram encerrados. Mas, tenho certeza de que o jogo de Dallas está apenas começando.

Mei é rápida em sacudir a cabeça.

\- Fugaku não gosta de futebol.

\- Oh - eu digo.

Deixa: mais silêncio.

\- Então, Sakura, em que você está se formando?

\- Musica. Performance vocal, para ser exata.

\- Oh- diz ela.

Silêncio.

Sasuke repousa o ombro contra a estante de carvalho perto da porta. Eu dou uma espiada em sua direção e percebo que sua expressão é completamente vazia. Eu dou uma espiada na direção de Fugaku e percebo que sua expressão é a mesma.

Oh Deus. Acho que não vou ser capaz de sobreviver a esta noite.

\- Algo está cheirando maravilhosamente bem. - Eu começo.

\- Eu devo ir verificar o Peru - Mei começa.

Nós duas rimos sem jeito.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Eu praticamente salto do sofá, o que não é uma boa ideia, não quando você está usando saltos de dez centímetros. Eu balanço por um momento que faz meu coração parar, apavorada pela possibilidade de cair, mas depois de recuperar meu equilíbrio, sou capaz de dar um passo sem cair.

Sim, eu sou uma péssima namorada. Situações desconfortáveis me deixam nervosa e irritada, e tanto quanto eu quero ficar ao lado do Sasuke e ajudá-lo a enfrentar este inferno de uma noite, eu não posso tolerar o pensamento de estar presa em uma sala com dois machos, cuja animosidade está impregnando todo o oxigênio do ambiente.

Dou a Sasuke um olhar de desculpas, e sigo Mei, que me leva a uma grande e moderna cozinha com utensílios de aço inox e balcões de mármore preto. Os deliciosos aromas são mais fortes aqui, e há pratos de estanho sobre o balcão cobertos de folhas suficientes para alimentar todo um país do terceiro mundo.

\- Você cozinhou tudo isso? - Eu exclamo.

Ela se vira com um sorriso tímido.

\- Sim. Adoro cozinhar, mas Fugaku raramente me dá a chance de fazê-lo. Ele prefere jantar fora.

Mei põem um par de luvas de pelúcia antes de abrir a porta do forno.

\- Então, há quanto tempo você e Sasuke estão juntos? - Ela pergunta em tom de conversa, colocando o enorme peru sobre o fogão.

\- Cerca de um mês. - Eu vejo como ela levanta a folha de alumínio do pássaro enorme. - E quanto a você e ao Sr. Uchiha?

\- Um pouco mais de um ano. - Ela está de costas para mim, então eu não posso ver sua expressão, mas algo sobre seu tom de voz aumenta a minha guarda. - Nós nos conhecemos em um evento de caridade que eu estava organizando.

\- Oh. Você é uma organizadora de eventos?

Ela coloca um termômetro na área do peito do peru, em seguida, suas pernas e os ombros visivelmente relaxam.

\- Ele está pronto - murmura. - E, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu era uma organizadora de eventos, mas eu vendi minha empresa há alguns meses. Fugaku disse que me perde muito quando eu estou no trabalho.

Hum. O Quê?

Eu não posso me imaginar nunca desistindo do meu trabalho, porque o homem da minha vida me perde muito quando eu estou trabalhando. Para mim, isso é um sinal vermelho em qualquer relação.

\- Oh. Isso é ... - Faço um gesto para o balcão. - Você quer que eu te ajude a aquecer tudo isso? Ou será que não vamos comer agora?

\- Fugaku quer comer no momento em que o peru está pronto.- Ela ri, mas soa forçado. - Quando ele define um cronograma, ele espera que todos possam segui-lo. - Mei aponta para o microondas. - Você pode começar a aquecer as batatas. Eu ainda preciso fazer o molho. - Ela levanta um pacote mix molho. - Normalmente, eu faço-o a partir do zero usando os sucos de peru, mas estamos sem tempo, de modo que este terá que servir.

Ela desliga o forno e coloca o peru no balcão antes de voltar sua atenção para o molho. A parede em cima do fogão é coberta com ganchos de panelas e frigideiras, e quando ela estende os braços para pegar um, suas mangas rendadas sobem, e ou eu estou imaginando, ou há hematomas preto-azulados na parte inferior de seus pulsos.

Como se alguém a tivesse agarrado. Duro.

Seus braços descem e as mangas cobrem seus braços, e eu decido que a renda preta estava brincando com meus olhos.

\- Você vive aqui com o Sr. Uchiha ou você tem seu próprio lugar? - Pergunto enquanto espero o purê de batatas terminar de esquentar.

\- Fui morar com Fugaku cerca de duas semanas depois que nos conhecemos - admite ela.

Eu tenho que estar imaginando coisas, porque não há chances que a corda em sua voz seja de amargura, certo?

\- Oh. Isso é meio impulsivo. Vocês nem sequer se conheciam, hein?

\- Não. Nós não nos conhecíamos.

Ok, eu não estou imaginando.

Isso é absolutamente amargura.

Mei olha por cima do ombro, um vacilo inconfundível de tristeza em seus olhos.

\- Eu não sei se alguém já te disse isso, mas a espontaneidade tem a tendência de se voltar contra você.

Eu não tenho ideia de como responder.

Então eu digo:

\- Oh. - Tenho a sensação de que irei dizer essa palavra com muita frequência esta noite.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **...**_

 _Olá babys! Perdão pela demora, mas eu fiquei totalmente sem tempo para fazer as atualizações. Mas fiquem tranquilos que tentarei manter as postagens semanais._

 _Tbm gostaria de agradecer aos comentários, os leio com muito carinho. Obrigada mesmo, eles são o combustível de qualquer pessoa que se aventura a escrever ou adaptar historias para os personagens que amamos, certo!?_

 _Beijoos e até mais!_


	40. Capítulo 40

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 40**

 **SASUKE**

Ele bate nela.

O filho da puta bate nela.

Leva apenas 30 minutos na companhia da Mei para eu chegar a essa conclusão. Para pegar os sinais. Eu vejo isso na forma como ela se encolhe quando ele a toca. Apenas um pouco, e provavelmente imperceptível para qualquer outra pessoa, mas é da mesma forma que minha mãe iria responder cada vez que ele se aproximava dela. Era quase como se ela estivesse antecipando o próximo golpe de seu punho, ou da palma da mão, ou a porra do pé.

Mas não é só esse sinal de alerta que Mei está transmitindo. A coisa de manga comprida rendada por cima do vestido vermelho é um alerta. E depois há a centelha de medo que passa rapidamente através de seus olhos sempre que meu pai tem contrações musculares em sua cadeira. A triste inclinação de seus ombros quando ele diz a ela que o molho esta muito aguado. A enorme quantidade de elogios que ela lhe dá, porque ela está, obviamente, tentando mantê-lo feliz. Não, tentando mantê-lo calmo.

Estamos no meio do jantar, minha gravata está me sufocando, e eu não estou certo se posso controlar mais minha raiva.

Mei e Sakura estão conversando sobre alguma coisa. Eu não tenho ideia do que é. Meus dedos apertam meu garfo tão forte que estou surpreso que não se parte ao meio.

Ele tentou falar comigo sobre hockey antes, quando Sakura e Mei estavam na cozinha. Eu tentei falar. Tenho certeza de que ainda consegui formar frases adequadas, com sujeitos e predicados e toda essa merda. Mas a partir do segundo em que eu e Sakura entramos na casa, por Deus, minha mente estava em outro lugar. Cada quarto possui uma memória que traz bile para a minha garganta.

A cozinha é o lugar onde ele quebrou meu nariz pela primeira vez.

No andar de cima é onde eu tenho mais sofrimento, geralmente no meu quarto, onde eu não me atrevo a voltar, porque eu fico com medo que paredes possam se fechar sobre mim.

A sala de estar é o lugar onde ele me bateu contra a parede depois da minha liga da oitava série não entrar para os playoffs. No entanto, notei que ele pendurou uma pintura sobre o buraco no gesso.

\- Então, sim,- Sakura está falando. - Agora estou cantando solo, que é o que eu deveria ter feito.

Mei faz um barulho simpático.

\- Este menino soa como um idiota egoísta.

\- Mei - meu pai diz bruscamente. - Linguagem.

Lá está de novo, esse vacilo. O fraco - Sinto muito – porém, para minha surpresa, ela não pede desculpas.

\- Você não concorda, Fugaku? Imagine que você ainda esteja jogando para o Rangers e seu goleiro deixou você na mão antes do primeiro jogo da série Stanley Cup.

A mandíbula do meu pai enrijece.

\- As duas situações não são comparáveis.

Ela rapidamente recua.

\- Não, eu acho que elas não são.

Eu coloco uma garfada de purê de batatas em minha boca.

O olhar frio do meu pai viaja para Sakura.

\- Há quanto tempo você e meu filho estão juntos?

\- Um mês.

Ele balança a cabeça, quase como se ele tivesse prazer de ouvi-lo. Quando ele fala de novo, eu percebo exatamente com o que ele está satisfeito.

\- Não é sério, então.

Sakura faz uma carranca.

Eu faço também, porque sei o que ele está pensando. Não, o que ele está esperando. Que essa coisa com a Sakura seja apenas uma aventura. Que vai fracassar mais cedo ou mais tarde e, em seguida, eu posso voltar a focar exclusivamente no hóquei.

Mas ele está errado. Porra, eu estava errado, também. Eu pensei que ter uma namorada me distrairia de meus objetivos e dividiria meu foco, mas não. Eu amo estar com a Sakura, mas eu não tenho perdido de vista o hóquei. Esse um mês me mostrou que posso ter Sakura e o hóquei em minha vida, e dar a ambos a atenção que merecem.

\- Sasuke te disse que ele está pensando em entrar no projeto após a graduação? - Meu pai pergunta.

Sakura acena com a cabeça em resposta.

\- Uma vez que ele entrar, sua agenda se tornará ainda mais apertada. Eu imagino que a sua também. - Meu pai franze os lábios. - Onde você se vê depois da formatura? Broadway? Gravação de um álbum?

\- Eu ainda não decidi - ela responde, estendendo a mão para o copo de água.

Eu noto que o prato está vazio. Ela terminou toda a sua comida, mas não pediu mais. Nem eu, embora eu não posso negar que a culinária da Mei é fodidamente fantástica. Eu não comi um peru suculento como esse em anos.

\- Bem, a indústria da música é um meio concorrido. Requer um monte de trabalho duro e perseverança. - Meu pai faz uma pausa. - E uma quantidade incrível de foco.

\- Eu estou bem ciente disso.- Os lábios da Sakura formam uma linha apertada, como se ela tivesse mais um milhão de coisas para dizer, mas está forçando-se para não falar.

\- Os esportes profissionais são o mesmo caminho-, meu pai diz incisivamente. - Requer o mesmo nível de foco. As distrações podem ser caras. – Olha sugestivamente na minha direção. - Não é verdade, meu filho?

Pego a mão da Sakura e cubro os nós dos dedos com a palma da mão.

\- Algumas distrações valem a pena.

Suas narinas dilatam.

\- Parece que todo mundo já terminou de comer,- Mei deixa escapar. - Que tal uma sobremesa?

Meu estômago se agita com o pensamento de gastar ainda mais um segundo nesta casa.

\- Na verdade, Sakura e eu temos que ir - eu digo. - A previsão do tempo alerta para nevasca esta noite por isso queremos voltar antes que as estradas fiquem ruins.

A cabeça de Mei gira para a janela do outro lado da sala de jantar. Além do vidro, não há uma partícula de branco no ar ou na terra.

Mas graças a Deus, ela não comenta sobre o estado livre de neve da rua. Na verdade ela parece quase aliviada que esta noite desconfortável esteja prestes a acabar.

\- Eu vou limpar a mesa,- Sakura oferece.

Mei acena com a cabeça.

\- Obrigada, Sakura. Eu agradeço.

\- Sasuke.- Meu pai raspa a cadeira para trás. - Uma palavra.

Em seguida, ele sai.

Foda-se ele e suas malditas palavras. O bastardo nem sequer agradeceu a sua namorada pela bela refeição que ela preparou. Eu estou doente deste homem, mas eu engulo minha raiva e sigo-o para fora da sala de jantar.

\- O que você quer? - Eu exijo uma vez que entro em seu estúdio. - E não se incomode de pedir para ficar para a sobremesa. Cheguei em casa na Ação de Graças, comemos um pouco, e agora eu vou embora.

\- Eu não dou a mínima para a sobremesa. Precisamos falar sobre essa menina.

\- Essa menina?- Eu rio duramente. - Você quer dizer Sakura? Porque ela não é só uma garota. Ela é minha namorada.

\- Ela é uma responsabilidade - ele diz.

Eu rolo meus olhos.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Você perdeu dois de seus últimos três jogos! - Ele ruge.

\- E isso é culpa dela?

\- Isso mesmo, é! Ela está fazendo você perder de vista o jogo.

\- Eu não sou o único jogador da equipe - eu digo sem rodeios. - E eu não sou o único que cometeu erros durante os jogos.

\- Você pegou um pênalti caro no último - ele cospe.

\- Sim, eu fiz. Mas foda-se. Nós ainda somos o número um em nossa conferência. Ainda assim o número dois em geral.

\- Número dois? - Ele está gritando agora, com as mãos formando punhos apertados enquanto ele dá um passo em minha direção. - E você está feliz em ser o número dois? Eu criei você para ser o número um, seu merdinha!

Uma vez, aqueles olhos ardentes e bochechas vermelhas me teriam feito estremecer. Mas não mais.

A partir do momento em que completei dezesseis anos e ganhei dois centímetros e quarenta libras acima do meu pai, eu percebi que eu já não tinha que ter medo dele.

Eu nunca vou esquecer seu olhar na primeira vez que eu lutei. Seu punho tinha vindo em direção ao meu rosto, e em um momento de clareza, eu percebi que poderia bloqueá-lo. Eu não tinha que ficar lá e receber mais as agressões. Eu poderia revidar.

E eu fiz. Ainda me lembro da crise de satisfação quando meus dedos conectaram com sua mandíbula. Mesmo como ele rosnou em fúria, tinha havido choque e medo genuíno em seus olhos quando ele tropeçou para trás pela força do impacto.

Essa foi à última vez que ele levantou a mão para mim.

\- O que você vai fazer?- Eu insulto, acenando para os punhos. - Bater em mim? O que, você está cansado de bater na sua namorada que esta lá fora?

Todo o seu corpo fica mais duro do que granito.

\- Você acha que eu não sei que você está usando-a como seu saco de pancadas?

\- Cuidado com a porra da boca rapaz.

A fúria em mim ferve.

\- Foda-se, eu arremesso para fora. Minha respiração vai rasa assim como eu olho em seus olhos enfurecidos. - Como você pode colocar uma mão sobre ela? Como você poderia colocar uma mão em alguém? Que porra é o problema com você?

Ele espreita em minha direção, parando quando estamos a um mero pé de distância. Por um segundo eu acho que ele pode realmente me atacar. Eu quase quero que ele faça. Dessa forma eu posso revidar. Eu posso quebrar meus punhos em seu rosto patético e mostrar o que é bater em alguém que supostamente te ama.

Mas meus pés ficam enraizados no lugar, as minhas mãos pressionado firmemente ao meu lado. Porque não importa o quanto eu quero fazê-lo, eu nunca vou me rebaixar ao seu nível. Eu nunca vou perder o controle do meu temperamento e ser como ele.

\- Você precisa de ajuda-, eu falo. - Sério, meu velho. Você precisa de alguma porra de ajuda, e eu realmente espero que você consiga antes de machucar a mulher maravilhosa que você já tem.

Eu saio de seu estúdio. Minhas pernas oscilam tão difícil que é um milagre que elas consigam me levar todo o caminho até a cozinha, onde eu encontro Sakura enxaguando pratos na pia. Mei está carregando a máquina de lavar louça. Ambas as mulheres olham para a minha entrada, e ambos os seus rostos empalidecem.

\- Mei.- Eu limpo minha garganta, mas o caroço enorme permanece. - Eu sinto muito por roubar Sakura, mas temos que ir agora.

\- Tudo bem. Eu posso terminar o resto.

Sakura desliga a torneira e se aproxima de mim lentamente.

\- Você está bem?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. - Você pode ir esperar no carro? Eu preciso falar com Mei por um momento.

Ao invés de sair da cozinha, Sakura caminha de volta para Mei, hesita, então dá à mulher um abraço caloroso.

\- Muito obrigado pelo jantar. Feliz Ação de Graças.

\- Feliz Ação de Graças - murmura Mei com um sorriso forçado.

Eu alcanço o bolso interno do meu casaco e tiro as minhas chaves.

\- Aqui. Comece com isso para nós - eu digo a Sakura.

Ela sai da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

Respirando, eu atravesso o chão de azulejos e fico diretamente em frente à Mei. Para meu horror, ela reage com esse minúsculo, recuar de medo que eu estive assistindo toda a noite. Como se essa sendo a situação com o pai, fosse ser a situação com filho. Como se eu fosse...

\- Eu não vou te machucar. - Minha voz racha como a porra de um ovo. Sinto-me mal que eu tenha mesmo que assegurá-la disso.

Pânico inunda seus olhos.

\- O Quê? Oh, querido, não. Eu não achei que ...

\- Sim, você achou. - eu digo em voz baixa. - Está tudo bem. Eu não estou levando para o lado pessoal. Eu sei como é ... - Eu engulo. - Olha, eu não tenho muito tempo aqui, porque eu preciso sair do inferno desta casa antes de fazer algo que possa me arrepender, mas eu preciso que você saiba algumas coisas.

Ela fica inquieta e solta a porta da máquina.

\- O que é isso?

\- Eu ...- Outro engolir profundo e então eu vou direto ao ponto, porque, na verdade, nenhum de nós quer ter essa conversa. - Ele fez isso comigo e com minha mãe, também, ok? Ele nos abusou, física e verbalmente, por anos.

Seus lábios partem, mas ela não diz uma palavra.

Meu coração aperta enquanto me forço a continuar.

\- Ele não é um homem bom. Ele é perigoso e violento, e ... doente. Ele está doente. Você não tem que me dizer o que ele está fazendo com você. Ou porra, talvez eu esteja errado e ele não está fazendo nada, mas eu acho que ele esta, porque eu vejo isso na maneira como você age com dele. Eu agi dessa maneira também. Cada movimento que eu fiz, cada palavra que eu disse... tudo o que eu fiz estava enraizado no medo, porque eu estava desesperado para ele não me espancar novamente.

Seu olhar aflito é toda a confirmação que eu preciso.

\- De qualquer forma.- Eu inalo profundamente. - Eu não vou arrastá-la para fora daqui sobre o meu ombro, ou chamar a polícia e dizer-lhes que há abuso doméstico acontecendo nesta casa. Não é o meu lugar, e eu não vou interferir. Mas eu preciso que você saiba algumas coisas. Um, não é culpa sua. Nunca se culpe, porque é tudo sobre ele. Você não fez nada para convidar sua crítica e seus ataques verbais, e você não deixou de cumprir as suas expectativas, porque suas expectativas são impossíveis de cumprir. - Meu peito apreende tão difícil que minhas costelas doem. - E dois, se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu quero que você me chame, ok? Se você precisa falar, ou se você quer deixá-lo e precisa de alguém para ajudá-la a embalar ou mover ou o que quer que seja, me ligue. Ou se ele fizer alguma coisa... e você precisar de ajuda, pelo amor de Deus, me ligue. Você pode prometer fazer isso?

Mei parece atordoada. Completamente e totalmente atordoada. Seus olhos azuis estão vidrados, e ela começa a piscar rápido, como se ela estivesse tentando afastar as lágrimas.

A cozinha se torna tão silencioso como uma casa funerária. Ela só olha para mim, piscando freneticamente, os dedos de uma mão brincando com sua manga.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ela dá um aceno trêmulo e sussurra:

\- Obrigado.

CONTINUA

...

Nega meu bem. Prometi que atualizava hoje né, mesmo n estando bem, vim cumprir minha promessa. kkkkkkk

Obrigada a Nega, Guest e Lari-h pelos comentários. Vcs são maravilhosas! Realmente muito obrigado.

É isso ai. Até a proximaaa! Bjooos.


	41. Capítulo 41

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 41**

 **SASUKE**

Explosões de ar quente desabam quando eu deslizo para o assento do motorista. Sakura começou o motor e ela já apertou o cinto, como se ela estivesse tão desesperada para sair daqui como eu estou.

Eu arranquei com o carro em alta velocidade, com necessidade de colocar uma distância entre mim e o triplex. Se eu tiver sorte de jogar para Boston um dia, eu planejo viver tão longe de Beacon Hill quanto possível.

\- Então... foi meio complicado- comenta Sakura.

Eu não posso parar a risada.

Ela suspira.

\- Eu estava tentando ser diplomática.

\- Não se incomode. Isso foi um pesadelo do início ao fim. - Meus dedos enrolam o volante com tanta força que ficam brancos. - Ele bate nela.

Há um momento de silêncio, mas quando Sakura responde, é com pesar e não surpresa.

\- Eu pensei que poderia ser o caso. As mangas subiram na cozinha e eu pensei ter visto alguns hematomas nos pulsos.

A revelação envia uma nova onda de raiva no meu corpo. Caramba. Uma parte de mim ainda estava esperando que eu poderia estar errado.

O silêncio se instala entre nós, eu vou para a rampa da rodovia. Minha mão repousa sobre a alavanca de câmbio, e Sakura cobre com a dela. Ela acaricia meus dedos, seu toque suave alivia um pouco a pressão no meu peito.

\- Ela estava com medo de mim - murmuro.

Desta vez, Sakura soa surpresa.

\- O que você está falando?

\- Quando eu estava sozinho na cozinha com ela, eu fui um passo mais perto e ela se encolheu. Ela se encolheu, como se estivesse com medo que eu poderia machucá-la. - Minha garganta entope. - Quero dizer, eu entendo. Minha mãe estava sempre nervosa também. Então eu entendo. Mas ... porra. Eu não posso acreditar que ela pensou que eu fosse capaz de machucá-la.

Tristeza suaviza a voz de Sakura.

\- Provavelmente não é apenas você. Se ele está abusando dela, então ela está com medo de qualquer um que chega perto dela. Eu fiquei da mesma forma por um tempo após o estupro. Assustada, nervosa, desconfiada de todos. Levou bom tempo antes de finalmente eu ser capaz de relaxar perto de estranhos, e até agora, ainda há coisas que eu não consigo fazer. Como beber em público. Bem, a menos que você esteja lá para dar um de guarda-costas.

Eu sei que a última fala é uma tentativa de me fazer sorrir, mas isso não acontece. Eu ainda estou preocupado com a reação da Mei.

Na verdade, eu não sinto vontade de falar mais. Eu só ... não posso. Felizmente, Sakura não me preciona. Eu adoro isso nela, como ela nunca tenta preencher silêncios com conversa forçada.

Ela pergunta se eu estou bem com música, e quando eu aceno, ela conecta seu iPod e carrega uma lista de reprodução que me faz sorrir. É o rock clássico. Eu enviei um email a ela quando nos conhecemos, apesar de eu perceber que ela não ia iniciá-lo a partir da primeira música. Porque a primeira era a favorita da minha mãe, e eu tenho certeza que se eu ouvir isso agora, eu vou explodir em lágrimas.

O que só serve para mostrar que Sakura Haruno é ... incrível. Ela está tão fodidamente sintonizada comigo, o meu humor, minha dor. Eu nunca estive com alguém que pode me ler tão bem.

Uma hora passa. Eu sei que é uma hora, porque isso é quanto tempo dura a lista de reprodução, e quando termina, Sakura coloca em um mix diferente, o que me faz sorrir demais, pois consiste em uma série de Rat Pack, Motown e Bruno Mars.

Estou calmo agora. Bem mais calmo. Toda vez que eu sinto que estou relaxando, lembro-me dos olhos dominados pelo medo da Mei e a pressão aperta meu peito novamente. Eu me forço a não me debruçar sobre a questão que continua picando no meu cérebro. Pego a estrada de duas pistas que nos levará para Hastings, então a pergunta chega novamente e desta vez eu não posso mantê-la afastada.

\- E se eu for capaz de fazer isso?

Sakura abaixa o volume.

\- O Quê?

\- E se eu for capaz de ferir alguém? – Pergunto com a voz rouca. - E se eu for igual a ele?

Ela responde com absoluta convicção.

\- Você não é.

Miséria rasteja pela minha espinha.

\- Eu não tenho paciência, eu sei que não. Eu queria estrangulá-lo esta noite. - pressiono meus lábios. - Levou toda a minha força de vontade para não jogá-lo em uma parede e espanca-lo até a morte. Mas não podia. Ele não vale a pena.

Ela pega a minha mão e junta seus dedos nos meus. - E é por isso que você não é como ele. Você tem força de vontade, e isso significa que você não tem o mesmo temperamento que ele. Porque ele não pode controlar a sua. Ele deixa a raiva abastece-lo, levando-o a ferir as pessoas que estão perto dele, as pessoas que são mais fracas do que ele. - Seu aperto na minha mão fica mais forte. - O que você faria se eu te chateasse agora?

Eu pisco.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Vamos fingir que não estamos no carro no momento. Estamos no meu quarto, ou na sua casa, e eu ... eu não sei, digo-lhe que eu dormi com outra pessoa. Não, eu te digo que eu tenho dormido com todos os caras da equipe de hóquei desde o segundo que nos conhecemos.

O pensamento faz com que meu peito se aperte em agônia.

\- O que você faria? - Ela pede.

Dirijo-me a ela com uma careta.

\- Eu termino com nosso namoro e vou embora.

\- É só isso? Você não ficaria tentado a me bater?

Fico horrorizado.

\- Claro que não. Jesus.

\- Exatamente. - A palma da sua mão se move suavemente sobre meus dedos frios. - Porque você não é como ele. Não importa o quão irritado alguém lhe deixe, você não iria feri-los.

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu comecei uma briga ou duas sobre o gelo - eu admito. - E uma vez eu soquei um cara na Pub, mas isso é porque ele disse alguma merda desagradável sobre a mãe do Naruto e eu não podia deixar passar algo assim.

Ela suspira.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que você é incapaz de violência. Todo mundo é capaz disso. Eu estou dizendo que você não faria mal a alguém que você ama. Pelo menos não intencionalmente.

Peço a Deus que ela esteja certa. Mas quando você herdou o DNA de um homem que faz mal as pessoas que ama, quem diabos sabe.

Minhas mãos começam a tremer, e eu sei Sakura sente isso porque ela aperta a minha mão direita para firmá-la. - Encoste-, diz ela.

Eu franzo a testa novamente. Estamos descendo um trecho escuro da estrada, e mesmo que não haja outros carros à vista, eu não gosto da ideia de parar no meio do nada. - Por quê?

\- Porque eu quero te beijar, e eu não posso fazer isso quando seus olhos estão na estrada.

Um sorriso involuntário salta aos meus lábios. Ninguém nunca me pediu para encostar antes para poder me beijar, e embora eu esteja exausto, chateado e triste, o pensamento de Sakura me beijando agora soa como o paraíso.

Sem outra palavra, eu saio para o acostamento, movo a alavanca de câmbio para estacionar, e ligo os piscas de emergência.

Ela desliza mais perto e segura meu queixo. As pontas dos dedos delicados golpeiam minha barba por fazer, e então ela se inclina e me beija. Apenas o toque fugaz de seus lábios, antes que ela se afasta e sussurre: - Você não é como ele. Você nunca vai ser como ele. - Seus lábios agradam meu nariz antes de beijar a ponta do mesmo. - Você é uma boa pessoa. - Ela planta um pequeno beijo na minha bochecha. - Você é honesto e bondoso e compassivo. - Ela morde levemente meu lábio inferior. - Quero dizer, não me interprete mal, você é um idiota total as vezes, mas é uma espécie de coisa tolerável.

Eu não posso parar um sorriso.

\- Você não é como ele-, ela repete mais firme desta vez. - A única coisa que vocês dois têm em comum é que vocês dois são jogadores de hóquei talentosos. É isso aí. Você não é como ele.

Jesus, eu precisava ouvir isso. Suas palavras penetram naquele lugar apavorado no meu coração, e a pressão no meu peito se dissipa, e eu pego a parte de trás de sua cabeça e beijo-a duro. Minha língua desliza em sua boca e eu gemo feliz, porque ela tem gosto de cerejas e aroma de cerejas e eu porra, adoro. Eu quero beijá-la por toda a noite, para o resto da porra de minha vida, mas eu não me esqueci de onde estamos no momento.

Eu relutantemente quebro o beijo, exatamente quando sua mão foge em direção a minha virilha.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu digo, então gemo novamente quando ela esfrega meu pau doendo sobre minhas calças.

\- Qual é a sensação?

Eu pego sua mão parando seus movimentos.

\- Eu não sei se você está ciente disso, mas estamos sentados no carro no lado da estrada.

\- Não, sério? Pensei que estávamos em um avião a caminho de Palm Springs.

Eu engasgo uma risada, mas ela se transforma em um chiado quando a tentadora ao meu lado me acaricia novamente. Ela aperta a cabeça do meu pau e minhas bolas apertam, e ondas de calor correm através de mim. Oh merda. Isto não é assim o tempo todo, mas eu tenho que saber se ela esta tão ligada como eu estou, e eu não posso parar minha mão ir à deriva para seu joelho. Eu acaricio a pele suave de sua coxa, antes de deslizar minha mão sob o vestido.

Eu chego em sua calcinha e gemo quando eu sinto o material úmido contra a palma da mão. Ela é molhada. Realmente molhada.

De alguma forma eu consegui puxar minha mão.

\- Nós não podemos fazer isso.

\- Por que não? - Uma brilho travesso dança em seus olhos, o que não me surpreende, porque eu estou descobrindo rapidamente que Sakura é aventureira pra caralho, uma vez que ela permite baixar a guarda e confiar em alguém.

E ainda me orgulho de ser eu, quem ela confia.

\- Qualquer um pode passar. - Faço uma pausa significativa. - Incluindo uma patrulha da polícia.

\- Então é melhor ser rápido.

Antes que eu possa piscar, ela abre minhas calças e desliza a mão dentro da minha cueca. Meus olhos rapidamente rolam para o topo da minha cabeça.

\- Vá para o banco de trás.

Seus olhos se arregalam, em seguida, se preenchem com prazer.

\- Sério?

\- O merda, se vamos fazer isso, podemos muito bem fazer isso direito - eu respondo com um suspiro. - Vá ou vamos para casa, lembra?

Faz-me rir a rapidez com que ela mergulha no banco de trás. Rindo, eu abro o porta-luvas e pego a tira de preservativos escondidos lá, então me junto a ela na parte de trás.

Quando ela vê o que eu estou segurando, seu queixo cai.

\- São preservativos? Ok, eu acho que posso estar louca sobre isso, exceto que, provavelmente não deveria estar, porque é muito útil no momento. Mas ... sério? Você mantém preservativos no carro?

Eu dou de ombros.

\- Claro. E se eu estou dirigindo ao longo de um dia e me deparo com Kate Upton encalhada na beira da estrada?

Sakura bufa.

\- É esse o seu tipo, então? Loiras peitudas com curvas de sobra?

Eu cubro seu corpo com o meu e me sustento em meus cotovelos em cada lado dela. - Naah, eu prefiro as com cabelos exoticamente rosas de tetas de stripper. - Eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço e acaricio sua pele. - Uma em particular. Que, por sinal, também tem curvas de sobra. - Minhas mãos deslizam para baixo até sua cintura. - E minúsculos quadris. - Eu deslizo minhas mãos por baixo dela e aperto seu bumbum farto e redondo. – É pura maldade. - Eu ponho uma mão entre as pernas dela. - E a buceta mais apertada do planeta.

Ela treme.

\- Você tem a boca suja.

\- Sim, mas você ainda me ama.

Ela engata uma respiração.

\- Sim. - Seus olhos verdes brilham para mim. - Eu te amo.

Meu coração maldito esta perto de explodir como essas três palavras doces penduradas entre nós. Outras meninas disseram para mim antes, mas desta vez é diferente. Porque é Sakura quem falou, e ela não é qualquer menina. E porque eu sei que quando ela diz que me ama, realmente significa eu, Sasuke, e não a estrela de Konoha no hóquei, ou Sr. Popularidade, ou o filho de Fugaku Uchiha. Ela me ama.

É difícil falar após o enorme nó na garganta.

\- Eu também te amo. - É a primeira vez que falo isso a uma mulhe,r que eu a amo, e parece ser tão malditamente certo.

Sakura sorri. Em seguida, ela puxa minha cabeça para baixo e me beija, e de repente nós não estamos falando mais. Eu empurro seu vestido e arranco minha calça. Eu nem mesmo tiro sua calcinha, eu só puxo de lado, coloco um preservativo com uma mão, e guio o meu pau para sua abertura.

Ela geme no instante em que eu entro nela. E eu não estava brincando sobre como ela é apertada. Suas buceta me agarra tão apertado que vejo estrelas, fico tão perto de me perder que tenho que segurar o clímax.

Já fodi meninas no meu carro antes, mas nunca tinha feito amor com uma.

\- Você é tão bonita - murmuro incapaz de tirar os olhos dela.

Eu começo a me mover, morrendo de vontade de ir devagar e fazer isso durar, mas eu estou dolorosamente consciente de onde estamos. Um bom-samaritano ou pior, um policial pôde localizar o Jeep e achar que precisamos de ajuda, e se eles decidirem se aproximar de nós, eles receberão uma visão da minha bunda, vendo meu quadris bombeando e os braços de Sakura segurando minhas costas.

Além disso, nesta posição, é difícil de manobrar. Tudo o que posso gerenciar é golpes rápidos e superficiais, mas Sakura não parece se importar. Ela faz os ruídos mais sexy conforme me movo dentro dela, suspiros e gemidos sussurrados, trêmulos, e quando eu bato em um determinado ponto dentro dela, ela geme tão alto que eu tenho que apertar minha bunda para parar meu orgasmo, Por que eu quero que ela venha também. Quero ouvi-la gritar e me espremer com seus espasmos em torno de mim.

Pressiono o polegar em seu clitóris, esfregando-o com cuidado.

\- Dê-me, baby - eu digo em seu ouvido. - Venha para mim. Deixe-me sentir você chegando no meu pau.

Seus olhos se espremem fechados, quadris subindo para atender minhas estocadas apressadas, e então ela grita de prazer, e eu venho tão forte que minha visão oscila e minha mente fragmenta em um milhão de pedaços.

Quando o prazer de abalar a mente finalmente diminui, eu registro qual música está tocando no carro.

Meus olhos se abrem.

\- Será que você baixou novamente One Direction?

Sua boca contrai.

\- Não...

\- Uh-ruh. Então, por que Story of my Life esta tocando? - Eu exijo.

Ela faz uma pausa, em seguida, solta um grande suspiro.

\- Porque eu gosto de One Direction. Pronto. Confesso.

\- Você tem sorte que eu te amo - eu aviso. - Porque eu não iria ouvir isso de outra forma.

Sakura sorri.

\- Você tem sorte que eu te amo. Porque você é um babaca total e não há um monte de meninas que iria se disponibilizar a aguentar você.

Ela provavelmente está certa sobre a coisa do idiota.

Ela esta definitivamente certa sobre a parte de sorte.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Olá babys! Como estão? Espero que bem : )_

 _E ai o que acharam do capítulo? Eu particularmente adoro esse, é muito intenso,e fofo da parte dos dois._

 _Espero tê-los agradadooo, Então me contém o que acharam._

 _Gostaria de avisar que está adaptação está chegando em sua reta final : (_

 _Fazer o que né! Tudo tem um fim._

 _Acredito que no máximo mais 10 cap. já consigo encerrar._

 _Tbm gostaria de agradecer a NegaUchiha e NanaEimi pelos comentários, Vlw gatinhas pela presença *-*_

 _Bom, é isso._

 _Até o próximo!_


	42. Capítulo 42

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 42**

 **SAKURA**

\- Eu não gosto disso-, declaro. - Eu quero dizer isso, querido, minhas pernas estão começando a doer. Eu te disse, eu não sou flexível.

A risada de Sasuke vibra através do meu corpo. Meu corpo nu deve acrescentar, porque estamos no meio da transa. Onde eu acabei que estragar o clima.

Talvez eu seja uma assassina de clima.

Mas quer saber, eu não me importo. Eu ainda estou vetando esta posição. Sasuke se ajoelha na minha frente, e meus tornozelos estão em seus ombros. E talvez se ele não fosse um grande jogador de hóquei, minhas pernas não se sentiriam como se estivesses descansando em cima da maldita Empire State Building.

Ainda rindo, Sasuke se inclina para frente e meus músculos dão um suspiro de alívio quando eu deslizo minhas pernas para baixo e ligo-as em torno de sua bunda. Imediatamente, o ângulo muda, e um gemido desliza para fora da minha boca.

\- Melhor? - Diz ele com a voz rouca.

\- Meu Deus. Sim. Faça isso de novo.

\- Eu não tenho ideia o que eu fiz.

-Você torceu seus quadris, como ... ooohhh ... sim, como isso.

Toda vez que ele me enche, meu núcleo grampeia em torno de sua ereção. Toda vez que ele se retira, sinto-me vazia, dolorida, desesperada. Eu sou viciada nesse cara. Em seus beijos e seu gosto, na sensação de seu cabelo rebelde sob meus dedos, e os nervos suaves de suas costas quando eu cravo minhas unhas nele.

Seus quadris flexionam e sua respiração se acelera, e ele empurra mais profundo, transformando a minha visão em uma névoa branca. Em seguida, ele chega para o lugar onde nós estamos unidos e esfrega o meu clitóris, e lá vamos nós. Ele vem em primeiro, mas continua bombeando dentro de mim mesmo enquanto ele treme. Seu clímax me leva e eu tremo ainda mais, mordendo o lábio para parar de gritar para não alertar seus companheiros de quarto para as deliciosas sensações que percorrem meu corpo agora.

Depois disso, ele deita de costas na cama e eu deito em cima dele, escalando o seu corpo como um macaco quando eu planto beijinhos no seu rosto e pescoço.

\- Por que você sempre tem muito mais energia depois do sexo?-, Ele resmunga.

\- Não sei. Não importa. - Eu planto beijos em cima dele, até que ele esteja rindo de alegria. Eu sei que ele gosta da atenção, o que é bom, porque eu não posso parar de dar isso a ele. Por alguma razão, eu me transformo em um monstro carinhoso quando estou perto dele.

Uma semana se passou desde a ação de graças, e Sasuke e eu ainda estamos firmes e fortes. Temos estado ocupados, no entanto. Todos os nossos trabalhos finais devem ser entregues em breve, incluindo da aula de Anko, que eu tenho ajudado Sasuke. Sua rotina de treino é tão abarrotada como sempre, e a minha também enquanto me preparo para a apresentação. Mas hey, pelo menos eu estou finalmente animada com isso novamente.

Konohamaru e eu estamos trabalhando com um arranjo que eu amo, e estou confiante de que vou realizar uma boa performance. Mas eu ainda não perdoei Toneri e Hanabi pelo que eles fizeram. Hanabi já mandou mensagem várias vezes perguntando se podemos nos encontrar e conversar, mas eu a ignorei, e uma vez que Fuka arrumou meu próprio espaço de ensaio em um dos quartos superiores do coro, eu não tenho que ver a cara dos dois.

E a cereja no topo do eu-amo-pra-caralho-minha-vida bolo? Meu pai ligou na semana passada com boas notícias, iram poder ir na casa da tia Kurenai para o Natal. Eu já reservei o meu bilhete, e não posso esperar para vê-los, mas estou decepcionado que Sasuke não irá poder ir comigo. Eu o convidei, mas as datas não batem, porque a equipe tem um jogo marcado um dia depois que eu for, e outro dois dias antes de eu voltar. Então Sasuke vai passar as férias com Naruto, que é de uma cidade 20 minutos de Hastings.

Batidas fortes na porta me tiram dos meus pensamentos felizes. A porta está trancada, então eu não estou preocupada com qualquer intromissão, mas eu ainda alcanço o cobertor por força do hábito.

\- Desculpe interromper, meninos e meninas -, Naruto chama - , mas é hora de largar de seu p e v. Tenho que ir, Teme.

Eu lanço a Sasuke um olhar interrogativo.

\- P e v?

Metade do tempo eu mal posso entender as siglas e abreviaturas de Naruto.

Sasuke sorri para mim.

\- Ah, qual é, sério? Até eu entendi.

Ele desliza para fora da cama e vagueia em busca de suas roupas. - Você vem para o jogo depois do ensaio?

\- Sim, mas não acho que chego antes do segundo período. Argh. Quando eu chegar à arena, provavelmente vai estar lotado.

\- Eu vou ver alguém para guardar um assento para você.

\- Obrigado.

Eu vou para o banheiro, tomo um banho, e sai para encontrar Sasuke na borda da cama, inclinando-se para colocar um par de meias. Meu coração salta uma batida com a visão dele. Cabelo bagunçado, bíceps, manchas vermelhas no pescoço de onde eu o mordi. Ele é malditamente lindo.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, deixamos sua casa e tomamos caminhos separados. Estou com o carro da Guren, então dirijo de volta para o campus para ensaiar. Agora que Toneri caiu fora, o gosto por ensaiar voltou.

E eu faço. Meu próprio violoncelista pessoal e eu forjamos o final da canção, e um par de horas mais tarde, estou dirigindo em direção ao centro de hóquei de Konoha. Mandei uma mensagem para Tenten para ver se ela queria vir para o jogo comigo, mas ela está ocupada com Neji, e meus outros amigos estão enterrados sob montanhas de trabalhos escolares, o que me faz grata que já tenha adiantado os meus. A maioria dos meus cursos são de desempenho ou teoria da música, então eu realmente só tinha que focar nos jornais britânicos e ética, ambos os quais estão quase prontos.

Chego à arena depois do que eu esperava. O terceiro período apenas começou, e eu estou assustada em ver 1-1 piscando no placar, porque Konoha está jogando com uma equipe da Divisão II de Buffalo hoje à noite. Sasuke estava confiante de que o jogo não seria de todo competitivo, mas, aparentemente, ele estava errado.

Há um lugar vazio me esperando por trás da bancada cortesia de uma sénior chamada Temari. Sasuke falou dela antes, mas eu não a conhecia até agora. Aparentemente, ela está namorando com Shikamaru desde o primeiro ano, o que é impressionante. A maioria de relacionamentos universitários parecem não durar muito tempo.

Temari é engraçada e gentil, e nós ficamos um bom tempo assistindo o jogo juntas. Quando Gaara leva um golpe forte que o manda deslizando através do gelo, ambas suspiramos de alarme.

\- Oh meu Deus-, Temari explode. - Ele está bem?

Felizmente, Gaara está bem. Ele sacode e salta para cima, em direção ao bando de patinador de Konoha para uma mudança de linha. No momento que Sasuke entra no gelo, meu pulso acelera. Ele é uma força a ser reconhecida. Um jogo de pernas rápido, lançador duro. Sua primeira passagem conecta com o bastão de Shikamaru, que voa em toda a linha azul. O Nara lança o disco e Sasuke persegue-o. O mesmo acontece com o centro da outra equipe.

Sasuke sai vitorioso e fecha em torno da rede, arrancando um tiro rápido. O goleiro para-o facilmente, mas o rebote salta diretamente no caminho do Nara. Ele bate o disco de volta para o goleiro, cuja luva chicoteia tarde demais.

Temari pula e aplaude até ficar rouca conforme o ponto de seu namorado acende o placar. Nós nos abraçamos com entusiasmo, então seguramos a respiração como os últimos três minutos de jogo. A outra equipe luta para ganhar a posse do disco, mas Konoha ganha a discrepância e domina o resto do jogo, que termina com uma pontuação final de 2-1.

Temari e eu caminhamos em direção ao centro, nos acotovelando em todas as direções conforme tentamos descer as escadas para o gelo.

\- Estou tão feliz que você esteja com Sasuke - ela fala.

O comentário me faz sorrir, porque ela só me conhece a vinte minutos.

\- Eu também-, eu respondo.

\- Sério. Ele é um grande cara, mas ele é tão louco e intenso quando se trata de hóquei. Ele quase não bebe, e não se apega com ninguém. Não é saudável ser tão focado em algo, você não acha?

Deixamos a pista, mas não vamos para a saída da arena. Em vez disso, nós fazemos o nosso caminho através da multidão em direção ao corredor que leva aos vestiários para que possamos esperar por nossos rapazes.

\- É por isso que eu acho que você é boa para ele - diz ela. - Ele parece tão feliz e relaxado cada vez que eu o vejo.

Minha coluna endurece quando eu localizo um rosto familiar no meio da multidão.

O pai de Sasuke.

Ele esta a 20 pés de distância de nós, e vindo para nossa direção. Seu boné de beisebol descansa em sua cabeça, mas isso não o impediu de ser notado, porque um grupo de rapazes com casacos Konoha rapidamente aproxima-se dele para pedir um autógrafo. Ele assina os casacos, em seguida, uma foto que um deles lhe entrega. Eu não consigo ver a imagem, mas eu imagino que é uma cena de ação de seus dias de glória, assim como as que eu vi emolduradas em sua casa. Fugaku Uchiha, lenda do hóquei.

Agora vivendo através de seu filho.

Eu estou tão focada no meu ódio pelo pai de Sasuke que não presto atenção para onde eu estou andando, e um riso assustado deixa a minha boca quando eu topo com alguém.

\- Sinto muito. Eu não estava olhando para onde... - O pedido de desculpas morre em meus lábios quando noto com quem eu topei.

Kabuto Yakushi parece tão surpreso quanto eu me sinto.

Na fração de segundo que os nossos olhos se encontram, eu me transformo em uma estátua de gelo. Arrepios arruínam cada centímetro do meu corpo. Meus pés estão congelados no lugar. Onda após onda de terror bate em mim.

Eu não vi Kabuto desde o dia em que ele testemunhou no tribunal, em nome do meu estuprador.

Eu não sei o que dizer. Ou fazer. Ou pensar.

Alguém grita: - Haruno!

Eu viro minha cabeça.

Quando eu viro novamente, Kabuto está correndo para longe como se ele estivesse tentando superar uma bala.

Eu não posso respirar.

Sasuke vem ao meu lado. Eu sei que é ele, porque eu reconheço a varredura suave de sua mão no meu rosto, mas meu olhar permanece colado à Kabuto. Ele está vestindo uma jaqueta de Buffalo. Será que ele estuda lá? Eu nunca me preocupei em descobrir o que aconteceu com os amigos de Kimimaru. Para quais faculdade foram, o que eles estão fazendo agora. A última vez que tive contato com Kabuto, foi indiretamente. Foi quando meu pai atacou o pai dele na loja de ferragens em Ransom.

\- Sakura. Olhe para mim.

Eu não posso tirar meus olhos do Kabuto, que não conseguiu sair pela porta ainda. O grupo de amigos que ele está param para conversar com algumas pessoas, e ele joga um olhar de pânico por cima do ombro, empalidecendo quando ele percebe que eu ainda estou olhando para ele.

\- Sakura. Jesus. Você esta branca como um lençol. O que aconteceu?

Também acho que eu estou pálida. Acho que estou parecendo com Kabuto. Acho que nós dois acabamos de ver um fantasma.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que minha cabeça é arrancada para o lado quando as mãos de Sasuke pegam meu queixo para forçar o contato visual.

\- O que está acontecendo? Quem é esse cara? - Ele seguiu o meu olhar, e agora ele está olhando Kabuto com desconfiança visível.

\- Ninguém - eu digo fracamente.

\- Sakura.

\- Não é ninguém, Sasuke. Por favor. - Eu viro as costas para a porta, efetivamente eliminando qualquer tentação de olhar para Kabuto.

Sasuke faz uma pausa. Pesquisa meu rosto. Em seguida, ele suga a respiração.

\- Oh porra. Será que é ...? - A pergunta horrorizado paira entre nós.

\- Não - eu digo rapidamente. - Não é. Eu prometo. - Meus pulmões queimam por falta de oxigênio, então eu me forço a tomar uma respiração profunda. - Ele é só um cara.

\- Que cara? Qual o nome dele?

\- Kabuto.- Náuseas circundam minha barriga como um cardume de tubarões. – Kabuto Yakushi.

O olhar de Sasuke se move além de meu ombro, que me diz que Kabuto ainda está aqui. Droga, por que não pode simplesmente sair logo?

\- Quem é ele, Sakura?

Por mais que eu tente, eu não posso mais fingir que todo o meu mundo não foi virado agora.

Com meu rosto colapsado eu sussurro:

\- É o melhor amigo do Kimimaru. Ele é um dos caras que depuseram contra mim após o...

Sasuke já está seguindo em direção a Kabuto.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eita que vai da tretaaa agora!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada a Nega Uchiha e Nana Eimi pelos comentários, vcs são umas fofas *-*_

 _Até semana que vem! Bjinhos_


	43. Capítulo 43

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 43**

 **SASUKE**

Meu sangue ruge entre meus ouvidos. Ouço Sakura me chamando, mas não consigo parar de me mover. É como se eu estivesse vendo o mundo através de uma névoa vermelha. Andei no piloto automático, transformando-me em um míssil de busca que viaja em direção a um idiota chamado Kabuto Yakushi.

O bastardo que ajudou o estuprador de Sakura ficar livre.

\- Yakushi. - Eu chamo.

Seus ombros tensos. Várias pessoas olham em nossa direção, mas só há uma pessoa que eu estou interessado no momento. Ele se vira, os olhos escuros momentaneamente piscando em pânico quando ele me observa. Ele me viu conversando com a Sakura. Provavelmente descobriu o que ela me disse.

Ele diz algo para seus amigos e dá um passo apressado longe do grupo, e meu queixo endurece feito pedra quando ele se aproxima de mim com cautela.

\- Quem diabos é você? - Ele murmura.

\- O namorado da Sakura.

Sua expressão transmite medo inconfundível, mas ele ainda tenta disfarçar.

\- Sim? Bem, o que você quer?

Eu respiro calmante. Não me acalmo, nem um pouco.

\- Eu só queria conhecer o idiota que ajuda e incita um estuprador.

Há um longo momento de silêncio. Em seguida, ele fecha a cara para mim.

\- Foda-se. Você não sabe de nada sobre mim, cara.

\- Eu sei tudo sobre você, - eu corrijo, meu corpo todo tremendo de fúria mal contida. - Eu sei que você deixou seu amigo drogar a minha garota. Eu sei que você não se importou, enquanto ele a levou para um quarto e a machucou. Eu sei que você cometeu perjúrio depois para apoiá-lo. Eu sei que você é um pedaço de merda sem consciência.

\- Foda-se - diz ele novamente, mas sua bravata vacila.

\- Sério? Foda-se? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? Eu acho que faz sentido. - Eu engulo o ácido na minha garganta. - Você é um covarde que não poderia defender uma garota inocente. Então, por que você teria a coragem de defender a si mesmo?

As acusações amargas desencadeiam sua ira.

\- Saia da minha frente, cara. Eu não vim aqui esta noite para ser blasfemado por algum idiota. Volte para a sua namorada vagabunda e...

Oh porra não.

Meu punho move-se sozinho e se conecta direto com seu queixo.

Depois disso, tudo é um borrão.

As pessoas estão gritando. Alguém pega a parte de trás da minha jaqueta, tentando me puxar para longe do Yakushi. Minha mão vibra. Eu sinto sangue na boca. É como uma experiência fora-do-corpo que eu nem consigo descrever, porque eu não estou lá. Eu estou perdido em uma névoa de raiva incontrolável.

\- Sasuke.

Alguém me bate em uma parede, e eu instintivamente lanço um gancho de direita. Eu vislumbrar um lampejo de vermelho e escuto o meu nome de novo, afiado, enfático.

\- Sasuke - e minha visão limpa a tempo de ver o sangue jorrando do canto da boca do Naruto.

Ah Merda.

\- Sasuke. - Sua voz é baixa e ameaçadora, mas não há dúvidas sobre a preocupação nadando em seus olhos. - _Teme_ , você tem que parar.

Todo o oxigênio em meus pulmões estremece para fora em uma corrida. Eu olho ao redor e encontro um mar de rostos olhando para mim, ouço vozes abafadas e confusas sussurrando.

E então o treinador aparece, e de repente me bate a gravidade do que eu acabei de fazer.

Duas horas mais tarde, eu estou na frente da porta da Sakura, e eu quase não tenho força suficiente para bater.

Não me lembro da última vez que atingi este nível intenso de cansaço. Em vez de uma festa pós-jogo com a minha equipe hoje à noite, sentei-me no escritório do treinador por mais de uma hora e ouviu-o gritar comigo por iniciar uma luta na propriedade da escola. Que, por sinal, me rendeu uma suspensão de um jogo. Para ser honesto, estou surpreso que a punição não foi mais dura, mas depois do treinador e alguns outros funcionários ouviram a história toda, eles decidiram ser bons comigo. Sakura tinha me dado permissão para dizer-lhes sobre sua história com Kabuto Yakushi, insistindo que ela não queria que eles pensassem que eu era algum psicopata que ataca fãs de hóquei sem uma boa razão, mas eu ainda me sinto como uma merda por compartilhar seu trauma com o meu treinador.

Suspensão de um jogo. Jesus. Eu mereço muitíssimo pior.

Gostaria de saber se meu pai já ouviu falar sobre a suspensão, mas eu sei que ele deve ter. Aposto que ele tem alguém em Konoha em sua folha de pagamento para alimentá-lo com informações sobre mim. Felizmente, ele não estava por perto quando eu saí da arena, então eu fui poupado de lidar com sua ira esta noite.

No entanto, Naruto estava lá, me esperando do lado de fora, e eu nunca tive tanta vergonha na minha vida como no momento que pedi desculpas para o meu melhor amigo por bater nele. Mas Sakura também tinha me dado o ok para compartilhar a verdade com Naruto, e depois que eu disse a ele quem Kabuto era e por que eu fui atrás dele, Naruto estava pronto para ir ele mesmo atrás do babaca, e então ele me pediu desculpas por me retirar do desgraçado. Foi quando eu percebi o quanto eu amo esse cara. Ele pode ter ficado de olho na minha namorada, mas ele ainda é o melhor amigo que eu já tive. E o inferno, eu não posso culpá-lo até mesmo pela parte de ter ficado de olho, por que, porque ele não ia querer estar com alguém tão incrível como a Sakura?

Eu estou nervoso pra caramba quando ela abre a porta para me deixar entrar, mas ela me surpreende imediatamente jogando os braços em volta de mim.

\- Você está bem? - Diz ela urgentemente.

\- Eu estou bem. - Parece que estou falando com a boca cheia de cascalho, então eu limpo minha garganta antes de continuar. - Sinto muito. Eu estou tão arrependido, baby.

Ela inclina a cabeça para olhar para mim, lamento gravado em seu rosto.

\- Você não deveria ter ido atrás dele.

\- Eu sei. - Minha garganta fecha. - Eu não conseguia parar. Eu ficava imaginando aquele bastardo sentado no banco das testemunhas, chamando-lhe de prostituta e dizendo que você usava drogas e seduziu seu amigo. Deixou-me doente. - Eu balanço minha cabeça fracamente. - Não, isso me deixou louco.

Ela pega a minha mão e me leva para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si antes de se juntar a mim na beira da cama. Ela pega a minha mão novamente, e suspira quando ela vê o estado de meus dedos. Eles estão rachados e cobertos de sangue, e mesmo que eu tenha lavado minhas mãos antes de vir para cá, os pequenos cortes abriram e agora estão pingando de sangue.

\- O quão enrascado você ficou? - Ela pergunta.

\- Não tanto quanto eu mereço. Suspensão de um jogo, o que não deve ferir muito a equipe. Nosso recorde é sólido o suficiente para que possamos pagar uma perda, se resumir a isso. E os policiais não foram chamados porque o Kabuto se recusou a prestar queixa. O treinador de Buffalo tentou o fazer mudar de ideia, mas ele disse a todos que me provocou.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se para cima.

\- Ele fez?

\- Sim. - Eu deixo escapar um suspiro. - Ele provavelmente só queria voltar para qualquer que seja o buraco do qual ele se arrastou para fora e fingir que nunca aconteceu. Assim como ele fingiu que seu melhor amigo não te machucou. – Bile faz bolhas na minha garganta. - Como diabos isso é justo, Sakura? Por que não está mais irritada? Por que não está furiosa por seu estuprador estar andando livre? E seus amigos viscosas são os que o ajudaram a sair.

Ela suspira.

\- Não é justo. E eu estou com raiva. Mas ... bem, a vida nem sempre é justa, querido. Quero dizer, olhe para o seu pai, ele é um criminoso como o Kimimaru é, e ele não está na cadeia também. Se qualquer coisa, ele ainda é reverenciado por todos os fãs de hóquei neste país.

\- Sim, porque ninguém sabe o que ele fez para mim e para a minha mãe.

\- E você acha que se eles soubessem, eles parariam de idolatra-lo? Alguns deles podem, mas eu garanto que muitos deles não vão se importar, porque ele é um atleta estrela e ganhou muitos jogos, o que faz dele um herói. - Ela balança a cabeça tristemente. - Você percebe quantos agressores estão andando por aí impunes? Quantas acusações de estupro são retiradas por causa das evidências "insuficientes", ou quantos estupradores fogem com o que eles fizeram, porque a vítima está com muito medo de contar a alguém? Então, sim, isso não é justo, mas também não vale a pena ficar agonizando sobre isso.

Aflição entope minha garganta.

\- Você é uma pessoa melhor do que eu, então.

\- Isso não é verdade, - ela repreende. - Lembra-se do que você me disse na Ação de Graças? Como seu pai não vale a pena a sua raiva e vingança? Bem, essa é a melhor vingança, Sasuke. Viver bem e ser feliz é a melhor forma de superar os traumas do nosso passado. Eu fui estuprada, e foi horrível, mas eu não vou perder meu tempo ou energia, não em algum patético e medíocre que não soube aceitar um não como resposta, ou seus amigos patéticas que pensavam que ele merecia de ser recompensado por suas ações. - Ela suspira de novo. - Eu deixei tudo para trás. Você realmente não tem que enfrentar esses caras em meu nome.

\- Eu sei. - Lágrimas picam meus olhos. Merda. A última vez que chorei foi no funeral da minha mãe, quando eu tinha 12 anos de idade. Eu estou envergonhado por Sakura estar assistindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero que ela entenda por que eu fiz isso, mesmo que isso signifique cair aos pedaços na frente dela. - Você não entendeu? A ideia de que alguém machucou você me rasga. - Eu pisco rapidamente, lutando contra as lágrimas. - Eu não sabia isso até hoje à noite, mas ... Acho que eu estava quebrado, também.

Sakura parece assustada.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu estava quebrado antes de te conhecer, - murmuro. - Toda a minha vida girava em torno de hóquei, e ser o melhor, e provar para o meu pai que eu não preciso dele. Eu não me permitia ficar perto das meninas, porque eu não queria ser distraído de meus objetivos. E eu sabia que se eu chegasse perto de alguém, eu a deixaria com o coração partido, uma vez eu fosse convocado. Eu não deixei uma única pessoa, nem mesmo os meus amigos mais próximos, e então você veio e eu percebi o quão solitário da porra eu estava.

Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça em seu ombro, tão cansado de ... de tudo.

Depois de um tempo, ela puxa minha cabeça em seu colo e acariciou meu cabelo. Eu me aconchego nela, minha voz abafada contra sua coxa. - Odeio que você tenha me visto dessa forma hoje à noite. - Aborrecimento queima a minha carne. - Você me disse que eu não era capaz de ferir você, mas você viu o que eu fiz hoje à noite. Eu não fui para lá pensando em bater nele, mas ele era tão fodidamente presunçoso, e, em seguida, ele chamou-lhe de ... ele disse algo desagradável, e eu respondi.

\- Você perdeu seu temperamento - ela concorda. - Mas isso não muda o que eu sinto por você, ou o que eu penso sobre você. Eu disse que você nunca iria me machucar, e eu ainda acredito nisso. - Sua voz treme. - Deus, Sasuke, se você soubesse o quanto eu queria arrancar os olhos dele hoje à noite...

\- Mas você não fez.

\- Porque eu estava em choque. Eu não esperava vê-lo lá. - Seus dedos deslizam sobre meu couro cabeludo em uma carícia suave. - Eu não quero que você se odeie por isso

\- Eu não quero que você me odeie por isso.

Ela se abaixa e roça os lábios por cima da minha cabeça. - Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo.

Nós ficamos assim por um tempo, com os dedos no meu cabelo e minha cabeça em seu colo. Eventualmente, ela me persuade na cama e eu deslizo entre os lençóis, completamente vestido. Estamos de conchinha agora, exceto ela é a única me segurando e eu estou muito fodidamente cansado e envergonhado para me mover.

Eu caio no sono com a mão da Sakura acariciando meu peito.

 _CONTINUA_

 _. . ._

 _Olá baby's, como estão hoje noite? Espero que bem!_

 _Obrigada a Nega Uchiha, (minha gatinha manhosa), e a Assiral (Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e se prepare que tem coisas ainda para acontecerem, hehe.); pelos comentárioooos._

 _Até o próximo fofas!_


	44. Capítulo 44

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 44**

 **SAKURA**

Na manhã seguinte, deixo Sasuke dormindo na minha cama e preparo-me para o trabalho. Embora eu ainda esteja abalada com o que aconteceu ontem à noite, eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse a ele. Eu não o culpo por perder a paciência. Na verdade, uma parte de mim que é rancorosa esta contente que Kabuto levou um soco no rosto. Ele merece depois do que ele fez para mim. Mentir sob juramento, prestando testemunho que permitiu que o caso contra Kimimaru fosse arquivado... que tipo de pessoa faz algo tão cruel e vingativo?

Mas eu sei que Sasuke está chateado com o que ele fez, e eu sei que eu vou ter que trabalhar duro para fazê-lo ver que ele não é o monstro que ele pensa que é.

Mas eu também não posso deixar de ir trabalhar, de modo a Operação Reafirmação vai ter que esperar.

Uma vez que eu estou vestida e pronta para ir, eu sento na beira da cama e toco o rosto de Sasuke. - Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho- eu sussurro.

\- Mmmddirjig ... vhocêm ...?-

Deduzo que ele está se oferecendo para me levar, e um sorriso puxa no canto da minha boca. – Estou com o carro da Guren. Volte a dormir, se quiser. Estarei de volta em torno das cinco.

\- Uhun.- Suas pálpebras vibram e um segundo depois ele está dormindo novamente.

Faço xícara de café instantâneo na cozinha e engulo para alavancar meu cérebro funcionando precariamente. Meu olhar se desloca para porta do quarto de Tenten, que esta aberta. O vislumbre de sua cama perfeitamente feita me preocupa apenas por um segundo, porque quando eu verifico meu telefone, eu encontro uma mensagem de ontem à noite que me diz que ela passou a noite com Neji.

Meu turno no restaurante é caótico. A multidão do café da manhã chega em massa e é umas boas duas horas antes da corrida finalmente se dissipar. Eu nem sequer tenho tempo para respirar, uma vez que diminuiu, porque Karui me pede para reorganizar os suprimentos sob o balcão antes de começar a hora do almoço. Passo a próxima hora de joelhos, movendo pilhas de guardanapos e pacotes de açúcar a partir de uma plataforma para outra, e de arrumação da prateleira de canecas de café e a prateleira de copos de vidro.

Quando eu finalmente levanto, fico assustada ao encontrar um homem sentado no banquinho em minha frente.

É o pai do Sasuke.

\- Senhor Uchiha, - eu ranjo com surpresa. - Oi.

\- Olá, Sakura.- Sua voz é tão fria como o ar de Dezembro de fora da lanchonete. - Nós precisamos conversar.

Nós precisamos?

Merda. Por que eu tenho um sentimento que eu sei exatamente o que ele quer falar?

\- Eu estou trabalhando - eu respondo com um tom estranho.

\- Eu posso esperar.

Puta merda. É apenas dez horas e eu não saio até as cinco. Será que ele está realmente disposto a ficar sentado e esperar por sete horas? Porque, definitivamente, não vou ser capaz de trabalhar com ele olhando para mim o tempo todo.

\- Deixe-me ver se eu posso fazer uma pausa- eu digo às pressas.

Ele balança a cabeça. - Não vai demorar muito. Eu lhe asseguro, eu só precisa de alguns minutos do seu tempo.

Eu não sei se isso é uma promessa, ou uma ameaça.

Engolindo, eu corro para o escritório da Karui, que me da um intervalo de cinco minutos depois de eu dizer a ela que o pai do meu namorado tem algo urgente para discutir comigo.

No momento em que o Sr. Uchiha e eu saímos, eu recebo a resposta a essa promessa antiga vs. Ameaça, porque a sua linguagem corporal emite alguma ameaça séria.

\- Eu aposto que você está muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Eu franzo a testa.

\- O que você está falando?

Ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos de seu longo casaco preto, e ele se parece muito com Sasuke, é realmente perturbador. Mas ele não soa como Sasuke, porque a voz do Sasuke não é dura, e os olhos dele definitivamente não levam essa animosidade.

\- Eu estive com um monte de mulheres, Sakura.-Sr. Uchiha ri, mas sem um pingo de humor ou um pingo de calor. - Você acha que eu não sei o que um ego impulsiona uma mulher quando ela tem dois homens brigando por ela?

É isso o que ele acha que a noite passada foi? Que Sasuke e Kabuto estavam lutando um duelo para o meu amor? Jesus.

\- Não é por isso que eles estavam lutando-, eu digo fracamente.

Seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Sério? Assim, a luta não tinha nada a ver com você? - Quando eu não respondo, ele ri novamente. - Isso é o que eu pensava.

Eu não gosto do jeito que ele está olhando para mim com tanta hostilidade.

Coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos e encontrar seus olhos. - O que você quer?

\- Eu quero que você pare de distrair meu filho-, diz ele vivamente. - Você percebe que ele está enfrentando uma suspensão de um jogo por essa briga? Por causa de você, Sakura. Porque em vez de se concentrar em ganhar jogos, ele está ofegante sobre você como um cachorrinho e travando batalhas em seu nome.

Minha garganta aperta.

\- Isso não é verdade.

Ele dá um passo mais perto e eu fico realmente assustada por um instante. Eu me repreendo por isso, embora, porque vamos lá, ele não vai me machucar quando estamos em público. Quando a janela da lanchonete está bem atrás de mim e qualquer um pode nos ver.

\- Eu vejo o jeito que ele olha para você, e eu não gosto disso. E eu certamente não gosto que você divide sua atenção. É por isso que eu decidi que você não ira mais ver meu filho.

Eu não consigo parar de rir de descrença.

\- Com todo o respeito, senhor, mas que não é a sua decisão a tomar.

\- Você está certa. Vai ser a sua decisão.

Meu estômago dá uma guinada.

\- O que isso significa?

\- Isso significa que você irá romper com o meu filho.-

Eu olho para ele.

\- Hum ... não. Sinto muito, mas não.

\- Eu pensei que você ia dizer isso. Está tudo bem. Estou confiante de que posso mudar sua ideia. - Aqueles olhos frios e negros penetrando em meu rosto. - Você se importa com Sasuke?

\- É claro que sim.- Minha voz racha – Eu o amo.

A confissão traz um flash de aborrecimento para os olhos. Ele estuda o meu rosto, em seguida, faz um som de escárnio.

\- Eu acredito que você quis dizer isso.- Ele dá de ombros com desdém. - Mas isso apenas significa que você quer que ele seja feliz, não é, Sakura? Você quer que ele tenha sucesso.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde ele quer chegar com isso, mas eu sei que eu o odeio por isso.

\- Você quer saber por que ele está tendo sucesso agora? O que lhe permite fazer isso? - Sr. Uchiha sorri. - É por minha causa. Porque a minha assinatura esta sobre os contratos de aula que eu envio para Konoha. Ele vai para a escola por minha causa. Ele compra seus livros didáticos e paga por sua bebida por minha causa. O carro dele? Seguro? Quem você acha que faz os pagamentos para isso? E o seu equipamento? O menino não tem sequer um trabalho, como você acha que ele é capaz de viver? Porque eu pago tudo isso.

Sinto-me doente. Porque agora eu sei onde ele está indo.

\- Eu generosamente lhe permiti esses luxos porque eu sei que seus objetivos se alinham com os meus. Eu sei o que ele quer atingir, e eu sei que ele é capaz de alcançá-lo. - Sua mandíbula endurece. - Mas nós temos discordado um pouco, não temos?

Ele me dá um olhar aguçado, e sim, eu sou abalada.

\- Então é isso que vai acontecer.- Seu tom é enganosamente agradável. Sasuke esta certo, este homem é um monstro. - Você vai terminar esse namorinho com o meu filho. Você não vai mais vê-lo, você não vai manter a amizade com ele. Esta será uma ruptura com absolutamente nenhum contato posterior. Você entende?

\- Ou o quê?

Eu sussurro, porque eu preciso ouvi-lo dizer isso.

\- Ou eu tiro tudo dele.- Ele dá de ombros. - Bye-bye aula, livros, carro e alimentos. É isso que você quer, Sakura?

Meu cérebro procura rapidamente sobre minhas opções. Eu não vou deixar algum idiota me chantagear para acabar com as coisas com Sasuke, não quando há claramente outras soluções disponíveis para nós.

Mas eu não dei Fugaku Uchiha crédito suficiente, porque, aparentemente, ele não é apenas um idiota, mas um leitor de mente.

\- Você está pensando o que vai acontecer se você disser não?-, Ele adivinha. - Tentando pensar em uma forma, que você ainda pode estar com Sasuke sem ele perder tudo o que ele trabalhou tão duro?- Ele ri. - Bem, vamos ver, vamos? Ele sempre pode solicitar ajuda financeira.

Eu silenciosamente amaldiçoo por levantar a ideia de que tinha acabado de entrar na minha mente.

\- Mas espere, ele não se classificou para a ajuda financeira.- parece que ele pode realmente estar se divertindo. - Quando a renda da sua família é tão alta como a nossa, as escolas não lhe dão dinheiro, Sakura. Acredite em mim, Sasuke tentou. Konoha recusou-o.

Merda.

\- Um empréstimo bancário?- O pai de Sasuke sugere. - Bem, é difícil de obter aprovação quando você não tem nenhum crédito ou ativos.

Meu cérebro luta para manter-se. Sasuke deve ter crédito, algum tipo de renda. Ele me disse que trabalha durante o verão.

Mas o Sr. Uchiha é como um franco-atirador, abatendo cada pensamento que entra na minha cabeça.

\- Ele é pago em dinheiro por seu trabalho de construção. Que pena, hein? Não há registro de renda, sem crédito, não há necessidades o suficiente para justificar a ajuda de Konoha. – Ele faz tsk com a sua língua e eu quase bato-lhe na cara. - Então, onde é que isso nos deixa? Ah, certo, a outra opção que você está pensando. Meu filho vai encontrar um emprego e pagar por sua própria educação e despesas.

Sim, essa ideia também me ocorreu.

\- Você sabe o quanto custa à educação em Konoha? Você acha que ele pode pagar esse tipo de aula trabalhando em tempo parcial? - O pai de Sasuke balança a cabeça. - Não, ele vai ter que trabalhar em tempo integral, para de fazer isso. Ele pode ser capaz de manter a frequência na escola, mas ele vai ter que deixar o hóquei, não vai? E quão feliz ele será então? - Seu sorriso me arrepia até os ossos. - Ou vamos supor que ele pode manipular tudo isso de tempo integral, trabalho, escola, e hóquei ... não haverá muito tempo para você, não é, Sakura?

Que é exatamente o que ele quer.

Eu sinto que eu poderia vomitar. Eu sei que ele não está de brincadeira. Ele vai cortar as despesas do Sasuke se eu não fizer o que ele diz.

Eu também sei que se Sasuke descobrir sobre a ameaça de seu pai, ele dirá a ele para se foder. Ele pode me escolher ao invés do dinheiro, mas isso só me deixaria pior, porque o Sr. Uchiha esta certo. Sasuke teria teria que se matar, o que significa que não haveria tempo para o hóquei, ou tempo para se concentrar no hóquei. E eu quero que ele se concentre nele, maldição. É o seu sonho.

Minha mente continua a girar.

Se eu terminar com Sasuke, o Sr. Uchiha ganha.

Se eu não romper com Sasuke, o Sr. Uchiha ainda ganha.

Lágrimas enchem meus olhos.

\- Ele é seu filho ...- Eu engasgo com as palavras. - Como você pode ser tão cruel?

Ele parece entediado.

\- Eu não sou cruel. Eu sou apenas prático. E ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu tenho as minhas prioridades em ordem. Tenho investido muito tempo e dinheiro no menino, e eu me recuso a ver todo esse trabalho duro ir para o lixo por causa de uma buceta.

Vacilo em repulsa.

\- Faça, Sakura- diz ele asperamente. - Eu quero dizer, não me teste porra, e não ache que estou blefando.- Seu olhar gelado perfura meu rosto. - Eu pareço um homem que blefa?

Ácido queima minha garganta enquanto eu agito minha cabeça lentamente.

\- Não. Você não parece.

CONTINUA

...

Agora Fudeu!

KKKKKKK

Obrigada Minha garota NegaUchiha e Guest pelos comentários.

Até o proximoooo.

Xoxo


	45. Capítulo 45

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 45**

 **SASUKE**

Sakura esta me evitando por dias. Ela dá desculpa do tipo estou ocupada, e sim, ela tem trabalho e ensaio, mas ela esteve trabalhando e ensaiando desde o momento em que começamos a namorar e isso com certeza não a impediu de chegar em um jantar na hora certa, ou conversar ao telefone comigo antes de dormir.

Agora ela esta me evitando.

Eu não preciso ser um gênio para saber que é por causa da minha atitude no ultimo jogo. Essa é a única razão que eu posso pensar por que ela poderia estar com raiva de mim, e eu não tenho certeza se posso culpá-la. Eu não deveria ter batido no cara. Especialmente na arena em frente de centenas de testemunhas.

Mas o pensamento de que ela poderia estar... Eu não sei ... com medo de mim agora ... Isso me mata.

Eu vou a seu dormitório sem avisa-la, porque eu sei que se eu avisar antes, ela vai me dar alguma desculpa sobre o quão ocupado esta. Eu sei que ela está em casa porque eu fiz a coisa mais patético do planeta, mandando mensagens para a Tenten para descobrir, seguido de pedir a ela para não dizer a Sakura que eu iria atrás dela, com a desculpa de querer fazer uma surpresa para minha namorada.

Eu não tenho certeza se Tenten concordou. Quer dizer, as meninas falam, então é lógico que Sakura disse a sua melhor amiga sobre o que a está incomodando.

Como eu esperava, Sakura não parece feliz em me ver na sua porta. Ela não parece chateada, tampouco, o que me deixa desconfortável, especialmente quando eu noto o brilho de tristeza em seus olhos.

Merda.

\- Oi - eu digo com a voz rouca.

\- Oi.- Sua garganta se mexe enquanto ela engole. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Acho que eu posso fingir que está tudo bem, que eu simplesmente parei para ver a minha garota, mas isso não é quem Sakura e eu somos. Nós nunca ficamos na ponta dos pés em torno da verdade, e eu não vou começar isso agora.

\- Eu queria saber por que minha namorada está me evitando.

Ela suspira.

É isso aí. Um suspiro. Quatro dias de mensagens zero, de contato zero e tudo que eu tenho dela é um suspiro.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? - Eu exijo com frustração.

Ela hesita, seu olhar correndo em direção a porta fechada de Tenten. - Podemos conversar no meu quarto?

\- Claro, contanto que nós realmente conversemos - resmungo.

Vamos para o quarto dela e ela fecha a porta. Quando ela se vira para mim, eu sei exatamente o que ela vai dizer.

\- Me desculpe, eu tenho agido estranho. Mas eu tenho pensado em algumas coisas e ...

Puta merda. Ela vai terminar comigo.

Sakura solta um suspiro.

\- E eu não acho que não devemos ver um ao outro mais.

Mesmo que eu esteja esperando por isso, as palavras calmas apunhalam-me no coração e enviam um tornado de dor em espiral através de mim.

Ela se apressa quando percebe minha expressão.

\- É só que ... as coisas estão se movendo muito rápido, Sasuke. Mal passaram dois meses e já estamos no palco do eu-amo-você, e é tão super sério, de repente, e... - Ela parece esgotada e chateada.

Eu, por outro lado, não estou nem esgotado nem chateado.

Estou devastado.

Eu engulo a amargura na minha garganta.

\- Por que você não diz o que você realmente quer dizer?

Ela franze a testa.

\- O Quê?

\- Você disse que você não me odiava por perder a paciência com o Kabuto, mas é o que tudo isso é, certo? Isso assustou você. Isso fez você me ver como algum homem das cavernas imprudente que não consegue controlar seus impulsos violentos, certo?

Choque enche seus olhos.

\- Não. Claro que não.

A convicção em sua voz me faz vacilar. É tão fácil para eu ler esta menina, e como eu procuro seus olhos, eu não posso encontrar até mesmo um indício de que ela poderia estar mentindo para mim. Mas ... Porra. Se ela não está chateada sobre isso, então por que diabos ela está fazendo isso?

\- Nós estamos indo rápido demais, - ela insiste. - Isso é do que se trata.

\- Tudo bem, - eu digo laconicamente. - Então vamos retardá-lo. É o que você quer? Você quer que a gente se veja apenas uma vez por semana? O que você quer?

Pensei que meu coração não podia palpitar pior do que isso, mas então ela esfaqueia outra espada de agonia nele.

\- Eu quero que nós vejamos outras pessoas.

Tudo o que posso fazer é olhar para ela. Eu tenho medo do que pode sair da minha boca se eu tento falar.

\- Quero dizer, eu só tive um relacionamento sério antes de você, Sasuke. Como eu sei o que é amor? E se há algo mais lá fora... alguém... alguma coisa... é o melhor, eu acho.

Jesus. Ela simplesmente continua torcendo a faca mais e mais profundo.

\- A faculdade é tudo sobre explorar opções, certo? - Ela está falando tão rápido agora que é difícil manter-me. - Eu tenho que conhecer pessoas e ir em encontros e descobrir quem eu sou e todas essas coisas, ou pelo menos é o que eu estava esperando fazer este ano. Eu não esperava que ficássemos juntos, e eu realmente não esperava se tornasse tão sério, e tão rápido. - Ela encolhe os ombros, impotente. - Estou confusa, ok? E eu acho que o que eu preciso agora é de algum tempo para... você sabe... pensar - ela acaba debilmente.

Eu mordo o interior da minha bochecha até que eu sinto gosto de sangue na boca. Então eu solto um suspiro longo e instável e cruzo os braços.

\- Tudo bem, então deixe-me ver se entendi e sinta-se livre para me corrigir se eu estiver errado. Você se apaixonou por mim e não esperava isso, então agora você quer namorar outras pessoas e foder com outros caras-desculpe, você quer explorar, apenas na chance de encontrar alguém que é melhor do que eu.

Ela desvia o olhar.

\- É isso que você está dizendo?- Minha voz é fria o suficiente para congelar tudo ao sul do Equador.

Depois de uma eternidade de silêncio, ela olha para cima.

Em seguida, ela assente.

Eu tenho certeza que ela ouve o estalo enorme no meu peito enquanto meu coração se abre como uma melancia. Deus sabe que ela é a pessoa responsável por isso.

No fundo da minha mente, uma voz sussurra, isso esta errado.

Sem brincadeira imbecil, porra. Não há nada certo sobre isso.

\- Eu vou sair agora. - Estou impressionado que minhas cordas vocais paralisadas permita-me falar. Eu não estou surpreso com a raiva nua em meu tom. - Porque eu sinceramente não consigo olhar para você agora.

Uma pequena respiração sopra para fora de sua boca. Ela não disse uma palavra.

Eu cambaleio até a porta, meu cérebro e coração e funções motoras assustadoramente perto de parar, mas eu consigo uma linha de força quando alcanço a porta. – Quer saber Sakura?- Nossos olhares se encontram e seus lábios tremem como se ela estivesse tentando não chorar. - Para alguém que é tão malditamente forte, você realmente é uma puta covarde.

Álcool. Eu preciso de alguma porra de álcool.

 **. . .**

Não há álcool na geladeira.

Eu subo as escadas de dois em dois e entro no quarto do Naruto sem bater. Felizmente, ele não está no meio de uma transa com alguma coelha diabrete sem nome. Eu não teria me importado se ele estivesse. Eu sou um homem com uma missão, e armário do Naruto é a missão.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? - Ele exige quando eu abro a porta do armário e chego para a prateleira superior.

\- Levando o seu uísque.

\- Por quê?

Por quê? Por quê?

Talvez porque o meu peito se sente como alguém o tivesse raspado com uma lâmina de barbear maçante ao longo dos últimos dez anos? E então eles levaram um fio de navalha e empurraram na minha garganta para que ele rasgasse minha traqueia e retalhasse minhas entranhas. E, em seguida, para adicionar insulto à injúria, que arrancaram meu coração do meu peito e jogaram no gelo para que toda uma equipe de hóquei pudesse pulveriza-lo com os seus patins.

Sim. Então, é onde eu estou agora.

\- Jesus Cristo, Teme, o que está acontecendo?

Acho a garrafa de Jack Daniel's do Naruto debaixo de um velho capacete de hóquei e enrolo meus dedos em torno dela.

\- Sakura me largou - murmuro.

Ouço a respiração chocada de Naruto. A parte amarga, rancorosa de mim pergunta se ele está feliz com a notícia. Se ele acha que essa pode ser a sua oportunidade de ouro para avançar sobre a minha namorada.

Desculpe. Minha ex-namorada.

Mas quando eu me viro, não encontro nada piscando em seus olhos além de simpatia.

\- Porra, cara. Sinto muito.

\- Sim - eu murmuro. - Eu também.

\- O que aconteceu?

Eu retiro a tampa do frasco.

\- Pergunte-me novamente quando estiver com cara de merda. Talvez eu vou ter bebido o suficiente para dizer.

Eu engulo um profundo gole de uísque. Normalmente, o álcool iria queimar o caminho que percorre. Hoje estou muito insensível para senti-lo.

Naruto para de me fazer perguntas. Ele para ao meu lado e pega o uísque da minha mão.

\- Bem. - Ele suspira antes de levantar a garrafa aos lábios e inclinar a cabeça para trás. - Então eu acho começarmos a ficar com cara de merda.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Se alguém aí aguentou ficar com o coração batendo até o final, comenteee pq quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo regado a sofrência._

 _Obrigado a Nega Uchiha,_ _lappstiff,_ _Lilith Lestrange Riddle_ _,_ _Thekelly-chan_ _e_ _Guest_ _pelos comentários. Capítulo dedicado a vcs._

 _Bjooos_


	46. Capítulo 46

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 _Para melhor entendimento:_ **Quebre a perna**! No Brasil, e em boa parte da Europa, artistas do palco já estão acostumados a ouvir de seus colegas, antes de entrar em cena, o termo "merda". Mas, o que pode soar como um xingamento, na verdade, **significa** o desejo de boa sorte.

 **Capítulo 46**

 **SAKURA**

Eu sabia que seria um caso perdido pelo resto do semestre, mas eu não esperava que fosse por causa da caverna oca no meu peito que costumava manter meu coração.

Eu não tenho visto ou falado com Sasuke por uma semana. Uma semana não é muito tempo. Tenho notado que, conforme eu fico mais velha, o tempo parece voar em hipervelocidade. Você pisca, e uma semana se passou. Pisca novamente, e um ano se passou.

Mas desde nosso término, o tempo tem revertido para o jeito que era quando eu era pequena. Quando um ano escolar parecia uma eternidade, e um verão parecia nunca acabar. O tempo abrandou, e é insuportável. Estes últimos sete dias pode muito bem ser sete anos. Sete décadas.

Eu sinto falta do meu namorado.

E eu odeio o pai do meu namorado por me colocar nessa situação impossível. Eu o odeio por me fazer partir o coração do Sasuke.

Você quer explorar, apenas na chance de encontrar alguém que é melhor do que eu.

O recapitulamento desolador de Sasuke do meu discurso de rompimento mentiroso continua a zumbir no meu cérebro como um enxame de gafanhotos.

Alguém melhor do que ele?

Deus, me matou dizer isso. Magoá-lo assim. O gosto amargo dessas palavras ainda queima minha língua, porque diabos, alguém melhor do que ele?

Não há ninguém melhor do que ele. Sasuke é o melhor homem que eu já conheci. E não apenas porque ele é inteligente e sexy e engraçado e muito mais doce do que eu jamais lhe dei crédito. Ele me faz sentir viva. Sim, nós brigamos, e com certeza, a sua arrogância, por vezes, me deixa louca, mas quando eu estou com ele, eu sinto tudo. Eu sinto que eu posso baixar minha guarda completamente e não tenho que se preocupar com me machucar ou ser aproveitada ou ter medo, porque Sasuke Uchiha sempre estará lá para me amar e proteger.

A única fresta de esperança para esta terrível bagunça é que a equipe está vencendo novamente. Eles perderam o jogo que Sasuke perdeu graças a sua suspensão, mas eles jogaram mais dois desde então, incluindo um contra Akatsuki college, seu rival de conferência, e eles ganharam ambos. Se continuar do jeito que está indo, Sasuke vai conseguir o que quer, levar Konoha aos campeonatos em seu primeiro ano como capitão.

\- Oh Deus. Por favor, não me diga que é o que vai vestir esta noite. - Tenten marcha para o meu quarto e franze a testa em minha roupa. - Não. Eu te proíbo.

Eu olho para as minhas calças xadrez surradas e camiseta com a gola cortada.

\- O Quê? Não. - Eu aponto para o saco de roupa pendurada no gancho atrás da minha porta.

\- Ooooh. Deixe-me ver.

Tenten abre o zíper do saco e passa a oooh e aaah sobre o vestido prata no seu interior. Sua reação animada é uma prova de quão fora eu estive esta semana. Eu estava praticamente em transe quando eu dirigia para Hastings para comprar este vestido para o recital e, embora ele esteve na minha porta por quatro dias, eu nunca me preocupei em mostrá-lo para Tenten.

Eu não quero apresentá-lo. Porra, eu não quero nem usá-lo. O recital de inverno começa em duas horas e eu não poderia me importar menos. O semestre inteiro tem vindo em construir este desempenho estúpido.

E eu não podia me importar menos.

Quando Tenten percebe meu rosto desinteressada, sua expressão suaviza.

\- Ah, Sa-Sa, por que você não apenas o chama?

\- Porque nós terminamos - murmuro.

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente.

\- E por que isso de novo?

Estou muito deprimida para dar-lhe a mesma desculpa já gasta uma semana atrás. Eu não confessei a Tenten ou meus amigos a verdadeira razão pela qual acabei as coisas com Sasuke. Eu não quero que eles saibam sobre seu pai imbecil. Eu não quero pensar sobre seu pai imbecil.

Então eu lhes disse, "não deu certo." Quatro palavras desprezíveis, e eles não conseguiram erguer um único detalhe fora de mim desde então.

Meu silêncio sepulcral se arrasta por tempo suficiente para Tenten mudar em desconforto. Em seguida, ela suspira e diz:

\- Você ainda quer que eu faça o seu cabelo?

\- Claro. Se você quiser. - Zero entusiasmo em minha voz.

Nós passar os próximos 30 minutos me preparando, embora eu não sei por que Tenten se incomoda em vestir-me. Ela não é a única que tem que subir no palco e cantar na frente de centenas de estranhos.

Embora, por curiosidade, como se faz exatamente para cantar uma música sincera quando seu coração foi esmagado até a poeira?

Eu acho que eu estou prestes a descobrir.

A área de bastidores do auditório principal esta caótica quando chego. Os alunos apressados passando, alguns instrumentos de transporte, todos vestidos para impressionar. Vozes em pânico e ordens rápidas ecoam em volta de mim, mas eu mal as registro.

O primeiro cara que eu vejo é Toneri. Nossos olhares se encontram por um momento e, em seguida, ele caminha, parecendo um milhão de dólares em um paletó preto e uma camisa de cor salmão. Seu cabelo claro está perfeitamente alinhado. Seus olhos azuis não oferecem nenhum traço de remorso ou pedido de desculpas.

\- Ótimo vestido - comenta.

Eu dou de ombros.

\- Obrigado.

\- Nervosa?

Outro encolher de ombros.

\- Não.

Não estou nervosa, porque eu não me importo. Eu nunca pensei que eu era uma daquelas garotas palermas que anda por aí como um zumbi depois de um rompimento e explode em lágrimas mesmo a menor lembrança de seu verdadeiro amor, mas lamentavelmente, eu sou totalmente.

\- Bem, _quebre a perna_ *-, diz Toneri uma vez que ele percebe que não estou interessada em conversar.

\- Você também. - Faço uma pausa e murmuro - Literalmente.

Sua cabeça se volta para mim.

\- Desculpe, eu não ouvi a última parte.

Eu levanto a minha voz.

\- Eu disse, literalmente.

Aqueles olhos azuis escurecem

. - Você é uma verdadeira puta, você sabe disso?

Um riso sem humor sai de mim.

\- Uh-huh. Eu sou a cadela.

Toneri fecha a cara para mim.

\- O que você quer? que eu peça desculpas por falar com meu orientador? Porque eu não vou. Nós dois sabemos que o dueto não estava dando certo. Eu apenas tive a coragem de fazer algo sobre isso.

\- Você está certo, - eu concordo. - Eu deveria estar agradecendo a você. Você realmente me fez um grande favor. - E não, eu não estou sendo sarcástica. Quero dizer cada palavra.

Sua expressão hipócrita vacila.

\- Eu fiz?- Em seguida, ele limpa a garganta. - Sim, eu fiz. Eu fiz a ambos de nós um favor. Estou feliz que você seja capaz de reconhecer isso. - Seu sorriso marca registrada se reinstala em seus lábios. - De qualquer forma, eu preciso encontrar a Hanabi antes da performance.

Então ele sai, e eu vou na direção oposta em busca de Konohamaru. Todas as passagens de som foram feitas esta manhã, por isso tudo esta acertado. Desde que eu sou a última júnior a executar, eu tenho que esperar até que chamem meu nome. Toneri, é claro, estará abrindo a vitrine júnior. Ele deve ter sugado de alguém para conseguir isso, porque é quando os juízes ainda estão empolgados, olhando animados, ansiosos para começar a julgar. No momento em que o último Júnior sobe ao palco -eu - todos estão cansados e ansiosos para esticar as pernas ou pegar um cigarro antes das performances superiores começarem.

Estalo minha cabeça em alguns vestiários procurando Konohamaru, mas ele está longe de ser encontrada. Espero que o meu violoncelista não me abandone, mas se ele fez ... bem ... Eu não me importo.

Eu sinto falta do Sasuke. Eu não posso ficar cinco segundos sem pensar nele, e a lembrança de que ele não está na plateia esta noite é como um golpe de caratê no pescoço. Minha traqueia fecha-se, tornando-se impossível respirar.

\- Sakura,- uma voz mansa chama.

Eu abafo um suspiro. Merda. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar com Hanabi no momento.

Mas os pequenos traços da morena se aproximam de mim antes que eu possa fazer a minha fuga.

\- Podemos conversar? - Ela deixa escapar.

O suspiro escapa.

\- Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. Estou à procura do Konohamaru.

\- Oh, ele está na sala verde no palco leste. Eu o vi lá.

\- Obrigada. - Eu começo a andar, mas ela bloqueia o meu caminho. - Sakura, por favor. Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Aborrecimento grampeia em volta da minha garganta.

\- Olha, se você está tentando se desculpar não se incomode. Desculpas não aceitas.

Magoa dispara de seus olhos.

\- Por favor, não diga isso. Porque eu realmente sinto muito. Estou tão, tão triste pelo que eu fiz. Eu não deveria ter deixado o Toneri me convencer.

\- Não estou brincando.

\- Eu ... eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer não a ele.- Um acorde impotente oscila em sua voz. - Eu gostava tanto dele, e ele estava tão atento e encorajador, e ele insistiu que a música foi feita para uma performance solo e que ele era o único que poderia cantar com louvor. - Todo o rosto de Hanabi entra em colapso. - Eu não deveria ter aceitado isso. Eu não deveria ter feito isso com você. Eu sinto muito.

Não me escapa que ela está usando o verbo no passado em relação à Toneri. E, apesar de ser uma idiota por fazer isso, eu não posso deixar de rir.

\- Ele terminou com você, não foi?

Ela evita os meus olhos, os dentes afundando em seu lábio inferior.

\- Há alguns minutos atrás.

Não costumo sentir pena das pessoas, no máximo simpatia. Pena é reservada para alguém por quem eu realmente sinto muito.

Tenho pena da Hanabi.

\- Devo dizer que eu avisei? - Pergunto.

Ela balança a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu sei que você estava certa. E eu fui uma estúpida. Eu queria acreditar que alguém como ele estava realmente interessado em alguém como eu. Eu queria que fosse verdade tão desesperadamente que estraguei a minha amizade com você.

\- Nós não somos amigas, Hanabi.- Eu sei que estou sendo dura, mas eu acho que o meu filtro de tato quebrou ao mesmo tempo que meu coração, porque não me incomodo em suavizar meu tom ou censurar as minhas palavras. - Eu nunca iria ferrar um amigo assim. Especialmente por um cara.

\- Por favor ...- Ela engole. - Não podemos simplesmente começar de novo? Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu sei que você sente.- Eu ofereço um sorriso triste. - Olha, eu tenho certeza que, futuramente, serei capaz de falar com você, sem pensar em toda essa merda, talvez até mesmo confiar em você de novo, mas eu não cheguei nessa parte ainda.

\- Eu entendo - ela diz com voz fraca.

\- Eu realmente preciso encontrar o Konohamaru.- Eu forço um outro sorriso. - Tenho certeza que Toneri vai fazer um grande trabalho com a sua música, Hanabi. Ele pode ser um idiota, mas ele é um ótimo cantor.

Eu saio antes que ela possa responder.

Depois de semanas ensaiando, eu e Konohamaru nos tornamos amigos, embora ele ainda seja tímido como sempre e com medo de sua própria sombra. Mas ele é apenas um calouro, por isso estou esperando que ele saia de sua concha quando se adaptar à vida universitária.

Eu não estou com vontade de cantar esta noite. Só consigo pensar no Sasuke, e a agonia em seus olhos quando eu terminei com ele, a queda de seus ombros quando ele saiu do meu dormitório.

Eu tenho que me lembrar que eu fiz isso por ele, para que ele possa ficar em Konoha e praticar o esporte que ele ama, sem ter que se preocupar com dinheiro. Se eu lhe tivesse dito sobre as ameaças de seu pai, ele teria escolhido a nossa relação sobre seu futuro, mas eu não quero que ele tenha que trabalhar em tempo integral, merda. Eu não quero que ele saia de seus estudos, ou saia do hóquei, ou se estresse sobre a fatura de aluguel de automóveis ou pagamentos. Eu quero que ele vá para os profissionais e mostre a todos o quão talentoso ele é. Provar ao mundo quem ele é sobre o gelo, porque ele pertence a isso, e não porque seu pai o levou lá.

Eu quero que ele seja feliz.

Mesmo se isso signifique que eu tenho que ficar longe dele.

Há um curto intervalo entre as apresentações, e os bastidores são atingidos com um pandemônio novamente. Konohamaru e eu estamos cada vez mais inquietos conforme um fluxo interminável de estudantes vestidos de robe sobe no palco. Eu percebo que eles são os membros do coro de Toneri.

\- Isso poderia ter sido nós.- Eu sorrio ao Konohamaru conforme vemos o coro entrar em posição no palco escuro. - O exército de idiotices do Toneri.

Seus lábios se contorcem.

\- Acho que nos esquivamos de uma bala.

\- Eu também.

Quando o show começa de novo, desta vez eu estou dando-lhe toda a minha atenção, porque o prodígio que é Toneri agraciou o palco. Quando pianista toca os acordes da música da Hanabi, eu sinto uma pontada de ciúme. Porra, é uma grande canção. Eu mordo meu lábio, preocupada que a minha pequena música simples fique aquém em comparação com bela composição da Hanabi.

Eu não posso mentir. Toneri canta com perfeição. Cada nota, cada corrida, cada pausa maldita, é a perfeição absoluta. Ele parece grande, soa ainda melhor quando o coro se junta no refrão.

Só há uma coisa que falta, emoção. Quando Hanabi tocou a música pela primeira vez para mim, eu senti. Senti sua conexão com as letras e a dor por trás delas. Hoje à noite, eu não sinto nada, embora eu não tenho certeza se isso é devido a uma falha por parte do Toneri, ou se deixar Sasuke me roubou a capacidade de sentir emoções.

Mas eu com certeza estou sentindo alguma coisa quando subo ao palco 30 minutos mais tarde. À medida que as cepas do assombroso violoncelo do Konohamaru enchem o palco, é como uma represa abrisse dentro de mim. Sasuke é a primeira pessoa para quem eu cantei essa música, quando ainda era áspera e instável e em nenhum lugar perto de polida. E Sasuke é a pessoa que me ouviu ensaiar e aperfeiçoa-la.

Quando eu abro a minha boca e começar a cantar, eu estou cantando para o Sasuke. Sou transportada para aquele lugar tranquilo, minha bolha feliz onde nada de ruim acontece. Quando as meninas não são estupradas e sexo não é um problema e as pessoas não quebram porque idiotas abusivos forçam-nas. Meus dedos tremem nas teclas de marfim e meu coração aperta com cada respiração, cada palavra que eu canto.

Quando eu termino, o silêncio cai sobre o auditório.

E então eu recebo uma ovação de pé.

Os holofotes me cegam e os aplausos ensurdecem-me. Eu sei que Tenten, Rin e Tayuya estão lá fora em algum lugar, pulando e gritando, mas eu não consigo localizar seus rostos. Ao contrário do que filmes e programas de televisão levam você a acreditar, é impossível fazer contato visual com um rosto na multidão, quando uma explosão de luz bater-lhe nos olhos.

Konohamaru e eu deixamos o palco de cabeça baixa, e alguém me engole instantaneamente em um abraço de urso. É Shino, e seu sorriso ocupa todo seu rosto quando ele me felicita.

\- É melhor serem lágrimas felizes!- Diz ele.

Eu toco minha bochecha, surpreendida em sentir a umidade lá. Eu nem tinha percebido que eu estava chorando.

\- Isso foi espetacular - uma voz explode, e dirijo-me para ver Fuka marchando em direção a mim. Ela me abraça. - Você estava deslumbrante, Sakura. Melhor desempenho da noite.

Suas palavras não aliviam a dor apertada no meu peito. Dou um aceno de cabeça e murmuro:

\- Eu preciso usar o banheiro. Desculpe.

Deixo Shino, Fuka e Konohamaru olhando atrás de mim em confusão, mas eu não me importo. Foda-se o banheiro. E foda-se o resto desta vitrine. Eu não quero ficar mais aqui e assistir as performances superiores. Eu não quero esperar para a cerimônia de bolsa de estudos. Eu só quero dar o fora daqui e encontrar um lugar para chorar.

Eu corro em direção à saída, minhas sapatilhas prata batendo no piso de madeira em minha necessidade desesperada de fugir.

Estou a cinco metros da porta quando eu bato em um peito masculino duro.

Meu olhar voa e pousa em um par de olhos negros, e leva um segundo para perceber que eu estou olhando para Sasuke.

Nem um de nós fala. Ele está vestindo calça preta e uma camisa azul de botões que se estende por seus ombros largos. Sua expressão é uma mistura de espanto e tristeza brilhando infinitamente.

\- Oi- ele diz com a voz rouca.

Meu coração faz uma cambalhota, e eu tenho que me lembrar que esta não é uma ocasião feliz.

\- Oi.

\- Você foi ... brilhante. - Aqueles lindos olhos ficam um pouco vítreos. - Absolutamente lindo.

\- Você estava na plateia?- Eu sussurro.

\- Onde diabos mais eu estaria?- Mas ele não parece com raiva, apenas triste. Em seguida, a voz engrossa e murmura: - Quantos?

Confusão desliza através de mim. - Quantos o quê?

\- Quantos caras você encontrou esta semana?

Fico surpresa.

\- Nenhum- eu deixo escapar antes que possa me parar.

E eu me arrependo de imediato, porque um vislumbre enche seus olhos.

\- Certo.

\- Sasuke...

\- A questão é, Sakura- ele interrompe. - Eu tive sete dias inteiros para pensar sobre este rompimento. A primeira noite? Eu fiquei bêbado. Sério porra, tão bêbado que fui parar na lixeira.

Um choque de pânico me atinge, porque, de repente, ocorre-me que ele poderia ter transado com alguém enquanto estava bêbado, e o pensamento do Sasuke com outra garota me mata.

Mas então ele continua falando e minha ansiedade se abranda.

\- Depois disso, eu estive sóbrio e sensato e decidi fazer um melhor uso do meu tempo. Então ... Eu tive sete dias inteiros para analisar e reavaliar o que aconteceu entre nós, para dissecar o que deu errado, a reexaminar cada palavra que você disse naquela noite... - Ele inclina a cabeça. - Você quer saber a conclusão a que cheguei?

Deus, eu tenho pavor de ouvir.

Quando eu não respondo, ele sorri.

\- Minha conclusão é que você mentiu para mim. Eu não sei porque você fez isso, mas acredite, eu pretendo descobrir.

\- Eu não menti- eu minto. - Nós realmente estávamos indo muito rápido. E eu realmente quero ver outras pessoas.

\- Uh-huh. Sério?

Eu coloco o meu tom mais insistente. - Sim.

Sasuke fica em silêncio por um momento. Em seguida, ele estende a mão e acaricia levemente minha bochecha antes de afasta-la e dizer: - Eu vou acreditar quando eu ver isso.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Desculpe a demora docinhos, estou com tempo curto, mas tentarei postar toda semana novamente, principalmente pq já estamos chegando ao fim né._

 _Quero agradecer imensamente aos comentários de Nega Uchiha( Minha Gata do Whats), Lappstiff, Guest, TheKelly-Chan, Guest, Lilith e Fernanda pelos lindos comentários._

 _Li todos e amei, vcs são umas fofas s2_


	47. Capítulo 47

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 47**

 **SAKURA**

Férias de fim de ano chegando. E estou literalmente uma bagunça quando eu embarco no avião para Philly - usando moletom, e coberta com espinhas pelo estresse. Desde a exibição, eu corri do Sasuke três vezes, e todas as três vezes, ele me perguntou com quantos caras fiquei desde a nossa separação.

Todas as três vezes, eu entrei em pânico, e deixei escapar alguma desculpa sobre estar atrasada, e fugi como uma covarde.

Aqui esta o problema por romper com alguém sob falsos pretextos. Eles não compram suas besteiras, a menos que você realmente faça a coisa que você disse que queria fazer. No meu caso, eu preciso ficar com um monte de caras e fazer minhas _explorações_ , porque é isso que eu disse ao Sasuke que queria, e se eu não colocar o meu tempo onde minha boca está, ele vai saber que algo está acontecendo.

Acho que eu poderia pedir a alguém para sair. Ir em um encontro público, sem dúvida, Sasuke ouviria falar e se convenceria. Mas o pensamento de estar com alguém que não seja ele me faz querer vomitar.

Felizmente, eu não preciso me preocupar com nada disso agora, porque eu vou passar as próximas três semanas com a minha família.

Eu entro no avião, e pela primeira vez desde que o pai de Sasuke emitiu seu ultimato, eu sou finalmente capaz de respirar.

Ver meus pais é exatamente o que eu precisava. Não me interpretem mal, eu ainda penso no Sasuke a todo tempo, mas é muito mais fácil de me distrair da dor de cabeça quando eu estou assando biscoitos de natal com meu pai ou andando na cidade para um dia de compras com a minha mãe e minha tia.

Na nossa segunda noite em Philly, eu disse à minha mãe sobre Sasuke. Ou melhor, ela praticamente me obrigou a contar depois que me pegou deprimida no quarto de hóspedes. Depois disso, eu derramei minhas entranhas, o que levou minha mãe a lançar, o que ela está chamando agora de Operação elogio do feriado. Em outras palavras, ela está repleta de atividades de férias, um zilhão de coisas para ocupar minha cabeça, e eu a amo muito por isso.

Eu não estou ansiosa para voltar a Konoha em três dias, onde Sasuke, sem dúvida, esta planejando sua Operação próprio não-tão-secreta para obter Sakura admitindo que ela estava mentindo. Eu só sei que ele vai tentar me reconquistar.

Eu também sei que não vai ser necessário muito esforço de sua parte para isso. Tudo o que ele tem a fazer é olhar para mim com aqueles olhos negros lindos, piscar aquele sorriso torto dele, e eu vou romper em lágrimas, jogar meus braços em torno dele, e dizer-lhe tudo.

Sinto falta dele.

\- Ei, querida, vai descer para ficar com a gente? - Mamãe aparece na porta e mantém-se com uma tigela de pipoca sedutoramente, e lembro-me da primeira vez que eu passei a noite com Sasuke, quando nós recheamo-nos de pipoca e passamos horas assistindo.

\- Sim, eu vou descer em breve, - eu respondo. – Só vou colocar roupas mais confortáveis.

Depois que ela vai embora, saio da cama e cavo na minha mala por um par de calças de yoga. Eu tento escapar dos meus jeans skinny e substituí-los com as calças de algodão macio, em seguida, desço as escadas para a sala de estar, onde os meus pais, minha tia e meu tio, e os seus amigos Hashirama e Mito estão todos descansando no sofá em forma de L.

Vou passar a véspera de Ano Novo com três casais de meia-idade.

\- Então, Sakura,- Mito aumenta a voz, - sua mãe estava me contando que você ganhou uma bolsa de estudo de prestígio recentemente.

Eu sinto-me corar.

\- Eu não sei sobre o prestígio. Quero dizer, eles dão todos os anos no recital de inverno e primavera. Mas sim, eu ganhei.

Tome isso, Toneri, meus gritos interiores de monstro presunçoso.

Eu não tinha planejado voltar para o auditório depois que eu corri no recital, mas Fuka acabou me pegando, enquanto eu estava tentando fugir e me arrastou de volta ao palco. E sim, eu não posso negar que ouvir meu nome anunciado na cerimônia de bolsa de estudos me deu uma onda total de vitória. E eu nunca vou esquecer a indignação no rosto do Toneri, quando ele percebeu que não tinham chamado o seu nome.

Agora estou cerca de cinco mil dólares mais rica, e os meus pais podem tomar um fôlego, porque eu vou ser capaz de pagar as minhas despesas de residência e refeição por mim mesma no próximo semestre.

As dez para a meia-noite, meu tio põe fim a nossa tagarelice tirando o mudo da televisão para que possamos assistir a celebração na Times Square. Tia Kurenai distribui enfeites de festa de papelão com flâmulas rosa sobre elas, enquanto minha mãe passa em torno com um punhado de confete para todos. Minha família é brega, mas eu não trocaria por nada no mundo.

Meus olhos estão surpreendentemente enevoados, com todos nós na contagem regressiva junto com o locutor da TV. Então novamente, talvez as lágrimas não sejam surpreendentes, porque quando o relógio chegar a zero e todo mundo grita - FELIZ ANO NOVO!- Lembro-me que a meia-noite não indica apenas o início de um novo ano.

01 de janeiro é também o aniversário do Sasuke.

Eu aperto meus lábios para parar a corrida de lágrimas, forçando uma risada enquanto meu pai me gira em torno de seus braços e beija minha bochecha. - Feliz Ano Novo, princesa.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, pai.

Seus olhos verdes amolecem quando ele percebe minha expressão triste.

\- Ah, garota, por que você não pegar o telefone e ligar para aquele pobre menino? É Ano Novo.

Meu queixo cai, e então eu giro minha cabeça para a minha mãe.

\- Você disse a ele?

Ela pelo menos tem a decência de olhar culpada.

\- Ele perguntou por que você estava deprimida. Eu não podia deixar de dizer a ele.

Meu pai ri.

\- Oh, não culpe sua mãe, princesa. Eu percebi isso sozinho. Você tem estado tão miserável que eu sabia que tinha que ser um menino a causa. Agora vai desejar-lhe um feliz ano novo. Você vai se arrepender se você não fizer.

Eu suspiro. Mas eu sei que ele está certo.

Meu pulso acelera quando eu vou ao andar de cima. Eu pego meu celular da minha bolsa, então hesito, porque, na verdade, isso não é uma boa ideia. Eu terminei com ele. Eu tenho que passar a ver outras pessoas e blah blah porra.

Mas é seu aniversário.

Eu exalar uma respiração instável e faço a chamada.

Sasuke atende ao primeiro toque. Eu esperava ouvir o ruído de fundo, conversas, risos, gritos bêbados. Mas onde quer que ele esteja, ele esta tão silencioso como uma igreja.

Sua voz rouca faz cócegas meu ouvido.

\- Feliz Ano Novo, Sakura.

\- Feliz aniversário, Sasuke.

Há uma pequena pausa.

\- Você se lembrou.

Eu pisco através das minhas lágrimas.

\- Claro que eu lembrei.

Há tantas outras coisas que eu quero dizer a ele. Eu te amo. Eu sinto sua falta. Eu odeio o seu pai. Mas contenho à vontade e não digo absolutamente nada.

\- Como o namoro está indo?- Pergunta ele, animado.

Meu estômago fica rígido.

\- Uh ...

\- Sim? Fazendo lotes de exploração? Realizando uma busca minuciosa pelo o significado do amor?

Há uma nota de zombaria lá, mas mais do que tudo, ele soa divertido. Soberbo, mesmo.

\- Sim- eu digo de ânimo leve.

\- Quantos caras você tem encontrado?

\- Poucos.

\- Impressionante. Espero que eles estejam te tratando bem. Você sabe, abrir as portas para você, colocando seus casacos no chão para que você possa caminhar sobre poças, esse tipo de coisa.

Deus, ele é um idiota. E eu o amo.

\- Não se preocupe, eles são todos muito cavalheirescos- asseguro-lhe.

\- É bom ouvir.- Ele faz uma pausa. - Vejo você em poucos dias. Você pode me contar tudo sobre isso então.

Ele desliga, e amaldiçoo.

Caramba. Por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que ele não pode simplesmente aceitar que está tudo acabado entre nós e focar em seu time de hóquei estúpido?

E como diabos eu vou convencê-lo de que eu não quero estar com ele quando eu não posso nem me convencer?

 _CONTINUA_

 _. . ._

 _Capítulo dedicado a todas criaturinhas que acompanham esta adaptação, e em especial á Nega Uchiha, Kammy, Guest, Lappstiff, Suzi e Lilith._


	48. Chapter 48

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Para melhor entendimento:**

 **Amish** é um grupo religioso cristão anabatista baseado nos Estados Unidos e Canadá. São conhecidos por seus costumes conservadores, como o uso restrito de equipamentos eletrônicos, inclusive telefones e automóveis.

 **Capítulo 48**

 **SAKURA**

É meu segundo dia depois que voltei ao campus, e embarco em minha própria missão: Ser vista em um encontro. Porque claramente a única maneira que eu posso convencer Sasuke a recuar é provar para ele que eu estou seguindo em frente, o que significa que eu preciso encontrar um cara para ir a um encontro com ele.

A primeira oportunidade surge quando eu passo no Hut café para tomar um chocolate quente. Está nevando muito lá fora, e eu limpo minhas botas no tapete perto da porta antes de ir para o final da fila. Foi quando eu percebi que o cara na minha frente parece familiar. Quando ele se move para frente, eu recebo um flash de seu perfil e percebo que é Ulisses... U alguma coisa ... qual é mesmo seu nome? Utakata? Isso, Utakata da British Lit e o partido Sigma. Perfeito. Nós temos uma história. Estamos praticamente em um relacionamento.

\- Utakata, hey,- Eu o cumprimento depois de pedir minha bebida e me junto a ele no balcão.

Ele visivelmente enrijece ao ouvir o som da minha voz.

\- Oh. Hey. - Seus olhos vagam ao redor do café, como se ele não quisesse que ninguém veja-nos conversando.

\- Então, escute- Eu começo, - Eu estava pensando, nós realmente não conversamos desde a festa em outubro...

O barista estatela uma xícara coberta de espuma na frente de Utakata, que o pega tão rápido que eu nem sequer vejo o seu movimento de mão.

\- Eu pensei que seria bom recuperar o tempo perdido e ...

Ele já está andando para longe de mim. Jesus, por que ele parece tão aterrorizado? Será que ele acha que eu vou esfaqueá-lo ou algo assim?

\- ...Eu estava me perguntando se talvez você quer tomar um café qualquer dia -eu termino.

\- Oh.- Ele esta centímetros mais longe. - Uh. Obrigado pela oferta, mas ... uh, eu não bebo café. - Eu fico olhando para a xícara de café em sua mão.

Ele segue o meu olhar e engole.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que ir. Eu estou ... indo encontrar alguém ... do outro lado docampus e é ... uh, agora, então eu estou tipo, com pressa.

Bem, pelo menos ele não está mentindo sobre estar com pressa, porque ele voa porta à fora como um velocista olímpico.

Ok, isso foi ... estranho.

Franzindo a testa, eu pego meu chocolate quente e vou para fora, indo na direção de Bristol House. É um processo lento, porque a neve está caindo mais rápido do que as equipes de manutenção do campus consegue limpar, e as minhas botas afundam dois pés cada vez que eu dou um passo. Mas o ritmo forçado permite-me encontrar outro elemento de estranheza. Quando eu estava saindo com o Sasuke, as pessoas me cumprimentavam e acenavam o tempo todo. Hoje, todos por quem eu passo parece sair do meu caminho para me evitar, particularmente os rapazes.

É isso que as pessoas de _Amish_ sentiram quando foram rejeitadas? Porque todo mundo está olhando dessa forma para mim, e eu não gosto disso.

Eu também não entendo.

Enquanto eu faço o meu caminho para os dormitórios, decido ligar para o Shino e ver se ele quer sair hoje à noite. Talvez para Suna's Pub - não, espera, Sasuke pode estar lá. Outro bar na cidade, então. Ou a sala de recreação da faculdade. Em qualquer lugar que eu poderia ser capaz de encontrar um cara.

Eu me aproximo de Bristol House, assim como a oportunidade número dois sai do prédio ao lado. É Sasori, e ao contrário do resto do mundo, na verdade ele levanta a mão em um cumprimento.

Eu aceno de volta, principalmente aliviada que alguém olha feliz em me ver.

\- Hey, estranho-, ele chama, vindo até mim.

Ele está ostentando o cabelo amassado, cai-da-cama, e ainda assim eu não consigo acha-lo tão adorável como antes. Só faz ele parecer um pateta. Ou talvez um impostor, porque eu tenho certeza que encheguei gel em seu cabelo, o que significa que ele deve ter tirado tempo para criar o estilo eu-não-me-cuido. O que faz dele um mentiroso.

\- Hey. Como foi o seu feriado?

\- Bom. Não tem muita chuva em Seattle nesta época do ano, então eu tive que me contentar com uma tonelada de neve em seu lugar. Fiz snowboard, esqui, hot-tubbing. Momentos de diversão. – As covinhas do Sasori surgem, e isso não me afeta mais.

Mas ... porra, ele é o único cara que olhou para mim hoje. Pedintes não podem escolher, certo?

\- Parece divertido. Hum, então.

Não.

Não, Não, Não. Apenas ... Não.

Eu não posso fazer isso. Não com esse cara. Sasuke me ajudou a fazer ciúmes no Sasori. Cancelei um encontro com ele quando eu percebi que eu queria estar com Sasuke. E eu sei o quanto Sasuke não gosta dele.

Não há nenhuma chance de eu fazer isso usando o Sasori, não apenas porque os meus sentimentos por ele são inexistentes, mas porque seria como enfiar uma faca no peito do Sasuke.

\- Então, oi,- eu termino. - Sim ... Eu só vim para dizer oi.- Eu ergo minha xícara de chocolate quente como se de alguma forma fosse uma parte desta conversa. - Eu estou indo para dentro. Bom te ver.

Sua voz irritada manda arrepios nas minhas costas.

\- O que diabos aconteceu?- Pergunta ele.

A culpa picando no meu estômago.

\- Sinto muito-, eu digo com um suspiro. - Eu sou uma idiota.

Um sorriso irônico aparece em seus lábios.

\- Bem, eu não queria dizer isso, mas ...

\- Eu nunca quis dar um bolo em você- eu admito. - Quando eu disse que ia sair com você, eu realmente queria na época. Eu quero dizer isso. – Há dor na minha garganta. - Eu não esperava me apaixonar por ele, Sasori.

Agora, ele só parece resignado.

\- As pessoas esperam se apaixonar por alguém? Eu acho que apenas meio que acontece.

\- Sim, acho que sim. - Eu encontro seus olhos, esperando que ele possa ver o arrependimento genuíno que estou sentindo. - Mas eu estava interessada em você. Eu nunca menti sobre isso.

\- Foi, hein?- Ele parece triste.

\- Sinto muito - eu digo novamente. - Eu sou ... caramba, eu estou uma bagunça, e eu ainda estou apaixonado pelo Sasuke, mas se você quiser começar de novo, como amigos, estou cem por cento a bordo. Podemos falar de Hemingway às vezes.

Os lábios de Sasori se contorcer.

\- Como você sabe que eu gosto de Hemingway?

Dou-lhe um leve sorriso. - Hum. Bem, eu posso ter feito algumas pesquisas quando eu tinha uma queda por você. Viu só? Eu não estava mentindo sobre isso.

Ao invés de fazer uma cruz com as mãos e gritar Perseguidora! ele ri baixinho.

\- Huh. Eu não acho. É bom saber, pelo menos.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Sasori enfia as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos dar uma chance pra essa coisa de amigos . Me manda uma mensagem quando quiser tomar um café.

Ele se afasta, e um peso sai do meu peito.

Já no meu dormitório me dou um tapa mental por ter voltado a estaca zero. Tenten não volta de Nova York até amanhã. Tayuya está fora da cidade também. Quando eu ligo para o Shino, ele nega porque está estudando para seu último exame. Quando eu mando mensagem a Rin, ela diz que tem planos com Obito.

Suspirando, eu percorro os meus contatos do telefone até que um nome faísca meu interesse. Na verdade, quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais eu gosto da ideia de fazer esta chamada.

O namorado da Tenten atende após vários toques.

\- E ai, como esta?

\- Hey! É a Sakura.

\- Sério,- Neji diz. – eu tenho o seu numero.

\- Ah, certo.- Eu hesito. - Então escuta, eu sei que a Tenten ainda não voltou de Nova York, mas eu queria saber se ...- Eu paro, em seguida, deixar escapar: - O que você está fazendo hoje? Você quer sair?

O namorado da minha melhor amiga fica em silêncio. Eu não o culpo. Eu nunca o chamei para sair sem a Tenten antes. Por falar nisso, eu nunca o chamei.

\- Você percebe que isso é estranho, não é? - Neji diz francamente.

Eu suspiro.

\- Sim.

\- O que está acontecendo? Você está apenas entediada ou algo assim? Ou este é um fodido golpe-no-namorado-da-amiga esses tipo de coisa? Espera Tenten esta ouvindo? - Neji levanta a voz. - Tenten, se você estiver ai, eu te amo. Eu nunca, nunca iria traí-la com o sua melhor amiga.

Eu ronco no telefone.

\- Ela não está na linha, idiota, mas é bom saber. E confiem em mim, eu não estou dando em cima de você. Eu ... bem ... eu estava esperando que pudéssemos sair com alguns de seus irmãos da fraternidade hoje à noite. Talvez você pudesse, você sabe, me apresentar a um deles.

\- Você está falando sério? - Ele exclama. - De maneira nenhuma. Você é muito boa para qualquer um desses idiotas, e eu tenho certeza que a Tenten me mataria se eu te juntasse com um deles. Além disso ... - Ele se cala abruptamente.

\- Além do mais o quê?- Eu exijo.

Ele não responde.

\- Termine essa frase, Neji.

\- Não quero dar um de fofoqueiro.

\- Desembucha logo.- Minhas suspeitas começam a piscar freneticamente. - Oh meu Deus.- Eu suspiro. - Você sabe por que cada indivíduo no campus de repente esta me tratando como se eu tivesse uma DST?

\- Talvez? - Diz ele.

\- Talvez? - Quando ele não responde, eu gemo de frustração. - Eu juro por Deus, se você não me dizer o que você sabe, eu vou.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, - ele interrompe. - Eu vou te dizer.

E então ele faz.

E a minha resposta é um grito alto de indignação.

\- Ele fez o quê?

Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu estouro através das portas da arena de hóquei de Konoha. O ar frio bate imediatamente no meu rosto, mas não tem sucesso no resfriamento do fogo queimando dentro de mim. São cinco e meia, o que significa que Sasuke e equipe já terminaram com o treino, então eu ignoro as portas da pista e marcho direto para os vestiários na parte de trás do prédio. Eu estou tão chateado que todo o meu corpo está tremendo com a força da minha raiva.

Sasuke definitivamente passou dos limites. Não, na verdade ele ultrapassou essa linha de uma maneira que eu não posso nem ver o final dela. E não há chances que eu vá permitir essa brincadeira ridícula e infantil.

Chego à porta do vestiário conforme um dos jogadores sai dela.

\- O Sasuke está lá drentro? - Eu grito.

Ele me olha assustado.

\- Sim, mas.

Passo por ele e agarra a maçaneta da porta.

O cara protesta por trás. – Não acho uma boa ideia você entrar.

Rompo no vestiário e... pênis!

Doce Jesus.

Pênis em toda parte.

Desespero me domina quando registro o que eu estou vendo. Oh Deus. Eu tropecei em uma convenção pênis. Pênis grande, pênis pequeno, pênis fino, pênis grosso e pênis em forma de pênis. Não importa para que direção eu movo minha cabeça, porque todo lugar que eu olho eu vejo pênis.

Meu suspiro mortificado chama a atenção de todos os pênis-er, caras, na sala. Num piscar de olhos, toalhas estalam cobrindo desajeitadamente pênis e corpos, enquanto eu fico travada no lugar, corando como um tomate.

\- Sakura? – O peito nu de Naruto sorri para mim, um ombro apoiado contra seu armário. Parece que ele está se esforçando muito para não rir.

\- Pênis Naruto,- eu deixo escapar. - Oi.- Eu faço o meu melhor para evitar fazer contato visual com os homens meio nus na sala, todos eles estão ou sorridentes em diversão ou brancos em alarme. - Estou procurando o Sasuke.

Com um sorriso mal contido, Naruto engancha o polegar para uma porta na parte de trás, que eu suponho leva aos chuveiros porque o vapor está saindo dele.

\- Obrigado.- Eu dou-lhe um olhar de gratidão e vou nessa direção, então alguém sai do espaço húmido.

Gaara aparece e eu vejo seu pênis.

\- Hey, Cerejinha - ele diz. Completamente não se incomodando com a minha presença, ele passeia nu em direção a seu armário como se me encontrar aqui fosse uma ocorrência diária para ele.

Continuo em frente, debatendo se eu deveria fechar os olhos, mas felizmente todos os chuveiros têm um tipo de portas e são divididos. Enquanto eu marcho pelo pavimento, cabeças giram na minha direção. Uma das cabeças pertence a Shikamaru, cujos olhos se arregalam quando eu passo por ele.

\- Sakura?- Ele chia.

Eu ignoro-o e continuo caminhando até que eu localizo um corpo familiar. Meu olhar realiza uma dupla verificação rápida, e sim, pele dourada, tatuagem, cabelo escuro. É Sasuke, tudo bem.

Ao som dos meus passos, ele vira o rosto e se assusta com a visão.

\- Sakura?

Eu vou até a meia-porta, nivelo com o meu mais malvado olhar, e grito:

\- Qual é o problema com você?

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Juro que não foi por maldade que eu parei nessa parte,kkkk, mas a continuação é com o pov do Sasuke, então, não teve_

 _Mais uma vez obrigado a todos que leem e história e em especial a Nega Uchiha ( meu docinho), Suzi, Lappstift, Kammy e Lilith. Muito Obrigada pelos comentários minhas gatinhas!_

 _Beijos e até o próximo._


	49. Capítulo 49

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 49**

 **SASUKE**

Eu estou sorrindo como um idiota. E agora não é o momento para estar sorrindo feito louco, não quando eu estou totalmente nu em um ambiente cheio de caras tomando banho e minha namorada me fuzilando com o olhar. Mas eu estou tão feliz de vê-la que não posso controlar meus músculos faciais.

Meus olhos comem a visão dela. Seu rosto lindo. O cabelo único com tons rosados, puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo desalinhado, a deixando mais linda se possível, e enfurecidos olhos verdes.

Ela fica tão sexy quando está com raiva.

\- É bom ver você também, baby - eu respondo alegremente. - Como foi o seu feriado?

\- Eu não sou seu baby. E não pergunte sobre a minhas férias, porque você não merece saber! - Sakura olha furiosa para mim, então muda sua atenção para os três jogadores de hóquei nos chuveiros vizinhos. - Pelo amor do que vocês acreditam, por que não se enxaguam e saem já? Eu estou tentando discutir com o seu capitão.

Eu engasgar uma risada, o que acaba saindo quando os meus colegas de equipe saem como se tivesse sido emitido um comando por um sargento. Chuveiros desligam e toalhas saem, e um momento depois, Sakura e eu estamos sozinhos.

Fecho a torneira e me viro. A porta do chuveiro faz um bom trabalho em esconder a minha área de baixo, mas tudo que Sakura tem que fazer é espreitar sobre a portinha e terá plena visão do meu pau endurecendo rapidamente, que esta incrivelmente feliz em vê-la.

Mas ela não da uma espiada. Ela simplesmente se mantém olhando para mim.

\- Você decretou uma lei de mãos-longe-de-mim em todo o campus? Você está brincando comigo?

Eu não estou nada arrependido quando eu encontro seus olhos.

\- Claro que eu fiz.

\- Meu Deus. Você é inacreditável. - Ela balança a cabeça em descrença. - Quem faz isso, Sasuke? Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí e dizer a todos os caras nesta escola que não estão autorizados a me tocar ou você vai chutar suas bundas!

\- Eu não contei a todos os caras. Eu pareço como alguém que tem esse tipo de tempo? - Eu pisco um sorriso. - Eu disse a algumas pessoas chave e fiz com que eles espalhassem o meu decreto.

\- O que, se você não pode me ter ninguém mais pode? - Diz ela sombriamente.

Eu dou uma risadinha. - Bem, isso é simplesmente insano. Eu não sou um psicopata, querida. Eu estava fazendo isso por sua causa.

Seu queixo cai.

\- Como diabos você descobriu isso?

\- Porque você é apaixonada por mim, e você não quer namorar ninguém. Mas veja, eu estava com medo de que seu ego teimoso tentaria fazê-lo apenas para me fazer acreditar na sua mentira, então eu tive que tomar algumas medidas preventivas. - Eu sustento meus braços na porta do Box. - Eu sabia que, se você saísse com qualquer outra pessoa você acabaria se arrependendo, e então você se sentiria como uma idiota quando você finalmente desse ouvido aos seus sentidos, e, bem, eu queria poupá-la de toda dor e sofrimento. De nada.

Ela parece atordoada por um momento.

Então ela começa a rir.

Jesus, eu perdi o som de sua risada. Estou tentado a pular por cima da pequena porta e beijá-la pra cacete, mas eu não tenho a chance.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Sakura salta de surpresa quando o treinador aparece na área do chuveiro.

\- Oh, hey treinador, - eu chamo. - Não é o que parece.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras sobem em uma carranca descontente.

\- Parece que você está tomando banho na frente de sua namorada. No meu vestiário.

\- Ok, então sim, é o que parece. Mas eu prometo, é tudo muito inocente. Bem, exceto pelo fato de que eu estou nu. Mas não se preocupe, nenhuma merda vai acontecer. - Eu sorrio para ele. - Eu estou tentando reconquistá-la.

A boca do treinador abre, fecha e abre de novo. Eu não posso dizer se ele esta se divertindo ou chateado ou pronto para lavar as mãos de toda essa coisa. Finalmente, ele balança a cabeça e opta pela opção número três.

\- Continue.

O treinador balança a cabeça para si mesmo enquanto sai, e eu volto para Sakura a tempo de vê-la tentando escapar.

\- Oh porra, não - eu anuncio. - De jeito nenhum, Haruno.- Pego minha toalha e envolvo-a em torno da minha cintura enquanto eu saio do chuveiro.

\- Você não vai fugir de mim.

\- Eu vim aqui para brigar com você-, ela gagueja, seu olhar mergulhando a seus pés. - E agora eu já briguei com você, então ...

Ela grita quando minhas mãos molhadas seguram suas bochechas para forçá-la a olhar para mim.

\- Ótimo, você terminou de brigar. Agora eu quero que você fale para mim, e você não vai sair até que o faça.

\- Eu não quero falar.

\- Biscoito difícil.- Eu procuro sua expressão angustiada. - Por que você terminou comigo?

\- Eu já disse a você.

\- Eu sei que você me disse. Eu não acreditava em você antes, e eu não acredito em você agora. - Eu defino o meu queixo. - Por que você terminou comigo?

Uma respiração instável deixa sua boca.

\- Porque nós estávamos indo rápido demais.

\- Besteira. Por que você terminou comigo?

\- Porque eu queria ver outras pessoas

\- Tente novamente. Por que você terminou comigo?

Quando ela não responde, frustração explode em mim, e eu reajo ao bater a minha boca sobre a dela. Eu beijo-a mais ou menos, desesperadamente, os dias e as semanas de falta dela vem até mim e derramo na forma de profundidade, beijos famintos que nos deixam sem fôlego. Ela não se afasta. Ela apenas me beija de volta com a mesma paixão desmarcada, as mãos agarrando-se aos meus ombros molhados como se ela estivesse perdida no mar e eu fosse seu colete salva-vidas.

É assim que eu sei que ela ainda me ama. É assim que eu sei que ela sentiu minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia falta dela. E é por isso que eu descolo nossos lábios e sussurro:

\- Por que você terminou comigo?

Seus olhar angustiado gruda com o meu. Seu lábio inferior treme, e como vários segundos vão passando, eu me pergunto se ela vai me responder. Gostaria de saber se...

\- Porque o seu pai me disse para fazer.

O choque quase me faz cair. Como o meu equilíbrio se transforma em uma gangorra, eu deixo cair as minhas mãos para os meus lados e olho para ela, incapaz de compreender o que eu acabei de ouvir.

Eu engulo. Então eu engulo novamente.

\- O Quê?

\- Seu pai me disse para acabar com isso-, admite ela. - Ele disse que se eu não fizesse, ele ía...

Eu ergo minha mão para silenciá-la. Estou muito chocado para ouvir. Muito enfurecido para me mover. Eu me forço a respirar. Longas respirações calmantes que ajudam a estabilizar o equilíbrio instável e limpar a minha cabeça do nevoeiro. Então eu expiro em uma corrida lenta e passo a mão pelo meu cabelo úmido.

\- Sabe que eu quero que você faça - eu digo em voz baixa. - me esperar lá fora enquanto eu me visto, e então você e eu vamos ir para, eu não me importo para onde vamos. Seu dormitório, meu carro, em qualquer lugar. Nós vamos ir para algum lugar, e você vai me dizer cada palavra que o filho da puta disse a você. - Eu tomo outro fôlego. - Você vai me contar tudo.

 _ **SAKURA**_

Sasuke não disse uma palavra enquanto eu contava tudo que aconteceu entre seu pai e eu. Nós estamos no meu quarto porque a arena é mais perto dos dormitórios do que é da casa dele, e ele estava com muita pressa para ter essa conversa. Mas tudo que ele fez até agora é olhar para mim com os braços cruzados e com a testa franzida, ouvindo atentamente enquanto derramo a minha confissão para fora de minha boca como confete.

Eu não posso parar de falar. Recito as ameaças de seu pai. Eu explico por que concordei com ele. Peço-lhe para entender que eu fiz isso porque eu o amo e quero que ele seja bem sucedido.

E depois de tudo isso, Sasuke não diz nada. Ele nem sequer pisca.

\- Por favor, pode dizer alguma coisa?- Murmuro quando eu termino de falar e ele ainda não disse uma palavra.

Seus olhos negros fixam no meu rosto. Eu não posso dizer se ele está com raiva ou chateado, se ele está desapontado ou aborrecido. Todas essas emoções faria sentido para mim.

Mas a resposta que recebo?

Não faz sentido.

Sasuke começa a rir. Sons altos e profundos que trazem um olhar severo para os meus olhos. Sua testa relaxa e ele deixa cair os braços para os lados enquanto ele afunda-se na cama ao meu lado, seus ombros largos tremendo de alegria.

\- Você acha que isso é engraçado?- Eu exijo genuinamente ofendida. Eu me tornei um zumbi miserável no mês passado, e ele acha divertido?

\- Não, eu acho que é uma piada- diz entre risos.

\- O que é uma piada?

\- Toda a porra do mês que temos perdido. - Ele solta um suspiro pesado. - Por que você não me contou?

Minha garganta fecha.

\- Porque eu sabia o que você diria.

Outra risada saia de sua boca.

\- Eu duvido, mas tudo bem. O que eu diria?

Eu não entendo sua reação estranha, e isso está me deixando preocupada.

\- Você teria me dito que não se importava se o seu pai cortasse o dinheiro, porque você não vai deixá-lo controlá-lo, ou a nós.

Sasuke acena.

\- Sim, você está no caminho certo até agora. O que mais?

\- Então você teria dito que se preocupa mais comigo do que você se preocupa com o seu dinheiro estúpido.

\- Sim.

\- E você teria permitido que ele cortasse o dinheiro.

\- Certo de novo.

Meu estômago dá uma guinada.

\- Ele disse que você não é elegível para ajuda financeira, e que você não seria capaz de obter um empréstimo bancário.

Sasuke acena com a cabeça novamente.

\- É verdade.

\- Você teria que limpar a sua conta poupança para pagar a taxa de matrícula do próximo semestre, e ... e depois? Nós dois sabemos que você não pode pagar o aluguel e despesas, o carro quando você não está trabalhando, o que significa que você teria que arrumar um emprego e...

\- Calma baby.- O sorriso que ele me dá é de infinita ternura. - Então ... vamos voltar. Eu deixaria o meu pai tirar o dinheiro. Pergunte-me o que eu faria em seguida.

Eu mordo o interior da minha bochecha. Um pouco demais, então eu alivio a dor com a minha língua.

\- O Quê?

Sasuke se inclina mais perto e varre as pontas dos dedos sobre a minha bochecha.

\- Eu diria: Não se preocupe, querida, eu fazer vinte e um, em poucas semanas, e meus avós me deixaram um fundo fiduciário que eu posso acessar no dia 2 de janeiro.

Eu chupar uma respiração chocada.

\- Espere, o quê?

Ele aperta levemente meu lábio inferior, balançando a cabeça em frustração.

\- Meus avós me deixaram uma herança, Sakura. Meu pai não sabia sobre isso, porque minha mãe assinou todos os documentos por trás de suas costas. Vovô e vovó odiavam o velho bastardo pra caralho, e odiavam ainda mais o controle que ele tinha sobre é mim e o hóquei. Eles estavam com medo que ele poderia tentar acessar a herança e fazer o que quisesse com os fundos, de modo que fizeram com que eu estivesse protegido. Deixaram-me dinheiro suficiente para pagar o meu pai de volta por tudo que ele já pagou. O suficiente para pagar o resto da minha educação, e todas as minhas despesas e, provavelmente, o suficiente para me sustentar durante alguns anos, uma vez que eu me formar.

Minha mente gira. Estou tendo problemas para processar a informação.

\- Sério?

\- Sim - ele confirma.

Como o significado do que ele me disse, eu experimento uma inundação de puro horror. Doce Jesus. Será que ele está me dizendo que eu terminei com ele sem motivo?

Sasuke vê minha expressão e ri.

\- Eu aposto que você esta se sentindo muito estúpida, né?

Minha boca cai aberta, mas eu não posso formular as palavras. Eu não posso acreditar ... Eu sou assim ... Deus, ele está certo. Eu sou tão estúpida.

\- Eu estava tentando fazer a coisa certa. - Eu gemo miseravelmente. - Eu sei o quão importante o hóquei é para você. Eu não quero que você perca isso.

Ele suspira novamente.

\- Eu sei, e confie em mim, essa é a única razão pela qual eu não estou chateado com você agora. Quer dizer, eu estou irritado pra cacete porque você não falou comigo sobre isso, mas eu entendo por que você não fez. - Há flash em seus olhos. - Esse idiota não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Eu juro, eu vou - Ele para e puxa uma respiração. - Na verdade, eu vou fazer absolutamente nada. Não vale a pena o meu tempo e energia, lembra?

\- Será que ele sabe sobre o fundo fiduciário agora?

Um brilho triunfante entra em seus olhos.

\- Oh, ele sabe. O executor dos meus avós enviou-lhe um cheque ontem. Eu estimo que eu coloquei um pouco de dinheiro extra em cima dele, e ele ligou ontem à noite e gritou comigo por cerca de vinte minutos antes de eu desligar na cara dele. - O tom de Sasuke fica sério. - Oh, e há outra coisa que você deve saber, Mei deu um pé sua bunda.

Choque e alívio fluem dentro de mim.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Aparentemente, ela fez as malas uma semana após o feriado e nunca olhou para trás. Essa foi outra razão que ele estava tão chateado no telefone. Ele acha que eu disse alguma coisa para fazê-la ir embora. - As bochechas de Sasuke ficam ocas de raiva. – O filho da puta ainda não pode assumir a responsabilidade por tudo o que ele faz. Ele não consegue entender que ele pode ser o culpado dela ter o deixado.

Minha cabeça continua a girar. Estou feliz que Mei saiu desse relacionamento abusivo, mas eu não estou feliz pelo mês que Sasuke e eu estivemos separados. Não estou feliz por ter permitido que Fugaku Uchiha me assustasse para desistir do cara que eu amo.

\- Sinto muito, - eu digo baixinho. - Eu sinto muito, Sasuke. Por tudo.

Ele pega a minha mão.

\- Sim, eu também.

\- Não se atreva a pedir desculpas. Você não tem nada para se desculpar. Eu sou a única que tentou ser heroica e terminou com você para o seu próprio bem. - Eu gemo. - Deus, eu não posso mesmo ser altruísta sem estragar tudo.

Ele sorri em silêncio.

\- Está tudo bem. Pelo menos você é quente. Sem falar sobre suas tetas de stripper.

Eu gemo quando de repente ele puxa meus seios sobre a minha camiseta e dá-lhes um aperto caloroso.

Ele faz um pouco de barulho contente enquanto ele esfrega as mãos sobre meus mamilos endurecendo rapidamente.

\- Oh, Deus. Você não sabe como caralho senti tanto sua falta.

Um riso sai para fora.

\- Sério? Você vai direto para a segunda base quando não temos sequer oficialmente voltado a namorar?

Seus lábios se trancam em meu pescoço.

\- Até onde eu sei, nós nunca estivemos separados. - Então ele mordisca minha orelha, provocando uma onda de arrepios. - Assim, na maneira que eu vejo, podemos nos abraçar e beijar e chorar, isso levará cerca de que, 20 minutos? E então mais vinte minutos onde eu perdoo você e você jura seu amor por mim. Talvez dez minutos de você dando-me um boquete para compensar todo o tempo que tenho perdido.

Eu o soco no braço.

\- Mas qual é o ponto de desperdiçar mais tempo se podemos ir direito para a parte boa?

Meus lábios tremem em diversão.

\- E o que exatamente é a parte boa?

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _É isso aí criaturinhas, nem demorei dessa vez né. Espero que tenham gostado e aproveitem pq já estamos chegando ao final. Hehe_

 _Obrigado a todos que acompanham a adaptação e em especial a Lilith, Nega doce de mel e Guest pelos comentários. Muito obrigado fofas._

 _Beijinhos!_


	50. Capítulo 50

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 **Capítulo 50**

 **SAKURA**

\- Por que a sua ex-paixão esta na minha sala? - Sasuke joga a acusação sussurrada em meu ouvido quando ele vem para o meu lado.

Meu olhar se desloca para Sasori, que está no sofá jogando vídeo game com o Sai. Então olho de volta para Sasuke, que parece mais divertido do que chateado.

\- Porque ele é meu amigo, e eu o convidei. Lide com isso.

\- Você não acha que é uma coisa muito estranha convidá-lo? Quer dizer, o time de futebol fez merda toda temporada, e agora ele tem que vir comemorar com a multidão do hóquei? - Os olhos negros de Sasuke cintilam. - Você é uma pessoa terrível.

\- Oh, cale-se. Ele está feliz com o grande momento de vocês. - Eu trago meus lábios perto de seu ouvido. - E não conte a ninguém isso ou eu vou te matar, mas ele ficou cm a Tayuya mês passado.

\- Verdade? - A mandíbula de Sasuke cai enquanto ele olha do outro lado da sala, onde Tayuya, Shino e Tenten estão no meio de uma conversa animada com Naruto e Kiba. Ainda é meio bizarro ver meus amigos interagindo com os amigos do Sasuke, mas todos nós já saímos dezenas de vezes ao longo dos últimos três meses, então eu estou começando a me acostumar com isso.

De seu lugar ao lado de Shino, Naruto me percebe a observá-los e levanta a cabeça, e ... bem, isso é algo que eu não me acostumei. O olhar que ele me dá queima de desejo inconfundível, e não é a primeira vez que ele olha para mim assim. Quando eu trouxe o assunto até o Sasuke, apenas uma vez, na conversa mais estranha da minha vida ele simplesmente suspirou e disse:

\- Ele vai superar isso. - Nada de raiva por parte do Sasuke, nenhum ressentimento, apenas uma mísera sentença feita para acalmar as minhas preocupações.

Eu não gosto da ideia de que o melhor amigo do meu namorado tenha sentimentos por mim, mas Naruto não tentou nada nenhuma vez e ele com certeza não falou comigo sobre isso, então isso é um alívio, eu acho. Mas eu realmente espero que ele receba mais do que tudo o que ele está sentindo, porque tanto quanto eu gosto do cara, eu estou totalmente e de forma inequívoca apaixonada pelo Sasuke, e isso nunca vai mudar.

Este semestre foi bastante atribulado para nós. Estou mais uma vez ensaiando, desta vez para a exibição da primavera, e desta vez é um dueto, com Shino, e nós dois estamos trabalhando muito juntos. Sasuke e a equipe foram incríveis na temporada. O campeonato é na próxima semana, e vai acontece no Wells Fargo Center, casa do Philadelphia Flyers, o que significa que, sim, eu vou assistir ao jogo final ao vivo, e ficar na casa da tia Kurenai nos três dias que a equipe estiver em Philly.

Não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que a equipe vai esmagá-los. Sasuke e os caras trabalharam duro nesta temporada, e se não ganharem este jogo final, eu vou esgana-lo. Ou isso, ou dar ao meu homem lotes e lotes de consolação com sexo. Que tarefa árdua.

\- Olha só. - Sasuke diz de repente, e eu me viro para ver Shikamaru e Temari aparecendo.

Seus rostos estão brilhando e suas expressões constrangidas, não deixando qualquer dúvida a respeito de porque estão atrasados para a festa. Eu dou a Temari um abraço de saudação, em seguida, sorrio para Shikamaru, que responde a provocação de Sasuke com um olhar defensivo.

\- Ei, eu já te disse que eu sou contra essa festa. É má sorte celebrar antes da vitória.

\- Naah, nós temos isso garantido, cara. - Sasuke sorri e inclina-se para beijar minha bochecha. - Além disso, eu já ganhei o prêmio mais importante de todos.

Tenho certeza de que meu rosto se transforma em um par de tomates.

Temari da uma risada bem humorada, mas Shikamaru, para minha surpresa, apenas balança a cabeça em aprovação.

\- Veja- Sasuke nos informa quando ele arremessa um braço em volta do meu ombro - Eu posso dizer coisas como essa para o Shikamaru, porque eu sei que ele não vai tirar sarro de mim.

\- Bem, ele devia- eu resmungo - porque essa fala foi brega pra caralho.

\- Oh, pare. Você gosta quando eu sou romântico.

Sim. Eu realmente gosto.

Shikamaru e Temari saem para dizer oi a todos, mas Sasuke e eu ficamos no nosso cantinho. Ele me puxa para ele e me beija, e mesmo que eu não goste muito de dar beijos em publico, é impossível pensar nisso quando Sasuke Uchiha está me beijando.

Seus lábios são quentes e firmes, sua língua quente e úmida, como ele desliza em minha boca em um passeio lento. Eu separo meus lábios ansiosamente, querendo mais, mas ele ri e puxa uma mecha do meu cabelo.

\- Pare de ser inadequada, Sakura. Estamos em público.

\- Ha. Como se você não tivesse com tesão.

Seu olhar cai para sua virilha, e ele suspira quando ele percebe o bojo lutando contra seus jeans.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, você me faz ficar duro sem que eu nem mesmo perceba. - Ele franze a testa. - Pô, agora eu vou ter que deixar minha própria festa para que possamos ir lá em cima e cuidar disso. Muito obrigado.

Eu dou risada.

\- Sonhe. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu faça a caminhada da vergonha depois na frente de todos os nossos amigos.

Seu rosto entra em colapso.

\- Você tem vergonha de mim?

\- Não me venha com essa pequena trapaça garotinho. - Eu bato-lhe no peito. - Não funciona comigo.

\- Garotinho? - Ele ecoa. Um sorriso mau curva sua boca enquanto ele angula seu corpo, de modo que fique de costas para a sala. Então ele pega a minha mão e plantas diretamente sobre sua ereção. - Será que isso parece pequeno ou infantil para você?

Arrepios voam pela minha espinha. Ah, não. Agora eu estou ligada.

Como meu coração bate e meu corpo formiga, deixo escapar um gemido irritado e agarro sua mão.

\- Bem. Vamos lá para cima.

\- Não. Eu mudei de ideia sobre isso. Nós vamos ficar aqui em baixo e curtir a festa.

Eu largar sua mão como uma batata quente e faço uma carranca profunda.

\- Você é um provocador.

Sasuke ri.

\- Sim, mas você ainda me ama.

Borboletas minúsculas de felicidade voam no meu estômago e dançam em volta do meu coração. Tomo sua mão novamente e junto nossos dedos.

\- Sim - murmuro com um sorriso. - Ainda te amo.

 _CONTINUA_

 _..._

 _Gente ultimo capítulo, despedidas vamos deixar para o epílogo que vem logo._

 _Obrigado a todos os comentários. Beijo grande!_


	51. Epílogo

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Elle Kennedy do seu livro The Deal – Série Off Campus. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Boa Leitura!_

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

 _ **SASUKE**_

Quando a equipe sai da arena pelas portas traseiras, vejo meu pai me esperando. Gaara está com um aparelho velho de som da escola apoiado no seu ombro, e a musica "We Are the Champions" está explodindo dos alto-falantes. Não há ninguém por perto para ouvir o cântico de vitória, além de nós, a família e os amigos que vieram para Philly para nos ver jogar. Aplausos irrompem enquanto nós passeamos como os campeões que nós somos.

Porra eu fiz isso. Quero dizer, foi um esforço de equipe, não, uma dominação da equipe, porque, pela primeira vez em anos, o jogo do campeonato foi um fechamento incrível. Kiba não deixou que os nossos adversários marcassem. Nem sequer uma vez. E parece apropriado que os três lamplighters do nosso lado vieram de mim, Sai, e Shikamaru, respectivamente.

Estou orgulhoso da minha equipe. Estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo por nos trazer até aqui. É o final perfeito para a estação perfeita, e ele fica um pouco mais perfeito quando Sakura corre e atira-se em meus braços.

\- Meu Deus! Esse foi o melhor jogo!

Ela declara antes de me beijar tão forte que meus lábios machucam.

Eu sorrio para o seu entusiasmo.

\- Você gostou do pequeno gesto que fiz após marcar o lamplighter? Tudo para você, baby.

Ela sorri de volta.

\- Desculpe, mas você estava realmente apontando para o velho alguns lugares acima. Ele ficou louco de felicidade e começou a gritar para todos que você marcou aquele gol para ele, e eu não tive coragem de dizer a ele que o ponto era realmente para mim.

Eu quebro no riso.

\- Porque é que nunca nada é simples com a gente?

\- Hey- ela protesta. - Somos mais interessantes dessa maneira.

Eu não posso discutir com isso.

Do canto do meu olho, eu vejo meu pai à espreita perto do ônibus, mas eu não faço contato visual com ele. Na verdade, eu noto que ninguém está olhando para ele. Nem eu, nem Sakura, nem qualquer um dos meus companheiros de equipe. Há alguns meses atrás, eu disse aos caras a verdade sobre o meu pai, porque a conversa que tive com Sakura sobre a vida não sendo justa e meu pai ainda estar sendo reverenciado tinha ficado presa comigo. Então, depois do Ano Novo, quando um de nossos novatos do time me perguntou se eu poderia conseguir um autógrafo de Fugaku Uchiha, eu não conseguia mais segurar. Sentei-me com os caras, o treinador e disse-lhes tudo.

Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não foi uma maldita conversa desconfortável e fodidamente intensa, mas quando tudo foi dito, meus companheiros me provaram que eu não sou apenas seu capitão, mas o seu irmão. E agora, como todos nós vamos para o ônibus, nem um único par de olhos viaja em direção a meu pai estrela mundial.

\- Eu vou ver você de volta no campus?- Eu digo a Sakura.

Ela balança a cabeça.

\- Eu devo chegar lá quase ao mesmo tempo que vocês.

\- Chame-me quando você estiver em casa. Te amo, baby.

\- Também te amo.

Eu planto um último beijo em seus lábios, em seguida, subo no ônibus e vou ao meu lugar habitual ao lado do Naruto. Quando a porta se fecha e o motorista se afasta, eu não olho para fora da janela para o homem alto e grosseiro que ainda está de pé no estacionamento.

Eu não olho para trás nos dias de hoje.

Eu só olho para frente.

 _Fim_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bom galera, é isso, chegamos ao final. Devo dizer que vou sentir falta dessa história, pq ela é uma das melhores que já li. Mas é a vida né, tudo tem um fim, e de the deal foi esse._

 _Muito obrigado a todos que leram, acompanharam e comentaram está adaptação, que foi feita para todos vocês._

 _A quem tiver interesse, tenho mais três adaptações em andamento e pretendo trazer mais logo logo._

 _Beijões a todoooos!_


End file.
